Pasion
by JenniferBomerGrey
Summary: Para evitar casarse con un hombre despreciable que le dobla la edad, después de que su prometido muriera en la guerra, Lady Ginny Weasley viaja, junto con su hermanastro, hacia las colonias. Allí conocerá a Harry Potter, capitán de un barco americano acusado de traición y piratería que ha sido condenado a morir en la horca al día siguiente.
1. Prologo

**Los personajes son de**** J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro Pasión de Jordán Nicole perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Prologo:**

**Anotación del diario, 16 de julio**

Cojo mi pluma una vez más sufriendo por la lucha que libra mi corazón. Debo escapar de esta pasión que me consume, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

Esta noche has venido a mí. He sentido tu presencia, tu calor, antes de oír tus pisadas, tan armonizados están mis sentidos con tu proximidad. Tu hechizo me ha convertido en tu esclava con más firmeza que unos grilletes.

Murmuras mi nombre y me vuelvo hacia ti. Tus ojos verdes son intensos, inquisitivos. Yo te devuelvo la mirada fascinante. Sólo con mirarme, un torrente de placer me inunda.

Me refugio en tus brazos sufriendo de amor y desesperación. Tu contacto es como un bálsamo, tu mano en mi pecho me alivia al punto y me excita.

Cierro los ojos al sentir tu virilidad, tu fortaleza contra mi fragilidad. Sabes muy bien cuan vulnerable soy para ti, para tu fiera pasión. Siento mi cuerpo inflamarse con ella. Tiemblo ante las caricias de tus labios, tu cálido aliento, tus hábiles dedos cuando me desnudas.

Tus ropas caen al suelo. A la luz de las velas perfumadas con almizcle, tu cuerpo desnudo resplandece de gracia y poder, dueño y señor de todas las fantasías femeninas.

Tus manos rozan mis ingles y me estremezco. A mi vez, acaricio la densa turgencia de tu dureza y no siento vergüenza. Me has enseñado los deseos de la carne, sensibilizado mi cuerpo para el placer, eliminando toda inhibición.

Ya estoy flotando, mi centro encendido y latente, convertido en líquido a tu contacto mientras yaces conmigo. Con tus ojos desafiantes y llenos de deseo te mueves sobre mi cuerpo y te deslizas en mi interior introduciéndote profundamente. Grito ronca de placer mientras me arqueo a modo de rendición.

Tú dominas mis sentidos. Me desespero anhelando probarte, drogada con tu narcótico, con la necesidad de colmar y verme colmada.

Me inundas con tu pasión. Me estoy ahogando y te arrastro conmigo.

Después yacemos juntos, nuestros alientos jadeantes se mezclan, nuestras pieles húmedas se adhieren. Siento que te quedas inmóvil al probar la sal de mis lágrimas. Te incorporas sobre mí, me miras a los ojos y ves el dolor de mi corazón, que no puedo ocultar.

Me besas fervientemente para aliviarme, pero sólo haces aún más profundo el conflicto que me desgarra el corazón.

Dices que soy yo quien debe elegir. Me ofreces libertad, un precioso don. Porque mi felicidad significa más para ti que tú mismo, me dejarás partir.

Pero ¿podré resistir vivir sin ti?

¿Y soy yo realmente quien debe hacer esa elección?


	2. Capitulo 1

**Los personajes son de**** J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro Pasión de Jordán Nicole perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 1:**

**A primera vista, parecía infinitamente peligroso, incluso bárbaro. Y, sin embargo, algo en sus ojos me atraía...**

_**Indias Occidentales británicas, febrero de 1813**_

La escena era pagana: el hombre semidesnudo cargado de cadenas, su musculoso torso bronceado por el sol del Caribe. Su silueta, recortada contra los altos mástiles del barco, permanecía allí desafiante, inflexible.

Por un breve instante, lady Ginny Weasley sintió vacilar su corazón mientras miraba al otro lado del muelle, a la cubierta de la fragata.

Bien podría haber sido una estatua tallada por un maestro escultor, todo músculo torneado y ágil fortaleza..., salvo que era un varón de carne y hueso y estaba muy vivo. La luz del sol destacaba los marcados planos y tendones de su cuerpo y se reflejaba en el oscuro negro de su cabello.

Aquel leonado tono dorado le era entrañablemente familiar. Por un instante, Ginny se había estremecido con el recuerdo de otro rostro perdido para siempre para ella.

Pero aquel hombre descarado y casi desnudo era un desconocido, y poseía una manifiesta masculinidad que lo hacía totalmente diferente a su difunto prometido.

Vestía únicamente unos calzones, pero aunque llevaba las cadenas de un prisionero, tenía un aire indómito mientras dirigía la mirada, fiera y lejana, hacia el muelle.

Incluso a aquella distancia, sus ojos parecían brillar de modo peligroso, dando la impresión de estar conteniendo una ardiente ira.

Cuando notó sobre él su mirada, volvió la vista con lentitud y se fijó en ella, dejándola fascinada. El bullicio y el trasiego del muelle se desvanecieron por un fugaz momento, el tiempo se detuvo y sólo existieron ellos dos.

La intensidad de la mirada del hombre la paralizó haciéndola estremecer y, de repente, el corazón empezó a latirle a un ritmo doloroso, casi salvaje.

— ¿Ginny?

Se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su primo Percy, y de repente recordó dónde se encontraba. Estaban en el muelle del puerto de Basseterre, en St. Kitts, ante la oficina naviera, con el cálido sol del Caribe cayendo a plomo sobre ella. Los penetrantes olores de pescado y alquitrán impregnaban el aire salado junto con los estridentes gritos de las gaviotas. Más allá del ajetreado puerto se extendían las aguas azul-verdosas y brillantes del mar abierto, mientras en la distancia se vislumbraba la exuberante isla montañosa de Nevis.

Su primo siguió la dirección de su mirada hasta el prisionero de la fragata naval.

— ¿Qué te fascina tanto?

—Ese hombre... —murmuró ella—. Por un momento me ha recordado a Dean.

Percy entornó los ojos y miró al otro lado del muelle.

— ¿Cómo puedes discernirlo a esta distancia? —Frunció el ceño—. El color del cabello tal vez es similar pero no hay más parecido. No podría imaginarme al difunto conde de March como un convicto, ¿y tú?

—Supongo que no.

No obstante, no podía apartar los ojos del prisionero. Y, al parecer, tampoco él de ella. Aún la seguía observando mientras se encontraba de pie en la cabeza de la pasarela, preparado para desembarcar. Con grilletes en las manos, se hallaba custodiado por dos fornidos marinos armados de la marina británica, pero no advirtió la presencia de sus captores hasta que uno de ellos tiró despiadado de la cadena que unía sus muñecas.

El dolor o la furia le hicieron apretar los puños, pero no mostró ninguna otra resistencia de lucha mientras era conducido a la zona de los mosquetes, debajo de la pasarela.

Una vez más, Ginny oyó que la llamaban, en esta ocasión con más firmeza.

Su primo le tocó el brazo con una mirada llena de simpatía.

—Dean se ha ido, Ginny. No te hará ningún bien hurgar en su pérdida. Y tu pena sólo puede serte perjudicial para tu próximo matrimonio. Estoy seguro de que tu futuro esposo no apreciará que estés de luto por otro hombre. Por tu propio bien debes aprender a dominar tus sentimientos.

Le avergonzaba admitir que no había estado pensando precisamente en su pérdida ni en el no deseado matrimonio a que su padre la estaba obligando, pero asintió para tranquilizar a su primo. No tenía ningún sentido mostrar interés por un desconocido apenas vestido. Nada menos que un criminal. Alguien que evidentemente había cometido algún crimen execrable para merecer tan salvaje castigo.

Con un pequeño estremecimiento, Ginny se obligó a desviar la atención. La primitiva exhibición no era espectáculo para una dama, mucho menos para la hija de un duque. Rara vez había visto tanta carne desnuda en un varón. Y, desde luego, nunca se había sentido tan trastornada por un hombre como hacía unos momentos, cuando él captó su mirada.

Reprendiéndose a sí misma interiormente, se volvió para permitir que su primo la condujera al carruaje descubierto. Había acudido con Percy a los muelles para confirmar su pasaje a Inglaterra. A causa del conflicto con América y de la amenaza de la piratería había pocos barcos que zarparan de las Indias Occidentales. El próximo buque de pasajeros estaba programado que partiera de la isla de St. Kitts tres días después y sólo aguardaba una escolta militar.

Ginny temía regresar a casa, y lo había demorado tanto como se había atrevido, muchos meses más de lo originalmente previsto, utilizando la excusa de que era peligroso en plena guerra. Pero su padre se había mostrado inflexible y le había exigido que se presentara de inmediato a fin de preparar su boda con el noble que había escogido para ella. En su última carta la había amenazado con acudir a buscarla él mismo si dejaba de honrar el acuerdo que había suscrito en su nombre.

Ginny tenía ya un pie en el peldaño del carruaje cuando un alboroto en el muelle la hizo detenerse. El prisionero había recorrido ya la pasarela, y estaba siendo inducido a montar en un furgón; evidentemente una tarea difícil a causa de sus cadenas.

Al ver que se movía con demasiada lentitud, los guardas le propinaron un salvaje empujón que lo envió tropezando casi a caer de rodillas. Lo impidió asiéndose a la puerta posterior del furgón y se levantó volviéndose a mirar a su guardián con una mirada despectiva.

Su fría insolencia pareció enfurecer a sus hostigadores porque recibió un golpe en las costillas con la culata de un mosquete que le hizo doblarse de dolor.

Un grito de protesta de Ginny ante el cruel ataque estaba a punto de brotar de su garganta cuando el prisionero agitó sus cadenas ante el guardián. Era un gesto inútil de desafío porque estaba atado demasiado firmemente como para causar ningún daño real, pero al parecer su rebelión era la excusa que sus vigilantes estaban aguardando.

Ambos marinos le atacaron con la culata de sus mosquetes haciéndolo caer sobre los adoquines con gritos de «perro despreciable» y «escoria bastarda».

Ginny retrocedió horrorizada al ver a alguien tratado con tanta crueldad, sin misericordia.

— ¡Por Dios...! —murmuró roncamente—. ¡Percy, haz que se detengan!

—Es asunto de la marina —replicó su primo en tono torvo, hablando como teniente gobernador de St. Kitts—. No tengo justificación para intervenir.

— ¡Dios santo, lo van a matar a palos!

Y, sin aguardar respuesta, se recogió las faldas y corrió hacia el alboroto.

— ¡Ginny!

Oyó cómo Percy juraba entre dientes, pero no aminoró sus pasos ni se detuvo a considerar el peligro o la locura de intervenir en la violenta disputa.

No disponía de ninguna arma y no tenía un plan claro más allá de intentar un rescate, pero cuando llegó junto a los guardianes lanzó su bolso contra el atacante más próximo y consiguió acertarle en un lado de la cara.

— ¡Qué diablos...!

Cuando el sorprendido marino se detuvo ante el inesperado ataque, Ginny se abrió camino entre el prisionero caído y sus asaltantes. Disimulando su propio temor, se arrodilló cubriendo a medias al hombre casi inconsciente con su propio cuerpo para protegerlo así de nuevos golpes.

El guardián profirió un vulgar juramento.

Con una furia helada, Ginny irguió la barbilla y lo miró con fijeza, desafiándolo silenciosa a que la golpeara.

—Madame, usted no tiene nada que hacer aquí —declaró irritado—. Este hombre es un depravado pirata.

—Usted debe dirigirse a mí como milady —replicó ella con su voz, normalmente serena, ahora feroz, mientras subrayaba la importancia de su rango—. Mi padre es el duque de Arthur y cuenta entre sus amigos con el príncipe regente y el lord primer almirante.

Pudo observar cómo el marino la evaluaba a ella y su atuendo; su elegante toca de seda y traje de paseo eran color gris de medio luto con sólo el toque de un adorno lila en las solapas de la camisa para aliviar la severidad.

—Y este caballero —añadió mientras Percy llegaba apresuradamente a su lado— es mi primo, sir Percy Osborne, teniente gobernador de Nevis y St. Kitts. Yo lo pensaría dos veces antes de desafiarlo.

Percy apretó la mandíbula ante su declaración y murmuró desaprobador:

—Ginny, esto es muy impropio. Estás organizando un espectáculo.

—Sería más impropio quedarse sin hacer nada mientras estos cobardes asesinan a un hombre desarmado.

Ignorando la mirada furiosa del guardián, observó al prisionero herido. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero parecía estar consciente, porque apretaba la mandíbula de dolor. Seguía pareciendo semisalvaje. Su bronceada y desnuda piel relucía con el brillo del sudor y tenía el mentón sombreado por una oscura e incipiente barba.

Su cabeza parecía haber sufrido el mayor daño. No sólo le sangraba profusamente la sien sino que sus cabellos veteados por el sol, de un negro mucho más oscuro que el de ella, estaban enmarañados y negros de sangre seca, evidentemente de una herida anterior.

Ginny se puso en tensión mientras bajaba la mirada, sin embargo, aun así, sintió acelerarse los latidos de su corazón. La manifiesta masculinidad que la había desconcertado a distancia era aún más evidente de cerca; la musculatura y dureza del cuerpo del hombre, inconfundibles. En su pecho y hombros destacaban sus músculos mientras los calzones de lona se ceñían a sus poderosos muslos.

Entonces él abrió los ojos y los fijó en ella. Su mirada era oscura de color verde moteado de ámbar. Su fijeza le produjo la misma sorprendente sensación que Ginny había experimentado antes: la de estar totalmente a solas con él, junto con una aguda conciencia de su feminidad.

Casi igual de extraños eran los delicados sentimientos de protección que sus heridas le despertaban. Ginny le enjugó suavemente la sangre que tenía en la frente.

Él la cogió entonces por la muñeca, las cadenas tintineando.

—No lo haga —murmuró roncamente—. Apártese de esto... saldrá perjudicada.

La piel le ardía donde la habían tocado sus dedos, pero trató de ignorar aquella sensación, tal como pensaba hacer caso omiso de su ruego. Por el momento, estaba menos preocupada por protegerse ella que por salvarle la vida a él.

—No esperará que vea cómo lo asesinan, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa apenada que él esbozó fue fugaz, mientras le soltaba la muñeca y se esforzaba por apoyarse en los codos. Por un momento, cerró los ojos mareado.

—Necesita un doctor—dijo Ginny alarmada.

—No... Tengo la cabeza dura.

—Evidentemente no lo bastante.

Ella había olvidado que no estaban solos hasta que su primo se inclino sobre su hombro y profirió una exclamación consternada.

— ¡Gran Dios...! ¡Es Potter!

— ¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Ginny.

—Desde luego que sí. Posee la mitad de los barcos mercantes del Caribe. Es americano... ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí, Harry?

Él hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Me temo que he tenido un desafortunado encuentro con la marina británica.

Ginny advirtió que su manera de hablar era suave y acariciante, en contraste con sus propios sonidos entrecortados. Su primo se volvió hacia los guardianes y les pidió una explicación.

— ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué está encadenado este hombre?

Los hombres se ahorraron tener que responderle cuando su jefe militar se reunió con ellos. Ginny recordó haber conocido al capitán Cedric Digory en algún acto social del gobierno, hacía unas semanas.

—Yo puedo responder a eso, excelencia —repuso Cedric fríamente—. Está encadenado porque es un prisionero de guerra, condenado a ser colgado por piratería y asesinato.

— ¿Asesinato, capitán? Eso es francamente absurdo. Usted debe de haber oído hablar de Harry Potter —insistió Percy, pronunciándolo a la manera americana—. En estos lugares es un héroe, no un asesino. Es evidente que debe de haber confundido su identidad.

—Le aseguro que no me he equivocado en nada. Lo reconoció uno de mis oficiales en Montserrat, donde fue bastante temerario y arrogante como para visitar a una mujer en medio de una guerra. Con toda seguridad se trata del famoso pirata capitán Sable. No sólo ha capturado por lo menos dos navíos mercantes británicos desde que comenzó la contienda, sino que hundió el buque de guerra británico _B__art__o__n_ exactamente el mes pasado.

—Tenía entendido que la tripulación del _B__art__o__n_ fue salvada de ahogarse por el mismo pirata, y depositada en la isla más cercana —dijo Percy.

—Sí, pero un marino falleció en aquel encuentro, y varios más resultaron heridos. Y Potter casi mató ayer a un miembro de mi tripulación cuando se resistía al arresto. Ha cometido realmente actos de guerra contra la corona, sir Percy. Actos castigados con la muerte.

Percy se volvió hacia el hombre caído.

— ¿Es eso cierto, Potter? ¿Eres un pirata?

El hombre esbozó una semisonrisa de fría ira.

—En América usamos el término _corsari_o, y nunca he renunciado al derecho a proteger nuestros propios barcos. El _Barton_ estaba atacando a uno de mis navíos mercantes e intervine. En cuanto a capturar vuestros barcos, lo consideré un justo intercambio por la pérdida de dos de los míos.

Ginny no estaba tan horrorizada como tal vez debería ante la acusación de piratería. Con los dos países en guerra, Gran Bretaña consideraba culpable a cualquier barco armado americano. Y Potter tenía ciertamente derecho a defender sus propias naves. Sabía que su primo estaría de acuerdo. Aunque tales ideas políticas eran desleales con la corona, Percy consideraba la guerra un error, y a Gran Bretaña la principal culpable por instigarla. No obstante, el cargo de asesinato la inquietaba mucho...

—Pirata o no... —Dijo Percy al capitán, a todas luces preocupado— tomar prisionero a este hombre tendrá consecuencias. ¿Sabe usted que el señor Potter mantiene tratos con la corona, además de con varios gobernadores de islas así como con el comandante de la flota caribeña?

El capitán lo miró con el cejo fruncido.

—Sus relaciones son lo único que me impide colgarlo de inmediato. Aunque dudo que se salve. Cuando el almirante Foley se entere de sus crímenes, estoy seguro de que dará la orden de ejecución.

El capitán Cedric miró inexorable a Ginny.

—Milady, será mejor que se mantenga alejada de él. Es un hombre peligroso.

Ella creía que el americano podía ser realmente peligroso, pero aquello no justificaba la perversa brutalidad de sus guardianes.

— ¡Oh, desde luego! —Repuso ella despectiva, irguiéndose en toda su altura para enfrentarse al capitán—. Tan peligroso que su tripulación debe golpearlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido, aunque él esté atado como un ganso navideño. Temo seriamente por mi vida.

Cedric apretó los labios furioso, pero Percy intervino rápidamente.

— ¿Qué se propone hacer con él, capitán?

—Será entregado al comandante de la guarnición y encarcelado en la fortaleza hasta que sea ejecutado.

Ginny sintió que se le oprimía el corazón al pensar que aquel hombre tan vital iba a perder la vida.

—Percy... —imploró mirándolo.

—Le agradecería que no interfiriera en el cumplimiento de mi deber, excelencia —dijo sombríamente Cedric—. ¡Ponte de pie, pirata!

Potter apretó los labios evidenciando su candente odio hacia el capitán en el abrasador fuego de sus ojos verdes. Pero su furia permaneció tensamente controlada mientras se esforzaba por arrodillarse.

Ginny lo ayudó a levantarse prestándole apoyo cuando se tambaleó, y sintió acelerársele el pulso cuando recostó momentáneamente en ella su fuerte cuerpo. Incluso magullado y ensangrentado su abrumadora mascuünidad la afectaba.

Su primo debió de reparar en lo impropio de la situación porque la cogió suavemente por el brazo y la apartó a un lado.

—Ven, querida —le dijo.

A todas luces tenso de dolor, Potter se adelantó hacia el furgón. Ginny se estremeció al ver las sangrientas laceraciones que surcaban sus anchos hombros y su musculosa espalda, y de nuevo cuando uno de los fornidos guardianes lo asió con fuerza por el brazo y lo apremió a entrar en el furgón.

Ginny, impotente, se mordió el labio para evitar proferir un grito de protesta.

El capitán Cedric le dirigió una severa mirada mientras ambos guardianes subían al vehículo detrás del prisionero, pero se dirigió a su primo:

—No había planeado escoltar al prisionero hasta la fortaleza... Debería estar preparando mi fragata para zarpar hacia la costa americana y unirme al bloqueo naval, pero veo que tendré que asegurarme de que mis órdenes se ejecutan al pie de la letra.

—Me propongo visitar en persona la fortaleza —amenazó Ginny precipitadamente, temiendo lo que pudieran hacer con el prisionero una vez estuvieran solos—. Sí se atreven a seguir golpeándolo, les prometo que lo lamentarán.

Sintió que su primo le oprimía el brazo en señal de advertencia, y a duras penas se contuvo para no soltarse de su presión.

El capitán hizo una inclinación tensa y airada, luego subió al asiento del pasajero delantero y ordenó al anciano conductor negro que se pusiera en marcha. Ginny y Percy vieron cómo el par de caballos de tiro se llevaban el furgón.

—No te implicarás más, Ginny —murmuró Percy entre dientes.

Ella se liberó obstinadamente de la firme presión de su mano.

—Tú no estás de acuerdo con un trato tan perverso, estoy segura de ello. Si el señor Potter fuera un prisionero inglés en manos americanas esperarías que lo trataran humanamente.

—Desde luego que sí.

— ¿Qué le sucederá? —preguntó con voz repentinamente ronca.

Percy no respondió en seguida, lo que confirmó sus peores temores.

—Seguramente habrá un juicio —protestó Ginny—. No colgarán a alguien de su importancia sin juzgarlo, ¿verdad?

—Acaso no se trate de colgarlo —repuso torvamente su primo—. El almirante muy bien puede mostrar indulgencia.

— ¿Y si no? ¿Puedes intervenir?

—Tengo autoridad para desautorizar la orden de un almirante, pero hacerlo tal vez significaría el fin de mi carrera política. Yo desapruebo la guerra, y poner en libertad a un prisionero condenado probablemente se consideraría traición. La piratería y el asesinato son cargos graves, querida.

Ginny devolvió a Percy una sombría mirada.

—Por lo menos debes enviar a un doctor que examine sus heridas.

—Desde luego. Ahora mismo hablaré con el comandante de la guarnición y veré que Potter reciba adecuado cuidado médico.

Ella miró fijamente sus ojos marrones, tan parecidos a los de ella misma, y pudo leer en ellos la preocupación... así como el comentario que no dijo en voz alta. ¿Qué importaba cuidar las heridas de Harry Potter si en breve iba a ser colgado?

La esposa de Percy se alarmó al ver el estado del vestido de Ginny manchado de sangre, pero aún se mostró más horrorizada por la razón.

—No sé si yo hubiera tenido valor para intervenir—dijo Lizbeth pensativa cuando se enteró de lo sucedido.

Las dos mujeres estaban solas en la habitación de Ginny. Después de que Percy la hubo dejado en su casa, en la plantación, y luego partido a cumplir su promesa relativa al tratamiento médico del prisionero, la doncella de Ginny la había ayudado a cambiarse de vestido y luego se lo había llevado para que fuera lavado. Lady Osborne se quedó para escuchar una versión más detallada y privada de los acontecimientos matinales.

—No creo que sea en especial valeroso evitar que un hombre sea mortalmente golpeado —replicó Ginny aún indignada por el incidente matinal—. Y mi intervención parece haber influido poco en su destino.

—El señor Potter tiene familia importante en Inglaterra —dijo Lizbeth tranquilizadora—. El conde de Neville es primo segundo suyo. Además de poseer enorme riqueza, Neville siempre ha manejado gran cantidad de poder en los círculos del gobierno. Él podría muy bien interceder a favor de su primo.

—Tal vez lo cuelguen mucho antes de que lleguen a Inglaterra noticias de su encarcelamiento —replicó sombría Ginny.

—Ginny, no habrás comenzado a albergar algún tipo de sentimiento hacia Potter, ¿verdad?

Ella sintió que se sonrojaba.

— ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? No lo había visto hasta esta mañana y aun entonces sólo un momento. Ni siquiera hemos sido formalmente presentados.

—Bien. Porque, francamente, pese a sus relaciones, no es en absoluto la clase adecuada de caballero. A decir verdad, sospecho que es algo peligroso.

— ¿Peligroso?

—Me refiero para nuestro sexo. Es un aventurero y algo así como un libertino... y, además, americano.

—Percy lo calificó de héroe.

—Supongo que lo es. Salvó la vida de doscientos colonos durante una revuelta de esclavos en Santa Lucía hace unos años. Pero eso apenas lo hace más aceptable. Según las habladurías, es la oveja negra de la familia; años viajando por países extranjeros y comprometiéndose en toda clase de salvajes aventuras. Sólo tras la muerte de su padre se volvió algo más respetable... Y eso únicamente porque heredó una fortuna y se hizo cargo de los negocios familiares.

—No lo has acusado de ser mucho peor que la mitad de los jóvenes salvajes de Inglaterra.

—Es indiscutiblemente peor, te lo aseguro. De otro modo, nunca le hubiera sido concedido ser miembro de la célebre Liga Fuego del Infierno, pese a estar recomendado por su primo lord Neville.

Ginny sabía que la Liga Fuego del Infierno era un club exclusivo de los principales crápulas de Inglaterra, dedicado al placer y la depravación. Si Potter era miembro de aquella asociación licenciosa, desde luego debía de ser perverso.

—Y no puedes menospreciar el hecho de que es un pirata condenado con sangre en las manos —añadió Lizbeth intencionadamente.

Ginny se miró las manos. Lizbeth era una de sus amigas más queridas, a la vez atenta y lo bastante astuta como para valorar una situación con objetividad, atributos que la hacían la esposa ideal de un político. Percy la adoraba con todo merecimiento y ese sentimiento era totalmente recíproco.

—Ginny —dijo Lizbeth —, ¿es posible que ese hombre te haya absorbido tanto para así evadirte de tus propias preocupaciones? Tal vez tratas de olvidar tu propia grave situación implicándote en el sino de un desconocido.

Ginny entrelazó tensamente los dedos. Sí, era muy posible que su simpatía por Potter fuera mayor a causa de sus propias difíciles circunstancias. Podía identificarse con él: sabía lo que era verse impotente para controlar el propio futuro, que la vida de uno dejara de serlo. Él estaba a merced de sus captores, mientras que ella estaba sujeta a los dictados paternos... y en breve se vería atrapada en un matrimonio en extremo desagradable.

Lizbeth debió de leer la verdad en su expresión, porque dijo suavemente:

—Tienes preocupaciones más importantes que las vicisitudes de un pirata. Harías mucho mejor olvidando por completo ese incidente. —Se levantó con un suave crujido de sus faldas de seda—. Baja a almorzar cuando estés lista. Supongo que te sentirás mejor cuando hayas comido.

Sin embargo Ginny no se sintió mejor ni tenía apetito alguno. Simplemente jugueteó con su comida mientras aguardaba ansiosa noticias de su primo.

Cuando por fin llegó un mensaje desde sus oficinas en Basseterre, la nota de Percy decía más o menos que se tranquilizara, que ya había hablado con el comandante de la guarnición, y que éste le había prometido que el doctor de la fortaleza examinaría las heridas del prisionero.

Ginny le mostró la nota a Lizbeth y luego simuló desechar cualquier otro pensamiento sobre el asunto. Al cabo de un rato, se disculpó pretextando que necesitaba considerar su equipaje para el regreso a Inglaterra, pero no hizo en absoluto ningún progreso al respecto. En lugar de ello, se encontró fijando la vista en el suelo, recordando unos ojos verdes que la miraban intensamente y el estremecimiento que le habían hecho sentir...

« ¡Por Dios, deja de pensar en él!», se reprendió a sí misma.

Lógicamente, estaba de acuerdo con Lizbeth. Era mucho más prudente apartar de su mente al famoso pirata. En cuestión de días, ella abandonaría St. Kitts. Y desde luego, tenía sus propios graves problemas a los que enfrentarse, a saber, su matrimonio con un noble dominante, unos veinte años mayor que ella. Un hombre al que no sólo no amaba, sino que le desagradaba profundamente a causa de su comportamiento imperioso y despótico, y su estricto y casi puritano seguimiento de las convenciones. Cuando ella regresara a Inglaterra, se anunciaría públicamente el compromiso.

Por un momento, Ginny sintió la misma sacudida de pánico que le provocaba pensar en su matrimonio. Una vez estuvieran casados, ella sería una prisionera virtual del decoro, y se podría considerar afortunada si se le permitía aunque fuera un pensamiento original propio. Pero como venía haciendo desde hacía meses, se obligó a alejar su inquietud.

Abandonando la idea de planear su viaje, cogió un libro de poesía, pero cuando intentó leer, fue incapaz de centrarse en la página. En lugar de ello vio los rasgos manchados de sangre de Harry Potter mientras yacía a sus pies, semidesnudo y encadenado. Cuando trató de alejarlo de su mente, fracasó de un modo miserable.

No tenía que cerrar los ojos para representárselo yaciendo en la celda de una prisión, herido y con dolores, tal vez incluso cercano a la muerte. ¿Tendría siquiera una manta para cubrir su casi total desnudez? Pese al calor del Caribe, estaba llegando el invierno. Las frescas brisas del océano que soplaban desde la parte atlántica de la isla podían hacer que las noches fueran muy frías. Y la fortaleza Brimstone Hill, adonde él había sido conducido, estaba construida sobre una roca, expuesta a los elementos.

Aún más alarmante, un prisionero condenado podía desaparecer para siempre en el vasto y caótico laberinto de oscuras cámaras y estrechos pasadizos de la fortaleza. Su inmensa ciudadela estaba defendida por muros de más de dos metros de espesor, de piedra negra volcánica, que habían tardado décadas en ser levantados.

Ella había asistido una vez a una recepción militar en Brimston Hill con Percy y Lizbeth, e incluso las zonas de los oficiales le parecieron poco acogedoras. Se estremeció al pensar cómo serían los lugares destinados a los prisioneros.

No encontraba consuelo en recordarse que había hecho todo lo posible por él. Era inútil argumentar consigo misma y exigirse ser razonable. Nunca había sido capaz de alejarse de alguien que se hallara en una situación vulnerable.

Los años pasados habrían sido más fáciles si ella hubiera sido capaz de, sencillamente, ignorar su conciencia, de controlar sus impulsos protectores. Si hubiese podido mantener el adecuado aislamiento cuando su padre desahogaba su ira en sus indefensos subalternos. Pero ella no podía ser tan insensible.

Y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en Harry Potter, vulnerable e indefenso, a merced de sus brutales captores.

Tal vez si le hiciera una breve visita, sólo para asegurarse de que estaba bien atendido, podría tranquilizar su mente lo suficiente como para olvidarlo...

Sintiendo que su ansiedad disminuía por vez primera desde el inquietante incidente del muelle, Ginny recuperó tranquilamente su libro. Su corazón volvió a acelerarse ante la perspectiva de volver a ver al americano. No obstante, sofocó los sentimientos prohibidos mientras iba hacia el tirador de la campanilla para llamar a su doncella.

Desafiaría las conveniencias morales, tal vez arriesgándose incluso al escándalo, visitando a un pirata condenado en prisión. No obstante, aquél podía ser uno de los últimos actos de independencia que realizara.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Los personajes son de**** J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro Pasión de Jordán Nicole perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 2:**

**Debería haberme echado a temblar de miedo, pero su contacto me dejó hechizada.**

Estaba soñando otra vez. Con ella. El salvaje martilleo de sus sienes se había aliviado cuando ella se inclinó sobre él. El suave roce de sus dedos en su frente febril era tierno y relajante, pero despertaba una fiera vibración en sus ingles.

Ella era la esencia de cualquier fantasía masculina: ángel, vallaría, diosa, sirena. Era una áurea tentación y un tormento primario. Deseaba atraerla hacia sí y beber de sus labios. Sin embargo, se mantenía lejos de su alcance...

— ¡Eh, tú!

Despertó con un sobresalto, el recuerdo y el dolor lo inundaron con brutal intensidad. Confuso, Harry se llevó la mano a la dolorida cabeza y notó el vendaje que llevaba. Estaba tendido en un simple catre y ya no le tenían atado con cadenas. No obstante, la culata del mosquete golpeando sus doloridas costillas le resultaba lamentablemente familiar, así como el fornido guardián que se inclinaba sobre él.

— ¡Eh, tú, muévete!

Su confusa mirada se centró. Recordaba que había sido hecho prisionero y conducido a la fortaleza de St. Kitts, donde probablemente lo colgarían por piratería y asesinato. Al principio, había paseado por su celda como un animal herido, sus frenéticos pensamientos centrados en su hermanastra, y en la debacle que había desencadenado con su promesa de defenderla. Pero el agotamiento y el dolor finalmente lo habían obligado a tenderse. Se había sumido entonces en un sueño torturado sólo para comenzar a soñar en la belleza de pelirrojo cabellos que con tanta valentía lo había defendido en el muelle.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Harry maldijo para sí. Desear a una desconocida, por muy hermosa o valiente que ésta fuera, era una completa locura en aquellas circunstancias. En lugar de ello, debería estar pensando en su hermana y su protección, tratando de imaginar un medio de garantizar su seguridad una vez él estuviera muerto...

— ¡Te digo que te muevas! Ha venido a verte una dama.

Harry se incorporó con lentitud sobre sus codos. Más allá del guardián, la puerta de la celda estaba parcialmente abierta... Desvió hacia allí su mirada y los latidos de su corazón parecieron detenerse.

Ella estaba allí, junto a la entrada de la sombría cámara, alta, esbelta, majestuosa como una princesa. La reconocía incluso con la capucha de su negra capa que proyectaba sombras sobre sus exquisitos rasgos. No obstante, a diferencia del ángel vengador que recordaba en el puerto, ahora parecía vacilante, insegura. Recelosa.

—Dejaré la puerta entreabierta, milady. Si percibe cualquier asomo de peligro, llámeme.

—Gracias.

Su voz era queda y melodiosa, pero no dijo nada más, ni siquiera cuando el guardián hubo salido de la celda.

Harry se incorporó despacio preguntándose si aquella visión era ilusoria. El pálido rayo de sol que se filtraba por la diminuta ventana enrejada iluminaba las motas de polvo que danzaban en torno a sus negras faldas, pero eran insuficientes para iluminar sus rasgos.

Entonces ella echó hacia atrás la capucha de su capa descubriendo sus brillantes cabellos recogidos en un moño liso y provocando en Harry una sacudida sensual. Su extraordinaria belleza parecía iluminar la oscura celda de piedra.

Ella era real, la materialización de sus sueños... a menos que se hubiera muerto y aquélla fuera una visión de los cielos. Los seguidores de la fe musulmana creían que un hombre bendito estaría rodeado de hermosas doncellas cuando llegara al Paraíso. Aun así, el dolor de sus heridas le hizo sospechar que todavía conservaba su forma terrenal.

Ella lo miraba sorprendida, examinando su rostro. Luego, como si se diera cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, se sonrojó ligeramente y desvió los ojos hacia el vendaje que le envolvía la cabeza.

—Veo que por lo menos han avisado a un doctor. Temía que no lo hicieran. No, por favor, no se levante por mí —añadió al ver que él lo intentaba—. No está en condiciones de observar formalidades.

— ¿Qué...?— Su voz sonó demasiado ronca, de modo que carraspeó y comenzó de nuevo—. ¿Por qué está usted aquí?

—Deseaba asegurarme de que estaba bien.

Harry frunció el entrecejo tratando de resolver la confusión que tenía en su dolorida cabeza. Tal vez los golpes le habían afectado al cerebro.

Ninguna dama arriesgaría su reputación para entrar en las entrañas de una prisión en defensa de un prisionero. Y sabía que ella era una dama hasta el último centímetro, con sangre azul hasta la médula. En realidad, ¿no había afirmado ser hija de un duque aquella mañana, cuando se había enfrentado a aquel marino?

Harry la miró con fijeza preguntándose si se le había escapado alguna clave vital para el enigma que ella ofrecía. Entonces se le ocurrió un pensamiento.

¿Sería posible que estuviera allí para tenderle una trampa? ¿Habría tramado el bastardo de Cedric alguna especie de engaño y la utilizaba a ella para conseguir información?

Harry entornó los ojos suspicaz. Su barco todavía estaba libre por el Caribe, pues él había ido solo a Montserrat, a bordo de un queche pesquero holandés, para recoger a su hermana. No había querido poner en peligro a su tripulación por una misión personal suya. Pero el capitán Cedric estaba fieramente obstinado en averiguar el paradero de la goleta americana.

Sería una gran promoción en la carrera naval del capitán capturar un barco enemigo. Harry sospechaba que era una razón probable para que demoraran su inmediata ejecución. Eso, y el hecho de que Cedric no deseara cometer algún tropiezo político ofendiendo a las ilustres relaciones de su prisionero.

Harry contempló lúgubremente a su hermosa e inesperada visitante. ¿Estaría ella de algún modo confabulada con Cedric? Aquella mañana, su compasión parecía auténtica, así como su animosidad hacia el capitán. Pero quizá la habían convencido de algún modo para colaborar con Cedric contra él.

¿Habría sido enviada allí para atormentarlo? ¿Para tentar a un hombre condenado como quien promete agua a alguien que se muere de sed en el desierto? La sola posibilidad de que tal belleza y amabilidad pudieran ser un ardid, lo hacía hervir de furia.

Apretó la mandíbula. Haría bien en recordar que sus naciones estaban en guerra. Como inglesa, era su enemiga, y él tenía que estar en guardia.

La mujer parecía incómoda por el modo en que él la estaba mirando, y cuando Harry bajó intencionadamente los ojos para contemplar sus senos, le pareció distinguir su rubor a la tenue luz.

—No creo que hayamos sido debidamente presentados, madame —comenzó.

—No. No hubo tiempo. Soy Ginny Weasley.

Un nombre apropiado, pensó sin que viniera al caso. Ginny en latín era amanecer.

—Lady Ginny. Ya recuerdo. Lo mencionó usted en el muelle.

—No estaba segura de cuan consciente se hallaba usted de lo que le rodeaba.

Al recordar la agresión, Harry levantó una mano para tocarse el vendaje.

—Me temo que me encuentra usted en desventaja.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ellos.

—He traído algunas cosas que podría necesitar —dijo ella finalmente.

La mujer dio un paso vacilante hacia él y Harry centró su mirada en el bulto que llevaba en brazos. Parecía extrañamente nerviosa mientras depositaba su ofrenda en el catre y miraba en torno por la sombría y espartana celda.

—Debería haber traído velas. No he pensado en ello. Pero hay una manta... y algo de comida.

Sus miradas se encontraron brevemente y luego ambos las desviaron.

—También he cogido una camisa y una chaqueta del supervisor de Percy. Usted parece más grande que mi primo...

Harry comprendió que era su estado de desnudez lo que le ataba la lengua. Si era como otras damas de su clase, difícilmente estaría acostumbrada a visitar a un hombre semidesnudo, ni a calibrar las dimensiones de su físico.

— ¿Cómo ha conseguido entrar? —preguntó él precavido.

Ella pareció agradecer el cambio de tema.

—Persuadí al comandante de la guarnición, señor Potter. —Exhibió una sonrisa fugaz—. En realidad, recurrí a un ligero engaño. Di a entender que me enviaba mi primo Percy.

— ¿Y es así?

—No exactamente.

—Pensé que Cedric habría prohibido que recibiera visitas.

—El capitán Cedric no tiene autoridad sobre la guarnición de la fortaleza, ni tampoco es muy apreciado aquí en la isla.

—Entonces ¿no la ha enviado él para que me interrogara?

Una expresión de perplejidad le hizo enarcar las cejas.

—No... ¿Por qué se le ha ocurrido eso?

Harry se encogió de hombros. Le extrañaría mucho que ella estuviese fingiendo. Pero si tenía algún otro propósito para acudir allí, no podía comprender cuál era. ¿Deseaba algo de él?

Cuando cogió el bulto que le había llevado, ella retrocedió un paso, como si temiera su proximidad. Él retiró la camisa y se la puso cuidadosamente, haciendo una mueca ante el dolor de sus músculos.

—Discúlpeme, milady —reflexionó en voz alta—, pero no comprendo sus razones para defenderme, a mí, un desconocido y, por añadidura, un prisionero condenado.

—No me gusta ver cómo matan a un hombre ante mis ojos. Parecía que el capitán estaba demasiado ansioso de encontrar un pretexto para hacerlo. Por lo menos, sus hombres lo habían golpeado a usted sin motivo.

—Esa no es razón suficiente para que usted juegue a la dama generosa inclinada a la amabilidad y las buenas acciones.

El cinismo de su tono la hizo levantar un poco la mandíbula.

—Quería asegurarme de que fuera usted atendido.

—Y desea hacer mis últimos días más cómodos. ¿Por qué?

Ginny se preguntó por qué en realidad. Era imposible explicar la atracción que sentía hacia él. Incluso muy difícil de negar. Él, en última instancia, era un corsario, un hombre con sangre en las manos.

Y ahora que ya no estaba indefenso, su efecto sobre ella era aún más pronunciado. Había podido lavarse la sangre de la cara e incluso con la incipiente barba, su belleza era sorprendente. Aquel tosco vello, junto con la venda que le envolvía la cabeza, le daba una apariencia libertina, haciéndolo parecer aún más un salvaje pirata.

Podía comprender por qué la esposa de su primo lo consideraba peligroso para las damas. Tenía el aire pecaminoso de un ángel caído, con sus cabellos color negro y un rostro de planos y ángulos hermosamente esculpidos. Asimismo, el espectáculo de sus bronceados hombros y brazos de consistentes músculos había provocado una extraña palpitación en su estómago.

Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, su rostro podía haber estado tallado en piedra, y la fría insolencia de su mirada la dejó atónita. Parecía desconfiar enormemente de sus motivos, lo cual no era tan sorprendente, puesto que ni ella misma estaba segura de ellos.

Su reacción ante el castigo de él aquella mañana había sido puramente instintiva, acaso porque intervenir en disputas violentas se había convertido en una costumbre arraigada en ella. Incontables veces se había interpuesto para proteger a indefensos sirvientes en la casa de su padre y evitarles así su furia irracional.

Pero aquello no explicaba la urgente necesidad de sentirse tranquilizada por su bienestar. Tal vez su atracción hacia aquel extranjero —aquella inexplicable familiaridad— se debiera simplemente a lo mucho que le recordaba a su difunto prometido, un hombre al que había querido de manera entrañable.

—Supongo que he venido porque me recuerda a alguien a quien quise mucho —replicó Ginny poco convincente.

Él enarcó una ceja con aire escéptico, y ella desvió la mirada de la extensión de carne tostada por el sol de su pecho desnudo, donde la camisa seguía abierta.

Ginny se puso rígida cuando sintió que él paseaba sus ojos por su cuerpo, rozando sus senos en insolente examen. Parecía valorando el vestido que llevaba debajo de la capa. Un traje de corte severo, de color gris carbón.

—Va de medio luto —observó—. ¿Es viuda?

—No. Mi prometido se perdió en el mar hace unos ocho meses.

—No recuerdo haberla visto antes en St. Kitts.

—Llegué el verano pasado. Mi primo y su esposa visitaron a la familia en Inglaterra poco después de producirse la tragedia. Pensaron que un cambio de escenario podría ayudarme a olvidar mi pena y me invitaron a viajar con ellos al Caribe. Zarpamos antes de que llegaran a Inglaterra las noticias sobre la declaración de guerra de América. Si lo hubiera sabido, nunca habría venido. Y, en realidad, voy a regresar dentro de unos días.

Ginny era consciente de que había bajado la voz, y sabía que él debía de haber percibido la sombría nota de desgana que no podía ocultar. Lo último que deseaba era regresar a Inglaterra y enfrentarse al sino que allí la aguardaba.

Harry Potter la escrutaba como si tratara de determinar su veracidad.

—No parece especialmente ansiosa de volver a casa, milady. Creí que después de todo ese tiempo estaría impaciente.

La sonrisa de Ginny era apenada.

—Supongo que mi falta de entusiasmo proviene del matrimonio que mi padre ha dispuesto para mí.

— ¡Ah! —Repuso él con complicidad—. Un contrato despiadado. La clase superior británica es muy aficionada a vender a sus hijas en matrimonio.

Ginny se puso rígida ante su osadía. Ella no se había propuesto compartir confidencias personales con el señor Potter ni le interesaba la intimidad de aquella conversación.

—Le aseguro que no estoy siendo _vendida_. Es más bien un caso de conveniencia social. Y mi padre desea verme bien situada.

—Pero usted no está exactamente dispuesta, ¿verdad?

—La de él no sería mi elección de marido, no —admitió ella quedamente.

—Me sorprende que no haya considerado rebelarse. No me parece usted del género sumiso. Esta mañana, en el muelle, se ha comportado como una verdadera tigresa.

—Esas circunstancias eran muy poco usuales —dijo Ginny sonrojándose—. Pero no tengo por costumbre desafiar las convenciones.

— ¿No? Y no obstante está aquí. Debe admitir que es algo imprudente arriesgar su reputación de este modo. De donde yo vengo, las damas no visitan a los convictos en prisión.

—Ni tampoco lo hacen en Inglaterra —replicó Ginny forzando una seca sonrisa—. Soy totalmente consciente de lo inadecuado que es... y normalmente soy muy sensata. Pero por lo menos me ha acompañado mi doncella. Ella aguarda fuera... junto al guardián.

La intencionada alusión al guardián pareció no tener efecto en elseñor Potter, que se abrochó la camisa despacio, mirándola entre sus largas y negras pestañas.

Cuando se levantó, ella dio un receloso paso atrás. Era lo bastante alta como para no quedar empequeñecida por el cuerpo de muchos hombros y largas piernas de él, pero a aquella distancia, su masculinidad era casi abrumadora, su proximidad amenazadora.

— ¿No me teme? —le preguntó Potter. Su tono aterciopelado e produjo escalofríos en la columna.

Ginny luchó por controlar sus desbocados sentidos mientras se mantenía donde estaba. Sí lo temía. Temía su intensidad, el nodo en que su manifiesta virilidad hacía latir su corazón.

—No parece la clase de hombre que causaría daño a una mujer —repuso insegura.

—Podría tomarla como rehén. ¿No ha pensado en eso?

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—No, no lo había pensado. Percy dice que es usted un caballero —añadió, de repente dudosa.

Harry sonrió mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos.

—Alguien debería haberle enseñado a no ser tan confiada.

La cogió por la muñeca con una ligera presión. Sus dedos parecían quemarle la piel, no obstante, estaba decidida a no demostrar cuan intranquila se sentía por su contacto.

—Y alguien debería haberle enseñado a usted mejores modales —replicó ella fríamente, adoptando su aire más majestuoso. Al ver que no la soltaba, le lanzó una fulminante mirada—. No esperaba necesariamente gratitud, señor Potter, pero tampoco verme maltratada de este modo.

La dureza de la mirada del hombre disminuyó un tanto mientras la soltaba. Varios segundos después, borró por completo aquella ofensiva mirada.

—Perdóneme. Parece que he perdido mis modales.

Con aire ausente, ella se frotó la muñeca donde su contacto la había marcado.

—Comprendo que está pasando por momentos difíciles. Y al fin y al cabo, es americano.

Él esbozó una burlona sonrisa.

— ¡Ah, sí, un pagano de las colonias!

—Debe admitir que es muy... directo.

—Y usted debe comprender que los hombres condenados se entreguen a actos desesperados.

Ella adoptó una expresión seria al recordar que iba a ser colgado.

—Percy se propone influir en su favor, podría perder su cargo si pidiera su libertad. Ya es sospechoso de simpatizar con la causa americana... Él cree que la guerra es absurda y que los británicos son más culpables de ella que ustedes los americanos.

Harry contempló su hermoso rostro vuelto hacia él. Si era inocente de duplicidad, había sido muy injusto con ella. Sentía una ira salvaje hacia muchos ingleses, pero nunca debería haber descargado su furia y resentimiento contra aquella mujer.

—Perdóneme —dijo de mala gana—. Ciertamente, estoy en deuda con usted. Si alguna vez puedo devolverle el favor...

Dejó morir el comentario, consciente de que era improbable que él estuviera nunca en situación de devolverle su amabilidad.

Una repentina tristeza inundó los ojos de Ginny.

—Ojalá pudiera hacer algo más.

—Ya ha hecho bastante.

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Supongo que tendré que irme.

Harry se encontró mirándole la boca.

—Sí.

— ¿Necesita algo más?

Él exhibió una seca sonrisa de torva diversión.

— ¿Aparte de una llave para la puerta de mi celda y un barco rápido para mi fuga? Una botella de ron no estaría mal.

—Lo... intentaré.

—No, no lo haga. Era una broma.

Le acarició ligeramente la mejilla con los nudillos. Ginny tenía los labios separados, y él oyó su suave inspiración de aire. Harry sintió que se le incendiaban las ingles.

—No debería estar aquí —dijo quedamente—. Por su propio bien debería marcharse.

Ella asintió y dio un paso atrás, con los marrones ojos empañados. Como si fuera incapaz de hablar, se volvió sin decir nada más y huyó de la oscura celda.

La puerta se cerró tras ella con un sonido metálico, sin duda obra del guardián de la prisión. Harry reprimió una maldición ante el inexorable recuerdo de su encarcelamiento.

Por unos momentos se quedo inmóvil, respirando el tenue aroma a lilas que ella había dejado y deseando golpear algo. Habría preferido que ella no hubiese ido. Intencionadamente o no le había encendido la sangre.

Resultaba sorprendente considerando la clase de mujer que era... de sangre azul, correcta, afectada. Exactamente lo contrario de las mujeres que solían atraerlo. Sin embargo, si estuviese libre, muy bien podía haberla perseguido.

Si estuviese libre...

Con la mandíbula apretada, Harry miro la alta y enrejada ventana de su celda. ¡Maldición!, tenía que salir de allí, o por lo menos encontrar una solución a su dilema.

Se volvió y comenzó a pasear por los estrechos límites de su celda, de nuevo confuso. ¿Qué le sucedería a su hermana cuando él hubiera muerto? Había formulado solemne juramento a su padre de procurar por su bienestar, pero por causa de su estúpido error de cálculo había sido hecho prisionero y ahora no podía ayudarla.

Su insólita impotencia lo hizo sentir rabioso, con la furiosa necesidad de emprender alguna acción, por inútil que fuera. Sus paseos se hicieron más agitados... hasta que de pronto se detuvo bruscamente. Harry miro sin ver, con una salvaje idea formándose en su mente.

Nunca había temido a la muerte, aunque siempre había experimentado un inmenso placer al vivir su vida con plenitud. Si iba a ser colgado, su principal pesar sería no haber podido hacer honor a su promesa. Con todo, todavía podía haber un medio para que él hiciese frente a sus responsabilidades, aunque fuera más allá de la tumba.

Lady Ginny Weasley

Ella podía ser la respuesta.

¿O estaba loco?

Fue a pasarse la mano por los cabellos, pero se detuvo al encontrarse con el vendaje, un vendaje que había sido obra de ella. Evidentemente, se había equivocado acerca de aquella mujer. Era bondadosa, solícita; su preocupación por él era buena prueba de ello. No estaba confabulada con Cedric ni, de hecho, con nadie; era ciertamente un ángel de misericordia.

Ángel y sirena, pensó Harry recordando sus ojos color marrón. También era más joven de lo que sugería su porte regio y aristocrático; puede que no tuviese ni veinte años. Sin embargo, pese a su temeridad, primero en acudir en su ayuda y luego al visitarlo en prisión, sin duda era bien nacida y virtuosa... y de bastante noble cuna como para inspirar respeto, cuando no temor, entre el mundo elegante. Como hija de un duque, tendría acceso a los más altos escalafones de la sociedad británica.

Harry se echó en el catre ignorando la protesta de sus doloridos músculos. Sus pensamientos giraban furiosos mientras miraba el lúgubre techo que tenía sobre la cabeza. No quería involucrarla en sus preocupaciones, pero si ello significaba proteger a su hermana, utilizaría al mismo diablo. Utilizaría a lady Ginny aprovechando su destacada reputación en la sociedad inglesa...

Curvó la boca en algo parecido a una sonrisa. Todavía debía de estar afectado por los golpes recibidos en la cabeza si albergaba tales fantasías. Era enormemente dudoso que la hija de un duque estuviera abierta a tan insensata propuesta, sin duda concebida en la desesperación. Se proponía plantearle un sacrificio, aunque, desde luego, ella podía negarse.

Bien, entonces, sencillamente tendría que convencerla.

No tenía elección. Si había la menor posibilidad de cumplir su promesa, tenía que aprovecharla.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Los personajes son de**** J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro Pasión de Jordán Nicole perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 3:**

**Cuando él me llamó a su cámara, el corazón se me subió a la garganta.**

Ginny sabía que era irracional pensar en un extraño que había conocido durante un breve momento y al que nunca volvería a ver. Sin embargo, ni siquiera durmiendo podía olvidarlo. Se removió y dio vueltas toda la noche, entre sueños sombríos con imágenes de Harry Potter pugnando por romper sus cadenas mientras ella era impotente para ayudarle.

Cuando la soga del verdugo se tensó alrededor de la sólida columna de la garganta de Potter, despertó sobresaltada, con el corazón agitado por el temor. Incapaz de soportar aquellas lúgubres visiones por más tiempo, Ginny se vistió apresuradamente y bajó la escalera. Se encontró con Percy que estaba desayunando para ir a su trabajo. Se sentó junto a él a la mesa, pero sólo tomó un café.

— ¿Irás hoy a la fortaleza? —le preguntó, tratando de que su tono fuera despreocupado, pero sabiendo que no lo estaba consiguiendo.

Percy la miró preocupado. No le parecía bien que hubiese visitado al prisionero el día anterior, ni siquiera en misión de misericordia hacia un hombre que era amigo suyo, y se había quedado muy sorprendido al enterarse de su audacia.

—No es propio de ti, Ginny. Debes ser consciente de lo inadecuado de tu conducta. Normalmente muestras más consideración a tu posición social.

Ginny bajó la mirada sabiendo que su primo tenía razón. Sin embargo, desde que puso sus ojos en Harry Potter, no se reconocía. No podía explicarse a sí misma su desesperada preocupación, y aún menos a su primo.

—Simplemente, aborrezco ver tratado a alguien de tan terrible manera —repuso evasiva.

La mirada de Percy expresaba simpatía.

—Querida..., deberías prepararte para lo peor. Ayer enviaron mensajes a Barbados pidiendo el permiso del almirante para colgar a Potter. Hoy mismo puede llegar la respuesta.

Ginny sintió un nudo de temor en el estómago. Había confiado en que pudiera evitarse aquel grave destino, aunque sólo fuera por las importantes relaciones del prisionero.

—Te prometo que te informaré en cuanto me entere de algo —le aseguró Percy.

Ginny asintió sin atreverse a hablar a causa del nudo que sentía en la garganta.

Se alegró cuando Percy cambió de tema hacia asuntos más mundanos, y más aún cuando él se despidió. Al encontrarse a solas, se levantó, fue hacia la ventana del comedor y contempló el exterior sin ver los jardines bañados por el sol con sus altas y oscilantes palmeras y sus macizos de buganvillas escarlata.

Comprendía que no había obrado correctamente al visitar a Harry Potter en su celda. No únicamente por lo impropio de la situación, sino porque así sólo había conseguido acumular nuevas imágenes que le harían más difícil olvidarle. Le era imposible dejar de pensar en él. Aún podía sentir su abrumadora presencia, la prohibida visión de su piel desnuda, bronceada por el sol, el suave roce de sus nudillos en la mejilla, la ternura de sus verdes ojos...

Ginny se mordió el labio inferior reprendiéndose por su necedad. ¿No había aprendido que era mejor no interesarse demasiado por nadie?

Había perdido a dos de las personas que le eran más queridas. Su madre, hacía varios años, y luego, más recientemente, a su prometido, Dean Thomas, conde de March.

Su futuro, largo tiempo planeado, había quedado destrozado cuando Dean pereció en el mar. Había estado comprometida con él prácticamente desde la cuna. Dean, como el más próximo pariente masculino de su padre, era el primero en la línea sucesoria del ducado y las vastas propiedades de Weasley. Y su padre estaba decidido a conservar el título para sus nietos puesto que una innoble afección física le había dejado incapaz de engendrar más hijos.

Ginny comprendía por qué él había deseado tanto un hijo, para proseguir la línea hereditaria que se había mantenido ininterrumpida desde el reinado de Enrique II, y por qué ella siempre había sido su mayor decepción.

Ojalá Ginny hubiese nacido varón, se habría evitado entonces el destino que su padre había decidido para ella. No se había recuperado aún de la trágica noticia de la muerte de Dean cuando su padre aceptó discretamente en su nombre el cortejo de un camarada noble, el ilustre duque de Malfoy. No importó que ella apenas soportara pensar en casarse con semejante hombre, ni que él ya hubiera sobrevivido a dos jóvenes esposas, perdiendo a una de ellas de parto y a la otra en un extraño accidente en el que la mujer se ahogó. Malfoy era lo bastante rico como para comprar a la hija de un duque, y su linaje se remontaba a mucho antes de Enrique II.

Su padre no veía esa unión como un castigo. Afirmaba que simplemente deseaba verla bien acomodada y atendida, con una fortuna y un título cuando el de Weasley se perdiera a su muerte. Con un suspiro de amargura, Ginny se preguntaba si en realidad desearía librarse de ella para que no le siguiera recordando su fracaso.

Cuando Percy y Lizbeth la invitaron a visitar su hogar en las Indias Occidentales, aceptó agradecida, no sólo confiando en que su pesar cicatrizase más rápidamente en un entorno nuevo, sino también intentando retrasar todo lo posible aquel matrimonio no deseado. Sin embargo, en los meses transcurridos su repugnancia a convertirse en la esposa de Malfoy no había disminuido. Temía regresar a Inglaterra, donde se afirmaba que su ilustre pretendiente estaba impaciente por hacer público su compromiso, pero ya había agotado los pretextos para demorarse más.

Ginny apretó los puños y se apartó de la ventana. Normalmente, habría salido a cabalgar para desahogar sus sentimientos de frustración e impotencia, o se habría ido con Lizbeth a realizar su ronda semanal de visitas de caridad, una responsabilidad que Lizbeth se tomaba muy en serio como esposa que era del teniente gobernador. Pero Ginny no deseaba alejarse de la casa por si llegaban noticias acerca del prisionero americano.

Cogió pues un chal para poder pasear por los terrenos que quedaban a la vista del paseo principal. Aunque le resultaba difícil permanecer pasiva, sentarse ociosamente mientras el mundo era gobernado por hombres.

Pensó furiosa cuan diferente habría sido su vida de haber nacido varón. La mayor libertad de que habría disfrutado. Le habría gustado cierta medida de control sobre su existencia. Si hubiera sido un hombre, hubiese podido influir en su propio futuro... y también en el de otros.

Tal vez entonces hubiese podido ayudar a Harry Potter en lugar de verse obligada por las convenciones a aceptar el sino de una mujer y aguardar impotente en casa noticias sobre el destino del prisionero.

Cuando Percy regresó a casa, la tarde estaba ya muy avanzada. Ginny había estado vigilando ansiosamente su llegada desde el salón y corrió a reunirse con él en la puerta principal.

—Me alegra encontrarte aquí, querida —dijo Percy cariñosamente—. Creí que podías haber ido a acompañar a Lizbeth en sus visitas.

—Deseaba conocer las noticias.

Percy despidió con un ademán al lacayo que aguardaba para recoger su sombrero y la miró disgustado. La sombría expresión de su rostro expresó sin palabras lo que ella temía oír.

Se llevó la mano a la boca para reprimir un grito.

—Lo siento, Ginny—dijo él escuetamente—. El almirante no estaba dispuesto a ser clemente.

Por un momento su primo permaneció silencioso, como si estuviera dándole tiempo a que se tranquilizara. Luego le cogió las manos y se las estrechó con delicadeza.

—Querida, es un momento difícil, pero tengo un asunto grave que comentarte.

Ginny, aún paralizada por la sorpresa, apenas oyó lo que su primo le decía.

—Ha habido un giro inesperado de los acontecimientos. —Hizo una pausa con expresión preocupada—. Harry tiene que hacerte... una petición.

— ¿Una petición? —repitió ella roncamente.

—Hablé con Harry después de conocerse la decisión del almirante —le explicó Percy en voz baja—, y solicitó mi opinión acerca de una idea algo extravagante. Yo no la rechacé de plano porque pensé que deberías ser tú quien la escuchase y quien decidiera al respecto. Es una propuesta extraordinaria..., pero también estas circunstancias lo son.

—No... Comprendo. ¿Qué desea pedirme?

—La verdad es que desea tu ayuda. Al parecer tiene un deber que cumplir pero la muerte va a impedírselo.

— ¿Qué deber?

—Potter tiene una pupila, una hermanastra que vive en Montserrat. La joven dama necesita a alguien que la acompañe a Inglaterra. Y puesto que tú te propones regresar allí en breve... Bueno, hay más, pero no deseo influir de modo indebido. Oirás la propuesta directamente del propio Potter. Si estás dispuesta a escucharle, te acompañaré al punto a la fortaleza.

— ¿Te refieres ahora, en este momento? —preguntó Ginny confusa.

—Sí, ahora. —Le soltó las manos—. Me temo que el tiempo se acaba. La ejecución ha sido demorada hasta mañana, pero después...

Su voz se apagó, y Ginny se sintió reconocida de que no hubiera expresado el resto de la frase con palabras.

Ella nunca había esperado volver a ver al audaz americano que, con una aparición tan fugaz, había conmocionado su vida. Regresó a la fortaleza prisión con pesar, sintiendo un vacío en la boca del estómago mientras precedía a su primo en la sombría celda.

Harry Potter estaba de espaldas a ella y un rayo de sol doraba sus negros cabellos. Advirtió, distraída, que en esa ocasión estaba totalmente vestido. Alguien, tal vez Percy, le había facilitado una chaqueta y unas botas altas, de modo que ahora más bien parecía un caballero con medios que un salvaje pirata o un prisionero condenado.

No obstante, cuando se volvió lentamente para enfrentarse a ella, aún le causó el mismo poderoso efecto. Sintió acelerarse los latidos del corazón en su pecho mientras se encontraba con la negra intensidad de su mirada.

—Gracias por venir —dijo él con voz queda, y miró al primo de Ginny—. ¿Puedo abusar un poco más de tu amistad, sir Percy? Supongo que debería comenzar contándole una historia, una historia de amor, si lo prefiere. Pero me temo que pueda escandalizar a una dama de delicada sensibilidad. ¿Está usted dispuesta a oírla?

—Sí —murmuró Ginny dubitativa.

Él siguió paseando por la celda y mantuvo la voz baja mientras hablaba.

—Erase una vez un hombre, un americano, que fue a Inglaterra y se enamoró. La dama correspondió a su afecto, pero desde el principio la unión entre ellos estaba condenada. No sólo ella era muy joven, sino que su familia nunca habría permitido que se casara con alguien de clase inferior. Aún más grave, él ya tenía esposa y un hijo, y otro iba a nacer en breve.

»Negándose a deshonrarla a ella ni sus propios votos de matrimonio, el hombre salió de Inglaterra decidido a vencer sus sentimientos y no volver a ver de nuevo a la dama. Pero años más tarde tuvo que retornar por asuntos de negocios y descubrió que ella estaba casi desesperada. Se hallaba a punto de casarse con un anciano caballero cuyas deformidades físicas lo convertían en un monstruo a sus ojos. Cuando fuera su esposa, residiría en la lejana finca de su marido, lejos de todo cuanto quería.

»No podía soportar verse prisionera de tal matrimonio, y creía que su vida había llegado a su fin sin haber vivido ni conocido la pasión. Así pues, rogó al hombre al que amaba que le mostrara qué era la auténtica intimidad. Incapaz de resistirse a sus ruegos o negar sus sentimientos por más tiempo, él se convirtió en su amante.

Potter hizo una pausa en su narración y miró a Ginny como para calibrar su reacción. Al ver que ella conseguía mantener su aire evasivo, prosiguió:

—Su relación ilícita duró sólo unos meses, porque él tenía que regresar con su familia para hacer frente a sus responsabilidades. Sin embargo, poco después, la joven descubrió que estaba embarazada.

Ginny se estremeció en su interior. Podía imaginarse perfectamente el menosprecio al que se enfrentaría una joven soltera si era conocida su condición de _enceinte._

— ¿Qué sucedió? —murmuró.

—Por supuesto, el compromiso de la dama fue rápidamente disuelto. A continuación, para acallar el escándalo, la hicieron casarse con el hijo más joven de un noble irlandés y la desterraron al Caribe mientras su indignado padre se lavaba las manos. La dama falleció el año pasado sin haber vuelto a ver nunca a su familia. Dejó un único hijo, una muchacha.

—Su hermana —dijo Ginny suavemente.

Potter exhaló un lento suspiro.

—Sí. Mi hermanastra, para ser más exactos. Como habrá sospechado, el amante de la dama era mi padre.

— ¿Estaba enterado de la existencia de esa criatura?

—Al principio, no. Pero cuando su marido murió, ella le escribió explicándole lo que había ocurrido. Mi padre la mantuvo económicamente, aunque no podía reconocer de modo público a la criatura. Consideraba necesario mantener a su familia en la ignorancia, evitarle a mi madre el vergonzoso conocimiento de su aventura amorosa. Mi padre falleció hace cuatro años, pero en su lecho de muerte me habló de su hija, y me hizo prometerle que cuidaría de ella.

De nuevo, Potter esbozó aquella irónica semisonrisa que conmovía el corazón de Ginny.

— ¿Cómo podía negarme a hacer honor a una petición en el lecho de muerte? A decir verdad, nunca he sido el hijo ideal. Nuestra relación siempre fue... tensa, porque yo no tenía ningún interés en hacerme cargo de la firma naviera que él había creado. Mi padre, ¿sabe?, era sobrino del sexto conde de Neville, pero con pocas perspectivas de heredar el título. Antes de la guerra de Inglaterra con las colonias emigró a Virginia para hacer fortuna. Y la realidad superó en mucho sus mayores sueños; logró construir un formidable imperio casi de la nada. No obstante, yo preferí la vida aventurera a seguir sus pasos. Aunque cuando él murió me sentí obligado a asumir las responsabilidades que siempre había descuidado.

— ¿Conoció entonces a su hermana?

—Sí. Lo primero que hice fue visitarla en Montserrat. Lleva el apellido Kendrick, el irlandés con el que se casó su madre, pero siempre ha sabido la historia de su nacimiento. Su madre deseaba que comprendiera que era hija del amor.

—El capitán Cedric dijo que usted fue a Montserrat a ver a una mujer —observó Ginny pensativa.

Potter hizo una mueca ante la mención de su justiciero.

—Sí, a mi hermana. Ella ahora ya está bastante crecida, tiene diecinueve años, y es una verdadera belleza, así como mi pupila. Su madre sucumbió a unas fiebres el año pasado, poco antes de que estallara la guerra, y antes de morir me confió la tutela de Pansy.

— ¿Pansy? Es un nombre poco habitual para una damita.

—Tal vez. Pero muy adecuado. Nació con los cabellos tan negros como ala de cuervo, al parecer reminiscencia de uno de mis antepasados españoles. Y es despreocupada en muchos aspectos, además de en la apariencia. Cuando la conocí, era un completo diablillo con faldas, más cómoda en un establo o en una cueva jugando a piratas. Pero últimamente ha hecho un serio intento para enmendarse y comportarse como una correcta dama inglesa. Está decidida a realizar el sueño de su madre respecto a ella, ser aceptada por sus parientes ingleses y ocupar su puesto legítimo entre la nobleza. Y aún se ha superado un obstáculo más importante, Pansy ha sido invitada por su abuelo a vivir en Inglaterra.

— ¿El padre de su madre?

—Sí. Es el vizconde Luttrell, de Suffolk. Tal vez usted lo conozca.

Ginny hizo un intento de recordar.

—Lo conocí, pero nunca supe que tuviera una hija.

—Porque renegó de ella hace veinte años. Pero últimamente sus sentimientos han cambiado. Al enterarse de la muerte de su hija, lamentó no haber intentado nunca reconciliarse con ella. Asimismo, su salud se está resintiendo, y desea conocer a su única nieta y procurar que asuma su puesto en sociedad. Aunque a regañadientes, la tía de Pansy ha accedido a presentarla formalmente, pero es dudoso que la gente bien se dé prisa en aceptarla como uno de los suyos dadas las dudosas circunstancias de su nacimiento. Ella está ansiosa, incluso apasionada, por ser bien recibida por la sociedad que rechazó a su madre. Sin duda su camino sería mucho más fácil si alguien de un estatus social elevado la amparara y aconsejase.

—Y usted desea que yo sea esa persona.

—Sí. —Fijó sus verdes ojos en los suyos con resuelta intensidad—. No me gusta mucho suplicar, lady Ginny, es impropio de mí, pero le quedaría muy reconocido si concediera a mi hermana la misma amabilidad que mostró ayer hacia mí.

Ginny pensó que, evidentemente, Harry Potter era un hombre acostumbrado a salirse con la suya. La impotencia no debía de ser un sentimiento bien acogido por él. Sin embargo, ella no tenía problema en acceder a su ruego. Ciertamente, muy duro hubiera tenido el corazón para no conmoverse ante la situación de la muchacha.

—Desde luego, señor Potter. Me sentiré muy gustosa de hacer todo lo posible porque su entrada en sociedad sea un éxito.

El rostro de Potter se suavizó ligeramente. A Ginny le sorprendió que su alivio no fuese mayor, hasta que recordó las restantes preocupaciones del hombre.

—Percy mencionó que su hermana también necesita que alguien la acompañe a Inglaterra.

—Así es.

Reanudó sus paseos con movimientos rigurosamente controlados.

—Antes de que comenzara la guerra, yo había planeado llevar a Pansy a Inglaterra en uno de mis barcos, pero como soy americano, ahora no sería bien recibido allí. Mi primo Neville está demasiado ocupado tratando de derrotar a los franceses como para hacerse cargo de Pansy, y pueden pasar años antes de que ustedes, los británicos, puedan finalmente con Napoleón. Tengo una prima por parte de madre, pero también es americana.

Potter fue a pasarse la mano por los cabellos pero se detuvo al encontrar la venda.

—Había acordado con Neville que utilizaría uno de los buques de su flota caribeña en lugar de uno de los míos, mientras yo le facilitaría a Pansy una escolta armada para atravesar el Atlántico. En realidad, fui a Montserrat para ultimar con ella los detalles del viaje. Por desdicha, la tripulación de Cedric me tendió una trampa. Y ahora que se ha decidido mi destino...

Ginny sintió un nudo en la garganta al pensar que aquel hombre tan vital estaba a punto de perder la vida.

—Bien —prosiguió Potter con una dura sonrisa—, pese a este contratiempo, pretendo hacer cuanto esté en mi mano para cumplir la promesa hecha a mi padre y asegurar el bienestar de mi hermana. Por ello es por lo que... —hizo una pausa de nuevo, esta vez examinándola con atención entre sus espesas pestañas—... por lo que me gustaría hacerle una propuesta formal de matrimonio.

Ginny lo miró fijamente sin comprender. Tras un breve lapso de tiempo dedujo que lo había entendido correctamente. Dejó encajar un breve suspiro.

— ¿Habla en serio?

—Completamente en serio.

Hizo una mueca nada divertida con su hermosa boca.

—Le aseguro que no tomo a la ligera la perspectiva del matrimonio. Antes de ahora nunca había propuesto matrimonio a una mujer... y si las circunstancias no fueran tan graves, no lo estaría haciendo ahora.

Aún aturdida, Ginny se limitó a mirarlo. Abrió la boca para decir algo y la cerró de nuevo. Se acercó al catre y se sentó como él le había sugerido antes, necesitando ahora apoyarse en algo. Su mente estaba compitiendo entre la impresión y el desconcierto mientras trataba de formular una respuesta.

—Señor Potter, yo no...

—Se ha comprometido a escucharme hasta el final.

Ella elevó su mirada hacia él.

—Sí, pero... ¿no sabe que se espera que me case en cuanto regrese a Inglaterra?

—Sí, lo sé, y así me lo dijo también Percy. Está usted prometida al duque de Malfoy. Pero tengo entendido que el compromiso aún no es oficial.

—No. No se podía anunciar públicamente mientras yo estuviera de luto por mi difunto prometido. Pero mi padre está empeñado en la boda.

—Y ¿qué hay de usted, lady Ginny? Me pareció que usted era reacia a casarse según la elección de su padre, ¿me equivocaba?

—No, no se equivocaba —reconoció ella en voz baja. Potter se situó ante ella reclamando su atención.

—Entonces considere las ventajas de una unión entre nosotros. Usted no tendría que casarse con Malfoy. Sólo eso ya resultaría un gran incentivo. Recuerdo al duque de mi visita a Inglaterra hace tres años. Debe de doblarle a usted la edad, y es tan arrogante y engreído, tan convencido de su propia importancia como cualquier noble que yo haya tenido la desgracia de conocer. ¿Es eso lo que usted desea, toda una vida de encarcelamiento como esposa de ese hombre?

Al ver que ella no respondía, prosiguió:

—Además, existen otras ventajas. Le aseguro que le haría la molestia financieramente rentable. Soy un hombre acaudalado, lady Ginny, con una fortuna que probablemente supera la de Malfoy. Me he tomado la libertad de comentar con su primo los posibles detalles y él ha quedado muy satisfecho del acuerdo que propongo para dejarla en buena posición. Tendría completa solvencia financiera, no dependería ya de su padre. Piense en ello. No se vería obligada a permanecer bajo su tutela o casarse según su elección de candidatos...

El pensamiento de no seguir estando sujeta a los dictados paternos era enormemente atractiva. Aun así...

—Me atrevo a decir que podría ser para usted un marido más agradable que Malfoy —presionó Potter—, pero de no ser así, tampoco va a tener que seguir atada a mí para toda la vida... O bueno, sí durante toda la mía. Nuestro matrimonio sólo durará unas horas, un día como máximo. Después de eso, será mi viuda.

Ginny se estremeció ante su despreocupada referencia a su inminente ejecución. Era evidente que él estaba intentando quitar importancia a su desesperada situación. Sin embargo, cuando examinó el firme rostro masculino, comprendió que él no deseaba su piedad. Se estaba centrando tan sólo en procurar el bienestar de su hermana.

—Comprendo que estaría abusando de su amabilidad —murmuró tomando una mano de Ginny en la suya, más grande y poderosa—, pero lamentablemente no tengo muchas opciones.

Desconcertada por su contacto, retiró la mano y se levantó pasando junto a él para pasear también de un lado a otro.

—Le he dicho que me alegraría poder ayudar a su hermana, señor Potter —dijo con un tono que ella creía de calma razonable—, y estoy dispuesta a ello sin ningún acuerdo formal entre nosotros. Sin duda no es necesario que nos casemos.

—Tal vez no, pero ello mejoraría enormemente las posibilidades de asegurar el futuro de Pansy. Si usted está relacionada con mi pupila por matrimonio, tendrá todo el derecho a guiarla e influir en su entrada en sociedad. En realidad, si usted está dispuesta, yo podría transmitirle a usted su tutela.

Potter hizo una pausa para que ella captara las consecuencias de sus palabras y luego añadió:

—Eso podría resultar imposible si se casa con Malfoy. Imagino que él se opondría a que su duquesa estuviera relacionada con una... joven tan poco común como Pansy. Es un obseso de la propiedad.

—Sí, lo es —repuso ella con aire ausente.

—En su calidad de marido, podría prohibirle que tuviera algo que ver con mi hermana.

Ginny se llevó una mano a la sien. Malfoy no sólo podría prohibírselo, sin duda lo _haría._

—Aun así..., casarse es una medida tan drástica...

Potter, que visiblemente estaba controlando su impaciencia, mostró una sonrisa forzada.

—Tal vez hubiera sido más aceptable para usted si lo hubiese enfocado de otro modo. Si hubiera intentado cortejarla y halagar su sensibilidad.

Ella se puso rígida, a la defensiva, y le dirigió una dura mirada.

—Mi sensibilidad no necesita de halagos, señor Potter.

— ¿No? —Por primera vez la sonrisa llegó a sus ojos—. No lo creo así.

A continuación suspiró y redujo su voz a un murmullo.

—Lamento tener que pedir su mano en tan desagradables circunstancias. Normalmente trataría de utilizar todo mi poder de persuasión, pero me temo que no tengo tiempo para tratar de seducirla. No obstante, no mentiría si declarara que estoy profundamente embelesado con su belleza.

Ginny se encontró mirándolo y preguntándose si su confesión era simple adulación. Sin duda, Harry Potter poseía un encanto implacable que podía ejercer efectos letales.

Suspiró profundamente y retomó la conversación.

—No puedo acceder a casarme con usted y ya está, señor Potter. Existen otras circunstancias que debo considerar.

— ¿Como cuáles?

Como por ejemplo el hecho de que Harry Potter no era la clase de hombre que ella elegiría gustosamente como marido. Nunca había conocido a un hombre tan convincente o que le hubiera causado tan profundo impacto. Transmitía una sensación de peligro, una intensidad tal que resultaba intimidante, cuando no amedrentadora... aunque su ferocidad debía de estar impulsada en aquellos momentos por la preocupación que sentía por su hermana.

—Si estuviera buscando un marido, mi primera elección no sería un pirata, un americano. Como usted ha reconocido, es usted un hombre violento.

—No recuerdo haber reconocido eso nunca.

— ¿Qué me dice de lo que dijo el capitán Cedric? Declaró que casi había matado a un miembro de su tripulación mientras se resistía al arresto.

Potter apretó la mandíbula, pero la miró a los ojos, impávido.

—Cierto que un hombre resultó herido, pero lo fue a manos de sus propios compañeros. Yo estaba desarmado cuando caí en la trampa de media docena de marinos. Me defendí y alguien sacó un cuchillo; en la confusión otro cayó sobre la hoja. Yo vi lo que sucedió poco antes de perder el conocimiento. Supongo que me golpearon en la cabeza con una botella.

Se llevó la mano a la herida de la cabeza. Luego suavizó su expresión.

—Comprendo que se sienta reticente a aceptar mi propuesta. Soy un hombre que va a ser colgado por pirata... No soy el tipo de caballero con el que una dama como usted se relaciona.

Rió suavemente para sí. Ginny lo miró.

—En realidad, si usted fuera mi hermana, no le permitiría estar a un kilómetro de distancia de mí. Pero en mi propio descargo debo alegar que cualquier acto que haya cometido como corsario lo hice para salvar el legado de mi padre. Sus compatriotas están empeñados en destruir todo aquello por lo que él se esforzó, y yo le juré que su imperio se mantendría floreciente bajo mi dirección.

Hizo una pausa y le dirigió una intensa mirada de sus ojos Verdes.

—Mi error fatal fue pensar que podría esquivar a la armada británica en Montserrat. Obré descuidadamente. En realidad, es irónico. Había tomado una habitación en una taberna y me disponía a visitar a Pansy cuando fui reconocido por uno de los oficiales de Cedric. Un teniente cuya vida había salvado un mes antes, cuando evité que la tripulación del _Bart__o__n _naufragara con su barco.

Ginny frunció el entrecejo. Ciertamente, salvar a una tripulación enemiga había sido un gesto noble, pero ello no convertía a Harry Potter en un santo.

—Cedric le llamó a usted capitán Sable. Ése no es precisamente el título de un hombre amable.

—Sable es un nombre de guerra, simplemente eso. Calculado para que el enemigo lo considere dos veces antes de atacar mis buques.

Ginny escudriñó su rostro con expresión preocupada.

—Pero ha sido acusado de asesinato además de piratería —murmuró.

—Lamentablemente, los hombres mueren en la guerra, lady Ginny —replicó él fríamente—. No intento disculparme por ser un corsario. Y le aseguro que Cedric y los de su clase tampoco son inocentes. Cierto número de americanos han sido exterminados por la armada británica, algunos de ellos amigos míos. He tenido tripulaciones ilegalmente apresadas por destacamentos ingleses que fueron salvajemente apaleadas como animales. Algunos de ellos murieron en acto de servicio...

Se interrumpió y exhaló un lento suspiro. Una vez controlada su ira, se adelantó hasta situarse frente a ella.

—Mi pasado no es totalmente inmaculado, pero nunca he asesinado a nadie. Y tampoco he sido violento con una mujer, jamás. Le prometo solemnemente que no tiene nada que temer de mí.

No, reflexionó Ginny. Nada que temer salvo lo que la hacía sentir. Su simple proximidad le aceleraba el pulso, le encendía la piel y su cuerpo parecía estar a punto de consumirse.

—Y tenga en cuenta —insistió él— cuan breve será nuestra unión. Aunque yo fuese la clase de hombre que usted afirma, no tendría que soportar mi compañía mucho tiempo. Por supuesto, puedo dejar de comportarme como un pirata salvaje durante el breve plazo de nuestro matrimonio.

Ginny sintió un dolor profundo en el corazón. No podía creer que aquel hombre fuese a morir en breve. Irradiaba tal vitalidad, una vida tan vibrante...

—Lo que usted propone suena tan... frío —dijo por fin asiéndose a un clavo ardiente.

Él agitó la cabeza.

—Considérelo como un trato comercial. Las damas de su clase suelen aceptar tales acuerdos.

Ginny pensó, consternada, que no era corriente que una dama se casara para perder a su esposo al día siguiente.

— ¿De modo que usted desea tan sólo un acuerdo de negocios?

—No exactamente.

Lo oyó exhalar un lento suspiro.

—Debo expresar claramente mis intenciones, lady Ginny. Nuestro matrimonio no será tan sólo nominal. Para ser legal, debe estar totalmente consumado.

Ginny fijó en la suya una mirada inquisitiva. Los ojos de Potter eran impenetrables, imperturbables en su intensidad.

—No deseo que se ponga en duda la legalidad de nuestra unión —dijo llanamente—, ni que quepa la posibilidad de que pueda ser invalidado. Su padre es un hombre poderoso, y también Malfoy. No quiero que mis esfuerzos por asegurar el futuro de mi hermana se vean malogrados.

El corazón de Ginny se aceleró al comprender el significado: compartirían lecho como marido y mujer.

Lo miró atónita. Había estado considerando seriamente su desesperada propuesta hasta que él añadió esa inquietante condición. La posibilidad de tener intimidad física con aquel hombre la desconcertaba. Pensar en entregarse a un desconocido... Pero ¿no era eso lo que se le exigiría que hiciera cuando se casara con Malfoy? Y aquel hombre, por intimidante que fuera, era infinitamente más atractivo que el anciano duque. Sintió que su corazón latía de un modo peligroso.

Potter seguía observándola. Sin apartar la mirada, le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios. Pero en lugar de besarle los dedos, le giró la mano y le besó el suave interior de la muñeca. Sus labios sobre la sensible piel le parecieron a Ginny una marca, y le transmitieron escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Considerará ser mi esposa por una noche, querida? Creo poder prometerle que su introducción al matrimonio no le resultará desagradable.

Ella se quedó sin respiración ante las imágenes que su promesa conjuraba en su mente. Eso y la seductora sensualidad de sus ojos la dejaron tan hechizada que no pudo responder. Él bajó la mirada hacia sus labios.

—Lamento no ser capaz de cortejarla como se merece. Una mujer tan encantadora como usted debería tener un escenario igual de encantador... luz de luna, rosas, susurros de promesas...

Se inclinó hacia ella y sintió su aliento en los labios. Sin embargo, al ver que Ginny instintivamente se ponía rígida, él se detuvo. En lugar de besarla, le habló con tono acariciador.

—No puedo creer que de verdad me tema, Ginny, una mujer de su singular valor. Yo vi el fascinante cambio que se operó ayer en usted, de dama correcta a ángel vengador.

Ella examinó su rostro cautelosa. Una barba incipiente sombreaba todavía su mandíbula, lo que otorgaba a sus hermosos rasgos una aura peligrosa. Podía pretender no ser un pirata, pero seguía pareciéndolo. Ella no solía sentirse intimidada, pero aquel hombre, con su vital masculinidad, la inquietaba. Y aún estaba más intranquila por las sensaciones prohibidas que despertaba tan fácilmente en ella. La ruda manifiesta y poderosa sexualidad que emanaba de él era palpable; la tensión entre ambos, muy real.

—Dame tu mano, querida. Tócame... —Le cogió la mano y le guió los dedos por su rostro—. Soy de carne y hueso, como tú. No soy tan temible.

Sí lo era. La dejaba sin aliento, todo su interior palpitante. Y, no obstante, había algo cálido y tierno en sus ojos que mitigaba el sincero pánico que ella sentía.

—Esto no te asusta, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

Y le llevó los dedos a sus labios, haciendo que se los tocase.

—No... —murmuró ella honestamente.

— ¿Y qué me dices de esto?

Cuando él rozó su boca con la suya, notó sus labios cálidos... y suaves como la caricia del ala de una mariposa. Una inconfundible ansia inundó a Ginny junto con un apetito desconocido que sólo pudo identificar como deseo.

Se lo quedó mirando aturdida mientras él se retiraba.

El tono ronco de su voz la impresionó tanto como la mano que recorrió la línea de su mandíbula.

— ¿No te han besado nunca?

—Sí... Mi prometido.

—Pero imagino que no fue un auténtico beso. Un verdadero beso es más que el encuentro de los labios. Es un apareamiento... de boca, lengua y respiración... Un conocimiento íntimo. —Recorrió con los dedos la línea de su boca—. Deseo besarte de verdad, ángel.

Su delicado contacto la hizo estremecer.

—Yo... Usted no debería...

La sonrisa de Potter era delicada, indulgente, tierna. Tenía una hermosa boca, en especial cuando sonreía.

—En circunstancias como ésta —repuso— no es impropio que un hombre corteje a su dama pidiéndole un beso. Esta es mi única oportunidad de persuadirte para que te conviertas en mi esposa. Quizá sea la última vez que voy a verte, incluso tocarte. ¿Me negarás esta última oportunidad de cumplir con el deseo de mi padre en su lecho de muerte?

—No —susurró ella incapaz de resistirse.

En esta ocasión, él inclinó la cabeza y ella no se puso rígida ni se echó atrás. Le permitió que la cogiera entre sus brazos y que la estrechara como lo haría un amante.

Su beso fue algo que ella nunca había experimentado. Su boca era cálida, húmeda, abierta contra la suya, audaz e inesperadamente íntima. Las aletas de su nariz se impregnaron de su aroma y su boca de su descarado sabor mientras un placer escandaloso asaltaba sus sentidos.

La atrevida respuesta de su propio cuerpo la consternó. Sin embargo, ante su sorpresa, fue él quien bruscamente concluyó el beso.

—Esto ha sido un error —dijo con voz vacilante mientras inclinaba su frente hacia ella—. Creí que tendría más control...

Inspiró profundamente y se retiró con lentitud sin dejar de mirarla.

—No —prosiguió luego con más calma—, a juzgar por tu respuesta no diría que te hayas asustado. Has sentido el mismo fuego que yo. Las señales están bien claras. Tu pulso se ha acelerado, tu cutis está sonrojado.

Con el corazón desbocado, Ginny permaneció en silencio debatiéndose entre la consternación y el deseo mientras él describía tan bien las sensaciones que la estaban abrumando. No podía sentirse así, experimentar esos poderosos y prohibidos sentimientos hacia un desconocido. En ella nunca había existido esa atracción tan primaria hacia un hombre, una reacción que ninguna dama reconocería.

—Y esto es sólo el principio, querida. Puedo llevarte mucho más lejos. Dame ese derecho, Ginny.

Ella vio que sus ojos se habían ensombrecido de sensualidad y eran tan impenetrables como la noche. Se quedó cautivada mirándolos.

Él se expresó en voz aún más baja.

—Tu primo cree que podrá conseguir una licencia especial a tiempo para que nos casemos mañana por la tarde. Me consideraría el más afortunado de los hombres si me hicieras el honor de concederme tu mano en matrimonio.

Ginny cerró los ojos luchando por recuperar sus aturdidos sentidos. Su mente giraba como un torbellino y sentía un caos parecido en su corazón; un tumulto de esperanza, temor y duda. ¿Se atrevería a considerar su descabellado proyecto? Era muy tentador y, no obstante, asimismo innegablemente amedrentador.

—Eres mi mejor esperanza, ángel. Mi única esperanza. Una noche. ¿Puedes darme eso?

Ella tragó saliva con dificultad.

— ¿Debo responder... en este momento? —Preguntó por fin—. La decisión que me pides que tome es muy seria. Necesito tiempo para considerarla.

—Desde luego. —Su mirada expresaba simpatía—. Pero por mucho que me disguste presionarte, tal vez debería recordarte que el tiempo se acaba.

—Lo sé —repuso ella con voz sombría.

Retrocedió un poco, lejos de su abrazo, y no le sorprendió descubrir cuan débiles sentía las piernas. No necesitaba que el señor Potter le recordara la urgencia. Iban a colgarlo al día siguiente..., a menos que ella consintiera en convertirse en su esposa. Entonces la ejecución se retrasaría el tiempo necesario para que se casaran.

Lo miró con ojos encendidos y la garganta tensa. Tan tensa que no podía articular palabra.

Se volvió de repente y salió de la celda; fuera, se apoyó débilmente en un muro de piedra. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo mientras pensaba en él muerto...

— ¿Te sientes mal, Ginny? —La voz de Percy sonaba preocupada.

Ella había olvidado totalmente que su primo la aguardaba en el pasillo.

Negó con la cabeza incapaz de hablar.

—Vamos, tenemos que salir de este calabozo y respirar aire fresco.

Agradeció que su primo la cogiera del brazo y la condujera, primero por el oscuro pasillo y luego por un estrecho tramo de escalera. Cuando llegó al aire libre dio un profundo suspiro tratando de contener el torbellino de emociones que la desgarraban interiormente.

Percy aguardó paciente mientras ella luchaba por recuperar la compostura.

—Así pues —dijo por fin su primo—, entiendo que Potter te ha propuesto matrimonio.

—Sí. —Su voz tenía un filo desapacible que no podía ocultar.

— ¿Y le has dado una respuesta?

—Todavía no. No podía... tan rápidamente. Le dije... que necesitaba tiempo para considerar un paso tan drástico.

—Bien, desde luego lo necesitas. Puedo imaginar cuán difícil debe de ser esa decisión para ti... Desafiar a tu padre y casarte con un desconocido. Tal vez deberíamos ir a casa y comentarlo con Lizbeth.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

—Sí.

Percy la condujo hacia el carruaje que aguardaba, la ayudó a subir y luego ocupó la plaza contigua. Ginny se desplomó sobre los cojines y miró por la ventanilla sin ver.

Se estremeció al pensar en cómo reaccionaría su padre, los reproches que tendría que soportar... Sin embargo, no era sólo hacer frente a la inevitable ira de su padre o casarse con un desconocido lo que hacía tan difícil su reacción. _Le pedían que se casara con un hombre muerto._

Aun así, lo que le destrozaba el corazón era pensar en Harry Potter en la horca.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Los personajes son de**** J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro Pasión de Jordán Nicole perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 4:**

**No puedo comprender el poder que tiene sobre mí. ¿Cómo es posible si le he conocido durante tan breve tiempo?**

— ¿De modo que te ha propuesto un matrimonio de convenienciapara salvaguardar el futuro de su hermana ilegítima? —preguntó Lizbeth pensativa al enterarse de lo sucedido.

Los tres estaban en el salón, Percy en el sofá, junto a Lizbeth, refiriendo los detalles de la propuesta de Potter mientras Ginny permanecía de pie ante la ventana, demasiado inquieta como para sentarse.

—Sí —repuso Percy por ella—. Salvo que la muchacha no se considera ilegítima ni es de conocimiento común su ilícita concepción. El asunto fue silenciado hace mucho tiempo.

Lizbeth frunció los labios mientras reflexionaba.

—Puedo comprender las ventajas para la hermana del señor Potter, pero ¿en qué se beneficia Ginny casándose con un pirata?

Percy respondió en seguida.

—Financieramente, ese matrimonio podría ser muy conveniente para Ginny, puesto que él se propone fijarle una importante asignación de viudedad. Su madre y sus dos hermanas, que están en Virginia, heredarán parte de su fortuna, y de su empresa naviera se hará cargo un primo americano. Pero Harry confía en poder mantener a su hermanastra sin que su madre se entere nunca de la existencia de la muchacha ni de la infidelidad de su marido. Harry se propone dejar una suma sustancial a Ginny, parte de la cual ella tendrá en fideicomiso para la señorita Kendrick. También le pedirá a Ginny que asuma la tutela. Sí ella es su esposa, tales arreglos no son excepcionales.

—Cierto —convino Lizbeth—, pero si él es colgado por piratería... El matrimonio bajo tal nubarrón resultará socialmente difícil para Ginny, si no imposible.

—Su reputación en sociedad la protegerá hasta cierto punto. Y recuerda que también Harry cuenta con familia noble por su parte. Su primo, el conde de Neville, será un formidable aliado.

—No obstante, ella regresará a Inglaterra como viuda, ¿has considerado eso?

—Lo que sería una decidida ventaja. Nunca me ha agradado la idea de que tuviera que casarse con Malfoy. Si Ginny es viuda, no sería adecuado que se casara hasta haber transcurrido un intervalo decente, y Malfoy tendría que buscar una esposa en otra parte. Desde luego, entonces ella no se convertiría en duquesa, lo que es un inconveniente.

A Ginny no le gustaba el modo en que hablaban sobre su futuro, como si ella no estuviera presente.

— ¿Se me permite decir algo al respecto? —preguntó.

Lizbeth pareció contrita.

—Perdónanos, querida. Supongo que nos hemos dejado llevar debido a lo mucho que nos importas. Pero Percy tiene razón. Deberías considerar muy seriamente la propuesta del señor Potter.

—Recuerdo que dijiste que era peligroso —replicó Ginny francamente sorprendida por la actitud de Lizbeth—. Lo calificaste de famoso aventurero, ¿no es así?

—Desde luego, cualquier hombre con su reputación sería peligroso para jóvenes damas _solteras. _Pero una oferta de matrimonio cambia totalmente las cosas. El matrimonio puede volver respetable hasta a la peor especie de crápula. Y ésta muy bien podría ser la respuesta a tu dilema, Ginny. Sé cómo temías tener que casarte con Malfoy. En calidad de esposo tuyo, sería tan controlador como tu padre, y encontrarías repugnante verte obligada a vivir bajo su dominante yugo y además darle hijos. — Lizbeth experimentó un leve estremecimiento—. Potter es, con mucho, el menor de dos males.

Ginny consiguió esbozar un simulacro de sonrisa.

—Eso no suena precisamente como una entusiasta recomendación para un marido.

—Te concedo que no es una elección ideal, pero su riqueza puede compensar una multitud de pecados.

— ¿Te das cuenta de cuan mercenario suena eso?

—Sólo soy práctica, Ginny. Una generosa dotación te permitirá una vasta independencia. No sólo escaparías a las exigencias paternas de matrimonio, sino que podrías tener tu propia casa.

— ¿Apruebas que desafíe a mi padre? —Preguntó escéptica, sin acabar de dar crédito al sedicioso consejo de Lizbeth—. Se indignará si no me caso con Malfoy, como convine.

Percy respondió por su esposa.

—Te viste obligada a acceder a ello coaccionada, Ginny. Él nunca hubiese permitido que aceptaras nuestra invitación de venir aquí si no le hubieras prometido casarte con Malfoy al regresar a Inglaterra. En cualquier caso, yo sería más merecedor de su ira que tú. Le di mi palabra de que cuidaría de tu bienestar. Sin embargo, creo que defendiendo tu matrimonio con Potter, estoy actuando a favor de tus intereses. Sólo que no del modo que espera tu padre.

Ginny se quedó en silencio, pensando con amargura en su severo e ilustre padre. Ni siquiera Percy podía comprender cuan violento podía ser el humor del duque de Weasley. Ella había sido en general una hija sumisa; correcta o erróneamente poseía un firme sentido de la lealtad familiar y las obligaciones de su rango. Contrayendo tan escandaloso matrimonio, estaría enojando a su padre por venganza.

Lizbeth se levantó, fue hacia ella y le pasó el brazo por la cintura para reconfortarla.

—Tal vez sea cruel decirlo, Ginny, pero no es como si la unión tuviera que ser permanente. Puedes considerarlo incluso como si Potter simplemente te prestara su nombre. Una vez te vayas de aquí, nunca volverás a verlo. No tendrás que pasarte la vida ligada a un hombre al que no amas.

Al recordar que Harry iba a perder la vida, Ginny cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Sé lo mucho que amabas a Dean, querida —murmuró Lizbeth, al parecer interpretando erróneamente la razón de su desesperación—. Pero contraer un matrimonio sin amor con Malfoy sólo agravará tu tristeza. Ya has tenido bastantes penas en tu vida.

Para ocultar sus reflexiones, Ginny se miró los puños apretados. Había amado profundamente a Dean, pero no del modo que Lizbeth suponía. La suya había sido una cómoda alianza más que una gran pasión. Dean era una alma dulce y uno de los hombres más amables que había conocido; con una mente aguda que prefería dedicar a ocupaciones eruditas.

Ginny sabía que su naturaleza tranquila y complaciente era lo que había convertido ese matrimonio en una posibilidad atractiva. Había querido a Dean sobre todo por su temperamento. Porque era completamente distinto a su padre. El nunca hubiera intentado dominarla ni dictarle todas sus acciones, ni hubiese montado en cólera a la menor ocasión como hacía su padre. En su calidad de esposa de Dean, hubiera sido libre de vivir su propia vida, de controlar su propio futuro. En realidad, y estaba completamente de acuerdo en secundar sus iniciativas en todas las cuestiones, siempre que pudiera seguir con la nariz metida en sus libros. Ginny había lamentado su muerte, pero lo había querido más como a un hermano que como amante.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago de culpabilidad y pesar por no haber sentido mayor pasión por él, pero desterró el agridulce dolor que su recuerdo siempre engendraba en ella y tragó saliva por su reseca garganta.

—El señor Potter desea algo más que un matrimonio nominal —dijo finalmente—. Si nos casamos, él insiste en... consumar nuestra unión para que nadie pueda cuestionar su legitimidad.

Esto hizo detenerse a Lizbeth mientras Percy mostraba un aspecto grave. No obstante, cuando habló, su primo no puso ninguna de las objeciones que Ginny había esperado.

—Ciertamente, tu padre no podría poner entonces el matrimonio en tela de juicio —afirmó Percy—. Y de todos es conocida la preferencia de Malfoy por las jovencitas. Sin duda, si fueras viuda de verdad y ya no una esposa virgen, renunciaría a perseguirte.

Ginny se sonrojó involuntariamente ante tan abierta exposición, aunque por entonces ya debería estar acostumbrada.

La sincera honestidad y franqueza del hogar de los Osborne era algo poco común, pero sin duda refrescante comparada con las sofocantes costumbres bajo las que ella se había criado.

Al ver su incomodidad, Lizbeth frunció el entrecejo en dirección a su marido, pero luego asintió lentamente en prueba de conformidad.

—El señor Potter está herido, Ginny. No es probable que exija demasiado de ti. Y sólo tendrás que someterte una vez. Por otra parte, y te ruego que me disculpes por ser tan indecorosa, querida, me imagino que el señor Potter tiene bastante competencia como para que la experiencia no te resulte en modo alguno... desagradable.

En esta ocasión, fue Percy quien frunció el entrecejo, pero Lizbeth se anticipó a su comentario interrogándolo acerca de las disposiciones nupciales.

—No puedes permitir que tu prima se case en esa sombría prisión, Percy —dijo enfáticamente.

—Dudo que a Harry le sea permitido dejar la fortaleza, pero incluso así, la capilla de Brimstone es muy adecuada. La ceremonia se celebraría allí mañana por la tarde, lo que nos daría el tiempo necesario para conseguir una licencia especial y hacer que un abogado redacte un nuevo testamento.

Al ver que Ginny se mantenía en silencio, Percy se acercó a ella y le cogió la mano.

—Sabes que, si no quieres, no tienes que aceptar la propuesta de Potter ni la de Malfoy, querida. Puedes seguir viviendo con nosotros todo el tiempo que quieras. Aquí eres bien recibida, y no necesitas volver a Inglaterra.

—Gracias, Percy —repuso Ginny quedamente—. Pero mi vida está allí, con mi familia y mis amigos.

—Bien. No dejes que te influyamos a la hora de tomar una decisión que luego podrías lamentar.

Ella sonrió brevemente.

—No lo haré.

Era una cuestión demasiado importante como para permitirse verse apremiada, ni siquiera por sus afectuosos y bien intencionados parientes.

—Os estoy profundamente agradecida por vuestra preocupación, agradecida a los dos —dijo, incluyendo a Lizbeth en la mirada—. Pero ¿me perdonaréis si os digo que necesito estar un rato a solas considerar la cuestión?

—Desde luego —replicó efusiva Lizbeth, dándole un breve abrazo.

—Por supuesto —convino Percy—, pero me temo que tendrás que decidir con rapidez. A Harry Potter se le acaba el tiempo.

—Lo sé —repuso Ginny sombría.

Tras coger una capa, salió a pasear bajo las palmeras. El sol del Caribe se estaba poniendo, en el horizonte brillaba el lejano océano como una rosa de cobre, pero Ginny apenas reparó en su belleza. En lugar de ello, vio un rostro bronceado y enjuto de ojos verdes, impenetrables, que la miraban intensamente.

Había cierto número de razones por las que sería una locura casarse con Harry Potter. Era un disoluto, un aventurero y estaba acusado de asesinato. Además, eran enemigos, sus dos países estaban en guerra. Su padre se sentiría indignado. La sociedad se horrorizaría. Sin embargo, eran sus propias emociones las que más temía. ¿Podría soportar perder a un marido en el patíbulo inmediatamente después de haber jurado amarlo y honrarlo hasta que la muerte los separase?

Ya había perdido a demasiada gente a quien quería, comprendido el hombre a quien estaba prometida en matrimonio desde hacía tanto tiempo. Por irracional que pudiera ser, ella ya lloraba por Harry Potter cuando apenas hacía un día que lo conocía. Estaba ya demasiado profundamente implicada y convirtiéndose en su esposa sólo haría más fuerte su compromiso.

Tras la trágica muerte de Dean se había prometido no volver a interesarse profundamente por nadie. Ya había sufrido suficientes pérdidas.

Cuando llegó al borde del sendero bordeado de palmeras, Ginny se volvió de nuevo hacia la casa esforzándose por poner en claro sus encontradas emociones. ¿Cómo había llegado a tan difícil encrucijada?

Antes de la muerte de Dean, su futuro estaba claro. Como esposa del conde de March hubiese tenido cuanto deseaba de la vida. Tranquilidad, un matrimonio acomodado, un marido agradable por el que sentía un fuerte afecto, una considerable independencia y la esperanza de los hijos.

Tras la tragedia de la desaparición de Dean en el mar, ella había tratado de olvidar su pena, pero su padre sólo había agravado su desdicha obligándola a aceptar a otro pretendiente. Por lo menos, no había ninguna posibilidad de que pudiera verse herida por entregar su corazón a Malfoy.

Curvó los labios en amarga sonrisa mientras se detenía junto a una palmera.

Parecía destinada a contraer matrimonio sin pasión. Para ella, el verdadero amor era algo que sólo podía ser deseado e imaginado. Nunca conocería la clase de sentimiento sobre el que los poetas tejían leyendas, la clase de intenso y arrollador amor que la madre de Pansy había conocido con el padre de Harry Potter.

_Harry Potter. _Ginny cerró los ojos recordando cómo la había besado antes. La caricia de sus labios había sido ardiente, aunque contenida, y más excitante que cualquier beso que ella hubiese recibido hasta entonces.

No se parecía en nada a Dean. Potter en un aventurero y un corsario, un hombre más de acción que intelectual. Audaz y atrevido más que tierno y estudioso. Peligroso. Su contacto le aceleraba la circulación de la sangre. Sus verdes ojos prometían placeres que ella nunca había imaginado...

Y, no obstante, tenía honor. ¿Qué otro hombre habría llegado a tales extremos por cumplir una promesa hecha a su padre en el lecho de muerte? ¿Quién arriesgaría su vida por intentar que una hermana a la que apenas conocía estuviera bien acomodada?

Ginny se recostó en el grueso tronco de la palmera. ¿Cómo podía ella negarse a sus ruegos? El corazón se le contrajo dolorosamente al recordar la sombría celda donde estaba prisionero. Su apuro al verse forzada al desposorio con Malfoy no podía compararse con la desesperada y grave situación de Potter, pero Ginny también sabía lo que era sentirse atrapada. Ella era su única esperanza.

Dejó ir un suspiro tranquilizador. Si tenía que casarse fríamente, prefería escoger ella misma al candidato. Y, pese a los inconvenientes, había excelentes razones para unirse al señor Potter. La principal, que con ello podría escapar a una sentencia de cadena perpetúa como duquesa de Malfoy. Ella se haría cargo de su propia vida por vez primera desde que podía recordar. Y se vería libre de su padre y de sus arrebatos de cólera.

Libertad. Ginny no había comprendido cuan desesperadamente la ansiaba hasta que Potter se la había ofrecido. Había llegado al Caribe buscando un puerto, ansiosa por liberarse de su tiránico padre. Los meses pasados habían sido como un bálsamo para su desolado corazón, sin los sombríos recuerdos de sus queridos seres perdidos ni la tensión de vivir en la casa de su padre.

Era improbable que volviera a tener otra oportunidad como aquélla. Casarse con Harry Potter era el único modo en que disfrutaría de auténtica independencia. Como viuda suya, lograría la tranquilidad que ansiaba.

Desde luego que los votos del matrimonio tendrían que consumarse. _Una noche. ¿Puedes darme eso? _Él había insinuado que le mostraría una pasión que ella nunca había imaginado, y no lo dudaba. Sin embargo tendría que entregarle su inocencia... Su mente rechazaba el pensamiento de intimidad carnal con el aventurero de ojos verdes.

Ginny suspiró quedamente, ignorando el nudo que se le formaba en el estómago. La intimidad del lecho conyugal sólo empeoraría su conflicto emocional, pero si conseguía superar una noche sin sentirse aún más peligrosamente encariñada... Si se esforzaba por mantener un racional distanciamiento, considerando su matrimonio sólo como una propuesta de negocios que sería cancelada lo más pronto posible. Si sencillamente hacía lo que había que hacer...

Se armó de valor y se apartó del árbol, dispuesta a calmarse.

Puede que estuviese cometiendo un gran error, pero había tomado su decisión.

Accedería a convertirse en la esposa de Harry Potter. El día siguiente sería la fecha de su boda.

— ¿Ha aceptado mi petición? —repitió Harry, deseoso de asegurarse de que no había interpretado mal el anuncio de su visitante.

—Sí —le aseguró Percy—. Y, en consecuencia, el comandante Bill ha accedido a aplazar tu sentencia otro día, de modo que puedan celebrarse las nupcias. Ginny y tú os casaréis mañana por la noche.

Harry exhaló una profunda bocanada de aire liberando la tensión que había formado un nudo en su estómago ininterrumpidamente desde su captura.

—Tienes mi más sincera gratitud, Percy, por permitirme exponerle mi caso a tu prima y por ayudarme a convencerla.

—No he tenido que hacer mucho para convencerla. Ginny se decidió por su cuenta.

—Imagino que subestimas tu influencia.

Harry fue hacia una mesa que sostenía una botella y varios vasos.

— ¿Me acompañas en la celebración de mí buena suerte con un vaso de vino?

— ¿Vino? —Percy frunció ligeramente el entrecejo mientras miraba en torno de la lóbrega prisión—. Veo que ahora tienes sillas. Parece que tu alojamiento ha mejorado desde que estuve aquí la última vez.

—Gentileza del comandante Bill para expresarme su pesar por tenerme encarcelado —repuso Harry secamente.

— ¡Ah, sí! Dijo que tiene una deuda de gratitud contigo. Tengo entendido que su cuñada fue una de las muchas personas a las que salvaste durante la sublevación de Santa Lucía, hace seis años.

—Eso dice. Me temo que lo recuerdo muy vagamente.

—Bill en cambio lo recuerda con bastante claridad. Por ello ha accedido tan rápido a retrasar tu ejecución. —Percy sonrió débilmente mientras aceptaba el vaso de Harry—. En realidad, parecía encantado de hacerte un favor. Creo que está francamente enojado por tener que cumplir órdenes tan desagradables. Y entre él y el lord almirante Cormac no existe ninguna simpatía. Me mencionó que hubiera preferido enviarte a Barbados y dejar que Cormac se las viera contigo.

—Tendré que procurar que el comandante reciba alguna muestra significativa de mi gratitud cuando yo no esté.

—Imagino que una caja de buen brandy francés sería perfecta —repuso Percy con escaso humor—. Como aliados de los franceses, los americanos tenéis más acceso a los placeres de la vida que nosotros.

Miró el catre con disgusto.

—Hubiera sido mejor que Bill te hubiese proporcionado otra residencia. Mi prima se merece un alojamiento más conveniente que el calabozo de una fortaleza como alcoba nupcial.

—Realmente sí —repuso Harry con torva calma—. No te preocupes. Procuraré convencer a Bill.

—Bien. Pero él puede estar dispuesto a hacerlo tanto por ti como por Ginny. Está algo colado por ella.

—Dudo que sea el único..., es una mujer encantadora —repuso Harry.

—Sí, pero al estar de luto, aquí nadie la ha abordado. Por fortuna o no, sus circunstancias la han protegido de los habituales cortejos. En Inglaterra habría estado mucho más solicitada por su rango que por su belleza, pero su conocido compromiso con lord March mantuvo a raya a otros pretendientes; también lo hizo su padre. Dudo que Ginny sea siquiera consciente del efecto que causa en los hombres... —Frunció el entrecejo—. Lo que me recuerda que debo hablarte, Harry. Mi prima es por completo una dama. Confío en que seas comedido cuando la hagas tu esposa.

Harry le devolvió una fría mirada.

—Te aseguro que no he maltratado a ninguna mujer en mi vida.

—No creo que intencionadamente la perjudicaras. Sólo me refiero a que... a que refrenes tu lujuria..., que mantengas controlada tu habitual rudeza. Ginny no se parece en nada a tus anteriores amantes. Es completamente inocente, sin experiencia en asuntos carnales.

—Te doy mi palabra de que seré considerado —juró Harry solemnemente—. Ahora quizá debiéramos discutir asuntos financieros. La guerra dificultará que lady Ginny tenga acceso a mis fondos en cualquier banco americano, pero escribiré una carta a mi primo Neville en Inglaterra. Estoy seguro de que Neville cumplirá mis deseos y tomará medidas inmediatas para cubrir el acuerdo matrimonial. Él podrá compensar la cantidad con mi patrimonio una vez concluya la guerra.

Los dos hombres hablaron durante algún rato sobre asuntos de negocios, la asignación vitalicia a Ginny, qué parte se debía mantener en depósito para su hermana y cómo debía ser redactado todo ello.

Cuando Percy consideró que se habían previsto las principales contingencias, Harry cambió otra vez de tema diciendo gravemente:

—Tengo que pedirte otro favor, amigo mío. Asegúrate de que lady Ginny se marcha de St. Kitts antes de que se ejecute la sentencia. No deseo que mi esposa me vea morir.

—Eso podría ser lo más difícil de todo —repuso Percy con lentitud—. Es muy posible que Ginny se niegue a dejarte antes delamargo final. Verás, es muy leal, y puede sentirse obligada a quedarse hasta que todo haya terminado.

—Percy, no puedes permitir que vea cómo me cuelgan.

—No. Estoy de acuerdo.

—Llévala a Montserrat, por la fuerza si es necesario. La goleta de Neville debería estar atracada allí, aguardando para conducir a mi hermana a Inglaterra. Pueden embarcar directamente desde ese puerto.

—Lo intentaré —aseguró Percy sincero. Miró a Harry a los ojos—. Debería estar haciendo más para ayudarte a salir de esta terrible situación.

Harry sonrió torvamente y estrechó la mano de su amigo.

—Ya has hecho más de lo que tengo derecho a pedir. Créeme, si puedo ver a mi hermana a salvo, moriré en paz.

Cuando Percy se hubo marchado, Harry se tendió en el catre con la mente tranquila por primera vez desde que había sido hecho prisionero. Un extraño sentimiento considerando que al día siguiente sería la fecha de su boda. El matrimonio era una institución que él siempre había evitado con ardor, deplorando cualquier grillete que restringiera su tan querida libertad. Normalmente, la perspectiva de tomar esposa le hubiera hecho rebelarse, resistirse con todas sus fuerzas. Pero sus circunstancias no eran en absoluto corrientes.

Como tampoco lo era su esposa.

Ginny era una contradicción, sorprendentemente resistente para tratarse de una dama de su clase y educación, y con una asombrosa combinación de elegancia regia y atractivo.

¿Le estaba pidiendo demasiado? Ella era la hija privilegiada y mimada de un duque. Correcta. Inocente. Y lo bastante encantadora como para hacer fluir la sangre por sus ingles ante el simple pensamiento de tocarla.

Era una belleza, la clase de mujer que obsesiona los sueños de un hombre, con cabellos pelirrojo, profundos ojos marrones y jugosos labios hechos para besar.

Cuando recordó haber probado aquellos labios, se sintió invadido por otro fiero aguijonazo de deseo. Harry maldijo quedamente para sí. ¿Cómo conseguiría controlarse? Había tenido infinitas mujeres. Apasionantes amantes que podían estrujar a un hombre hasta dejarlo seco. Otras, audaces y provocativas, que habían desafiado su experiencia y puesto a prueba los límites de su control. También tiernas, que habían satisfecho su apetito masculino devolviéndole el placer multiplicado. Pero sospechaba que hacer el amor con Ginny sería una experiencia diferente a cuantas había conocido. Cuando la besó, había vislumbrado en su mirada el fuego de un deseo largo tiempo reprimido.

Cerró los ojos y se permitió fantasear sobre su noche de bodas. Inspiró bruscamente al imaginar a aquella fría belleza debajo de él. Pensar en despertarla a la pasión le producía un dolor en el cuerpo que nada tenía que ver con sus heridas. Un hombre podía morir feliz tras haber estado en sus brazos.

Harry soltó el aire despacio sintiendo cómo se relajaban sus rígidos músculos.

Casarse con ella no era un error. Si el día siguiente iba a ser su última noche en la tierra, deseaba pasarla en brazos de una sirena cuyos cabellos relucían como el sol.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Los personajes son de**** J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro Pasión de Jordán Nicole perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 5:**

**Él tomó mi cuerpo con sorprendente ternura, tratando mi inocencia como un precioso regalo.**

La ceremonia tuvo lugar como se había planeado, en la capilla de la fortaleza, con la asistencia de Lizbeth, Percy y el comandante Bill. Sin embargo, cuando Ginny puso sus ojos en su futuro esposo, experimentó una sensación inesperada. Se había bañado y afeitado y los limpios y bien cincelados rasgos de su rostro revelaban una sorprendente belleza que la dejó sin aliento.

Iba vestido como un caballero con medios más que como un condenado a muerte, con chaqueta color verde botella e inmaculado pañuelo blanco, que contrastaba atractivamente con su piel dorada mientras que su melena de reflejos claros producidos por el sol, se veía limpia y bien peinada.

No obstante, tanto el nuevo vendaje que envolvía su frente como su rostro serio ponían de relieve la sombría naturaleza del acontecimiento. Una boda hubiera tenido que ser una ocasión jubilosa, pero nadie en el grupo nupcial experimentaba ninguna alegría, incluidos los novios.

Ginny se sentía particularmente torpe. Aquel extraño ritual no era lo que ella había previsto cuando era una muchacha e imaginaba el día de su boda. El pesado anillo de oro que Harry Potter le había regalado —el suyo, grabado con el emblema de un barco y su arboladura— era demasiado grande para su delgado dedo, y el ligero roce de sus labios en los de ella cuando selló su fidelidad fue casi frío. Pero fue la torva expresión de sus ojos la que le hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón.

La cena celebrada después por el comandante en su residencia fue algo menos solemne, pero asimismo embarazosa, pues nadie podía olvidar lo que debía suceder al día siguiente. No hubo brindis por una larga vida ni deseos de felicidad para la pareja de novios, y el coronel Bill no ocultó su ira por verse forzado a llevar a cabo tan desagradable deber. Se despidió pronto, después de los postres, haciendo apenas caso a los intentos de Ginny de agradecerle su hospitalidad y deseando simplemente una buena velada a los presentes.

Percy y Lizbeth se quedaron un poco más, y abrazaron cariñosamente a Ginny al despedirse. Había quedado dispuesto que la doncella de Ginny la asistiera, pero cuando Lizbeth quiso avisar a la muchacha, Harry intervino diciendo que él mismo ayudaría a su esposa.

Hizo caso omiso del ceño de desaprobación de Lizbeth y de la mirada inquisitiva de Ginny, y, al cabo de pocos momentos, sus primos se fueron, dejándola sola con el hombre cuyo apellido ahora compartía.

—Confío que disculparás que no esté deseoso de compañía —murmuró él echando el cerrojo de la puerta para asegurarse en el interior.

—Desde luego —repuso Ginny inquieta, no muy segura de cómo debía comportarse ni de qué se esperaba de ella.

— ¿Quieres un poco de vino? ¿O quizá algo más fuerte?

Se disponía a rechazarlo, pero luego cambió de idea comprendiendo que el vino podría ayudarla a aliviar la tensión que de pronto la había invadido.

—Sí, gracias.

La residencia del comandante no era grande ni especialmente suntuosa, y la habitación que ellos ocupaban era a un tiempo comedor y salón, pero era lo mejor que la lúgubre fortaleza podía ofrecer.

Ginny se había sorprendido al saber que el comandante había cedido sus habitaciones para su noche de bodas a petición de Harry. Incluso en prisión, su reciente marido no estaba totalmente incapacitado para influir en su destino.

Mientras Harry iba al aparador, Ginny jugueteó ausente con el anillo que bailaba en su dedo.

—No tienes que llevarlo —dijo él, observando su acción.

—Sólo me preocupa perderlo. Tal vez debería quitármelo.

—Eso sería prudente.

Se lo guardó en el bolso y luego enlazó las manos para mantenerlas firmes.

Harry sirvió una copa de brandy para él y un vasito de jerez para Ginny, que lo aceptó agradecida. Luego él levantó su copa en burlón brindis antes de tomar un generoso trago de brandy.

Ginny, incapaz de sostener su mirada, dio un pequeño sorbo a su vino. Sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba cuando su flamante esposo señaló la puerta anexa con un cortés ademán.

— ¿Nos retiramos, milady?

Lo precedió de mala gana al dormitorio. La habitación estaba oscura, iluminada tan sólo por una lámpara en la mesita de noche y un pequeño fuego. Ginny contempló el lecho cautelosa. La estructura era algo estrecha, sin embargo las sábanas habían sido invitadoramente abiertas y su camisón aparecía allí extendido con evidente cuidado. De repente la boca se le secó.

Sintió su mirada examinándola mientras ella permanecía inmóvil. Tras observarla un momento, Harry fue hacia el hogar y atizó las brasas, provocando unas llamas más vivas.

—He descuidado de nuevo mis modales —dijo despreocupadamente—. Aún no te he agradecido que aceptaras mi propuesta.

—Parecía... la solución más razonable —repuso ella, esforzándose por evitar que su voz sonara débil.

— ¿Y siempre eres razonable?

—Normalmente sí, señor Potter.

— ¿Por qué no me llamas Harry? Al fin y al cabo, ahora somos marido y mujer.

Ginny se estremeció ligeramente ante el recordatorio.

Harry se volvió hacia ella fijando su mirada en la suya.

—Tengo entendido que en las novias, los nervios suelen ser comunes.

—Supongo que sí.

—Ya te lo he dicho antes, Ginny. No tienes nada que temer de mí. No es necesario que parezca como si fueras a la guillotina.

Ella inspiró hondo reprendiéndose interiormente por ser tan cobarde. Había accedido a ser su esposa, y mantendría su parte del trato... o moriría en el intento.

— ¿Sabes lo que se supone que sucederá entre nosotros? —le preguntó al verla levantar la barbilla con decisión.

—Tengo una idea. Lizbeth me explicó lo que generalmente cabe esperar. Estoy preparada para someterme a ser tu esposa.

Él suavizó su mirada.

—No quiero tu sumisión, Ginny. Deseo que disfrutes de esto tanto como yo. En realidad, creo que encontrarás bastante agradable el acto amoroso.

— Lizbeth dijo... que podría resultar así contigo.

Su débil esbozo de sonrisa contenía más que un asomo de satisfacción.

—Me esforzaré todo lo posible por justificar su fe en mí.

Al ver que Ginny permanecía inmóvil, Harry enarcó una ceja.

—Ven y siéntate junto al fuego, querida. Te prometo que no voy a violarte.

Ginny miró sus convincentes ojos y encontró una ternura en ellos que, para su sorpresa, la tranquilizó.

Ante el hogar había dos sillones de orejeras y una mesita de madera de cerezo entre ellos. Ginny escogió la más cercana a la puerta. Harry se quedó donde estaba, con una bota apoyada en la pantalla del hogar. Cuando volvió a hablar, su tono era considerado.

— ¿No has pensado nunca que este convenio matrimonial podía ser aterrador también para mí?

— ¿Para ti?—pregunto Ginny sorprendida.

—Sí, para mí. —Curvó la boca en una seca e irónica sonrisa—. Nunca he tenido novia. Sinceramente, he perseguido a hombres comedores de tigres en la India con más ansiedad.

Ella lo miró con fijeza sin creer que aquel hombre, con su audaz vitalidad, pudiera sentir temor de nada. Lo examinó un momento admirando de manera inconsciente su absoluta belleza, la firme mandíbula, las oblicuas cejas, los ojos sensuales de largas y negras pestañas.

Ella en realidad no lo temía, aunque no sabía por qué. Un hombre con su historial de violencia debería haberla asustado, pero él seguía siendo para ella un enigma.

Había una controlada energía en su cuerpo ágil y poderoso que resultaba intensamente masculina. Una energía que era sexual... No había otro modo de describirla. Todos sus sentidos se animaban en su presencia, sus instintos femeninos se excitaban profundamente. Comprendió que aquello era lo que la desconcertaba. Su poderosa sexualidad... y el consternador efecto que causaba en ella.

—Espero que comentemos los acuerdos relativos a nuestro matrimonio —dijo él al cabo de otro momento—. He pasado la mayor parte del día con los procuradores, tratando de prever varias contingencias y disponiendo todas las previsiones legales que podía imaginar. Por lo menos en el aspecto financiero quedarás cómodamente situada.

—Gracias —murmuró ella, sospechando que había introducido ese tema para darle algo que pensar distinto de la próxima consumación.

—Sin embargo, Pansy puede resultar un posible problema para mi plan —reflexionó Harry—. Tal vez no esté dispuesta a aceptarte como tutora, siendo como eres una total desconocida. Tampoco es fácil que acepte de buen grado las limitadas restricciones que encontrará en Inglaterra, tanto por parte de su familia como de la sociedad en general. Aunque dice tener plena intención de adaptarse con el fin de encontrar un buen partido, siente aversión por las normas rígidas. Me temo que es bastante rebelde. Muy parecida a mí.

Ginny sospechó que su sonrisa estaba destinada a hacer que se sintiera cómoda, pero la sensualidad que contenía causaba exactamente el efecto contrario.

—Estoy segura de que todo se resolverá bien —dijo con determinación.

—Bien. He escrito una carta a Pansy hablándole sobre nuestro matrimonio y cómo ella saldrá ganando, pero tú tendrás que convencerla de que te acepte como aliada. Creo que lo hará en cuanto comprenda lo lejos que has llegado por ella.

Él tuvo un momento de vacilación.

—Confío en que la guiarás, Ginny. Ya comentamos el apoyo que ella necesitará de ti una vez lleguéis a Inglaterra, pero aún existe otra cuestión que olvidé mencionar. Al parecer, la madre de Pansy dejó algo entre sus efectos personales para que yo cuidara de ello... un libro singular, según tengo entendido. Fue un regalo de mi padre hace años. El me habló del libro antes de morir, pero no estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido con él. Se hubiera sentido satisfecho al saber que Lily Kendrick lo había conservado todo este tiempo. Ella me dijo que deseaba que su hija lo tuviera, pero no hasta que Pansy sea lo bastante madura; después de haberse casado. Ahora que te haces cargo de ella, tendrás que ser tu quien juzgue cuándo dárselo. No tengo duda de que actuarás de la manera más conveniente.

—Desde luego —murmuró ella, preguntándose qué clase de libro inspiraba tal preocupación.

Él desvió la mirada para contemplar el hogar. La luz del fuego jugueteó sobre sus hermosos rasgos mientras miraba las llamas.

—Tengo que pedirte otra cosa, Ginny. ¿Me prometerás una cosa?

— ¿Qué?

—Deseo que mañana partas hacia Montserrat.

— ¿Mañana? —Ginny sintió que fruncía el cejo—. ¿Debe ser tan pronto?

—Me quedaría más tranquilo sabiendo que el bienestar de Pansy está en tus manos.

Sintió que se le helaba el corazón. Él iba a morir al día siguiente. ¿Cómo podía negarle una petición tan sencilla?

— ¿Me lo prometes?

—Sí —dijo con voz repentinamente ronca.

Harry hizo un breve gesto de satisfacción.

—En Montserrat hay un barco dispuesto para llevaros a las dos a Inglaterra. Tu primo te acompañará a la isla y cuidará de que embarques sin problemas. Lamento la molestia, pero existen buenas razones para apresurarse. En estos momentos, Pansy se habrá enterado sin duda de lo que me acontece, y yéndoos mañana, puedes alcanzarla a tiempo para evitar que haga algo totalmente precipitado... como proponerse rescatarme.

—Muy bien. —Ginny vaciló antes de añadir—: En realidad no será ninguna molestia. La mayor parte de mi equipaje ya está preparado. Antes... de conocerte me había propuesto salir para Inglaterra de inmediato.

—Te refieres a antes de que me cruzara en tu vida —respondió él con una mueca de su boca sensual.

Tenía poco que decir a eso. Lo cierto era que estaba contenta de que él hubiera aparecido en su vida evitando con ello un matrimonio repugnante, pero no parecía el momento más adecuado para comentar sus sentimientos.

La luz del fuego modeló el perfil de Harry mientras tomaba otro sorbo de brandy.

—Bien —añadió bastante tranquilamente para ser un hombre que estaba a punto de morir—, por lo menos mañana todo habrá acabado para ti.

Ella se estremeció, no deseando que le recordaran el destino que a él le aguardaba.

Con aire casi ausente, Harry se inclinó para atizar de nuevo el fuego, y un mechón de su leonado cabello cayó sobre el vendaje cubriéndole la frente. Cuando levantó la mano para echarse el cabello atrás, ella advirtió una mancha de sangre a través de la blanca muselina.

—Estás sangrando —dijo poniéndose en pie alarmada.

Él se tocó con tiento el vendaje y los dedos se le mancharon de sangre.

—Así es. La herida debe de haberse abierto cuando me he lavado.

— ¿Puedo verla?

Él enarcó una ceja, pero no puso inconveniente cuando ella se acercó a explorar bajo el vendaje.

—Por favor, ¿quieres acercarte a la luz para que pueda ver bien?

Cuando él lo hubo hecho, Ginny depositó las copas en la mesita de noche y acercó la lámpara. Harry estaba sentado en el borde del lecho, observándola mientras ella desenrollaba cuidadosamente la tira de muselina de su frente. Ginny podía sentir su mirada fija en ella mientras inspeccionaba la herida bajo el apósito.

—Dudo que fuera esto lo que planeabas para tu noche de bodas —dijo él en voz baja—. Lo siento.

No, no era aquello lo que ella había planeado. Si Dean hubiera sobrevivido, esa noche habría sido muy diferente para ella. No estaría preparándose para entregarse a un desconocido, ni se había sentido tan inquieta por la proximidad de su marido como le sucedía con Harry Potter. _Ni tan extrañamente excitada._

Ginny se reprendió mentalmente. No debería estar pensando en Dean ni comparando a los dos hombres. Dean había desaparecido, y pronto sucedería lo mismo con aquel hombre.

Su rostro debió de reflejar la tristeza porque él le preguntó discretamente:

—Tu prometido... ¿lo amabas mucho?

Ella se sonrojó, comprendiendo que él había interpretado de modo erróneo la causa de su pesar.

—Sí.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por restar importancia a su melancolía, fue hacia el lavamanos y mojó en él la punta de una toalla, volviendo después junto a su esposo.

—La herida sangra un poco. Debe enjugarse la sangre para que no se te quede pegada a los cabellos.

—Hazlo, por favor.

—Disculpa si te hago daño.

—No me lo harás.

Sin embargo, mientras ella le limpiaba suavemente el cuero cabelludo, no parecía muy inclinado a cambiar de tema.

—Dijiste que tenía cierto parecido con tu prometido.

—Así me lo pareció al principio a causa de tus cabellos negros, pero estaba equivocada. Tú realmente no te pareces en nada a Dean.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

—Él era un...

— ¿Un correcto caballero?

—Un hombre correcto y amable.

— ¿No crees que yo pueda ser amable? —inquinó Harry serio.

El corazón le dio un repentino brinco.

—Esto tampoco es lo que tú esperabas, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ginny, tratando de ignorar las sensaciones que Harry despertaba en ella.

—Para ser sincero, nunca concedí muchos pensamientos al matrimonio.

— ¿No deseabas casarte nunca?

Enarcó las cejas pensativo.

—Supongo que tenía una vaga idea de hacerlo algún día, y de engendrar un heredero. Pero estaba demasiado ocupado con mis calaveradas como para albergar ningún pensamiento serio de sentar la cabeza.

La semisonrisa que destelló en su boca fue fugaz, luego se permitió un gracioso encogimiento de hombros.

—Ahora es demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos o elucubraciones sobre lo que podría haber sido.

—Lamento que te hayas visto atrapado en un matrimonio no deseado —repuso Ginny con la voz ronca por la emoción.

Harry apoyó su fuerte mano sobre la de ella reclamando su atención.

—No me propongo pasar mi última noche con lamentaciones. —Sus verdes ojos la dejaron hechizada—. ¿Crees que podríamos hacer un pacto, querida? ¿Olvidarlo todo por esta noche?

—Me gustaría que así fuera.

—Igual que a mí. —Su voz era queda—. Muy bien, ésta es nuestra noche. No existe nada antes o después de este momento. Esta noche viviremos sólo el presente.

—Sí —susurró ella.

Él le deslizó los dedos tras la nuca. De repente, el tiempo pareció interrumpirse mientras él le echaba la cabeza atrás. Con el pulso desbocado, comprendió que se proponía besarla.

Su boca fue suave y tierna cuando tocó la suya con brevedad, no obstante levantó en ella un remolino de emociones. Deseó darse la vuelta y echar a correr, pero cuando él se echó hacia atrás, mirándola fijamente, se apoderó de ella con tanta seguridad como si le hubiese puesto cadenas.

Ginny sintió que el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho mientras Harry, con calma, le cogía la toalla de la mano y la dejaba caer en el suelo. Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y la atrajo más hacia sí entre sus piernas separadas, hasta que sus senos le rozaron el pecho. Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Ginny.

Con algún fugaz pensamiento de autoconservación apretó las palmas de las manos contra sus anchos hombros, mirándolo. Los verdes y sensuales ojos de él le expresaron claramente que no iba a contentarse con un beso.

—Tú herida...

—No le pasará nada. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mí si no te pruebo pronto.

Estrechándola aún suavemente contra él, se tendió de espaldas en el lecho, despacio, atrayéndola hacia sí. Ella sintió el calor invadiendo y alcanzando dolorosamente su estómago mientras se encontraba por completo tendida sobre él, protegida por su poderoso cuerpo. Tembló ante la sorprendente intimidad de aquel simple contacto, la poco familiar dureza contra su suavidad, el calor de Harry bajo su tenue vestido de seda.

—Ahora abre la boca, encantadora Ginny —murmuró él mientras delicadamente la incitaba a separar los labios.

La penetración de su lengua fue lenta y sensual, más erótica que nada de lo que había sentido antes. Por un largo momento, se quedó rígida, experimentando la extraña sensación de la boca de Harry abierta, saboreando intensamente la suya. Estaba bebiendo de ella, paladeándola. La cálida caricia de su lengua dentro de su boca era tentadora.

Sentía cómo se ablandaba, cómo la respiración se le aceleraba ante aquella firme excitación, pero su simple docilidad a él no le bastaba.

Interrumpió su beso lo justo para murmurar con voz ronca:

—Bésame tú, querida. —Y buscó de nuevo su boca.

Ella, aturdida, movió tímidamente la lengua hasta encontrar la suya, y fue gratificada por su bajo y gutural sonido de aprobación. La presión en su boca se intensificó. Una intensa sensación comenzó a tomar forma en la parte inferior de su cuerpo mientras que los embriagadores labios de Harry y su lengua la enseñaban a besar. Él deslizó las manos por su espalda hasta sus caderas, atrayéndola hacia él y excitándola aún más con ese gesto.

Durante largo rato siguieron probándose el uno al otro en el caldeado silencio. Ginny perdió toda noción del tiempo, toda sensación de sí misma. Sólo existía para ella la cautivadora certeza de Harry, su espléndida masculinidad, sus besos sensuales y narcotizantes y el musculoso cuerpo de él debajo del suyo.

Finalmente, sus caricias se hicieron más ardientes, él reclamaba su boca por completo, arrastrándola en su beso y enviando deliciosas sensaciones a raudales por su indefenso cuerpo. Por voluntad propia, apartó los dedos de los hombros de Harry para enredarlos en la ondulada seda de los cabellos del hombre cuya boca era una llama devastadora que le robaba el aliento.

Se estrechó más contra él, indefensa, ansiando algo que no podía identificar. Se sentía ingrávida, encendida... Le parecía como si estuviera cayendo...

Harry estaba depositándola de espaldas sobre el blando colchón.

Parpadeó, abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Se sentía temblorosa, con las mejillas encendidas y los sentidos alterados.

Él no apartó la vista de ella mientras dirigía su mano hacia el corpiño de cintura imperio de su vestido. Ella sintió que se ahogaba en sus sombrías profundidades.

Cuando él curvó los dedos bajo el escote, Ginny se puso en tensión, pero él volvió a inclinarse sobre su cuerpo, con su boca cerniéndose sobre la suya, calentando sus labios.

—No temas sentir, ángel. Esta noche deja que gobiernen tus sentidos.

Al ver que ella no protestaba tiró suavemente del escote de su corpiño y bajó a continuación el borde de su camisa sobre la parte superior del corsé para exponer así la turgencia de los senos realzados por el tejido reforzado. Con hábil pericia, destapó sus pezones haciéndola estremecer. Cuando sus audaces dedos acariciaron aquellos botones endurecidos, ella gimió involuntariamente ante la sensación ardiente y delicada que recorrió su cuerpo.

— ¿Nadie te había tocado nunca así? —le susurró en el oído con cálido aliento.

—No... —La palabra fue un sonido ahogado mientras él movía lentamente el pulgar sobre la sensible protuberancia, rodeándola y jugueteando con ella.

Ginny cerró los ojos entregándose al placer que él estaba decidido a despertar en ella. Su lengua, cálida y dominante, volvió a reclamar la suya mientras él atormentaba con delicadeza sus turgentes senos, dejando todo su cuerpo encendido de vergüenza y excitación.

Apenas se dio cuenta de cuándo él, lentamente, alzó el bajo de su vestido, ni de cuándo llegó al borde interior de su camisa. Pero entonces, su palma leve se desplazó más arriba, rozando apenas la suave y henchida carne del vértice de sus piernas y persistiendo en la caricia.

Ginny se quedó rígida. Trató de juntar las rodillas, pero él introdujo la mano entre sus muslos.

Harry respiraba con intensidad, y sus pestañas proyectaban una negra sombra contra su bronceado rostro mientras con voz ronca la incitaba:

—Abre las piernas para mí, sirena, y déjame tocarte.

Incapaz de negarse, ella hizo lo que él le pedía. Harry la siguió excitando y acarició el suave montículo de su feminidad. Una húmeda y dolorosa debilidad latió vital en aquel secreto lugar, entre sus piernas. Se sintió muy extraña, derritiéndose, palpitando... Instintivamente, gimoteó y arqueó la espalda, ansiando alguna culminación que se le escapaba.

Sin embargo, él parecía saber exactamente lo que ella deseaba, lo que necesitaba. Con exquisito cuidado, deslizó un dedo en la hendidura de sus labios y la penetró.

Ella sofocó un grito, pero él prosiguió su tierno asalto, explorando, probando, conociendo sus secretos. Sus dedos se sumergían en su calor latente mientras la peligrosa yema de su pulgar acariciaba el ahora resbaladizo capullo de su feminidad.

Ginny se aferró a sus hombros, insegura de poder soportarlo más, pero él siguió acariciándola, avanzando y retrocediendo rítmicamente impulsándola a mayores alturas hasta que ella irguió de modo instintivo las caderas y se adaptó al ritmo de su mano.

Ella giraba y se retorcía bajo sus caricias ya casi desesperada, la insoportable tensión de su interior se hacía más urgente a cada roce del hombre contra el vibrante centro de todas sus sensaciones.

Él sólo era consciente del irresistible calor de su boca en la de ella, del ardiente latido de su sangre, la feroz delicia de lo que estaba provocando en Ginny.

De pronto, el placer fue demasiado profundo, demasiado fiero para ser soportado, ella se retorció frenética bajo su posesiva mano. No obstante, la fulgurante chispa creció aún más hasta parecer rociarla de ardientes rescoldos. Ginny sintió que una tórrida y vergonzosa sensación sacudía su cuerpo indefenso.

Harry llevó su mano hacia la garganta de ella aliviando el potente latido de su corazón mientras llenaba de besos su sonrojado rostro.

Pasó un largo rato hasta que decreció la sensual reverberación. Ginny sentía los miembros débiles, flojos, sus sentidos aturdidos por la desconcertante oleada de fuego que se había extendido por todo su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos, cubiertos de una neblina de placer, y lo miró. Harry yacía a su lado, apoyado en un codo, observándola. Ella estaba tirada de modo nada elegante sobre el lecho, con las piernas colgando sobre el borde, las faldas levantadas hasta las caderas, totalmente expuesta por encima de sus medias y liguero. Él paseaba por ella su ardorosa mirada. Contemplaba sus desnudos senos de puntiagudos pezones y proseguía hasta más abajo, hasta la unión de sus muslos descubiertos.

Al tomar conciencia de ello, Ginny se incorporó ruborizada para poner cierto orden en su desaliño, pero Harry la detuvo, cubriéndole la mano con la suya.

—No debe haber vergüenza ni timidez entre nosotros, ángel.

Ella desvió la mirada.

—Me he comportado como una ramera. Normalmente no soy tan... licenciosa.

—Sólo porque nunca has tenido la oportunidad. Sospecho que, en el fondo, eres una mujer apasionada. Hay un fuego en tu interior que mantienes oculto...

Al ver que ella se mantenía en silencio la cogió por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Los hombres encuentran increíblemente deseable a una mujer excitada.

El sonrojo de ella se intensificó.

—Nunca imaginé...

— ¿Cuan agradable podía ser el acto amoroso?

—Sí.

Él exhibió una semisonrisa indulgente.

—Esto era sólo un ensayo, querida. Hay más, mucho más que aprender sobre el deseo carnal. Y, con tu permiso, pretendo pasar el resto de la noche mostrándotelo.

Ginny le devolvió la mirada con aire solemne. Deseaba que Harry le enseñara sobre pasión. Deseaba sentir de nuevo aquel fuego desconcertante. Aquella noche podía ser su única oportunidad, su única experiencia con el acto amoroso. Ella podía muy bien no volver a casarse. De ser así, nunca más volvería a conocer las caricias de un hombre, ni saber qué era ser mujer. Sin embargo, podía haber complicaciones...

— Lizbeth dijo que... podía nacer un hijo de nuestra... unión.

Su mirada vaciló.

— Lizbeth parece ser muy práctica.

—Sí. Ella deseaba que yo conociera las posibles consecuencias de estar contigo.

—Existen medios de evitar la concepción, pero sí, es muy posible que resulte un hijo de nuestra unión. ¿Sería muy indeseable? —preguntó.

Una extraña ansia la invadió ante aquel pensamiento.

—No.

Comprendió entonces que desearía a aquella criatura. Mantener algo de él una vez se hubiera ido.

—No sería indeseable en absoluto.

La expresión de Harry se suavizó.

—Entonces, no tienes nada que temer.

_Nada, excepto perder mi corazón. _Pero el pensamiento se diluyó cuando Harry la sorprendió incorporándose.

—Supongo que deberíamos comenzar por deshacernos de todas estas innecesarias capas de ropas.

Cuando él se dispuso a ayudarla, ella aceptó de mala gana su colaboración.

—La luz —murmuró cohibida reordenando su corpiño para cubrirse. La luz de la lámpara era demasiado viva para ella.

Harry vaciló un momento, pero luego, servicial, apagó la lámpara dejando que sólo la luz del fuego iluminara la habitación.

— ¿Así está mejor?

—Sí, gracias.

Él le cogió la mano y se la llevó a su pañuelo.

—Puedes hacerme los honores, amor.

— ¿Quieres que te desnude?

La débil curva de sus labios fue irresistiblemente sensual.

—Esta parece una buena manera de comenzar si debemos dominar tu nerviosismo. Es la poca familiaridad lo que te hace aprensiva, cariño. Cuando te hayas acostumbrado a mí, descubrirás que no tienes nada que temer.

Fijaba sus convincentes ojos en los de ella mientras su ronca voz la incitaba.

—Tú puedes llevar la iniciativa, fijar el ritmo. Yo no te obligaré a hacer nada que no desees. Tienes el pleno control.

Tranquilizada en cierta medida, hizo con vacilaciones lo que le pedía quitándole primero el pañuelo, luego la chaqueta, el chaleco y la camisa de lino. Él mismo se descalzó las botas y se quitó los calcetines. Al ver que ella dudaba, siguió con sus calzones y calzoncillos.

Cuando se plantó ante ella, su alto y desnudo cuerpo, esbelto, fuerte y musculoso, hizo que ella lo mirase embelesada.

—Soy tu marido, Ginny —dijo él con un murmullo aterciopelado—. No tienes que temerme. Sólo soy un hombre de carne y hueso, como tú.

Al ver su carne desnuda, bronceada por el sol y sus tensos tendones, Ginny pensó que no era exactamente como ella. Harry tenía un amplio pecho, estrechas caderas y poderosos muslos, como las estatuas de los dioses griegos. Y la extraña dureza que surgía de los rizados cabellos color negro oscuro de su bajo vientre hacía latir su corazón irregularmente. No era temor lo que experimentaba, pero tampoco se sentía nada cómoda.

—Ahora te toca a ti —murmuró él. Al verla vacilar sonrió—. Claro, estás acostumbrada a una doncella. ¿Aceptas mi ayuda?

—Sí.

—Será para mí un placer.

Comenzó por sus cabellos, retirando las horquillas y dejando caer por su espalda la cascada pelirroja.

—Tus cabellos son hermosos —murmuró, deslizando los dedos por entre la melena de seda—. Como hilos de fuego.

Al cabo de un momento, llevó la mano bajo el cabello de ella para soltar los cierres de la espalda de su vestido. Ginny, bien educada y tímida con su cuerpo, se mantuvo en silencio mientras él la despojaba del vestido, el corsé y las medias. La camisa fue lo último que le quitó. Ginny se estremeció al sentir el aire frío de la noche acariciar su desnudez.

—Tu cuerpo es exquisito y encantador —dijo, volviéndole el rostro hacia él—. Me propongo mostrarte todos los placeres para los que ha sido creado.

Ella movió instintivamente los brazos ante su cuerpo para ocultarlo, pero él se los apartó a un lado con suavidad.

—Recuerda, no debe haber timidez entre nosotros, sirena. —Le pasó un dedo por la garganta hasta la punta de un seno, y la erótica sensación le hizo exhalar un agudo suspiro—. ¿Qué importa si veo tus encantos? Cualquier secreto que compartas conmigo estará a salvo.

La visión de Ginny se nubló ante el recuerdo. Al día siguiente él se habría ido. Cualquier intimidad que compartieran se la llevaría a la tumba. Pero esa noche era lo que importaba. Esa noche él era su marido, su amante. Podía entregarse sin miedo ni vergüenza. Podía abandonar sus inhibiciones, su natural reserva.

Ginny le tocó la sensual boca masculina con las yemas de los dedos.

—Decías que deseabas olvidar —le recordó con voz suave—. Nada existe ni antes ni después de este momento.

—Eso dije.

Tiernas llamaradas caldeaban la profundidad de sus pupilas. Tenía unos hermosos ojos que se apoderaban de ella dondequiera que la mirasen.

Él avanzó entonces un paso poniendo su piel en contacto. El calor de su cuerpo pasó al de ella, conmocionándola.

Ginny tembló ante la erótica sensación, sintiendo cómo sus senos rozaban el pecho de Harry y, más abajo, la ardiente y palpitante virilidad de él se apretaba contra su estómago.

— ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez cómo sería yacer con un hombre? ¿Sentir su dura carne penetrando profundamente en ti?

Harry inclinó la cabeza y sus labios trazaron un sendero por su mejilla.

Ginny pensó, aturdida, que sí se lo había preguntado. En los más recónditos rincones de su mente había soñado con un amante sin nombre que la despertaba a la pasión...

—Supongo que si te lo has preguntado tampoco lo admitirás —contestó él a su propia pregunta.

Aquello suscitó una tenue sonrisa en labios de Ginny.

—No. Una dama nunca admitiría tales cosas.

—Nunca. Pero si alguna vez te lo hubieses preguntado... ahora es el momento de satisfacer tu curiosidad.

Cogió la temblorosa mano de ella y la llevó en torno al latente eje de su virilidad.

—Tócame amor. Siente mi carne...

Ginny aceptó su audaz guía, aprendiendo de él aquella única sensación mientras contenía el aliento ante su alarmante tamaño. Notó la piel lisa como terciopelo de su falo, su dureza granítica, la henchida cabeza marmórea, el suave vello rizado y las pesadas bolsas de debajo. Realmente, él no era tan aterrador. Para ser sincera, admitía que las diferencias de sus cuerpos le parecían emocionantes. Su masculinidad atraía todo lo femenino que había en ella.

Él llevó entonces las manos a sus senos recogiendo en ellas su exuberante protuberancia. Ginny cerró los ojos y suspiró. Pensó aturdida que era muy experto. Sus manos eran un murmullo contra su cuerpo, las yemas de sus dedos resbalaban sobre su carne, deslizándose sobre sus pechos con profundas caricias.

—Eres encantadora.

Incapaz de resistirse a la exquisita languidez que se había apoderado de sus miembros, Ginny pensó que _él_ era encantador, puesto que la había hechizado.

Con su boca buscó la boca de él mientras se le acercaba en un intento de sentir su carne contra la suya. De la garganta de Harry surgió un agradecido murmullo.

Él la besó durante largo rato, sus labios a un tiempo aliviando y excitando. Finalmente, la cogió en brazos y la colocó en el lecho, tendiéndose a su lado a continuación.

Con los ojos entornados, la mirada sensual y decidida volvió a acariciar los excitados senos de ella, pasando las palmas por su turgencia, provocando con sus dedos flechazos de insoportable arrobamiento en sus enhiestos pezones

Ginny se le entregó plenamente. La parecía mágico yacer en sus brazos de aquel modo, respirar su cálido y masculino aroma, sentir su increíble contacto. Luego, Harry inclinó la cabeza saboreando su rígido pezón con la boca y Ginny contuvo el aliento.

Comprendió que lo deseaba. Quería experimentar el chispazo y el fuego existente entre un hombre y una mujer que él le había mostrado antes. Harry pasaba rápidamente la lengua por el rosado capullo, apenas tocándolo, hasta que cerró los labios a su alrededor para chupar la henchida cresta. Ginny se arqueó ante el abrasador calor de su boca y sus manos buscaron a ciegas sus cabellos.

Sabía que él también la deseaba. Podía sentirlo incluso antes de que su erecta virilidad se agitara pesadamente contra su suave vientre.

Y luego, aquellos maravillosos y juguetones dedos se deslizaron una vez más entre sus húmedos muslos.

—Estás húmeda para mí. —Su voz era ronca—. Tu cuerpo rezuma miel.

Era cierto. Se sentía húmeda y el cuerpo le dolía vergonzosamente por él. Pronunció su nombre con una voz que sonó temblorosa mientras él le acariciaba la empapada hendidura. Ella debería haberse escandalizado ante su descarada pasión y su propio desenfreno, pero sólo podía centrarse en las mágicas caricias de sus dedos y de su boca.

Cuando él dejó de excitar sus senos y se movió para cubrirla con su cuerpo, estaba temblando de deseo. Para no apoyar sobre ella la mayor parte de su peso, se instaló entre sus muslos y comenzó a besarla de nuevo, manteniendo su atención. Ginny apenas era consciente de sus intenciones hasta que él comenzó a introducir en su interior la cabeza suave como terciopelo de su virilidad.

Al ver que se ponía en tensión, la besó más intensamente, introduciendo la lengua en su boca igual que estaba introduciendo su miembro. Sin permitirle ninguna resistencia, sus poderosos muslos mantenían separados los de ella mientras despacio, lentamente, la penetraba cada vez a mayor profundidad, empujando con inexorable presión.

Ginny se puso en tensión, luchando por recobrar el aliento. Estaba segura de que nunca lograría albergar aquel enorme ariete y, sin embargo, su cuerpo se estaba abriendo para él, extendiéndose dolorosamente, su extraña dureza la llenaba...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de recuperar el aliento.

Él entonces se quedó quieto.

—Mírame, dulce sirena.

Había ternura en sus ojos mientras la miraba.

Ella yacía rígida, sintiéndose insoportablemente llena de él.

—Esto... duele.

Harry la besó en la sien.

—Sólo la primera vez. El dolor desaparecerá y luego sólo sentirás placer. —Fijó intensamente su mirada en la de ella—. Confía en mí.

De modo increíble, ella confió en él. Harry yacía completamente inmóvil, aguardando a que ella se acostumbrara a la penetración y a sentir su grueso miembro en su profundo interior. Por fin, Ginny sintió que el dolor remitía.

Él le apartó un mechón de cabellos del rostro.

— ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

—Sí.

Ya no era insoportable; el ardor se había mitigado.

Tras otro largo momento, ella movió las caderas en un intento probatorio. La incomodidad se estaba disipando definitivamente.

Él rozó con un beso la comisura de su boca mientras se retiraba, pero cuando cuidadosamente se deslizó otra vez hacia adelante, ella sintió de nuevo el aumento de calor. Él mantuvo un ritmo lento y deliberado incitándola con su fuerte cuerpo hasta que, en su interior, comenzó a surgir un anhelo ardiente y apremiante.

Ginny gimió febrilmente, clavándole las uñas en los hombros mientras, de manera instintiva, seguía su ritmo. Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si sufriera algún dolor, y jadeó con la respiración entrecortada, mientras se movía dentro de ella, deslizándose con suavidad por su carne interior que se derretía.

Cuando Ginny estuvo al borde del clímax, él se removió para seguir excitando con su pelvis el capullo abultado del sexo de ella, que se arqueó contra él sorprendida, gritando mientras en su interior estallaba el terrible y ardiente tumulto.

Harry captó con su boca sus salvajes gemidos, pero no se interrumpió, utilizando toda su habilidad para prolongar su éxtasis mientras oleada tras oleada de arrobamiento convulsionaba su esbelto cuerpo. Cuando ella se encabritó y retorció contra él, Harry apretó los dientes, esforzándose por recuperar el control, tratando desesperadamente de dominarse mientras yacía profundamente inmerso en su interior.

Fue demasiado. Un gran estremecimiento lo recorrió mientras por fin la llenaba del cálido deseo que había sentido por ella casi desde la primera vez que la vio. Un ronco gemido surgió desde su garganta mientras se sumergía en un infinito y absoluto placer, tan intenso que abrasaba.

Por fin concluyó. Harry se sintió conmocionado mientras yacía en la oscuridad. No obstante, finalmente recuperó la conciencia. Cuando sintió temblar a Ginny debajo de él, una ferviente ternura inundó su corazón.

La alivió de su peso echándose a un lado, tendió las sábanas sobre ellos y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo envolvió el de ella calentándola, tranquilizándola.

Yacieron juntos, débiles tras los temblores postreros del placer. Al cabo de un largo rato, él levantó la cabeza.

A la luz del fuego, ella parecía un ángel libertino, con su enmarañada cabellera, su cutis como pálido marfil, sus mórbidos e hinchados labios húmedos de sus besos.

Harry pensó con aire ausente que era sorprendente que ella le hubiese causado tal efecto. Era físicamente inexperta, virgen, y, sin embargo, hacer el amor con ella había creado un tumulto de sentimientos en su interior totalmente inesperados. Aquella fiera dulzura lo había poseído por completo.

Tal vez los votos de matrimonio que habían pronunciado significaban más que un simple y frío acuerdo de negocios, uniéndolos de un modo que él jamás había sospechado.

Esposa. La palabra era extraña, engendraba incluso extraños sentimientos de anhelo y necesidad. Se preguntaba si dejaría un heredero, si habrían concebido una criatura. Un hijo... o hija. El pensamiento le produjo un extraño dolor en la proximidad del corazón.

Como si pudiera percibir sus desconcertadas reflexiones, la mujer que tenía en los brazos se removió. Harry comprobó que ella loestaba observando, escudriñándolo con sus luminosos ojos marrones. El deseo volvió a acuchillarlo, agudo e insistente, pero le puso freno recordándose su estado virginal.

— ¿Estás bien? —murmuró besándola en la frente.

—Sí —contestó ella con un suspiro—. Esto ha sido... maravilloso.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Harry mientras lo inundaba una nueva oleada de ternura.

—Estoy satisfecho de que lo creas así.

— ¿Ha sido esto... he sido yo... una decepción para ti?

Él enarcó una ceja sorprendido.

—Totalmente al contrario, sirena. Nunca había experimentado el acto del amor como algo tan apetecible.

Ante su ligero ceño de escepticismo, prorrumpió en una suave carcajada.

—Es cierto. Tal vez tú eres demasiado inexperta para reconocer el enorme control que he tenido que ejercer, pero he tenido que emplearme a fondo para evitar forzarte.

Se inclinó para rozar con un beso su nariz.

—Podría hacerte el amor toda la noche..., pero supongo que debo mostrar cierta consideración a tu inocencia y dejarte dormir.

Una expresión de tristeza cruzó el rostro de Ginny, que le tocó la boca con los dedos.

—En realidad no deseo dormir. Si ésta es mi única noche contigo, deseo que dure el máximo posible.

Él la miró deseando alejar las sombras de sus hermosos ojos. Sabía que ella pensaba en la mañana que tenía que llegar.

Cambió de posición y se relajó sobre ella.

—También yo lo deseo, ángel —susurró roncamente, mientras su boca buscaba la de Ginny—. Deseo lo mismo que tú.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Los personajes son de**** J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro Pasión de Jordán Nicole perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 6:**

**En su abrazo descubrí la maravilla y la angustia del deseo.**

La primera reacción de Ginny cuando lentamente se removió al despertarse fue de confusión. Sentía su cuerpo insólitamente sensible y sus labios y senos doloridos, mientras una poco familiar incomodidad latía entre sus muslos. Parpadeó ante la luz del sol que se filtraba a través de los resquicios de los postigos y trató de situar aquel dormitorio extraño y espartano. Para mayor desconcierto, estaba abrazada a un fuerte y cálido cuerpo masculino que se hallaba decididamente desnudo...

Los recuerdos se precipitaron con toda su fuerza. Su matrimonio. Su marido. Harry Potter.

Por un momento, yació entre sus brazos recordando, la mejilla contra su hombro, sus miembros entrelazados. Durante gran parte de la noche, él le había hecho el amor con exquisita ternura y pasión. Lo que ella había esperado que sería un breve y obligatorio yacer se había convertido en una auténtica noche de bodas. Harry la había despertado al deseo haciéndole experimentar por primera vez el éxtasis, dejándola temblorosa y agitada.

Y ella se había rendido a él por completo, respondiendo a sus caricias con un abandono rayano en la desesperación. Pese a su pacto, el grave futuro al que Harry se enfrentaba había añadido una urgencia primordial a su acto amoroso.

Ginny se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior. La noche anterior él le había hecho olvidar su tristeza, pero ahora había llegado la temida mañana. Aquel día él moriría. Apretó los ojos. No podía permitirse sentir nada por él. Era un hombre condenado...

Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde. Había comenzado a experimentar una profunda afinidad con su marido, lo que le hacía más difícil pensar en él muriendo en la horca.

Las lágrimas contra las que había estado luchando comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas y llegaron al hombro desnudo de Harry. Cuando ella lo sintió ponerse rígido, comprendió que estaba despierto.

Decidida, inspiró profundamente tratando de contener el flujo de lágrimas.

—No quiero que llores por mí, Ginny —dijo él en voz baja.

—No puedo evitarlo.

— ¡Dios, por favor, no llores...! Preferiría enfrentarme a una brigada de caballería cargando que a una mujer llorando. —Le acarició la mejilla—. Tus lágrimas son la peor tortura posible para mí.

—Lo... lo siento.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras él le enjugaba cuidadosamente el llanto con el pulgar. Al cabo de un rato, Ginny exhaló un suspiro estremecido, decidida a no llorar más. No obstante, no podía soportar permanecer ociosa mientras él se encaminaba a la muerte.

—No puede permitirse que esto suceda —dijo solemne en voz baja y enérgica—. _Yo _no puedo permitirlo. Voy a ir a visitar al gobernador en seguida y le obligaré a detener tu ejecución. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciega como para no pensar antes en ello?

Harry se separó de su cuerpo desnudo y se sentó de espaldas a ella.

— ¿Me permites recordarte tu promesa de ayudar a mi hermana? —dijo quedamente—. Tu primo está preparado para acompañarte hoy a Montserrat, esta tarde.

—No puedo dejarte aquí mientras exista una oportunidad de salvarte la vida.

Harry se pasó una mano por los cabellos. Había temido precisamente esa respuesta de ella. Ginny no lo abandonaría ahora a su destino. No, después de la increíble noche que habían pasado. La pasión que había ardido entre ellos los había conmocionado a ambos, creando un lazo emocional que sería difícil de romper.

Con un silencioso juramento, Harry la miró y descubrió lágrimas brillando húmedas en sus pestañas. Sintió dolor al verla llorar, sin embargo no podía permitir que su destino se antepusiera al de su hermana. No podía asumir ese riesgo. De algún modo tenía que cortar el vínculo que había entre ellos.

Ginny lo miraba con sus ojos intensamente marrones, sus cabellos como un fuego y sus exuberantes labios henchidos por sus besos. Era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Y muy vulnerable.

Le cogió la mano, se la llevó a los labios y le besó los nudillos.

—Te agradezco que hicieras de mi última noche una agradable diversión, querida, pero eso ya ha concluido. Puesto que nuestro matrimonio ha sido consumado, ya no existe ninguna necesidad de simular afecto entre nosotros.

Harry apretó la mandíbula al ver cómo el color de su rostro desaparecía. Deseaba retirar esas crueles palabras que menospreciaban la ardiente pasión que habían compartido, pero no podía permitirse verse dominado por el dolor que veía en sus ojos. Se esforzó por mantener su mirada incluso cuando ella retiró su mano y se cubrió los senos con la sábana en un gesto defensivo.

Él se esforzó por mostrar impasibilidad, se levantó y fue hacia el lavamanos para asearse tras la noche de pasión. Advirtió cómo ella observaba su espalda desnuda, pero cuando se volvió para vestirse, Ginny desvió el rostro.

—Teníamos un trato, ¿recuerdas? —Dijo Harry fríamente mientras abría unos cajones—. Tu independencia financiera a cambio de ayudar a mi hermana. Confío en que harás honor a nuestro acuerdo.

—Desde luego que lo haré —repuso ella irguiendo la barbilla, como sí él hubiera herido su orgullo.

Le alegró percibir un destello de ira en el tono de Ginny: aquello era más soportable que las lágrimas.

Se puso los calzones y luego se sentó en uno de los sillones de orejeras ante el hogar para calzarse las botas.

—Tu primo Percy tiene todos los documentos que necesitas, y también mi carta para Pansy. Muéstrasela a ella cuando llegues a Montserrat junto con mi anillo como prueba de nuestro matrimonio. Pansy reconocerá el emblema del barco...

En aquel momento, se oyó un golpe seco. Harry se quedó inmóvil mientras Ginny se estremecía. Alguien llamaba a la puerta del gabinete. Sin duda los soldados de la guarnición.

—Señor, tenemos órdenes de devolverlo a su celda —exclamó alguien con voz brusca.

—Un momento, por favor —repuso Harry—. Aún tengo que acabar de vestirme.

Se calzó la segunda bota y luego se puso la camisa. Sin apresurarse, se anudó el pañuelo y vistió su chaleco y su chaqueta. Durante todo el rato, Ginny guardó silencio, aún aturdida y herida por su repentina frialdad.

—Así pues, ésta es la despedida —dijo él, volviéndose por fin hacia ella.

—Supongo —repuso Ginny apenas en un susurro.

Lo miró buscando algún signo del apasionado y considerado amante que había conocido la noche anterior sin encontrarlo. Volvía a ser un extraño, su enjuto rostro duro y hermoso.

—Cuento contigo para cuidar de mi hermana —repitió.

—Tienes mi palabra —se obligó a decir ella en tono inexpresivo.

— ¿Y zarparéis hacia Montserrat hoy, como has prometido?

—Sí.

—Entonces puedo descansar en paz.

Ginny se cubrió la boca con la mano para contener un sollozo; él avanzó un paso hacia ella pero luego, de repente, se detuvo. Le palpitó un músculo de la mejilla, pero guardó silencio. Le dirigió una última y prolongada mirada antes de darse la vuelta y, mientras ella lo observaba, Harry salió del dormitorio sin más palabras, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras él.

Ginny se quedó mirando al suelo paralizada, preguntándose cómo podía haberse mostrado tan frío después de la exquisita ternura que había manifestado la noche anterior. La sorprendía cómo podía soportar los sentimientos de angustia y temor que la corroían tan implacablemente.

Pero quizá aún había tiempo de salvarlo...

Acababa de apartar las sábanas cuando sonó un golpecito en la puerta del dormitorio. El corazón le dio un violento vuelco, su primer pensamiento fue que Harry había regresado. Pero la suave voz que sonó era femenina, y pertenecía a su doncella personal.

—Milady, soy yo, Susan. El caballero... su marido... me dijo que viniese a verla.

—Pasa, Susan —dijo Ginny, ocultando la enorme decepción de su rostro mientras se levantaba e iba hacia el lavamanos.

Susan parpadeó al ver a su habitualmente modesta señora completamente desnuda.

—Yo... he traído su traje de viaje para salir esta tarde, milady, y he encargado agua caliente para su baño...

—No. —Ginny negó con la cabeza. Sumergirse en un baño podía haber aliviado los dolores poco familiares de su cuerpo, pero no había tiempo—. Gracias, Susan, pero me arreglaré con el agua del lavamanos. Y luego debes ayudarme a vestirme rápidamente. Debo visitar al gobernador sin más demora, no hay tiempo que perder.

Tenía que salvar a Harry aunque ello significara desafiar los deseos de él y quebrantar cualquiera o todas las promesas que le había hecho.

Ginny encontró a lord Daniels, el gobernador, en su casa de la plantación, donde le rogó fervientemente que interviniera y perdonase la vida de su marido. Tuvo que recurrir a toda su capacidad de persuasión para convencerlo de que considerara aquello como un paso políticamente perjudicial. Aun así, su señoría insistió en comentar el asunto primero con su teniente gobernador.

Ella perdió un tiempo precioso buscando a Percy en la casa. Cuando lo localizó en sus oficinas, habían pasado casi tres horas desde que se había despedido de Harry en su gabinete nupcial, y el día se había vuelto frío y gris, con negras nubes tormentosas, amenazando desde el norte.

Cuando se encontró con Percy, éste salía de sus oficinas, y su expresión era la más torva que Ginny jamás le había visto. La saludó con sequedad diciéndole que precisamente iba camino de buscarla. Cuando ella comenzó a hablarle acerca de la posible disposición del gobernador a intervenir, Percy negó con la cabeza.

—Me temo que es demasiado tarde, Ginny.

— ¿Demasiado tarde? ¿A qué te refieres?

—He recibido un mensaje del comandante hace unos momentos. Ya todo es inútil. Harry ya no está aquí.

Ginny se sintió palidecer.

—No... No puede ser verdad.

—Lo siento. Así es.

—No puede estar muerto —susurró ella roncamente.

Se llevó la mano a la boca tratando de sofocar un gesto de desesperación mientras el dolor la agitaba.

Al cabo de unos momentos, Percy le cogió la otra mano.

—Ginny, sabes que Harry no quería que tú llorases por él. Deseaba que lo olvidaras y siguieras con tu vida. En realidad, vamos a partir en seguida para encontrarnos con su hermana. No sólo porque le prometí a Harry que te acompañaría allí esta tarde, sino porque no me gusta el aspecto del cielo. Se está fraguando una tormenta y deberíamos apresurarnos si confiamos en llegar allí antes de que se desencadene. Mi goleta está aguardando para llevarnos a Montserrat.

—Yo deseo... verlo.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Te he dicho que se ha ido.

—Deseo ver su cuerpo. Por favor, Percy... no puedo irme sin decirle adiós.

Él suspiró profundamente.

—Temía que quisieras hacer algo así, que no pudiera convencerte de que nos fuéramos hasta que su destino se hubiera ultimado. Muy bien. Te llevaré a ver su tumba si insistes en ello. Ha sido enterrado en la fortaleza.

Ginny permaneció junto a la tumba recién excavada en afligido silencio, con el corazón tan pesado como el deprimente cielo, mientras las lágrimas corrían imparables por su rostro. No había lápida ni señal. Sólo la desnuda y penetrante tierra indicando la muerte de un hombre cuya presencia había impresionado la vida de ella tan breve... y poderosamente.

Ginny inclinó la cabeza pugnando por contener un sollozo. Se sentía fría, enferma. Y, a la sal de sus lágrimas, se unía el amargo sabor de la culpabilidad por no haber tratado de hacer algo para salvarlo.

«Lo siento, Harry», le dijo sin palabras.

—Vamos —murmuró su primo a sus espaldas—. Tienes una promesa que cumplir.

Ella asintió en silencio, los músculos de su garganta estaban fuertemente bloqueados.

Percy comprendió por qué ella había querido ir allí. Sólo viendo la tumba de Harry podía convencerse de que se había ido realmente.

Sólo ahora podía aceptar la realidad de su muerte.

Se vistió con sus ropas de viuda para el viaje a Montserrat, un traje de tela negra que originalmente había vestido en honor de su difunto prometido. Aunque en cuanto Ginny y Percy hubieron embarcado, el cielo descargó. Se vieron obligados a esperar casi una hora hasta que la lluvia amainó lo suficiente como para permitirles zarpar. Ginny se sintió reconocida a la tormenta porque el cielo lloroso y los impetuosos vientos reflejaban exactamente su estado de ánimo. Observó con tristeza desde el camarote del capitán cómo la tormenta agotaba su furia en el exterior.

Lo peor del aguacero los evitó y siguió en dirección sur, pero el mar picado hizo que el breve viaje a la cercana isla resultase movido. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron, las furiosas nubes se habían convertido en vellones que circulaban rápidamente e incluso el sol aparecía de vez en cuando.

Por sus verdes y accidentadas colinas, así como por su considerable población irlandesa, Montserrat era conocida como la Esmeralda del Caribe y, tras la lluvia, brillaba como una joya bajo el sol. Cuando la goleta echó anclas, los pasajeros fueron conducidos en bote hasta la playa. Percy alquiló un carruaje que los llevó entre fértiles llanuras de caña de azúcar hacia suaves montañas de bosques tropicales. A pesar de que la ascensión ofrecía una magnífica perspectiva de la isla, Ginny apenas reparó en ello. Agradecía el silencio de su primo, porque deseaba estar a solas con sus propios sombríos pensamientos.

Por fin, el conductor detuvo el carruaje frente a la casa de una plantación. Ésta tenía cierto encanto, con la mampostería arqueada y los balcones cubiertos de las Indias Occidentales animados por coloridas buganvillas e hibiscos. Pero había conocido tiempos mejores, según se evidenciaba por el descolorido revocado y la desconchada pintura verde de las persianas.

No acudieron mozos ni lacayos a recibirles y, cuando Ginny y Percy subieron los peldaños principales y llamaron con la aldaba, tuvieron que esperar largo rato hasta que oyeron sonido de movimiento desde el interior.

Abrió la puerta una joven. Vestía un traje de muselina azul pálido y sostenía una pistola en la mano.

Ginny parpadeó al ver que ésta le apuntaba al corazón mientras que, a su espalda, Percy murmuró un juramento y la apartó bruscamente a un lado, fuera de la trayectoria directa del arma.

La joven bajó la pistola con un murmullo de disculpa.

—Perdonen. Esperaba a alguien distinto. Hemos tenido problemas últimamente... —Su voz se apagó.

— ¿Qué clase de problemas? —preguntó Ginny, recuperada de la sorpresa.

—Algunas visitas bastante desagradables de la armada británica. —Curvó los labios burlona, pero se forzó a adoptar una expresión más amable—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

—Estamos aquí para ver a la señorita Pansy Kendrick —repuso Ginny, aunque creía que debía de ser ella. Harry había dicho que era rebelde y una belleza. Aquella joven ciertamente lo era, con sus cabellos color negro, sus verdes ojos y su pistola de aspecto mortífero.

—Yo soy la señorita Kendrick —repuso Pansy—. ¿Y ustedes...?

—Lady Ginny... Weasley. Y él es mi primo, sir Percy Osborne. Estamos aquí por encargo de su hermano.

Una expresión de alarma cruzó su rostro.

— ¿Qué saben de mi hermano?

Ginny tragó saliva, momentáneamente muda por la opresión de su garganta. Sintió la mano de Percy en su codo apoyándola.

—Lo único que sé es que fue hecho prisionero —declaró Pansy—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Al ver que los ojos de Ginny se llenaban de lágrimas, palideció.

—Está muerto, ¿verdad?

—Me... temo que sí.

Los ojos de Ginny se inundaron de pena, y al cabo de un momento se volvió inclinando la cabeza, como si se esforzara por recuperar la compostura.

Por fin los miró de nuevo cara a cara.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? —susurró roncamente.

—Es algo complicado de contar —repuso Ginny en voz baja—. ¿Podemos pasar?

—Sí... sí, desde luego. —Cuadró sus esbeltos hombros como si se preparara para recibir un golpe, y retrocedió dando paso a sus visitantes.

Tres días después, Ginny se encontraba en la popa de un bergantín de dos mástiles con su nueva pupila, observando cómo la isla de Montserrat se desvanecía en el horizonte como un punto verde. Despedirse de Percy había sido más duro de lo que esperaba teniendo el corazón tan triste como lo tenía. Echaría muchísimo de menos a su primo y a Lizbeth. Por fortuna, los últimos tres días habían pasado entre un remolino de actividad que le había dejado poco tiempo para afligirse. Ginny había pasado esos días ayudando a Pansy a ultimar los preparativos para su nueva instalación en Inglaterra: empaquetando sus posesiones, cerrando la casa, despidiendo a los últimos escasos sirvientes y vendiendo el resto del ganado que quedaba, incluida una yegua con la que Pansy estaba muy encariñada. Al parecer, ambas compartían la afición por los caballos.

Durante aquel tiempo Pansy se había sumergido resueltamente en sus tareas. Hablaba poco de su hermanastro, pero Ginny sospechaba que la muchacha lloraba su muerte con sorprendente intensidad. Aunque Pansy no había conocido mucho tiempo a Harry —sólo unos pocos años—, al parecer, durante aquel breve lapso había llegado a sentirse muy unida a él. Ginny consideraba que la llegada de Percy y ella había sido muy oportuna porque Pansy planeaba marcharse al día siguiente e ir en busca de su hermano.

La muchacha se había quedado trastornada con la noticia de su muerte, y estupefacta al enterarse del cambio de su tutela. Pero una vez leyó la carta de Harry, puso pocos inconvenientes al arreglo, asegurando ver el beneficio de contar con alguien como lady Ginny para guiarla en sociedad y al parecer alegrándose de su consoladora presencia.

Ginny pensaba que Pansy había mostrado considerable valor al dejar atrás la única vida que había conocido. No debía de ser fácil viajar hasta otra parte del mundo para vivir en un país extraño, con parientes desconocidos a los que nunca había visto, asistida únicamente por su doncella y un fiel palafrenero irlandés llamado Michael que, al parecer, se había nombrado a sí mismo guardián personal de Pansy.

En aquellos momentos, Pansy, que se encontraba junto a Ginny en la cubierta del barco, mantenía la barbilla erguida y obstinadamente firme mientras observaba cómo desaparecía su hogar.

—Siempre has vivido en la isla, ¿verdad? —murmuró Ginny en un esfuerzo por distraer a la muchacha de su pesar.

—Toda mi vida.

—Sé que la echarás mucho de menos.

La boca de Pansy tembló momentáneamente, haciéndola parecer joven y vulnerable, pero se controló con rapidez.

—No importa. Esto es lo que mi madre siempre había deseado para mí.

Suspiró profundamente y se volvió hacia la proa del barco.

—Y además ahora ya no me queda familia.

—Me tienes a mí —dijo Ginny suavemente.

—Me alegro. —Consiguió esbozar una temblorosa sonrisa—. Me alegro de que Harry te encontrara.

Ginny contuvo el aguijonazo de dolor que sentía al recordar y se volvió también hacia la proa, como había hecho Pansy.

—En Inglaterra encontrarás una nueva vida. Las dos la encontraremos.

—Sí.

Pansy apretó la mandíbula y cogió la mano de Ginny. Ésta, inspirada por el valor de la joven, dirigió su mirada hacia el mar infinito, hacia donde estaba su hogar. También ella tendría que dejar el pasado a sus espaldas y mirar hacia el futuro. Un futuro sin Harry.

—Una nueva vida —prometió con un enérgico susurro.

Ginny yacía insomne, encogida bajo las sábanas de su litera, observando cómo el amanecer extendía sus rosados dedos de luz por el camarote del buque. El bergantín pertenecía al conde de Neville y el camarote, que compartía con su doncella, era cómodo aunque escasamente equipado.

No había razones para levantarse temprano. El viaje a Inglaterra duraría siete u ocho semanas si se mantenía el buen tiempo, y aquélla era sólo la primera mañana. Con excepción de sus sirvientes, Pansy y ella eran las únicas pasajeras a bordo y por el momento ambas se hacían pobre compañía.

El camarote estaba silencioso, salvo por el constante golpeteo de las olas contra el casco y la respiración de su doncella, que por fin se había quedado dormida en la litera de enfrente tras sentirse enferma gran parte de la noche.

Demasiado silencio, pensó tristemente Ginny. No podía sentirse agradecida por la soledad, la primera desde que dejara St. Kitts. Durante los días de los preparativos, había conseguido enterrar su propia pena evitando pensar en Harry innumerables veces al día. Hasta ese momento se había negado a permitirse reflexionar sobre su pérdida, pero ahora, en la tranquilidad del amanecer, el dolor volvió de nuevo con renovadas fuerzas.

Cerró los ojos y acarició el anillo que él le había dado y que ahora llevaba con una cadena de oro colgado al cuello. El metal estaba cálido por el contacto con su cuerpo y le recordaba profundamente a Harry y la ardiente pasión que habían compartido en su breve noche juntos.

Incapaz de soportar por más tiempo la soledad de sus negros pensamientos, Ginny se levantó y se preparó para la oscilación del barco mientras se vestía silenciosa. Aunque había agradecido tener compañía, no deseaba despertar a la pobre Susan. Tal vez si subía a cubierta pudiese encontrar al capitán o a alguno de los oficiales y charlar con ellos.

Estaba sacando un chal de su maleta, cuando se encontró con el paquete envuelto en capas de papel de seda. Resiguió con los dedos el nombre escrito en él con mano débil. _Harry Potter_. El paquete lo había dejado la madre de Pansy para él entre sus posesiones.

Ginny sintió que el corazón se le encogía extrañamente mientras abría el envoltorio. Dentro había realmente un libro, aunque no se trataba exactamente de cualquier libro. Ginny se quedó sin aliento ante su sorprendente belleza.

Estaba recubierto de láminas de oro y sus cuatro esquinas adornadas con piedras semipreciosas. Repujado sobre el oro, se leía el título _Un epassion du coeur._.. _par une dame anonyme.__ (__Una pasión del corazón... por una dama anónima.__)_

Ginny abrió curiosa la enjoyada cubierta, y vio que el libro era un diario escrito hacía un siglo, aunque había sido publicado más recientemente.

La primera entrada, también escrita en francés, era del 3 de septiembre de 1727.

_Hace siete meses que he sido capturada por los corsarios turcos y vendida como esclava en Constantinopla para el harén de un príncipe. Siete meses de mi gradual viaje desde la desesperación al deseo, al amor reacio._

_Hasta hoy no me habían sido permitidos pluma y pergamino para poner por escrito mis pensamientos sobre mi cautividad._

_Recuerdo vívidamente el día en que me llevaron ante él como su concubina. Yo era muy inocente entonces, una francesa de buena familia, no preparada para los misterios de la pasión que me aguardaba en manos de mi nuevo amo. No podía saber cuan profundamente él me afectaría despertando el tierno anhelo y el hambriento deseo de una mujer._

_A primera vista, parecía infinitamente peligroso, incluso bárbaro. Y, sin embargo, algo en su mirada me atraía..._

Ginny cerró los ojos recordando amargamente la primera vez que había visto a Harry a bordo de la fragata naval. Entonces él era un cautivo atado con cadenas y, no obstante, le había parecido asimismo peligroso y atractivo, como el príncipe del diario. Fue pasando páginas que parecían gastadas y evidentemente muy leídas. Harry le había dicho que el libro era un regalo de su padre para la mujer que amaba. Evidentemente, la madre de Pansy le había amado a su vez si el estado de las páginas era indicación de ello. Numerosos pasajes habían sido subrayados, uno de ellos atrajo la atención de Ginny.

_Su mano en mi seno era a un tiempo tranquilizadora y excitante, sus expertos dedos acariciaban mi tenso pezón, un tormento para mi carne sensibilizada._

Un violento rubor inundó las mejillas de Ginny ante lo explícito del texto. Había prometido leer el diario y decidir si era apropiado dárselo a Pansy, pero podía responder a esa cuestión con una simple ojeada.

Harry tal vez no conociera la escabrosa naturaleza del contenido del diario. Desde luego, ella nunca había leído nada tan abiertamente licencioso. Y, sin embargo, no podía negar su encanto prohibido. Las eróticas descripciones de la francesa tenían una calidad lírica y poética que eran a un tiempo poderosas y fascinantes.

Fijó su mirada en otro pasaje al azar:

_Su audaz contacto inflamaba mis inocentes sentidos, conduciéndome a mayores alturas de placer, encendiendo en mí una candente necesidad._

« ¡Harry, oh, Harry!» Cerró el libro, no muy segura de poder leer algo que le devolvía tan atormentadores recuerdos.

Se envolvió en el chal para protegerse del fresco amanecer y dudó largo rato si coger el diario y salir del camarote.

En cubierta, la tripulación estaba ajetreada con el bergantín, escalando por los aparejos y ajustando las innumerables velas. Ginny, que no deseaba entrometerse, fue hasta la borda.

Tras la oscuridad del camarote, la radiante salida del sol confundía su visión. O tal vez fueran las lágrimas. Apenas podía ver el vasto océano que se extendía ante ella. Las brillantes aguas azul-verdosas del Caribe se habían convertido en el gris del Atlántico, mientras una fría brisa golpeaba el buque haciendo crujir las lonas sobre su cabeza.

Con un estremecimiento, se rodeó con los brazos y se puso de cara al viento, contenta de recibir el efecto vivificador.

Permaneció junto a la borda largo rato, con el corazón dolorido mientras recordaba a Harry. Él había sido tan vital, más grande que la vida... « ¡Por misericordia, basta de pensar en él!»

Tenía que esforzarse como fuera para apartar de su mente los recuerdos de Harry. Aquel breve capítulo de su existencia estaba cerrado. Cuando llegara a Inglaterra, iniciaría una nueva vida. Libre de tumultos emocionales. Decidiría por sí misma, sin ningún padre ni marido dominantes que la controlaran o le hicieran la vida desdichada.

Debería alegrarse más que arrastrarse de dolor por un hombre al que apenas conocía. Y debería estar agradecida de que su matrimonio hubiera durado tan poco tiempo. Ella nunca hubiera estado cómoda con Harry como marido. Su intensidad, su pasión, su manifiesta virilidad eran demasiado abrumadoras...

Cualquier vínculo que se hubiera formado entre ellos era físico. Lazos de la carne, no del corazón. Su matrimonio había sido un acuerdo de negocios basado en la razón, nada más. Y ella debería enterrar su recuerdo del mismo modo, con frialdad y sensatez.

Con renovada decisión, Ginny se tragó el dolor y se esforzó Por devolver sus pensamientos al diario que sostenía en la mano. La dama había sido capturada como esclava, pero encontró pasión en brazos de un magnífico extranjero. ¿Cuál era su historia? ¿Cómo concluiría?

Ansiosa por la distracción, encontró un barrilete donde sentarse, a resguardo de la directa fuerza del viento. Entonces, ansiosa, abrió la enjoyada cubierta por la primera página y comenzó a leer.

_A primera vista él parecía infinitamente peligroso, incluso bárbaro. Y, sin embargo, algo en su mirada me atraía..._


	8. Capitulo 7

**Los personajes son de**** J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro Pasión de Jordán Nicole perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 7:**

**Contra mi voluntad, él obsesionaba mis sueños,**

_**Londres, junio de 1813**_

La mascarada estaba siendo un gran éxito, a juzgar por las dimensiones del gentío. La sala de baile rebosaba de pastorcillas, princesas, caballeros armados y dioses mitológicos. Incluso el príncipe regente había hecho su aparición al principio, asegurando un triunfo a la anfitriona del baile, lady Katye, la tía de Pansy.

Tras su máscara de satén, Ginny mantenía una vigilante mirada sobre ella desde un lateral, mientras su pupila se desplazaba siguiendo los animados pasos de una danza tradicional con un Cupido. Marie iba disfrazada de gitana, atavío que cuadraba a la perfección con su negra cabellera suelta, faldas de vivos colores y brazaletes de oro.

Más de un caballero admiraba de modo evidente el atuendo y a quien lo llevaba. Junto a Ginny, el conde de Ronald Moon observaba con interés a la animada gitana.

—Su pupila parece disfrutar de su éxito —observó Ronald—. Pero me sorprende que su tía le permita asistir a una mascarada.

—No hay ningún mal en ello —replicó Ginny suavemente—. Lady Katye nunca permitiría un comportamiento escandaloso en su casa. Y habría sido cruel mantener a la señorita Kendrick prisionera arriba en su dormitorio y negarle la experiencia de su primera mascarada. Además, ha hecho su presentación en sociedad, es mayor que la mayoría de debutantes... y decididamente más madura.

El conde se volvió a mirar a Ginny escudriñando su máscara.

—También es sorprendente pensar que usted es su tutora. No parece mucho mayor que ella.

—Dos años. Y soy más amiga de Pansy que tutora. No obstante, asumo mi responsabilidad hacia ella muy seriamente.

Ginny devolvió la mirada a Ronald con firmeza.

—Si está pensando en cortejarla, lamento que debo disuadirle, milord. Creo que usted no es en absoluto adecuado.

Su libertina sonrisa era encantadora.

—Desde luego. Las jóvenes castas y debutantes no son mi estilo. Sin embargo, tengo decidida inclinación por las viudas jóvenes. Si necesita usted consuelo, estaré más que dispuesto a dárselo, lady Ginny.

Ginny contuvo una sonrisa. Jeremy Adair North, apodado «Dare» conocido por sus escándalos en los salones de baile y los dormitorios de toda Europa, era uno de los primeros libertinos de la buena sociedad. Resultaba difícil sentir aversión hacia él por muy perversa o escandalosamente que se comportara, porque poseía un encanto seductor que era irresistible. Su riqueza y su rango también servían para disculpar su mala reputación a ojos de la gente elegante. Por otra parte, se rumoreaba que, además de conde de Ronald, pronto se convertiría en marqués de Wolverton, dado que la salud de su abuelo estaba decayendo rápidamente.

Ginny hacía algunos años que conocía a lord Ronald. Él nunca le había dedicado la menor atención hasta entonces, sin duda porque ahora, debido a su estado de viudedad, era considerada por él un objetivo. En el momento en que él había atisbado su presencia al otro lado de la sala, había procurado descubrir a la mujer que había bajo la máscara, afirmando disfrutar con los misterios. No había dejado de interrogarla hasta que ella le reveló su nombre.

— ¿Debo recordarle que estoy de luto, señor? —preguntó Ginny añadiendo intencionadamente un filo de severidad a su voz.

—Y, no obstante, está usted aquí esta noche. Es difícil considerar adecuada la asistencia a un acto público tan poco tiempo después de sufrir una pérdida.

—Mi marido no quería que llorara por él. Y hasta esta noche he procurado cumplir con las adecuadas convenciones del luto. Por otra parte, mi desviación no es tan extraordinaria. No estoy bailando y me he esforzado todo lo posible por ocultar mi identidad. Debe admitir que usted no me reconoció.

Ronald la miró divertido. Su traje, un dominó plateado y un tocado con cuentas de cristal, era bastante sencillo comparado con el extravagante atuendo de otros invitados, y desde luego en extremo recatado, pues la cubría de la cabeza a los pies mientras que su máscara le ocultaba todo el rostro menos la boca y la barbilla.

—Al contrario —respondió Ronald en tono de burlona ofensa—. Nunca podría no reconocer a la más atractiva belleza de la sala.

Ginny contuvo una seca respuesta. No tenía intención de iniciar un flirteo con el libertino de peor fama de todo Londres. Era plenamente consciente de la necesidad de circunspección, por el bien de Pansy y por el suyo propio, y sabía el riesgo que había corrido al ir allí.

—Mi única razón para asistir esta noche a este acto es que la señorita Kendrick me pidió que le facilitara apoyo —explicó paciente—. Ella no tiene todavía muchos amigos para sentirse cómoda en sociedad.

—La verdad es que ahora no le faltan admiradores —comentó su señoría desviando su mirada hacia la pista de baile—. Observe la cháchara de esos jóvenes atontados que se hallan en tropel alrededor de ella.

La danza había terminado y, en efecto, la sonriente señorita Kendrick estaba totalmente rodeada por una docena de jóvenes caballeros que rivalizaban para ganarse su atención.

Ginny se sintió contenta al ver a Pansy tan solicitada. Estaba encajando en el remolino social británico sorprendentemente bien. Con su vivacidad y franqueza se había ganado fama de «original».

Y, para alegría de Ginny, Pansy había resultado ser además una joya como amiga. Pese a sus opiniones no convencionales y costumbres pícaras, sus modales eran en extremo agradables, y podía ser graciosa, serena y elocuente cuando quería.

Necesitaba principalmente pulir sus habilidades sociales y su comprensión de los entresijos de la etiqueta, porque era su actitud, en especial su tendencia a la imprudencia, lo que más le podría acarrear dificultades. Pero se estaba esforzando mucho por reprimir su natural carácter expansivo. Salvo por sus tempranas galopadas matinales en el parque con Ginny —salidas a caballo que Ginny sin duda era culpable de estimular—, Pansy había hecho un gran esfuerzo por acomodarse a las convenciones, de modo que nadie, salvo los maniáticos más exagerados, podían encontrar fallos en ella.

Escuchaba atentamente todas las observaciones de Ginny, porque su principal objetivo era cumplir el deseo de toda la vida de su madre de que se casara con un excelente partido, con título y fortuna. Al haber crecido en la reducida sociedad de una pequeña isla del Caribe, rechazada por sus altivos parientes debido a su ilícita concepción, Pansy estaba completamente decidida a unirse al reino elitista de la aristocracia británica que había repudiado a su madre.

Ginny sospechaba que muy bien podía alcanzar su objetivo de tener media docena de ofertas de matrimonio hacia el fin de la temporada. Era un éxito que en aquella misma velada, Prinny hubiera declarado que la señorita Kendrick era «encantadora».

—Es una pena que deba abstenerse de bailar —comentó Ronald—. Pero supongo que, tras su desastroso matrimonio, no puede permitirse la menor indiscreción.

Sonrió lánguidamente ante la penetrante mirada de Ginny.

—Lo he dicho en broma. Sin duda soy una de las pocas personas que no considera escandaloso que se casara con un americano de mala fama. Recuerdo a Harry Potter cuando estuvo aquí, hace unos años, era un hombre impresionante. El primer y único yanqui que fue bien recibido como honorable miembro de la Liga Fuego del Infierno.

Ronald era el líder nominal de ese club de perversos crápulas denominado Liga Fuego del Infierno. Él, junto con el primo inglés de Harry, el conde de Neville, habían sido tema de sensacionales habladurías durante años, y muy merecidamente.

—Recuerdo haberme puesto verde de envidia cuando escuchaba a Potter contar sus aventuras —admitió Ronald—. Explorar países extranjeros, buscar tesoros escondidos, luchar contra bandidos... En una ocasión escapó por muy poco de la cimitarra de un irritado guerrero en la costa de Berbería, estaba enterada?

—No veo que haya en todo eso ningún motivo de envidia —replicó Ginny secamente.

—Tal vez no, pero su valor era admirable. Según contaba Neville, su Harry fue un héroe incontables veces. En una ocasión, en la India, localizó a un tigre devorador de hombres que estaba atormentando a los aldeanos desde hacía meses. Mató al animal de un solo disparo. Después pusieron su nombre a la aldea.

Neville también le había contado a ella anécdotas sobre las hazañas de su marido. Se decía que, una vez, Harry había salvado la vida de un príncipe ruso mientras cazaba lobos. Cuando la troica del noble se hundió en el hielo cayendo a un lago, Harry lo rescató y lo transportó casi un kilómetro a cuestas para ponerlo a salvo de los lobos. Había sido gratificado con suficientes joyas de valor inestimable como para asegurarse una vida lujosa durante años, lo cual unido al fabuloso tesoro pirata que había descubierto en el Caribe en su juventud, lo habían convertido en un hombre acaudalado mucho antes de que asumiera el control del imperio naval de los Potter.

Ginny sintió que la mirada se le enturbiaba ante el agridulce recuerdo de Harry. Sin reflexionar, con frecuencia había arriesgado su vida simplemente por la emoción del momento, pero también había salvado cierto número de vidas en aquel proceso. Era una de las razones por las que ella se sentía tan culpable de su muerte: no había hecho nada para salvarlo hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Si por lo menos hubiera insistido en hablar antes con el gobernador... Si por lo menos... Pero no era bueno darle vueltas al pasado.

Además, prefería recordar a Harry como el tierno amante que había sido en su noche de bodas, más que como el temerario y peligroso hombre que en el fondo sabía que era.

—Comprendo que su padre no estuviera precisamente encantado de que usted se casara durante su estancia en el Caribe —observó Ronald.

—No, no lo estuvo —murmuró Ginny.

Como esperaba, la sociedad elegante se había escandalizado ante su matrimonio. Incluso para la hija de un duque, era una aberración casarse con un desvergonzado pirata que había encontrado una muerte ignominiosa en el patíbulo. Pero su padre se había quedado lívido ante las transgresiones, desatando después una furia convulsiva contra ella que la había dejado conmocionada, aunque públicamente hubiese mantenido una fría simulación de indiferencia, no dispuesto a atizar más el incendio que su matrimonio enormemente inadecuado había provocado.

Por fortuna, su promesa de dejarla sin un chelín no tuvo ninguna consecuencia, porque el arreglo de su matrimonio había hecho de ella una mujer muy acaudalada. Lord Neville Longbottom, primo de Harry, se había ocupado de inmediato de todos los complejos detalles financieros cuando, de así haberlo deseado, era una persona que podría haber hecho extremadamente difícil para ella acceder a la fortuna de su difunto esposo. Luego, cuando se vio tratada con desdén por algunos distinguidos miembros de la sociedad elegante, Longbottom había saltado a la palestra demostrando ser su más firme defensor, y le había facilitado la protección de su elevado nombre y posición acogiendo cálidamente a la esposa de su primo americano en su familia.

Después de eso, todo fue mucho más tranquilo porque pocas personas se atrevían a desairar a un hombre de la importancia de Longbottom.

Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que, en su mayoría, sus conocidos habían seguido a su lado, y aún seguía siendo recibida, salvo en los círculos más rígidos. Sus amigas íntimas la visitaban en su nuevo hogar con regular frecuencia, mitigando así su soledad. Y, en algunos aspectos, irónicamente, se había convertido más que antes en un objetivo matrimonial. Una viuda rica que necesitaba consuelo era un partido excelente para cazadores de fortuna... o crápulas, pensó Ginny mirando al atractivo, licencioso y rubio lord que permanecía solícito junto a ella.

—Imagino que hubo otros, aparte de su padre, que no recibieron bien la noticia de su matrimonio —comentó Ronald con doble intención.

Y señaló hacia un lateral, a un caballero alto, majestuoso, vestido como Enrique VIII. El duque de Malfoy permanecía allí, estirado, observando con su monóculo a la multitud con aparente desaprobación.

—Su gracia no habrá apreciado que lo dejase plantado.

—Yo no lo dejé —replicó Ginny.

— ¿No? Circulaban rumores de que usted iba a casarse con Malfoy.

—Mi padre se hallaba a favor del enlace, pero no estábamos prometidos.

—Aun así, un hombre como Malfoy debió de tomar su repentino matrimonio como un insulto personal.

—En realidad se mostró bastante comprensivo cuando le confesé que me había enamorado perdidamente de mi marido —dijo Ginny ocultando por completo la verdad.

—Bueno —observó Ronald con burlona sonrisa—, sea como sea, su gracia ha renunciado evidentemente a cortejarla a usted si está aquí examinando la cosecha de debutantes de la temporada. En mi no muy humilde opinión, ha sido afortunada de haber escapado.

Ginny no podía estar más de acuerdo, aunque habría sido descortés confesarlo así. Se estremeció al pensar cómo hubiera sido su vida como duquesa de Malfoy, viéndose obligada a seguir los consejos de su marido y aceptar sus dictados.

Ahora, cuando coincidían en alguna ocasión, Malfoy la trataba con gélida cortesía. Aunque, en consideración a Pansy, Ginny se tragaba su aversión e intentaba mostrarse cordial. No tenía sentido provocar aún más su hostilidad o ganarse como enemigo a un noble que era una figura respetada entre la buena sociedad.

—Sí, una afortunada huida —añadió Ronald con seriedad poco corriente—. Sin embargo, al parecer usted no es tan afortunada. Es lamentable que dos de sus prometidos acabaran de forma tan desdichada.

Ginny tragó saliva para librarse del repentino dolor que sentía en la garganta y se limitó a asentir. Le dolía recordar que había perdido a los dos, Dean y Harry.

—Debe de sentirse sola sin nadie que la consuele. Yo podría remediar eso fácilmente, querida. Tengo entendido que Longbottom debe alejarse durante algún tiempo por un asunto de negocios. Sin duda, Neville desearía que yo cuidase de usted en su ausencia.

—Es usted muy amable... —murmuró ella secamente—. Pero no es necesario que se preocupe por mi bienestar... ni tampoco que se quede a mi lado toda la noche. Debería estar bailando.

Ronald enarcó la ceja con elegancia.

— ¿Detecto una despedida, lady Ginny? Me siento herido.

Ella sonrió, dudando que hubiera herido al experto libertino en lo más mínimo.

—Seguramente comprenderá mi dilema, milord. Verme en su compañía sólo provocará comentarios sobre mí.

—Muy bien. Soy lo bastante astuto como para darme por aludido. Me limitaré a cuidar de usted en sus salidas matinales a caballo por el parque.

Ronald la saludó con una elegante inclinación y se marchó en busca de una presa más propicia.

Mientras miraba cómo se iba, Ginny se encontró reflexionando sobre sus comentarios acerca del matrimonio. Era cierto que la mayor parte de la sociedad pensaba que había arruinado su vida. Tal vez su acción había sido socialmente desastrosa, pero no podía lamentar haberse casado con Harry Potter. Por muy gravemente que él hubiera transformado su vida, le había procurado medios para la independencia que ella anhelaba y que no podría haber alcanzado por sí misma.

Y también la había cambiado de modos intangibles... Más de lo que ella hubiera creído posible tras un conocimiento tan fugaz. Nunca había sido atrevida, excepto tal vez cuando montaba a caballo. Más bien era sensata y correcta, muy consciente del deber que tenía hacia su rango y el apellido familiar.

No obstante, desde su experiencia con Harry, se había vuelto menos paciente con las superficiales censuras y las rígidas normas sociales, menos dispuesta a dejarse condicionar por las expectativas de otros. Aquella noche era un ejemplo excelente. Antes de su matrimonio, ella nunca habría asistido a una mascarada estando de luto riguroso, ni siquiera disfrazada.

Pero había algo liberador en burlarse de las convenciones, aunque fuera tras una máscara. Y el prestigio social le parecía ahora poco importante comparado con las cuestiones de vida y muerte a que se había enfrentado hacía pocos meses. Aunque en otro tiempo había sido una figura respetada en sociedad, no lamentaba mucho su pérdida de estatus.

Ahora era conocida como lady Ginny Potter. Había mantenido el título de lady porque le concedía cierta deferencia, pero se había establecido en una pequeña pero elegante residencia en Mayfair. Pansy se alojaba en la lujosa casa de su tía Katye durante la temporada, aunque, llegado el verano, se trasladaría al campo, donde viviría con su abuelo, que era una especie de solitario.

Ginny valoraba enormemente la libertad que su nueva situación le concedía, aunque en general la disfrutase confinada en sus reducidos límites. Salvo por su obligación de guiar a Pansy en sociedad, vivía retirada, como una viuda desconsolada. Cabalgaba temprano por la mañana, cuando sólo se cruzaba con los más ávidos jinetes, y nunca a las cinco, a la hora elegante, cuando el parque estaba atestado con la crema de la sociedad. Cuando acompañó a su pupila de compras —Pansy había necesitado todo un guardarropa nuevo para su presentación—, lo hizo vestida de negro y con un velo sobre el rostro, para honrar así la memoria de su marido.

Sin embargo, su duelo no era sólo simulación. Deseaba conceder a Harry el respeto debido a un marido amado. Ella no podía olvidar el tierno cuidado con que la había sumergido en un inesperado éxtasis convirtiéndola en una mujer, ni negarle su gratitud por salvarla de un matrimonio insoportable y del dictatorial dominio paterno.

Dejar atrás las iras y el férreo control de su padre había sido como quitarse de encima un pesado yugo. Le estaba enormemente agradecida a Harry por su liberación. No había comprendido con cuánta desesperación ansiaba la libertad hasta que la probó. Y ahora que la tenía, nunca volvería a permitir tal dominio de ningún hombre sobre ella. Debía a Harry aquella comprensión y su recién descubierta fortaleza.

El diario de la francesa también había influido en ella de manera indefinible. Ya no era la inocente virgen de su noche de bodas. El diario le había enseñado mucho sobre los misterios de la pasión y ayudado a comprender los poderosos sentimientos que Harry Potter había despertado en ella con tanta facilidad.

Por un momento, mientras lo recordaba, una dolorosa emoción tensó su garganta. Hacía cuatro meses desde la muerte de Harry; cuatro meses en los que ella había intentado echarlo de su mente. Todavía pensaba en él en los momentos más inesperados, pero cada día le iba siendo más fácil enterrar su pena: a veces, pasaban largas horas sin que pensara en él en absoluto.

Era por las noches cuando él obsesionaba sus sueños...

Ginny irguió los hombros. No permitiría que la atormentasen los recuerdos. Se había prometido crearse un nuevo futuro y no miraría atrás.

Su existencia seguía ahora un camino sosegado. No había en ella confusión, penas ni terror. Ningún conflicto ni disputa con su padre ni la tensión que creaban sus iras violentas.

No podía recordar cuándo había empezado a sentirse tan serena, pero ahora estaba contenta, incluso era feliz. Una existencia tranquila y apacible sin incidentes era para ella muy atrayente tras los trastornos de su pasado.

Ahora no tenía que responder ante nadie más que a sí misma. Ella sola controlaba su destino. Por fin, _por fín, _su vida era suya. Y eso era precisamente lo que deseaba.

Había más o menos una hora que Ginny había visto a Pansy por última vez. Buscando entre la multitud, por fin la distinguió al otro lado de la pista de baile.

Marie no estaba bailando sino que se mantenía apartada en un lateral, conversando con un hombre disfrazado de pirata que llevaba un ojo tapado y una espada colgada de su faja. El rostro de la muchacha estaba sonrojado de emoción y se reía y hablaba animadamente.

Ginny sintió que el corazón se le detenía cuando vio al pirata. En realidad no lo reconoció, pero experimentó una extraña sensación de familiaridad. Tenía la ágil y atlética figura de su difunto esposo, los mismos anchos hombros, estrechas caderas y largos y musculosos miembros. La misma aura de peligro y vitalidad. Cuando él rió divertido ante algo que dijo Pansy, sus dientes destellaron en contraste con su tez bronceada. No obstante, el color de sus cabellos era distinto del de Harry. Los llevaba semiescondidos bajo un pañuelo ladeado, pero eran de color ébano en vez de negro oscuro.

Ginny se llevó una mano a la frente. Era evidente que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Sus tiernos recuerdos de Harry estaban haciendo que imaginara su fantasmal presencia.

En aquel mismo momento, Pansy miró por encima de su hombro como si buscase a Ginny. El pirata volvió la cara lentamente y sus miradas se encontraron.

Ginny sintió que el color huía de su rostro. Por un instante, el tiempo dejó de existir, y ella volvió a encontrarse con Harry en su lecho conyugal, inmersa en su negra e insondable mirada.

Susurró un juramento, se volvió y huyó de allí.

Se refugió en la biblioteca, donde había una lámpara encendida para iluminar un poco la penumbra. Sintiéndose mareada fue hacia el sofá y se agarró a él, inclinándose sobre el alto respaldo. Tenía el rostro encendido y sudoroso y el pulso irregular.

Ginny se quitó la máscara y se mordió el labio con fuerza, preguntándose si se estaría volviendo loca. Había sido incapaz de olvidar a Harry, pero hasta entonces nunca había evocado tan vívidamente su imagen...

—Ginny. —El bajo murmullo llegó desde su espalda.

Se quedó completamente inmóvil, el recuerdo destrozándole el corazón. No podía ser su voz. El hombre que ella recordaba con tanta emoción había desaparecido.

—Ginny, mírame.

Ella se volvió despacio. El pirata estaba allí, en la biblioteca. ¡Gran Dios! Se parecía tanto a Harry... pese a sus negros cabellos y su atuendo de corsario.

Con los dedos asidos aún más fuerte al respaldo del sofá, cerró los ojos, pero cuando volvió a abrirlos, la imagen seguía allí.

—No... —Su negación sonó ronca—. Estás muerto...

—No del todo, amor.

Se quitó lentamente el parche del ojo mostrándole por completo sus rasgos. Ella no podía equivocarse con aquellos ojos. Aquellos verdes y hermosos ojos. «Harry.»

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —susurró.

Él curvó la boca en una especie de sonrisa.

— ¿No te alegras de verme, ángel?

Ginny, incapaz de responder ni de calmar su respiración, se llevó una mano a la sien. Se sintió desfallecer, sus rodillas comenzaron a doblarse. Se hubiera desplomado de no haber sido por Harry. En dos zancadas llegó a su lado y la asió por los codos sujetándola. Su contacto parecía muy real.

—No comprendo... Esto no puede ser.

—Puede, Ginny. Estoy aquí de verdad. En carne y hueso.

Ella miró su rostro fascinada.

— ¿Cómo...?

—En el último momento, el comandante Bill se resistió a dar la orden de colgarme a causa de un servicio que una vez le presté a un familiar suyo. En lugar de ello, hizo que me transportasen a Barbados para que fuese la armada británica la que ejecutara la sentencia.

—Pero... yo vi tu tumba...

—Me temo que lo que viste fue un engaño. Percy creyó que tú no partirías a menos que quedaras convencida de que no podías hacer nada por salvarme, de modo que le pedí que fingiera mi entierro. Él lo organizó con Bill, aunque no tenía idea del cambio de planes del comandante.

¿La tumba había sido un engaño? Escudriñó su rostro sorprendida tratando de asumir la enormidad de la revelación. Harry no estaba muerto. Durante unos instantes fue incapaz de hablar, sus emociones eran un confuso torbellino de impresión y desconcierto... ira ante el engaño... alegría al volver a verlo.

Le tocó el rostro, incapaz de creer lo que veía. Su cutis era cálido y bien rasurado. Él le cogió la mano llevándole la palma contra su mejilla y, durante un emotivo momento, permanecieron así, mirándose.

Una nueva oleada de debilidad la invadió haciéndola tambalearse, él se inclino y la cogió en brazos. De pronto, Ginny se encontró estrechada contra un firme pecho masculino. Todo aquello era tan impresionante como la repentina aparición de un fantasma.

Ella murmuró una protesta, pero Harry la rechazó con la cabeza.

—Deberías tenderte. Has sufrido una fuerte impresión.

Rodeó el sofá y la acostó en él; luego apoyó una rodilla en el suelo, junto a ella.

—Estoy perfectamente, de verdad —murmuró mientras él soltaba el cierre superior de su dominó.

El contacto de sus cálidos dedos sobre la piel desnuda de su garganta la hizo estremecer con un tropel de recuerdos. Harry pareció darse cuenta de ello, porque de pronto se detuvo. Ella advirtió que estaba mirando sus senos. Sus pezones se irguieron bruscamente, enhiestos contra el corpiño de su vestido como duros y gemelos picos.

La respiración le falló mientras él elevaba hacia su rostro su encendida mirada.

—No lo había soñado... eres así de hermosa.

Su voz se había convertido en un ronco susurro.

Ginny separó los labios, pero no emitió ningún sonido.

Entonces Harry exhaló un vacilante suspiro y se apartó de ella. Para su alivio, se levantó y fue hacia una mesita auxiliar donde le sirvió un brandy.

Ginny, que no deseaba permanecer en tan vulnerable posición, se sentó y se alisó el desordenado vestido. Cuando Harry regresó, se sentó en el sofá, junto a ella, y le ordenó que bebiera.

Ginny, obediente, tomó un sorbo de brandy. El ardiente licor le quemó la garganta, pero por lo menos dejó de sentir vértigo.

—Lamento comportarme de este modo. Sólo es que...

— ¿Que he surgido como una aparición?

—Sí. —Frunció el ceño y escudriñó su rostro—. Han pasado meses, Harry. ¿Por qué no he sabido hasta ahora que estabas vivo? No puedo creer que Percy no me haya escrito...

—Dudo que al principio lo supiera. La armada británica supuso que me había ahogado en el mar y consideró mejor abonar esa creencia. Es posible que Percy oyera rumores más tarde y te escribiera para avisarte, pero una carta puede extraviarse fácilmente. El correo es una de las víctimas de la guerra.

Al recordar el engaño que Harry había urdido con su primo, Ginny sintió una renovada oleada de ira. Él le había hecho creer intencionadamente que estaba muerto dejándola llorar sobre su tumba. Dejándola afligirse durante meses...

—Podías haberme avisado tú mismo —dijo, en tono airado—. ¿Cómo has podido hacerme pasar por esto...?

—Lo siento, Ginny. Tal vez debería haber intentado hacértelo saber, pero la guerra lo hizo difícil. Y por entonces yo estaba bastante ocupado tratando de sobrevivir.

Ginny agitó la cabeza. ¿Cómo enfadarse con Harry cuando él estaba realmente vivo? Su ira se evaporó con tanta rapidez como había brotado y se vio sustituida por una intensa alegría. Lo miro inquisitiva, sin saber por dónde comenzar con sus numerosas preguntas.

Harry pareció leer su mente.

— ¿Tienes curiosidad por saber cómo escapé de ser colgado.

—Sí, desde luego. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

—Salté del barco durante una tormenta. Te he dicho que Bill cambió de idea acerca de hacer ejecutar mi sentencia y que, en vez de ello, me envió al cuartel general de Barbados. Estaba siendo trasladado allí en un bergantín cuando estalló un vendaval. El viento rompió el palo mayor y nos dejó a la deriva sobre las aguas.

Ginny recordó la fiera tormenta que había evitado su marcha de St. Kitts el día que Harry murió... o el día en que ella creyó que había muerto.

—Durante la conmoción conseguí romper mis cadenas y tirarme por la borda. No fui perseguido. Nadie creyó que pudiera sobrevivir en aquellas aguas, y estaba aproximadamente a un kilómetro de la costa. Me dieron por muerto.

—Qué increíble... ¿Estás vivo por el mal tiempo?

Él sonrió irónico.

—Así es. Pero es a ti a quien debo mi vida, sirena. Nuestro matrimonio retrasó mi ejecución lo bastante como para que todo lo que pasó después fuera posible.

Ginny se mordió el labio recordando de nuevo los largos meses de pesar mientras lo había creído muerto.

—Ojalá hubiera sabido que estabas vivo. Me habría ahorrado innumerables horas de aflicción.

— ¿Has sufrido por mí, Ginny?

—Sí, desde luego. Eras mi marido.

Se produjo una breve pausa.

—Aún lo soy.

Ginny suspiró profundamente al asimilar la importancia de su comentario. Harry _seguía _siendo su marido. _Aún estaban casados. _¡Por todos los cielos...!

—De hecho —añadió Harry en voz baja—, ésta es la razón de que me halle aquí, en Inglaterra. Aquí tengo una esposa. Tú.

De nuevo, la impresión la dejó sin palabras y lo miró atónita.

—Podría haber venido antes —prosiguió—, pero tardé meses en encontrar el medio de ponerme a salvo y localizar mi barco. Luego me costó algo más de tiempo organizar mi viaje hasta aquí. A causa de la guerra, tuve que requisar otra de las naves de mi primo Longbottom y equiparla para el viaje, y contratar una tripulación británica con documentos que les permitieran la entrada en Gran Bretaña.

—Entrada... —Ginny le cogió la mano alarmada—. ¡Dios mío!, no puedes ser visto en Inglaterra. Eres un prisionero que ha escapado...

—Tranquila, querida. Ya he sido visto. Estoy aquí disfrazado. Como puedes ver, me he teñido los cabellos, y he asumido la identidad de mi primo americano George Deverill. Tenemos un gran parecido y no creo que él se opusiera a la suplantación. George tiene su propia firma naviera en Boston y, por el momento, está bastante ocupado con la guerra.

Ginny abrió asustada los ojos.

— ¡La guerra! Harry, si tu primo es americano entonces no será bien recibido aquí, en Gran Bretaña.

—Lo sería si fuera un leal a este país, que es lo que pretendo ser. Hay centenares —tal vez miles— de ciudadanos americanos que se oponen a la guerra y que han buscado refugio en Gran Bretaña, de modo que mi historia no es tan rara. Imagino que George podría protestar acerca de este pequeño detalle de mi engaño, puesto que después de lo que vuestro gobierno le ha hecho a la navegación de Boston, desprecia a los británicos, pero estoy sacrificando su reputación por una buena causa.

—Pero... si eres descubierto, puedes ser colgado. Como mínimo serías arrestado.

—Con toda seguridad, pero no pretendo ser descubierto.

Exhibió su dentadura con divertida sonrisa, diversión que Ginny no podía compartir. La despreocupación de él sólo volvió a encender su ira.

—No puedes pensar en serio en quedarte aquí, Harry. ¿No lo comprendes? Te matarán.

—Soy bastante difícil de matar, ángel. Ésta no es la primera vez que he escapado por pelos a la muerte.

Ella podía imaginar muy bien que antes ya se había enfrentado a la muerte, y que sin duda había disfrutado con ello. Su actitud temeraria la enfureció, así como también su audacia. Incluso se había presentado en el baile disfrazado como el infame capitán Sable, un riesgo innecesario que la indignaba.

Ginny se lo quedó mirando, dudando entre la ira y la consternación. Desprovisto de los atributos de un caballero y con su atuendo de pirata libertino, Harry parecía la viva imagen de un audaz aventurero que desafiaba al destino y se reía ante las mismas narices del peligro. Sin embargo, Ginny se estremecía al pensar qué sucedería si era descubierto.

—Hablo en serio, no puedes quedarte —rogó ella.

—También yo hablo en serio... Y no puedo irme precisamente ahora, cuando he recorrido todo este camino para verte.

—Bien, ya me has visto. Ahora puedes irte.

—Pero tenemos un dilema que resolver, querida.

— ¿Un dilema?

Harry fijó en ella su intensa mirada.

— ¿Qué hacemos con nuestro matrimonio?

_Matrimonio. _La asaltó una inesperada sensación de pánico. Estaba encantada de saber que Potter seguía con vida, pero eso no implicaba que estuviera dispuesta a tenerlo por marido. Su presencia complicaba las cosas espantosamente... en especial, porque él no podía aparecer como quien en realidad era sin correr el riesgo de ser capturado y ejecutado. Estar casada con él trastornaría su vida por completo, destruiría su serenidad tan duramente conseguida, destrozaría la paz que finalmente había encontrado. Su simple proximidad alteraba sus sentidos...

En aquel momento oyeron risas en el vestíbulo y una pareja pasó ante la puerta de la biblioteca. Ginny se quedó helada temiendo que Harry fuera a ser reconocido.

—Debes irte —susurró enérgica cuando se alejaron las risas—. Alguien puede verte. Podría vernos a los dos y reconocer tu disfraz.

—Te dije que no me preocupa ser visto.

—Pero a mí sí.

—Eso es muy evidente, cobardica.

— _¡Harry...! _—exclamó ella perdiendo la paciencia.

—Tal vez tengas razón. Un baile no es lugar para una discusión tan seria. Pero aún queda pendiente hablar de nuestro matrimonio.

—Sí, desde luego. Pero no ahora.

—Muy bien. Más tarde. —Se llevó sus dedos a los labios y depositó en ellos un suave beso—. Te veré después del baile.

Cuando Ginny, nerviosa, retiró la mano, él le acarició la mejilla. Ella se estremeció con la cálida y trémula sensación que su contacto siempre despertaba en ella. La sombría certeza de sus ojos le expresaba claramente que él sabía cuánto la afectaba.

Lo observó mientras volvía a ponerse el parche en el ojo y de nuevo se convertía en el osado bucanero. A continuación, Harry fue hacia la puerta y le dirigió una final y persistente mirada antes de desaparecer de la habitación.

Ginny se quedó donde estaba, sintiendo todavía el abrumador efecto de su presencia, aún atónita por su sorprendente revelación.

Su famoso marido de una noche estaba vivo. Y ella no sabía qué hacer.


	9. Capitulo 8

**Los personajes son de**** J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro Pasión de Jordán Nicole perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 8:**

**Su beso, sus más ligeras caricias, me dejaban temblorosa y sin aliento.**

Harry frunció el entrecejo mientras se sentaba en el carruaje aguardando a que apareciera su esposa. _Esposa. _No era un término que le resultara fácil. Había escapado de ser colgado para encontrarse atado por las cadenas del matrimonio.

Al parecer, no era el único contrario a tales cadenas. Lady Ginny no había parecido en absoluto entusiasmada al enterarse del vínculo legal que ambos habían consentido sin duda bajo circunstancias desesperadas. Su regreso la había impresionado, pero se veía claramente desconcertada ante la idea de estar atada a él para toda la vida.

Él se hallaba igual de desalentado.

Francamente, se había sentido tentado de ignorar aquella importante complicación de su vida. Podía haberse limitado a quedarse en América y evitar hacer frente a la cuestión del matrimonio quizá durante años. Sin embargo, su conciencia no se lo había permitido. Pensó que llevaba ya demasiado tiempo evadiéndose de las responsabilidades familiares. Había llegado la hora de cumplir con sus obligaciones sin poner por delante sus propios deseos personales.

Y, además, no podía olvidar la existencia de una esposa... ni lo que le debía a Ginny.

Gracias a ella seguía con vida. Y gracias a ella había podido cumplir el solemne juramento hecho a su padre, lo que para él había significado más que vivir o morir. Y asimismo había respetado su promesa de cuidar de su hermana, procurando que Pansy fuera presentada con éxito en sociedad. Ésta le había dicho que se sentía satisfecha con su nueva vida, pese a sus desdeñosos y altivos parientes, y le había contado que Ginny no sólo había hecho soportable su estancia, sino que también se había convertido en su amiga.

Él no podía olvidar el sacrificio de Ginny ni pretender que eso no había ocurrido. No habría sido justo con ella —con ninguno de los dos— dejar tal barrilete de pólvora allí, listo para estallar en sus rostros en cualquier momento del futuro.

Aún seguían casados. No importaba que fuera la necesidad lo que lo había obligado a convertirla en su esposa. Los votos que habían formulado eran reales. Así como la noche de pasión que habían compartido. Aquel recuerdo obsesionaba a Harry de manera implacable.

Por un momento, entornó los ojos. Durante los cuatro meses pasados, había tenido tiempo suficiente para convencerse de que aquella sirena de cabellos rojos a la que recordaba tan vívidamente era tan sólo la fantasía de un prisionero condenado. Que el vínculo que aquella noche había sentido era una necesidad primaria de intimidad, fruto de la desesperación. Ninguna mujer podía ser tan deseable como en el recuerdo se representaba a Ginny Weasley.

No obstante, aquella noche había visto que estaba equivocado. La fría y majestuosa belleza de Ginny era tan sorprendente como él la recordaba, y la atracción que sentía hacia ella igual de intensa. Verla de nuevo había sido como recibir un puñetazo en el estomago.

La tentación que ella representaba era muy real, a juzgar por su primer encuentro. Sólo tocarla lo había excitado al instante, y le había hecho ansiar la salvaje dulzura de tener aquel cuerpo debajo del suyo...

Harry apretó la mandíbula, controlando enérgicamente sus lujuriosos apremios. No había esperado que lady Ginny se mostrara tan reacia a reconocer su matrimonio. Ella parecía inclinada a no aceptar que él la reclamara como esposa. Sin embargo, hasta que aquella cuestión no se decidiera entre ambos, él no tenía ningún derecho a considerar llevársela a la cama. No tenía derecho siquiera a tocarla.

Pese a lo animado de la mascarada, Ginny no sintió ninguna alegría durante el resto de la velada, sólo consternación, inseguridad y una tensión cada vez más acusada. Harry había prometido encontrarse con ella después del baile, pero Ginny, aún no se había recobrado de la impresión de verlo, y mucho menos se había calmado lo suficiente como para mantener una discusión racional sobre su situación conyugal. Sólo podía confiar en que una tregua la ayudase a reflexionar.

Ansiosa por despedirse pronto, fue a buscar a Pansy para desearle buenas noches. No obstante, no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad de hablar en privado sobre el extraordinario retorno de Harry de entre los muertos, y apenas un momento para quedar en encontrarse al día siguiente para su habitual paseo a caballo, antes de que Marie se viera alejada rápidamente por otro compañero de danza.

Ginny se encontró casualmente con lord Ronald cuando se disponía a descender por la gran escalera desde la puerta principal. Cuando él se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su coche, ella objetó cortésmente:

—No es necesario que se moleste, milord.

—No es una molestia disfrutar de la compañía de tan hermosa dama.

Ginny sabía que debía rechazar su informal halago, pero estaba demasiado distraída incluso para responder.

La calle estaba atestada de toda clase de vehículos, pero ante la petición del conde, los sirvientes se apresuraron y el carruaje de Ginny fue avisado en seguida.

—Mañana tengo un compromiso temprano —dijo Ronald mientras la ayudaba a subir al vehículo—, pero confío en verla alguna mañana en el parque.

—Muy bien, lord Ronald —repuso Ginny, que sólo deseaba verse libre de él.

—Dulces sueños, querida.

Ella apenas oyó su cortés despedida porque, al tiempo que la puerta se cerraba tras ella, una firme mano la asió para sostenerla por el codo y llevarla hasta el asiento.

Ginny contuvo un grito mientras el corazón se le subía a la garganta. En el oscuro interior pudo discernir una figura en sombras junto a ella. Harry.

Sólo pudo limitarse a mirarlo mientras el carruaje comenzaba a avanzar. No lo había soñado. Era exactamente el hombre con quien se había casado, y las mismas sensaciones la estremecieron ante su proximidad, tan poderosas como hacía cuatro meses.

Sin embargo, su tono carecía de su anterior calor cuando habló.

— ¿Te importaría decirme de qué iba eso?

— ¿De qué iba qué? —preguntó Ginny, algo jadeante.

—El cortejo de que te hace objeto Ronald.

—No me corteja.

Harry se acercó a ella y le retiró la máscara plateada, evidentemente deseando ver su rostro.

— ¿Esperas que crea que no siente interés por ti?

Ginny, atónita ante su tono, lo miró con cautela.

—Simplemente se mostraba amable acompañándome hasta el carruaje.

—Y tú estabas muy reconocida por su amabilidad. —Su voz tenía un filo de dureza que podía ser ira—. ¿Tan pronto has olvidado a tu marido, Ginny?

—Nunca te he olvidado —repuso ella seriamente.

— ¿No? ¿Eres acaso la imagen de la viuda desconsolada? A los cuatro meses de mi supuesta muerte, mi encantadora viuda asiste a mascaradas y se cita con famosos libertinos.

La confusión de Ginny ante su inesperado ataque se convirtió en enfado.

—Ya he tenido bastantes reproches de mi padre a causa de mi conducta, Harry. No necesito también los tuyos.

—El reproche parece merecido en este caso.

—Te aseguro que hasta ahora me he esforzado por evitar el menor escándalo —replicó ella—. He asistido al baile de esta noche porque Pansy me lo rogó... Pero no entiendo por qué debo defenderme ante ti.

Hubo una pausa. Ginny sintió sobre ella la mirada inquisitiva de Harry.

—Así pues, ¿no estabas dando esperanzas a Ronald?

Su tono parecía ahora dulcificado.

—No, en lo más mínimo. Nuestra relación no es lo que estás insinuando. Él es simplemente un conocido. También es una de las pocas personas que nunca me condenó por mi mal considerado matrimonio.

En esta ocasión, la pausa de Harry fue más larga.

—Entonces, ¿estos meses pasados han sido difíciles para ti?

—Así podría decirse —repuso Ginny con un filo de cinismo—. Me he ganado cierta mala fama por haberme casado contigo, un criminal que acabó en el patíbulo. Mi padre estaba indignado.

Se interrumpió no deseando recordar la violenta reacción paterna.

—Baste con decir que ya no soy recibida en ciertos círculos selectos.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que sufrir por mi causa —dijo por fin Harry.

Ella lo observó algo apaciguada. Sus ojos se habían adaptado a la oscuridad del carruaje y, a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanillas, podía distinguir sus hermosos rasgos. Él no era fruto de su imaginación febril sino el hombre increíblemente vital que recordaba, con cada centímetro de músculos duro como la roca, con el mismo firme rostro, los mismos impenetrables ojos, la misma boca sensual... Se obligó a detenerse.

—A decir verdad, no ha sido tan malo —repuso—. Tu primo Longbottom ha sido un extraordinario aliado, ofreciéndome la protección de su nombre e importancia. Además de cuidar de todos los detalles financieros, tal como le pediste en tu carta. Tu acuerdo fue más que generoso, Harry. Me permitió incluso comprarme una casa en Londres.

Él fijó su mirada en ella.

—Pero has llegado a lamentar tu decisión de casarte conmigo.

—No —negó Ginny con la cabeza—. No lo lamento. Me salvaste de un matrimonio repugnante y me permitiste independizarme de mi padre. Sólo es que... ninguno de nosotros pretendía que nuestra unión durase. Ambos pensábamos que concluiría cuando... cuando tú...

—Cuando yo muriera. Eso, sin embargo, no cambia el hecho de que estemos legalmente casados.

Una arruga de preocupación cruzó la frente de Ginny.

—No veo que sea posible anunciar nuestro matrimonio, aunque lo deseáramos. No puedes arriesgarte a que tu identidad sea descubierta. Revelar que eres mi marido te aseguraría como mínimo el arresto y, posiblemente, la muerte.

—Te dije que no pretendía descubrirme. Estoy aquí como mi primo George.

—Ese disfraz no servirá de mucho. Incluso con el cambio de color de cabello seguro que serás reconocido.

—Yo no lo creo así. No he estado mucho en Inglaterra últimamente. Hace tres años permanecí aquí un largo período, pero mi último viaje fue muy breve.

—Ronald te recordaba bastante bien. Precisamente esta noche me ha estado contando algunas de tus más extravagantes hazañas. Y es un hombre muy inteligente, pese a su aspecto indolente.

Al ver que Harry permanecía en silencio, Ginny paseó la mirada por su atuendo de pirata. Ahora llevaba una capa negra sobre la túnica, atada holgadamente al cuello, pero ella podía distinguir el sable de aspecto letal a su costado.

— ¿Cómo puedes confiar en mantener secreta tu identidad si insistes en exhibirte de este modo? —le preguntó.

Había sido increíblemente descarado que apareciera en público vestido como un pirata.

En la oscuridad, su sonrisa destacó sus blancos dientes.

—Pensé que resultaba perfectamente apropiado.

Ginny se encontró exhalando un suspiro de exasperación ante su temeridad.

—No puedes ser visto conmigo, Harry. No podría explicar tu presencia.

—Sí puedes hacerlo. Di simplemente que soy un primo de tu difunto marido. Esa estrecha relación familiar hará que nuestro trato se considere normal.

—Pareces estar olvidando un asunto muy importante.

— ¿Y cuál es?

—Tú hermana. Deberías pensar en Pansy antes de hacer un planteamiento tan tosco. Si trasciende la verdad y eres colgado, yo como tu esposa, me veré al instante implicada en un escándalo, y Pansy, como mi pupila, se verá manchada por el mismo asunto. Sin duda no desearás arriesgar sus posibilidades de encontrar un buen partido.

—No, es lo último que desearía tras haber pasado por tantas dificultades para verla situada en sociedad.

Ella lo contempló durante unos momentos.

— ¿Deseas seriamente que sea tu esposa?

La expresión de Harry se mantuvo enigmática.

—No veo que me queden muchas opciones.

Su resignación la sorprendió. Había esperado que él, como ella, estuviera más deseoso de encontrar un modo de solventar su dilema.

—Harry —dijo Ginny lentamente, confiando en que la lógica le ayudaría a aceptar lo inevitable—, seamos sensatos. Existen numerosas razones por las cuales un auténtico matrimonio entre nosotros nunca funcionaría. Tú eres americano y yo soy inglesa... y nuestros países están en guerra. Tú eres un aventurero, alguien que se enfrenta a la violencia, mientras que yo... bueno, yo no soy aventurera en lo más mínimo, y aborrezco toda clase de violencia. Y, por si fuera poco, nosotros... nosotros no nos amamos.

Ginny vaciló al resultarle extrañamente inquietante formular este último argumento. Pero fuera lo que fuese lo que sentía por Harry Potter, desde luego no era amor.

—Yo no te amo... y tú a mí tampoco. Sólo te casaste conmigo por el bien de tu hermana. El matrimonio debe ser amor y compromiso, no un acto de desesperación.

Harry apretó momentáneamente la mandíbula cuando ella pronunció la palabra _amor. _Pero luego se recostó relajado en su asiento, con aire entristecido, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y extendió perezoso sus largas piernas.

—No, no hay amor entre nosotros —reconoció.

De manera inexplicable, Ginny experimentó un aguijonazo de dolor al ver que Harry se mostraba de acuerdo en eso con tanta facilidad. Era absurdo que se sintiera rechazada sólo porque él reconociera que no sentía amor hacia ella. Un temerario aventurero como Harry Potter era improbable que entregara su corazón a ninguna mujer, en especial a una a la que se había encadenado por fuerza mayor.

— ¿Lo entiendes entonces? —quiso saber ella—. No tiene sentido que tratemos de seguir juntos. Lo que predomina es el hecho de que yo no deseo ser tu esposa y que tú no deseas sinceramente ser mi marido.

—Pues tenemos un problema —repuso Harry despacio, mirándola especulativamente—. La anulación no es una opción considerando que pasamos juntos una noche muy apasionada.

El candente recuerdo de aquella noche inundó a Ginny mientras su conciencia de la presencia de Harry de pronto se multiplicaba. Su muslo estaba junto al suyo en el asiento del carruaje y ella podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su poderoso cuerpo.

Él debía de estar pensando en lo mismo porque la escudriñó lentamente con su intensa mirada. Ginny podía sentir sus ojos demorándose en sus senos y sus caderas, como si él estuviera imaginando exactamente lo que había debajo de su vestido.

Se sonrojó desconcertada por el descaro de su mirada y por el vivido recuerdo de Harry moviéndose entre sus muslos, llenándola... Se quedó sin aliento ante el inoportuno ramalazo de placer que la atravesó.

Luego él levantó la mirada para fijarla en su abdomen.

—Deduzco que nuestra unión no ha dado fruto —dijo.

—No —murmuró ella, incapaz de evitar un extraño sentimiento de decepción por no estar embarazada.

Sin embargo, no debería lamentar lo más mínimo ese hecho. Si estuviera embarazada, sin duda tendría muchas más dificultades para convencer a Harry de que la liberase de su matrimonio como ella confiaba que él hiciera.

—Así pues... —dijo él lentamente al ver que ella guardaba silencio—, ¿estás proponiendo que sencillamente ignore el hecho de que existe un vínculo legal entre nosotros? ¿Que vivamos vidas separadas simulando que no somos realmente marido y mujer?

—Bien... Sí supongo que es eso lo que te estoy proponiendo. Sería infinitamente mejor para ambos, más cómodo.

—Creo que estás olvidando algo, sirena —dijo él con suavidad.

— ¿Qué? —Lo miró interrogante.

A modo de respuesta, él deslizó sus dedos bajo la nuca de ella y lenta, inexorablemente, la atrajo hacia sí hasta que la tuvo contra su cuerpo, con sus bocas casi rozándose.

—Esto... —murmuró Harry mientras sus labios se encontraban.

Su beso fue embelesador, la dejó sin respiración y tensó su cuerpo. Era íntimo, sexual e increíblemente excitante, y encendía en ella un apetito que había creído que nunca volvería a experimentar. Se sentía derretirse contra él...

Cuando finalmente Harry se apartó fue sólo para posar los labios en su oído.

—El nuestro no fue un casamiento por amor —susurró roncamente—, pero la atracción entre nosotros es bastante real. Sientes el mismo fuego que yo, querida. ¿Cómo podemos pretender que no existe?

Aturdida por su narcotizante y exigente beso, Ginny trató de recobrar la compostura. Con las manos sobre el pecho de Harry estaba casi tendida sobre su cuerpo mientras él la sostenía... y el carruaje había reducido la marcha hasta detenerse. ¡Por Dios!

Creció en ella la alarma al comprender que habían llegado a su destino, su nueva casa. En cualquier momento un lacayo abriría la puerta del carruaje para ayudarla a bajar.

Empujó a Harry hacia atrás y se sentó erguida, presa de pánico.

—No _podemos _ser vistos juntos de este modo...

Cuando se disponía a coger la manecilla de la puerta, Harry se le anticipó asiéndole ligeramente la muñeca con delicadeza.

— ¡Déjame salir! —exclamó ella desesperada, en voz baja.

—Por el momento, Ginny. Pero esta discusión está muy lejos de haberse acabado.

Ella no respondió. En lugar de ello se apresuró a salir del carruaje antes de que sus sirvientes pudieran vislumbrar la presencia del sensual pirata que era su marido.

La doncella de Ginny la ayudó a prepararse para ir al lecho. Cuando despidió a Susan y se retiró, era ya pasada la medianoche y, sin embargo, estaba demasiado inquieta como para dormirse. Yacía en la oscuridad, contemplando el dosel que tenía sobre la cabeza, con la mente febril, ocupada con pensamientos de Harry. Su piel aún estaba sonrojada por su último encuentro, sus labios seguían ardiendo por su beso.

¿Cómo era posible que un hombre pudiera causar en ella un efecto tan devastador? ¿Cómo podía él ejercer un poder emocionalmente tan fuerte? Su simple proximidad la dejaba sin aliento y le alteraba los sentidos. Su sólo contacto la excitaba, recordándole la cautivadora pasión de su noche de bodas... La misma increíble pasión que llenaba el diario de la francesa.

Ginny profirió una maldición y rodó por el lecho rechazando parte de las sábanas. Aunque habían dejado las ventanas abiertas, su dormitorio era demasiado caluroso. _Ella _estaba demasiado caliente.

«Sientes el mismo fuego que yo.» Ciertamente había sentido el fuego que él encendía en ella con tanta facilidad. Por esa razón había abandonado el carruaje en tal estado de pánico; no sólo porque temiera que los descubrieran, sino por lo que Harry estaba haciendo con ella. Había huido de él.

La asaltó un repentino pensamiento. Ni siquiera le había preguntado si tenía algún lugar donde pasar la noche. Al estar su primo Longbottom ausente del país, Harry no tenía asegurada una buena acogida... Pero era un aventurero, un intrépido viajero. Estaba acostumbrado a cuidar de sí mismo sin su ayuda. Ella no era responsable de él, aunque fuese su marido.

_Marido. _Ginny hundió el rostro en la almohada. ¿Tenía algún derecho a rechazarlo? Estaba legalmente atada a él.

¡Dios misericordioso! ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Aunque se había alegrado en gran manera de que Harry no hubiese sido colgado, desde luego no lo deseaba en modo alguno como marido.

Considerarlo como tal era alarmante. Ginny tenía pocas dudas de que él causaría estragos en su vida apacible y bien estructurada, que la despojaría de la serenidad que finalmente había alcanzado. Esa misma noche ya había experimentado más emociones violentas que en todos los meses transcurridos: impresión, ira, consternación, inquietud, miedo, alegría...

Bruscamente detuvo esa reflexión. Su alegría al ver de nuevo a Harry no había sido más que alivio al saber que ese valeroso hombre había salvado la vida. Se sentía feliz de que siguiera vivo. Aun así, deploraba el modo en que la había hecho sentir. Le había puesto los nervios de punta con su presencia dominante y su intensa vitalidad. Ni siquiera podía mantener con él una simple conversación mínimamente tranquila.

Ella no quería soportar tal trastorno emocional en su vida, máxime cuando nunca había podido convertirse en su esposa. Por otra parte, el derecho la asistía. Vivir juntos para siempre como marido y mujer no formaba parte del acuerdo pactado.

Ella no deseaba pasar su vida con un hombre al que no amaba y que no la amaba. Un hombre que podía morir en cualquier momento. Con gran consternación y exasperación por parte de ella, Harry había desechado el peligro de que lo descubrieran, pero era un peligro muy real. Arriesgaba su vida si se quedaba en Inglaterra.

Ella no quería vivir con el terror de que se lo arrebataran. Ya había perdido a Dean... En realidad, ya había perdido a Harry en una ocasión. No pasaría de nuevo por aquella desesperación.

No, él no podía seguir siendo su marido. Simplemente tendría que hacerle entrar en razón.

A la tenue luz de la luna, Harry contempló a su mujer dormida, disfrutando de la encantadora visión.

Él no debería estar allí, a solas con Ginny en su dormitorio, pero había sido incapaz de mantenerse alejado de ella. Su experiencia en trepar por el cordaje de los buques le había permitido acceder a la habitación desde el roble que había tras su ventana.

Estaba de pie junto al lecho, embebiéndose de su belleza... la tez marfileña, las cejas delicadamente arqueadas, los abultados labios un poco entreabiertos mientras dormía. En aquellos momentos tenía cerrados los vivaces ojos marrones, pero su vibrante cabellera brillaba tenuemente, como fuego hilada, en la oscuridad iluminada por la luna.

«Mi esposa.» Era increíble pensar en ella como tal.

En el pasado, él nunca había considerado gustosamente sentar la cabeza con una mujer. En su vida desarraigada no había espacio para el engorro que habría supuesto una esposa. Siempre había deseado libertad, siempre había experimentado una insaciable sed de aventuras, con el peligro y la excitación como únicas amantes. Nunca había deseado nada más... hasta que conoció a Ginny.

¿Por qué ella era tan única?

En sus viajes había encontrado incontables bellezas en las disipadas y licenciosas monarquías europeas, en los exóticos países de África, en los misteriosos reinos del Este. Pero ninguna había conmovido sus sentidos como aquella mujer la noche que fueron unidos en matrimonio. Durante meses desde entonces, ella había obsesionado sus sueños, tan encantadora y seductora como una sirena.

Se inclinó para coger el tesoro de un mechón de sus cabellos de fuego, que dejó deslizar entre los dedos. Ginny era de buena cuna, recatada y emocionalmente recelosa, sin embargo él había tenido un vislumbre tentador del fuego que se ocultaba bajo las capas de su reserva, una experiencia que, asombrosamente, deseaba repetir.

Despacio, con intención, envolvió su mano con sus cabellos de seda. Recordaba el sabor a ella, cada centímetro de su piel, cada exuberante curva y hueco. Se recordaba a sí mismo sumergiéndose en su aterciopelado fuego...

El deseo, denso y apremiante, tensó su cuerpo con sorprendente intensidad. Un deseo que aún no podía exteriorizar.

De mala gana, Harry se esforzó por soltar sus cabellos. No podía contradecir a Ginny. Eran en extremo inadecuados el uno para el otro. Y para él resultaba realmente peligroso quedarse en Inglaterra. Ambos serían más felices si él se limitaba a desaparecer de su vida.

Pero aunque había escuchado sus lógicos argumentos con toda seriedad, ninguno lo había convencido de que lo correcto fuera tratar de romper sus votos matrimoniales.

En primer lugar, Ginny no se daba cuenta de la dificultad de poner fin a una unión totalmente consumada. Y, en segundo... el segundo argumento era el único que realmente contaba. Harry reconoció que su obligación hacia su padre era una razón mucho más importante para no dar aquel matrimonio por concluido. Le había jurado que asumiría las responsabilidades que había descuidado durante tanto tiempo, lo que significaba tomar esposa y fundar una familia.

Y, para ser franco, si tenía que estar encadenado a alguien, Ginny era una candidata mucho más agradable que la mayoría. La atracción física existente entre ellos era una base más sólida para una relación que la que tenían muchas parejas casadas. Y sólo por que estuviera casado, ello no significaba que tuviera que renunciar por completo a su vida anterior ni a su querida libertad.

Él estaba resignado al matrimonio. Había tenido cuatro largos meses para acostumbrarse a la idea mientras que ella sólo había dispuesto de unas pocas horas. Si disponía del suficiente tiempo y persuasión, Ginny terminaría por aceptar su punto de vista.

Con cuidado de no despertar a la belleza durmiente, Harry se desnudó hasta quedarse en calzones y se acostó junto a Ginny en el lecho.

No estaba seguro de si los íntimos lazos que habían forjado aquella noche eran la fantasía de un prisionero desesperado o algo más profundo, pero no importaba. Tampoco importaba que le resultara difícil convencer a Ginny de que lo aceptara como marido.

Había ido a Inglaterra a reclamar a su esposa y no se marcharía hasta haber cumplido su objetivo.


	10. Capitulo 9

**Los personajes son de**** J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro Pasión de Jordán Nicole perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 9:**

**Sus manos en mi carne eran mágicas, acariciantes y exigentes, y despertaban profundamente en mí un fiero deseo.**

Si aquello era un sueño, no deseaba despertar nunca. El placer sensual era tan real... Harry a su espalda, sus nalgas recogidas en el hueco de los muslos de él... Su calor y su dureza abrasándola a través del tenue tejido de su camisón. La mano de él metida dentro del corpiño acariciando sus senos desnudos y su propia carne tensándose provocadora, hinchándose, avanzando en busca de su contacto.

Aunque Ginny gimió, él siguió acariciándola implacable, amasando suavemente, frotando con la palma los sensibles pezones. Cuando ella se arqueó de manera instintiva, presionando con atrevida ansia contra su acariciante palma, él cerró los dedos de modo deliberado sobre un pezón asiendo el tenso capullo. Sus palpitantes senos se tensaron en doloroso ímpetu al tiempo que entre sus muslos se encendía un excitante chispazo de placer.

El trémulo deseo interior fue en aumento mientras él seguía atormentando la henchida cresta, y ella se removió inquieta ansiando liberar la creciente tensión.

Como si supiera lo que necesitaba, él retiró la mano de su corpiño y la deslizó más abajo, sobre su caja torácica hasta acariciar su vientre, su respiración cálida y húmeda contra su mejilla, mientras le susurraba al oído suaves e incitantes palabras. Luego, levantando el borde de su camisón, deslizó la cálida palma de su mano a lo largo del muslo, atormentando su piel desnuda.

Cuando introdujo los dedos en los enmarañados rizos de entre sus piernas, Ginny contuvo un grito, increíblemente excitada por sus eróticas caricias. Él movía los dedos sobre ella con sorprendente intimidad, separando los pliegues femeninos. Su hendidura se humedeció al experto contacto de sus manos, mientras él rozaba su carne más sensible encontrando dónde ejercer una exquisita presión, acariciando su capullo resbaladizo de placer con atormentadora pericia. La fiebre que sentía se intensificó y ella no pudo contener un desigual sonido de salvaje excitación.

Deseando alivio desesperadamente para el palpitante dolor, empujó las caderas hacia atrás, impotente, aplastándose contra las tensas ingles de él.

Ginny distinguió su áspero susurro en el oído, incitándola a entregarse.

—Sí, sirena... entrégate al placer.

Al borde del éxtasis, Ginny comenzó a retorcerse, tensa, encaminándose hacia un creciente y ardoroso frenesí. Cuando él introdujo despacio los dedos en su interior, los músculos internos de ella los asieron y él entonces aceleró el ritmo. Frenética, Ginny se movió contra su mano, estremeciéndose y gritando al experimentar el poderoso y palpitante clímax.

La despertaron sus propios sollozos. Inundada por un sinfín de sensaciones, Ginny yació aturdida e inmóvil, con la respiración alterada y jadeante. Por un desconcertante momento, se sintió incapaz de orientarse. Aquél era su dormitorio, podía discernirlo a la grisácea luz del amanecer que se abría paso a través de las cortinas corridas. El calor que sentía a su espalda también era muy real... y muy masculino; como lo eran los cálidos labios que rozaban su nuca...

«Harry.» Se quedó rígida. Su firme y musculoso antebrazo le cubría el cuerpo, su mano se acurrucaba eróticamente entre sus muslos y su rígida erección aún latía contra sus nalgas.

¡Por todos los cielos! No había soñado con él, estaba realmente en su lecho, como si tuviera derecho a ello. Había entrado sigiloso en su habitación mientras ella dormía y la había excitado descaradamente hasta que alcanzó el éxtasis...

Con las mejillas encendidas de vergüenza, trató de centrar sus dispersos sentidos. A punto de saltar del lecho, se volvió para enfrentarse a él, totalmente aturdida.

Harry yacía encima de las sábanas, vestido tan sólo con sus calzones. Advirtió que su capa, su camisa y su sable estaban amontonados en una silla, y sus botas en el suelo. Tenía los rubios cabellos alborotados mientras la incipiente barba en su firme mandíbula lo asemejaban muchísimo a un salvaje pirata. Su negra mirada permanecía fija en sus senos hinchados, parcialmente expuestos por el corpiño abierto de su camisón.

Ginny murmuró una maldición, enderezó su desaliñado corpiño y comenzó a abotonarse, abrumada no sólo por las prohibidas libertades que Harry se había tomado con ella sino también por su propia inconsciente y sensual respuesta.

— ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? —exigió sin saber si estaba más enojada con él por su malévola seducción, o consigo misma por sucumbir a ella.

Había planeado mantenerse fría e indiferente cuando volvieran a encontrarse, mostrando un estricto control en sus respuestas. Sin embargo, una vez más, él la había desequilibrado totalmente introduciendo el caos en sus emociones.

Harry se apoyó en un codo con despreocupación y señaló hacia la ventana abierta.

—Desde que tenía diez años, aprendí a trepar por el cordaje de los buques de mi padre. Y, desde luego, puedo escalar un árbol.

Ginny miró brevemente hacia la ventana y luego agitó la cabeza desconcertada.

—De acuerdo, ahora puedes irte del mismo modo que viniste.

Al ver que él no tenía ninguna intención de hacerle caso, recogió la bata que tenía a los pies del lecho y se la puso, abrochándosela hasta arriba.

—No doy crédito a la temeridad que has demostrado viniendo hasta aquí y...

Vaciló, no dispuesta a considerar cómo la había despertado a la pasión en sus sueños, totalmente contra su voluntad. Era un engaño aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad cuando no estaba en condiciones de defenderse. Odiaba ser tan vulnerable.

Ginny irguió la barbilla e hizo un supremo esfuerzo para recuperar la compostura.

—Estás convirtiendo en una molesta costumbre sorprenderme mortalmente apareciendo de repente y sin haber sido invitado —dijo.

A modo de respuesta Harry se incorporó, colocó los cojines contra el cabezal y se recostó en ellos.

—Te dejaste la máscara en el carruaje al huir por lo que pensé en devolvértela. Como Cenicienta con su zapato.

Ginny no pudo evitar mirarlo con fijeza, admirando involuntariamente su piel bronceada y desnuda y sus musculosos hombros. Apretó los dientes, molesta por el modo en que sus atributos físicos la dejaban sin aliento. Y su mirada cómplice la irritaba aún más. Él se daba cuenta perfectamente del efecto que su cuerpo causaba en ella.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue mantener su frío tono.

—Eso difícilmente disculpa tu descaro de entrar en mi habitación a escondidas, como un ladrón. Pareces decidido a provocar un escándalo...

—Sólo estaba decidido a hablar contigo, amor. No concluimos nuestra discusión sobre nuestra futura relación.

— ¡Bien, mi dormitorio no es lugar para hacerlo!

—No estoy seguro de coincidir contigo en eso —murmuró con aterciopelada voz baja impregnada de humor—. Se me ocurren pocos lugares más agradables.

—Harry, _tienes _que irte. Ahora, ya. Antes de que tenga que echarte.

Su expresión se tornó pensativa.

—Debo confesar que esperaba una recepción más cordial de mi esposa. En nuestra noche de bodas fuiste mucho más acogedora.

—En nuestra noche de bodas creía que estabas a punto de morir. Ambos lo creíamos.

—No puedes negar el fuego que sentimos aquella noche.

— ¡Sí puedo!

Ginny exhaló un suspiro contenido en un esfuerzo por controlarse.

—Si entonces hubo algo entre nosotros, fue sólo una ilusión... fruto de la desesperación del momento.

—No —contradijo Harry lentamente—. Fue muy real, querida, no imaginaciones mías. Y tú eres la misma sensual y sensible mujer que recuerdo de aquella noche. Ahora lo sé con seguridad.

El calor inundó las mejillas de Ginny mientras recordaba con cuánto desenfreno había respondido a sus eróticas caricias de hacía unos momentos.

Habría seguido discutiendo con él, pero sonó un suave golpecito en la puerta. Ginny se quedó helada, observando con horror cómo comenzaba a abrirse la puerta de la habitación.

En tres zancadas cruzó la estancia cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

—Milady —exclamó una voz tras el panel de roble—, le he traído su chocolate.

—Un momento —repuso Ginny casi frenética mientras trataba de pensar qué hacer.

Si la doncella encontraba allí a Harry, no le quedaría ni un atisbo de reputación.

Se volvió rápidamente, fue hacia la cama y, de un tirón, corrió las cortinas ocultando a Harry tras el brocado marfileño. Percibió su queda risita mientras ella iba a abrir la puerta, y tuvo que apretar los dientes ante esa manifestación de humor fuera de lugar. ¿Cómo podía colocarla en una situación tan delicada y reírse de ello?

Retrocedió y permitió que la doncella entrara en la habitación. Con el corazón acelerado, Ginny trató de no mirar hacia las cortinas del lecho mientras la muchacha depositaba la bandeja del desayuno en la mesita de noche.

—Gracias, Luna. Ahora puedes irte.

—Sí, milady.

La muchacha salió de la estancia tras una inclinación y Ginny echó el cerrojo de la puerta tras ella.

— ¿Ya estamos a salvo? —preguntó Harry en un tono ronco por causa de la risa.

—Habla en voz baja —exigió ella con un enérgico susurro—. Los sirvientes pueden oírte.

Descorrió las cortinas y se lo encontró repantigado negligentemente en el lecho con la risa bailándole en los verdes ojos. Su audacia la sacó de quicio.

—No te pongas nerviosa, Ginny.

—Eso a ti te resulta muy fácil decirlo. No es tu reputación la que quedaría hecha trizas si encontraran a un desconocido en tu cama.

—Si encontraran a un hombre en mi cama, supongo que mi reputación sufriría bastante. Pero existen pocas posibilidades de que eso suceda, mi afición son las mujeres.

— ¡Esto no es nada divertido, Harry!

— ¡Oh, yo creo que sí lo es! Me resulta fascinante verte apasionada. Cuesta mucho hacerte perder ese frío y majestuoso aire que tienes.

Ginny levantó los ojos al techo esforzándose por tener paciencia.

— ¿Quieres vestirte y marcharte de una vez?

— ¿Adonde esperas que me vaya?

Ella controló cuanto pudo su enojo y le dirigió una mirada burlona.

— ¿No tienes dónde alojarte?

— ¿Y si te dijera que no? ¿Tendrías piedad de mí y me invitarías a vivir contigo?

—Encargaría a mi mayordomo que te ayudara a encontrar alojamiento —repuso Ginny conteniéndose.

—No es necesario que te molestes, amor.

—En serio, ¿dónde te hospedas?

—Por el momento, a bordo de un barco. Pero los muelles están demasiado lejos y resulta incómodo, por lo que me propongo buscar habitación en un hotel. Había pensado ir a casa de Longbottom, George y él se conocen, pero Neville está fuera de la ciudad y la coincidencia sólo despertaría sospechas.

—Así lo creería yo —dijo Ginny en voz baja y tono mordaz—. Tú ya estás arriesgándote mucho estando en este país. Vas a conseguir que te maten.

Harry, sin hacer caso de su comentario, paseó su mirada por la habitación.

—Es un hermoso dormitorio... Imagino que la casa entera lo es. ¿Dices que la compraste con el dinero del acuerdo matrimonial?

—Sí. —Le dirigió una mirada interrogante—. No pretenderás volverte atrás de tu palabra y anular el trato, ¿verdad?

—En absoluto. Te lo has ganado ofreciendo tu ayuda a mi hermana.

—Sin embargo, pareces empeñado en destruir todos mis esfuerzos a su favor... Y en provocarme un ataque al corazón en el proceso.

—No, querida. Sólo deseo hablar. Aún queda por resolver la cuestión menor de nuestro matrimonio. —Dio unos golpecitos en el colchón junto a él—. Siéntate a mi lado.

Ginny lo miró cautelosa.

—No esperarás que confíe en ti después de lo que acabas de hacer.

—Creí que no querías que nos oyeran los criados. Y sabes que nos oirán si tengo que gritar hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Su mirada divertida sugería una temeraria despreocupación por las consecuencias de ser descubierto, pero ella no quería poner a prueba su impetuosidad. Con extrema mala gana, Ginny se sentó en el borde de la cama y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, a la defensiva.

—Muy bien, puedes hablar.

Él la contempló durante un momento.

—Pareces deseosa de olvidar que aún tienes un marido.

—Lo estoy. Debes comprender que nunca había esperado esta complicación en nuestra relación.

—Lo comprendo.

—He cumplido mi parte de nuestro trato, Harry. Sabes perfectamente que ello no implicaba un compromiso para toda la vida. Nuestro acuerdo fue sólo para una noche.

—Así fue.

—El nuestro fue un matrimonio de conveniencia, simplemente eso.

—Y ahora ya no te conviene.

—Ni a ti tampoco, estoy segura. Tú nunca me deseaste como esposa.

—Creo que se me podría convencer para cambiar de idea.

Ella le dirigió una asombrada mirada.

—No tuvimos oportunidad de conocernos mutuamente —dijo Harry con lentitud—. De ver si podíamos ser indicados el uno para el otro.

—La respuesta es muy evidente. Sabes perfectamente que nunca lo seremos. Tú nunca serías feliz conmigo... ni yo contigo. Yo nunca podría encajar en tu mundo entre piratas y aventureros, a bordo de un buque en lucha. No me sentiría cómoda con esa clase de existencia.

—Estaba considerando sentar la cabeza cuando concluya la guerra.

— ¿En América?

—Sí. Mi hogar está en Virginia. Mi madre y mis hermanas viven allí.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Pretendes que renuncie a mi vida y me traslade allí como tu esposa?

—Así lo esperaría puesto que yo, evidentemente, no puedo quedarme en Inglaterra.

La mirada de Ginny expresó preocupación.

—Éste es mi hogar, Harry. No tengo ningún deseo de dejar la única vida que he conocido para irme a vivir a América, entre extranjeros. La guerra entre nuestros países puede durar años y quién sabe cuándo podría regresar aquí y ver a mi familia y amigos.

—No creí que estuvieras muy encariñada con tu familia.

—No lo estoy. Pero ésa no es la cuestión. Lo que más me asusta es la violenta vida que llevas, los peligrosos riesgos que asumes. No podría soportar permanecer en casa, esperando que regresaras desde alguna tierra lejana, sin saber si volvería a verte o si habías sido asesinado. Mira el peligro que corres ahora mismo. Eres un hombre condenado. Podrías ser arrestado y ejecutado en cualquier momento. —Negó con la cabeza—. Ya he llorado tu muerte una vez, no quiero volver a pasar por ello.

Él guardó silencio, mirándola con sus verdes ojos.

—Debería haber otra solución —prosiguió Ginny—. Una que no conlleve vivir juntos como marido y mujer.

—El único modo que conozco de disolver nuestra unión es por medio del divorcio.

Ginny se sintió palidecer. El divorcio, aunque pudiera asegurarse —lo que sería en extremo difícil—, arruinaría su reputación.

—Un divorcio sería desastroso para mí. Me marcaría como una paria en la sociedad. Nunca podría volver a mostrarme en compañía de gente educada.

—Tal vez yo pudiese intentar que un tribunal declarase el matrimonio nulo —reflexionó él—. Podría tener un argumento, puesto que me vi obligado a casarme por coacción.

— ¿No podemos seguir simplemente como si tú nunca hubieras regresado? —Preguntó ella con seriedad—. ¿Qué mal habría en que lleváramos vidas separadas?

Él la examinó un momento.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que mientras sigamos casados ninguno de los dos podrá volver a casarse?

—Yo no tengo ningún deseo de casarme nunca. Con una vez tuve bastante.

Observó cómo él enarcaba la ceja y se mordió el labio.

—No lo quería decir tal como ha sonado. Es sólo que sufrí una gran desesperación cuando te creí muerto y no deseo volver a soportar algo así. Me prometí que olvidaría mi pérdida y emprendería una nueva vida yo sola. Y así lo he hecho hasta ahora.

—Tengo que hacerte una pregunta —dijo Harry con calma—. Supongamos que seguimos legalmente unidos. ¿Qué sucedería si alguno de los dos se enamorara de otra persona? Tú, desde luego, desearías estar libre entonces del matrimonio.

—Existen pocas probabilidades de que vuelva a enamorarme. Quise a Dean durante la mayor parte de mi vida, y no creo que vuelva a amar a otro hombre. Pero aunque pudiera, estoy decidida a no volver a entregar nunca mi corazón. Es demasiado doloroso perder a alguien a quien se quiere.

Harry apretó la mandíbula un instante, pero luego relajó su boca en una tenue sonrisa.

— ¿Lo has considerado desde mi perspectiva? ¿Y si yo me enamoro de otra persona?

Aquella posibilidad le produjo un inexplicable malestar, pero lo desechó con una mirada escéptica. Un libertino como Harry Potter no era probable que se enamorase.

—Dudo que eso suceda, pero te haré una promesa. Si alguna vez encuentras a alguien a quien amar, te liberaré de nuestro matrimonio. Accederé a la anulación o al divorcio, lo que sea necesario para poner fin a nuestra unión.

— ¿Así que por ahora no hacemos nada?

—Exacto —repuso ella, aliviada al ver que estaba dispuesto a ser razonable—. En público podemos simular que el otro no existe...

—Se supone que soy primo tuyo por matrimonio. Parecería extraño que ni siquiera nos hablásemos cuando nos encontremos en público.

—Bien, quizá podríamos guardar las apariencias en público.

— ¿Y qué me dices en privado?

—No existen razones para que tengamos ningún contacto privado. —Le dirigió una severa mirada—. Ningún contacto en absoluto. Desde luego no sé por qué consideras siquiera quedarte en Inglaterra. Lo mejor que podrías hacer es partir en seguida. Si te quedas, sólo conseguirás que te maten. No podría soportarlo, Harry.

—Gracias por tu preocupación, querida, pero no pretendo morir en breve.

—Tampoco pretendías verte encarcelado o sentenciado a ser colgado hace cuatro meses.

Harry ladeó la cabeza mientras la miraba.

—Existe otro aspecto que no hemos considerado: las relaciones carnales. Si tú y yo seguimos casados no podemos tomar otros amantes sin cometer adulterio.

Ginny sintió que se sonrojaba. ¿Él deseaba tener otras amantes? No podía comprender por qué aquello tendría que molestarla. No sería natural para un hombre de la naturaleza lujuriosa de Harry renunciar a los placeres carnales. Y si ella pedía quedar libre de sus votos matrimoniales, en ningún caso tenía derecho a exigirle fidelidad.

Forzó una sonrisa e intentó parecer mundana.

—Comprendo que un hombre casado tenga aventuras amorosas. No tendría nada que objetar si buscaras a otras mujeres o tuvieras una amante si así lo desearas.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? —Fijó en ella una atenta mirada.

—No necesitas preocuparte por mí en este aspecto. No pretendo tener ningún amante.

—Toda una vida es mucho tiempo para permanecer célibe, en especial para una mujer tan apasionada como eres tú —repuso Harry.

Ginny se levantó bruscamente, incómoda ante el giro íntimo de la conversación.

—Esto me recuerda algo. Me confiaste otra misión...

Fue hacia el tocador y sacó el diario incrustado de joyas que estaba cuidadosamente envuelto en un papel encerado.

—La madre de Pansy dejó esto para ti. Es el libro que tu padre le dio a ella.

Al entregarle el paquete, Harry lo abrió con curiosidad.

—Evidentemente es un regalo valioso —murmuró.

—Eso parece... y bastante antiguo.

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Es un diario escrito por una francesa que fue hecha esclava del harén de un pachááturco.

Tras leer el título, Harry ojeó algunas páginas y luego lanzó una mirada a Ginny.

— ¿Lo has leído?

—Sí. —Sintió que se sonrojaba de nuevo—. Deseaba ver si era apropiado para Pansy. Y, desde luego, no lo es.

—Diría que no —convino él dirigiéndole una larga y ligeramente divertida mirada—. Dudo que tu educación te hubiese preparado tampoco a ti para algo tan erótico.

—Desde luego que no —replicó Ginny.

Se había escandalizado ante los explícitos y sensuales detalles del diario... y sin embargo se había quedado cautivada al mismo tiempo. Contra su voluntad y su educación, se había sentido atraída por la hermosa y erótica narración de la vida amorosa de la francesa con su amo, una historia de pasión ardiente tan vívidamente contada. En realidad, había leído el diario más de una vez. Se conocía algunos pasajes de memoria, aunque no tenía intención de reconocerlo ante Harry.

—Ahora que estás aquí puedo devolvértelo —le dijo—. Tú decidirás cuándo Pansy es lo bastante madura como para leerlo.

—Espero con gran impaciencia leerlo yo. Ahora bien, ¿dónde estábamos en nuestra discusión?

—Habíamos concluido.

—No del todo —dijo Harry—. Recordarás que antes de que cambiases de tema estaba haciendo observaciones sobre tu naturaleza apasionada. Estaba diciendo que no te imaginaba feliz permaneciendo célibe toda tu vida.

Su incomodidad regresó, así como su disgusto con Harry. Discutir asuntos tan privados estaba totalmente fuera de lugar, pese a su aparente creencia de que tenía derecho a tal intimidad.

Ginny le dirigió su más fría mirada.

—Creo que eso es totalmente asunto mío, Harry. También creo que me he liberado de mi promesa contigo y que nos hemos dicho todo lo que había que decir. Ahora ya ha llegado el momento de que te vayas.

—Todavía no.

Ella se puso en tensión.

— ¿Qué significa todavía no?

—Antes de hacer voto de celibato deberías considerar lo que estás rechazando. Ven aquí, Ginny.

Su mirada tornó a ser recelosa.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque deseo besarte.

—Debes de estar bromeando.

—En absoluto. Anoche empezamos con mal pie. Me gustaría arreglarlo.

Ginny, nerviosa, retrocedió un paso.

—Para ello, sólo hace falta que te marches, Harry. Inmediatamente. No tienes ningún derecho a estar aquí.

—En realidad, sí. Soy tu marido. La ley da derecho a un marido a compartir el lecho de su esposa.

—Tú no eres mi marido. A los ojos del mundo me quedé viuda hace cuatro meses.

— ¿Necesito recordarte lo mucho que les sorprendería a tus criados encontrarme aquí?

Su media sonrisa la irritó casi tanto como su velada amenaza.

—Sólo tengo que llamar y vendrán corriendo —dijo él.

—No te atreverías. Nunca te arriesgarías a exponer tu identidad.

Harry enarcó las cejas como si preguntara si ella deseaba ponerlo a prueba.

Decidida a desafiarlo para que hiciera lo que decía, Ginny apoyó las manos en sus caderas.

—Pensándolo bien, podría denunciarte a un buen número de autoridades gubernamentales. Supongo que la armada estará ansiosa de volver a capturar a un pirata huido.

Un resplandor iluminó los verdes ojos de Harry.

—No creo que me denunciaras. No deseas ver mi cuello estirado en el patíbulo.

Su frustración llegó al punto de ebullición. Lo que deseaba era hacer desaparecer aquella mirada del hermoso rostro de Harry. Era totalmente tramposo utilizar su preocupación por él para obligarla a hacer lo que deseaba.

Pero tenía razón, ella no podía denunciarlo. No sólo porque haría lo que fuese por evitar el escándalo que provocaría que lo encontraran en su dormitorio, sino porque no podría soportar que a Harry le sucediera nada malo. Se sentía tan impotente que a punto estuvo de dar una patada en el suelo.

—Sabes perfectamente que no sería capaz de denunciarte —murmuró Ginny por fin—. No deseo tener tu muerte sobre mi conciencia.

—Sabía que eras una mujer compasiva.

—Y yo creía que tú eras un caballero —replicó Ginny, exasperada por su irresistible encanto.

—_Soy _un caballero.

—Desde luego que no. Un caballero haría honor a su promesa.

— ¿Qué promesa fue ésa? —Preguntó Harry con una llama perezosa en los ojos—. ¿La que se refiere a nuestra unión; aquella en la que prometí amar y proteger a mi esposa?

—El acuerdo de que sería una sola noche de matrimonio.

—Una noche no fue suficiente —repuso él con suavidad.

—Pues tendrá que serlo. No pretendo ser tu ramera.

Harry le tendió la mano.

—Ven y bésame, Ginny, antes de que me decida a alzar la voz.

Ella lo miró enfurecida.

— ¡Esto es chantaje!

—Sí lo es.

—Eres despreciable.

—Y tú tan hermosa como recordaba... Más aún ahora, puesto que ha desaparecido la tristeza de tus ojos. Ven. No reclamaré mis derechos conyugales. Sólo deseo un beso.

El tono aterciopelado de su voz no la tranquilizó lo más mínimo. Estaba segura de que revelaría su presencia a sus sirvientes a menos que no hiciera lo que deseaba.

— ¿Un beso y luego te vas?

—Si insistes...

— ¿Lo juras?

—Inequívocamente.

Ginny, con todos los músculos de su cuerpo en tensión, accedió de mala gana. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó al lecho, Harry no hizo ningún intento de besarla. En lugar de ello le tomó la mano.

Sin dejar de mirarla, cogió su dedo índice, se lo llevó a la boca y lo chupó. Un traicionero calor irradió súbitamente de las entrañas de Ginny, que tuvo que sofocar un grito.

—Has dicho un beso —murmuró con los dientes apretados.

—No puedes negar el placer que sientes —repuso él—. Tu corazón late demasiado rápidamente como para que tu pretendido desinterés sea cierto.

— ¿Quieres hacerme el favor de acabar con esto?

— ¡Qué impaciente! —repuso Harry.

La echó hacia atrás y la tendió de espaldas sobre el lecho, luego acomodó su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Ginny pudo sentir su fortaleza, el poderoso granito de sus muslos, el liso y duro vientre, los músculos tensos de su pecho y sus hombros.

Él permaneció de ese modo durante largo rato, mirándola a los ojos y acariciándole la mejilla con los dedos.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Ginny sin aliento, tratando de ignorar la tentación de su hermosa boca.

—Guarda tus garras, sirena. Sólo deseo recordarte lo que te perderías... El placer de encontrarte en mis brazos —susurró antes de cubrir los labios de Ginny con los suyos.


	11. Capitulo 10

**Los personajes son de**** J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro Pasión de Jordán Nicole perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 10:**

**La fuerza de su deseo me alarmaba. Sin embargo, estaba más asustada de mí misma, por el fiero deseo que me provocaba.**

El deseo inundaba desenfrenado a Harry mientras bebía en la temblorosa boca de Ginny. Los labios de ella eran increíblemente suaves y su calidez alimentaba sus sentidos como una llamarada.

Ginny se removió inquieta debajo de él, quien la asió por la seda de sus cabellos manteniéndola inmóvil para besarla, introduciendo su lengua lenta y profundamente, penetrándola en una descarada imitación de lo que ansiaba hacer entre sus muslos.

Al cabo de unos momentos, ella se estrechaba contra su cuerpo totalmente excitada, con las caderas oscilando hacia él, buscando su dureza. Harry sintió una oleada de triunfo ante su indefensa respuesta. Al oírla gemir con suavidad, se estremeció, tan henchido de necesidad que se sentía a punto de estallar.

No obstante, fue él quien interrumpió el beso. Embargado por un deseo angustioso, se apartó de ella y giró hasta quedar de espaldas en la cama respirando aceleradamente. Ahora sabía que había sobrevalorado en exceso su control.

Harry se cubrió la frente con el antebrazo y exhaló un profundo suspiro. Aún se sentía dolorido; notaba su miembro entumecido bajo sus calzones. Pero no se atrevía a seguir besando a Ginny. Había sido un error incluso tocarla.

Junto a él, ella se apoyó insegura en el codo, con los cabellos cayendo sobre sus hombros como una indómita cascada de pelirrojo. Parecía dubitativa, temblorosa, mientras lo miraba con sorpresa y preocupación con sus grandes ojos marrones. Sabía que ella había sentido las mismas poderosas fuerzas que él. El puro deseo carnal. La cruda y primaria necesidad que aún palpitaba en él. El intenso y doloroso anhelo de intimidad que nunca antes había experimentado con ninguna otra mujer.

¡Oh, sí, el vínculo entre ellos era muy real!

—No puedes pretender que no existe nada entre nosotros —murmuró él con la voz enronquecida.

—Esto... sólo ha sido lujuria.

—Cuatro meses es ciertamente mucho tiempo para que un hombre esté sin una mujer —dijo con sequedad—. Pero he soportado abstinencias más largas. Y en todo caso, mi lujuria no explica tu respuesta, querida. ¡Vamos, reconócelo! Deseabas de mí algo más que un beso.

Ginny se llevó la mano a los labios aún húmedos de su beso y una feroz ansia inundó a Harry. La tentación de tomarla era tan grande, que tuvo que apretar la mandíbula en un esfuerzo por controlarse.

Lo mejor sería que se fuera antes de que su resistencia se hiciera añicos, antes de que cogiera a Ginny entre sus brazos y la hiciera suya, antes de que ambos estuvieran demasiado agotados para preocuparse por asuntos tales como el escándalo y el peligro mortal.

Harry se recompuso, se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, consciente de que ella lo observaba con cautela.

— ¿Te vas realmente? —preguntó Ginny al fin mientras él se ponía la túnica.

—Te he dicho que lo haría.

Era evidente que ella no confiaba en que él mantuviera su palabra de conformarse sólo con un beso, y claramente estaba preocupada por su situación.

—Pero ¿qué hay de nuestro matrimonio, Harry? ¿Estás de acuerdo en que no deberíamos tratar de continuar como marido y mujer? ¿Qué deberíamos vivir existencias separadas?

Aquél no era el momento de admitir que él pretendía reclamarla como esposa.

—Ésa parece la mejor opción por el momento.

Pudo percibir su alivio. Su respuesta la animó a hacer otras observaciones.

—Quiero que reconsideres lo de seguir en Inglaterra y pienses en regresar a Virginia.

—Mis asuntos aquí aún no han concluido —repuso Harry. No era totalmente una mentira. Ginny era sus asuntos. Comenzó a atarse la faja del traje a la cintura, pero cambió de idea—. Sin embargo, tendré que dejar a tu cuidado mi faja y mi sable. Un pirata andando por las calles podría despertar sospechas.

— ¡Desde luego! —Replicó Ginny con renovada mordacidad—_. _Te estás arriesgando a ser descubierto si insistes en esta alocada imitación.

Él le dirigió una audaz sonrisa y acabó de vestirse. Cuando se hubo echado la capa sobre los hombros y se la hubo abrochado, ella aún seguía mirándolo con desaprobación.

Harry vaciló. Aquélla era la primera vez en su vida que dejaba el lecho de una mujer sin haber hallado primero satisfacción... o haberla dado plenamente. Y encima aquella mujer era su esposa. Con los cabellos alborotados por el sueño y los labios apasionadamente magullados, Ginny era tan hermosa que producía dolor verla.

No pudo evitarlo. Regresó a la cama, cogió su rostro con las manos y la besó con fuerza.

— ¡Harry! —exclamó ella jadeante, echándose hacia atrás—. ¡Has prometido que te ibas!

—Baja la voz, querida, o te oirán los sirvientes —le advirtió él—. Éste ha sido sólo un beso de despedida. Pueden pasar días sin que volvamos ni siquiera a hablarnos.

Cogió el diario y se lo metió bajo la capa. Entonces fue hacia la ventana, se sentó en el alféizar y pasó las piernas por encima.

Con una última y persistente mirada, desapareció.

Ginny se desplomó en el lecho aliviada, con el corazón latiendo aún con violencia por su beso y el cuerpo vibrando con el impaciente anhelo que él había encendido en ella.

Le asustaba el cúmulo de emociones que Harry le despertaba tan fácilmente: exasperación, ira, alborozo, deseo...

No era la clase de hombre con el que una mujer podía confiar en mantener la indiferencia. Era imprevisible, audaz, amenazador. La clase de hombre que podía abrumar de pasión, de deseo, de necesidad, a una mujer. Que podía dominar su corazón así como su cuerpo.

_Él exigía mi rendición, en cuerpo y alma._

Ginny se estremeció recordando el pasaje del diario que tan perfectamente describía el peligro al que la francesa se había visto obligada a enfrentarse. Selena se había convertido en una cautiva más allá del sentido físico; contra su voluntad, ella había entregado su corazón al fuerte, vital y resuelto príncipe.

Harry era igual de resuelto, igual de peligroso que el príncipe del diario. Su contacto igual de sensual y mágico.

Se llevó la mano al pecho, aún vividos en su memoria los ardientes recuerdos de sus caricias. Ella era demasiado vulnerable con él. Harry, como esposo suyo, tenía derecho a todas esas intimidades y aún más. No obstante, ella no le daría una nueva oportunidad de tomarse las descaradas libertades que se había tomado la pasada noche. No iba a permitirle siquiera estar cerca de ella. Ya no podía confiar en él. Pero lo peor era que ya no podía confiar en ella misma.

Cuando se casaron, ella pensó que Harry era un hombre honorable, pero era evidente que no tenía ningún escrúpulo en recurrir a subterfugios ni al engaño, lo que ya había demostrado con su ardid de preparar su entierro y su actual fraude de asumir la identidad de su primo. Además, había entrado sigilosamente en su habitación, y llevado a cabo un íntimo y sensual asalto mientras ella dormía...

Un traidor calor inundó su cuerpo al recordarlo, junto con una renovada ira ante su descaro.

Tenía innumerables razones para estar enojada con Harry. No sólo carecía de escrúpulos, no sólo estaba poniendo en peligro su vida temerariamente y exponiéndola al escándalo, sino que estaba actuando como si la poseyera... y utilizando las amenazas y el chantaje para salirse con la suya.

Habiendo convivido con el mal talante de su padre durante tanto tiempo Ginny deploraba emociones tan violentas como la ira, pero en el caso de Harry, ese sentimiento era bien recibido y, ciertamente, deseaba alimentarlo. Mientras ella pudiera sentirse irritada, podría mantener a raya cualquier otro sentimiento más benigno hacia él.

Por lo menos lo había convencido de que renunciara a reclamarla como esposa. Sin embargo, no podía sentirse satisfecha. Aunque él hubiera accedido a que mantuvieran vidas separadas, estaba segura de que no había visto por última vez a Harry Potter

Era aún temprano cuando Harry llegó a los establos de la casa de lady Katye, donde estaban la flor y nata de los caballos de Mayfair así como los de los carruajes. El patio de guijarros de las cocheras rebosaba de actividad, con muchachos cepillando y ensillando monturas y mozos de establo enjaezando carruajes para excursiones matinales.

Harry había acordado encontrarse allí con su hermana, pero aunque no vio rastro de Pansy, pronto distinguió al mozo de cuadra irlandés que la había acompañado desde el Caribe. Michael estaba conduciendo un gran purasangre negro y un corpulento semental, ambos ensillados para cabalgar.

Dispuesto a probar su disfraz, Harry se detuvo ante el irlandés.

—Quisiera alquilar un carruaje para unas semanas —le dijo despreocupadamente—. Y tal vez también un caballo. ¿Puede decirme dónde está el propietario?

Michael, un individuo tosco, de cabellos grises, dirigió a Harry una mirada superficial. Al ver que se trataba de un caballero, se tocó cortés el sombrero.

—En ese caso, deberá hablar con el señor Fred. Lo encontrará en la oficina, al final del próximo pasillo.

—Gracias. —Harry vaciló examinando el negro caballo—. Magnífico animal. Su señora siempre ha tenido buen ojo para los animales.

Michael, de repente animado, lo miró con fijeza.

—Creo que estoy viendo un fantasma —dijo lentamente.

Harry curvó la boca en una sonrisa.

—Ningún fantasma Michael. Simplemente me parezco a un pirata americano que al final no fue colgado.

La expresión de sorpresa de su rubicundo rostro se convirtió en regocijo.

—Bien... voto a Dios... —Se interrumpió con una sonrisa avergonzada—. Le ruego que me perdone, señor. Nunca le hubiera reconocido con esos cabellos tan rubios.

—Ésa era precisamente mi intención —dijo Harry—. Estoy aquí en Inglaterra como un primo de Sabine procedente de Boston, el señor George Deverill. He calculado que si podía engañarte a ti con tu aguda visión, sería capaz de engañar a cualquier otro conocido mío.

—Ah... comprendo, señor. ¿Conoce la señorita Pansy la feliz noticia?

—La sorprendí anoche en el baile de su tía, pero sólo estuvimos unos momentos juntos. Ella se reunirá en breve aquí conmigo para que podamos tener la oportunidad de hablar a solas.

Michael, siempre inteligente, comprendió al punto la necesidad de discreción.

—Entonces, si le parece bien, señor, devolveré a _Satán _a su cuadra. Usted puede ir allí como si estuviera examinándolo para comprarlo y hablar entonces con ella.

Harry enarcó una ceja ante el caballo que estaba mordiendo dócilmente el bocado.

— _¿Satán?_

—Es rebelde, sí, pero con la señorita Pansy es un cordero. Pertenece a lady Ginny. —El irlandés sonrió ante la escéptica mirada de Harry—. Es cierto. A milady le gusta la emoción también al cabalgar. Y es la mejor amazona que he conocido.

Harry digirió la afirmación sorprendido: el elogio era muy elevado, procediendo de un hombre como Michael, que prácticamente había nacido a caballo.

—Lady Ginny —añadió Michael— escogió este animal para la señorita Pansy contraviniendo los deseos de su tía, que deseaba que la señorita montara un caballo más manso. _Satán _resopló fuego cuando ella lo intentó por vez primera, pero ya la conoce. Nunca hubo un caballo que la señorita Pansy no pudiera dominar. Lo mismo sucede con los caballeros de Londres.

—Eso tengo entendido —repuso Harry con irónico regocijo.

—Todo está yendo como ella había planeado... y del modo en que su tutor, el señor Potter, esperaba.

—Gracias por cuidar de ella tan bien, Michael. Estoy seguro de que cuentas con la imperecedera gratitud de Potter.

El irlandés soltó una cordial carcajada.

—Bien debe usted de saberlo siendo su primo. Si quiere acompañarme, señor...

Se tocó nuevamente el sombrero y fue a devolver los caballos a sus establos.

Mientras lo seguía, Harry pensó cuan apreciable protector de Pansy había resultado ser Michael. Sus temores respecto al bienestar de su hermanastra habían disminuido en gran manera tras ver cómo Ginny y el irlandés cuidaban de ella.

Pansyhizo su aparición al cabo de unos momentos. Algo jadeante, entró en el establo y, sin detenerse, le echó a Harry los brazos al cuello en un fuerte abrazo.

—No es necesario que me ahogues, pequeña —le dijo él al oído mientras se escabullía dificultosamente de su abrazo.

—O esto o te pego un tiro —replicó ella. Sin embargo, cuando se echó hacia atrás, sus ojos verdes chispeaban de alegría—. Te mereces el tiro, Harry. No tienes idea de cuánto he llorado por ti... y también Ginny. He vivido con esa culpabilidad, creyendo que te habían matado por haber venido a Montserrat a verme. ¿Por qué no nos enviaste noticias?

—Por entonces estaba algo ocupado escapando del aprieto en que me había metido la armada británica, y luego preparándome para venir en tu busca. Además, creía que os habríais enterado de las noticias por alguien de las islas.

—Nunca lo supimos, Harry.

Él movió la cabeza a modo de advertencia.

—Te agradeceré que practiques en privado llamarme señor Deverill, querida, para que no lo olvides en público. Puesto que Potter era tu tutor, su primo sólo está lejanamente relacionado contigo.

— ¡Ah, sí! Tendré que acordarme de ello.

—En realidad, no deberíamos ser vistos juntos en privado en absoluto.

La joven frunció la frente y lanzó una precavida mirada por encima del hombro. Michael se había situado fuera con su montura, ante la entrada del establo protegiéndolos a ella y a Harry de miradas indiscretas.

—Acabo de enviar ahora mismo a mi doncella a casa —dijo Pansy con tono preocupado—, de modo que ella no puede vernos hablando, pero... es muy peligroso para ti incluso estar en Inglaterra, ¿verdad?

—Sí, existe la posibilidad de que pueda ser capturado, soy un fugitivo.

— ¿Por qué viniste aquí entonces?

—Deseaba ver cómo le iba al diablillo de mi hermana —repuso Harry burlón.

La observó críticamente. Iba vestida con un elegante traje de montar de terciopelo verde oscuro y se la veía tan vital y bella que no parecía en absoluto que se hubiese levantado temprano tras haber estado bailando hasta medianoche.

—Por lo que veo todo te va perfectamente.

Ella mostró una seca sonrisa.

—Mejor que bien. Puedes estar orgulloso de mí, Harry... ¡Lo siento, señor Deverill! Recuerdo que, en una ocasión, dijiste que enseñarme a comportarme con decoro sería como tratar de convertir una potranca salvaje en la montura de una dama. Bien, pues ahora estoy totalmente domesticada. Desde luego, gran parte del meríto le corresponde a Ginny.

— ¿En serio?

—Lo cierto es que no sé qué habría hecho sin ella. Es en extremo competente y goza de una elevada consideración. No podrías haber escogido a nadie mejor para aconsejarme. Con su guía he sido capaz de enfrentarme a los leones de la sociedad sin ser devorada por ellos. Y si al final de la temporada no estoy prometida como mínimo con un conde, me sentiré muy decepcionada.

La divertida expresión de Harry se ensombreció.

— ¿Estás segura de que podrás ser feliz casándote con alguien de quien no estés enamorada?

Los ojos de Pansy también se ensombrecieron.

—Mi felicidad no tiene nada que ver en esto. Mamá deseaba para mí un matrimonio ventajoso y que entrara a formar parte de la nobleza, y no voy a fallarle, Harry. En cuanto a no estar enamorada, sabes que nunca he deseado amor. No quiero cometer el mismo error que mamá, dejando que la pasión destruya mi vida y suspirando por un hombre hasta mi lecho de muerte. Y, además, ser la dueña de mi propia casa será preferible a encontrarme bajo los dictados de tía Katye, en cuya casa no puedo decir dos palabras sin ser reprendida.

Dejó de apretar las mandíbulas y esbozó una sonrisa mientras su hermano la miraba en silencio.

—Gracias a Dios que tengo a Ginny. Ha sido tan amable conmigo, y además comparte mi afición a los caballos. He quedado para encontrarme con ella dentro de unos momentos en el parque para galopar... Pero basta ya de mí, Harry. Cuéntame ¿cómo se ha tomado Ginny la noticia de tu regreso?

—No estuvo tan encantada como tú —contestó él escuetamente.

—Eso es sólo porque todavía no te conoce lo bastante. —Pansy abrió a continuación los ojos sorprendida—. ¡Oh, Dios!, ¿te propones llevarte a Ginny a América?

Harry vaciló.

—Aún no hemos decidido nuestro futuro. De momento, Ginny necesita tiempo simplemente para recuperarse de la impresión de mi reaparición.

—Pero ¿te propones reclamarla como esposa?

—Eso aún está pendiente —respondió, no queriendo parecer en exceso confiado en sus poderes de persuasión.

—Vuestra boda fue legal, ¿verdad?

—Totalmente. Pero la cuestión es más compleja que la simple legalidad. Se suponía que nuestro matrimonio duraría un tiempo breve. No estoy seguro de que Ginny me quiera a su lado para toda la vida, ni que crea que yo pudiera ser un buen marido. Soy más conocido por mis salvajes aventuras que por ninguna respetabilidad estable.

—Sí, pero recuerdo que dijiste que había llegado el momento de sentar cabeza, tal como tu padre deseaba. Y yo creo que cualquier mujer sería afortunada de tenerte como marido —declaró Pansy con lealtad.

—Pero tú estás predispuesta a mi favor, gatita.

—Supongo —frunció el cejo—. Bueno, simplemente tienes que convencerla. No sería imposible. Ginny tiene una mente muy independiente, pero nadie posee un encanto más endiablado que tú. Incluso conseguiste convencerme a mí de que perdonara a mis parientes ingleses por el horrible modo en que trataron a mamá, cuando eso era lo último que deseaba hacer...

—Veremos —repuso Harry sin comprometerse.

—Confío... Bueno, me gustaría ver feliz a Ginny. Estoy segura de que se siente sola, confinada en su casa durante días interminables debido al luto. Tu presencia aquí por lo menos le ofrecerá una diversión. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?

—Aún no lo he decidido. Quizá unas semanas. La noticia de mi fuga llegará antes o después a Inglaterra y, si ponen precio a mi cabeza, el riesgo de ser descubierto aumentará.

El rostro de su hermana expresó preocupación, pero él se anticipó a sus comentarios.

—Será mejor que vaya a dar su paseo, señorita Kendrick, antes de que levantemos sospechas.

Pansy asintió de mala gana.

— ¿Dónde podré encontrarte si necesito hablar contigo?

—Me propongo tomar habitaciones en el Clarendon.

Ella le besó en la mejilla y luego le dedicó una alegre sonrisa mientras aceptaba las riendas del purasangre para sacarlo del establo.

—Tal vez lo vea alguna mañana en el parque, señor _Deverill._

Harry sonrió afectuoso mientras la miraba partir. Sin embargo, cuando se quedó solo, su sonrisa se desvaneció. Como era propio de ella, Pansy había ido directamente al fondo de la cuestión: si Ginny y él se proponían reconocer su matrimonio.

Por un momento, se preguntó si debería reconsiderar su plan de reclamarla como esposa. Deseaba a Ginny físicamente, de eso ya no tenía ninguna duda. Besarla aquella mañana había sido tan sorprendentemente sensual como hacía cuatro meses, cuando él había tomado su cuerpo apetitoso y virginal en la noche de bodas. El ansia que sentía de ella entonces no había disminuido lo más mínimo, en todo caso era aún más intensa.

Pero se trataba de algo más que lujuria. Era como un fuego a duras penas controlado, que ardía silenciosamente aguardando ser atizado para adquirir una furia incontrolable. Y aunque Ginny había tratado de resistirse, le había respondido con el mismo fuego. Sus ingles se endurecían tan sólo con recordarlo. Harry se pasó una mano por sus cabellos, ahora rubios. Le había costado un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano interrumpir su abrazo aquella mañana. No obstante, no había confiado en sí mismo para continuar tocándola sin hacerle el amor. Y eso, a su modo de ver, fortalecería su matrimonio.

Si por fin tuvieran que deshacer su unión, sería conveniente mantener las manos lejos de ella. Si sólo se proponía abandonarla, no sería en absoluto justo ni honorable aliviar su deseo. Y si fuera lo bastante indiscreto como para ser descubierto en su lecho —o, peor aún, dejarla embarazada— el escándalo sería inevitable. Desde luego, él no deseaba en modo alguno eso para ella, ni tampoco para su hermana.

Harry frunció el cejo. Si obraba con sentido común, probablemente renunciaría a la idea de intentar proseguir con su matrimonio. Ginny se mostraba inflexiblemente contraria a ello, y lo había eximido de cualquier responsabilidad al respecto. No debía sentir ninguna culpabilidad por esquivar sus obligaciones hacia Ginny, ni su conciencia tenía por qué atormentarlo, como solía hacer.

Aunque la resistencia de Ginny a sus avances lo dejaba perplejo. En su noche de bodas, ella se había entregado bastante ansiosa. Sin embargo, la inocente damita con la que se había casado había cambiado sutilmente. Ahora parecía más fuerte, más rígida y reservada, más fieramente decidida a cerrarse a cualquier emoción que se asemejase a la pasión.

Pero él tenía que recordar que Ginny ya había sido herida antes. Había perdido al hombre que amaba y la experiencia le había dejado una profunda cicatriz. Harry se sentía tenso de celos cada vez que ella mencionaba a su antiguo prometido, pese a que no era natural en él un sentimiento tan posesivo. Pero el hombre estaba muerto. Y él debía tener en cuenta el dolor de ella.

Por otra parte, creía poderle hacer olvidar su pérdida si se lo proponía. Todavía no había conocido a una mujer que no fuera susceptible a su encanto si él se decidía a ejercerlo. Si lo deseaba realmente, superaría las objeciones de ella a su matrimonio.

De modo que ésa era la cuestión, ¿lo deseaba él?

¿Estaba loco intentando conseguir realmente a una mujer que estaba claro que no se hallaba dispuesta a ser su esposa? Desde luego, sería más seguro para él dejar Inglaterra de una vez. Pero el caso era que Harry nunca había encontrado mucho atractivo en la seguridad. Desde que andaba a gatas, había asumido riesgos por el puro placer de la excitación que le proporcionaban. Prefería vivir rozando el peligro, porque eso lo hacía sentirse intensamente vivo. Aceptar los desafíos del destino era una experiencia más embriagadora que cualquier narcótico.

Y ganarse a Ginny sería el más emocionante de los desafíos.

No obstante, estaba más convencido que nunca de que la fría elegancia de la mujer ocultaba un fuego en su interior. Durante años, había aprendido a confiar en sus instintos más profundos, porque ellos le habían salvado en más de una ocasión. Y todos sus instintos le decían ahora que ella bien valía el esfuerzo.

Así pues, recuperar a su esposa era su deber. Había prometido a su padre que asumiría sus responsabilidades.

Asintió lentamente. No abandonaría su plan de reclamar a Ginny. Se quedaría en Inglaterra cuanto fuera necesario hasta que la convenciera.

Tomada aquella decisión trascendental, Harry se volvió para salir del establo. Sintió algo pesado junto a la cadera y recordó el libro que Ginny le había dado, y que seguía en el interior de su capa.

Sacó curioso el enjoyado diario. _Una pasión del corazón._

Curvó la boca en perversa sonrisa. Era difícil imaginar a su majestuosa esposa, tan bien educada, toda una dama, leyendo una narración erótica. Sin embargo, era evidente que había facetas ocultas en la mujer con quien se había casado. Facetas que estaba deseoso de descubrir.

No obstante, de momento, lo que necesitaba era alquilar un carruaje y caballos para el tiempo que pasaría en Londres.


	12. Capitulo 11

**Los personajes son de**** J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro Pasión de Jordán Nicole perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 11:**

**Él desafiaba mi corazón, incitándome a abrirme a la pasión.**

Ginny sintió un alborozado estremecimiento mientras la tierra se sucedía bajo los atronadores cascos de su montura. Estaba inclinada sobre el cuello del gris animal y estimulaba al poderoso caballo mientras se esforzaba por adelantar al negro purasangre que corría junto a ella.

El frío viento impulsaba hacia atrás el velo de viuda y le escocía en los ojos, pero era tan reacia como su caballo a perder la carrera. Cuando las dos competidoras se aproximaron por fin a la arenosa franja de césped, el _Cronos _de Ginny adelantaba al _Satán _de Pansy por todo un cuerpo.

Ginny se detuvo riendo y Pansy hizo lo mismo.

— ¡Bien hecho! —exclamó la más joven aún jadeante—. Estaba segura de que esta vez iba a ganarte.

Mientras regresaban, _Cronos _aún seguía resoplando y bailoteando de excitación, casi alardeando de su victoria, mientras _Satán _agitaba la cabeza ante la firme sujeción de su amazona, deseando ponerse en marcha otra vez.

Ginny dio unas palmaditas en el cuello moteado de plata y gris murmurándole palabras de elogio.

—Sin duda hoy se encuentra exultante.

—Supongo que eso podría explicar que hayamos perdido, pero tengo que admitir que, sencillamente, eres mejor amazona.

—Yo no me rendiría aún —repuso Ginny con una sonrisa—. Íbamos a la par hasta el último momento.

— ¡Oh, no tengo intención de rendirme! —replicó Pansy también sonriente—. Algún día morderá el polvo.

—Tal vez sí.

Aunque adoptaron un paso mucho más tranquilo mientras desandaban el camino a lo largo de la arenosa avenida conocida como Rotten Row, Ginny compartía la euforia de su montura. Le gustaba desafiar al viento con un caballo rápido: la estimulante libertad, la excitación de competir y superar a un oponente digno, la sensación de poder que le daba controlar al poderoso animal que estaba debajo de ella, forzándolo al máximo. La pura alegría de todo ello la hacía vibrar.

La tranquilidad de esa primera hora de la mañana en Hyde Park era con mucho la mejor parte de su jornada. En aquellos momentos, los senderos estaban ocupados por serios jinetes y amazonas, aún libres de los dandis y las damas cuyos elegantes carruajes congestionarían el parque a la hora de moda, las cinco de la tarde.

Una fría bruma se cernía sobre el lago Serpentine, la humedad brillaba en las amplias extensiones de césped y goteaba de los árboles alineados junto al sendero. Hacia media mañana, cuando la bruma se aclarase, el parque se llenaría de niñeras vigilando a sus jóvenes pupilos, o de vocingleros muchachos que retozarían con sus perros, pero a aquella hora sólo había jinetes y amazonas por doquier.

Apenas acababa de pensar eso cuando Ginny vio llegar hacia ellas a medio galope a un jinete con chaqueta azul. Al reconocer, pese a la distancia, aquellos anchos hombros, se irguió bruscamente en su silla mientras el corazón se aceleraba. Hacía dos días que Harry había abandonado la intimidad de su dormitorio tras su escandalosa invasión. Dos días durante los cuales ella se había preocupado por él y su destino y por sus planes relativos a su matrimonio. Le molestaba no haber recibido noticias de Harry... y aún más que hubiera ocupado sus pensamientos tan intensamente.

Cuando las alcanzó, Harry frenó su montura hasta detenerse y las saludó con una cortés inclinación de cabeza. Estaba magnífico con su entallada y exquisita chaqueta color azul, pantalones de fieltro y relucientes botas altas, la imagen de un caballero a la moda. Sus ojos, sin embargo, brillaban con perversa diversión.

— ¡Buenos días, señoras! ¿Puedo felicitarlas por una excelente carrera?

Ginny sintió que se ruborizaba. Estaba avergonzada de haber sido vista galopando como un diablillo, especialmente por aquel hombre. No sólo había dejado que la hermana de él se comportara sin decoro, sino que ella había exhibido precisamente la misma temeridad que pretendía deplorar en Harry.

Aunque Pansy no tenia tales escrúpulos sobre su conducta.

—Ha sido espléndido, ¿verdad? Ginny tiene los caballos más magníficos, y es un ángel por dejarme utilizarlos como si fueran míos.

—Un ángel realmente —convino Harry, mirando con intención a Ginny.

Cuando ella vio que él escudriñaba de arriba abajo su oscuro traje de montar color ciruela, sintió que su sonrojo iba en aumento ante la apreciativa mirada masculina. Se sintió agradecida cuando el mozo de cuadra de Pansy llegó trotando en aquel preciso momento acompañado por el de ella.

Ni con un parpadeo demostró el gigantesco irlandés Michael el menor reconocimiento de Harry. Pansy, por su parte, comentó que ya se había encontrado antes con el señor Deverill, y llevó adelante de manera admirable su simulación.

El grupo continuó cabalgando por el Row con los dos mozos a una discreta distancia detrás de ellos. Para seguir con el engaño, Pansy le preguntó al «señor Deverill» qué le parecía Londres y éste respondió con un divertido relato sobre que habían llevado un equipaje equivocado a sus habitaciones del hotel, y que se había visto obligado a quejarse a la dirección de que los trajes no eran en absoluto de su talla.

A Ginny le pareció afortunado que ambos hermanos pudieran conversar con tanta facilidad, porque ocultaba el hecho de que ella estuviera embarazosamente muda.

Sin embargo, al cabo de unos momentos, otros jinetes captaron la atención de Pansy. A lo lejos, dos jóvenes damas recorrían un estrecho sendero a través del césped.

—Son Alicia y Jane —dijo Pansy algo abruptamente—. Discúlpame, Ginny, pero debo ir a hablar con ellas. —Dirigió una mirada conspiratoria a Harry—. Ha sido un placer volver a verle, señor Deverill.

Harry se llevó la mano a su alto sombrero.

—Y también para mí, señorita Kendrick.

Pansy hizo girar su caballo y Michael automáticamente la siguió como una sombra. A Ginny no se le ocurrió a bote pronto ninguna objeción que oponer a su partida; no había nada excepcional en que Pansy deseara hablar con sus amigas. Aun así, se sentía desconcertada a solas con Harry. Tras mirar por encima del hombro, comprobó que su palafrenero se hallaba a varios metros de distancia detrás de ellos.

—Está decidida a facilitarnos la oportunidad de estar a solas —comentó Harry secamente, como si leyera sus pensamientos.

—No puedo imaginar la razón.

— ¿No puedes? Pansy considera romántico que nuestro amor se haya visto frustrado y desea remediar la situación.

Ginny le dirigió una burlona mirada.

—Pansy no es en absoluto romántica.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso. Pero en cualquier caso, le preocupa que estés sola. Cree que deberíamos seguir casados.

—Veo que tendré que hablar con ella —murmuró Ginny entre dientes.

—Yo también debería hablar con ella sobre su desvergonzada conducta. Imagina mi sorpresa al veros a las dos galopando como indias salvajes. —Movió la cabeza con desaprobación, aunque había un matiz risueño en su voz—. Eso podría haberlo esperado de Pansy, pero de ti, amor...

—Pansy no tiene la culpa —admitió Ginny de mala gana—. Yo soy la culpable. Yo inicié la carrera.

— ¿Tú? —Enarcó las cejas—. ¿Quieres decir que has estado corrompiendo a mi hermana?

—Sé que no debería haberlo hecho, pero los caballos estaban frescos y había muy poca gente... Y, bueno, después de todo, los caballos necesitan ejercicio.

Harry la miró divertido.

— ¿He descubierto un vicio secreto, mi amor?

Ella se mordió el labio. Cabalgar era en efecto su pasión y su vicio. Su única libertad, su oportunidad de escapar de las restricciones de su educación y de las limitaciones que le imponía su viudedad.

—Como viuda no se me permiten muchas libertades —comenzó a la defensiva.

—Así que cuando vienes al parque te permites descontrolarte.

— ¡No es tan malo!

— ¡Oh, no creo que lo sea en lo más mínimo! El ejercicio ha enrojecido tus mejillas e iluminado tus ojos... Estás asombrosamente sensual. —Harry deslizó sobre ella una mirada apreciativa mientras su tono se volvía bajo y vibrante—. Parece como si acabaras de levantarte del lecho tras una noche de apasionado amor.

Ginny se ruborizó sin apenas saber qué responder.

—Eso sólo confirma lo que siempre he sospechado.

— ¿Qué sospechabas? —preguntó ella con cautela.

—Que bajo ese aire frío y majestuoso que tienes se esconde un fuego ardiente.

Ella estaba aturdida por su intimidad, pero no podía desviar la mirada.

—Tus ojos son realmente de un marrón increíble —dijo Harry con voz ronca.

Ginny se preguntó cómo podía ver sus ojos, se tocó el borde del sombrero y de pronto se dio cuenta de que había olvidado bajar su velo de viuda. O de algún modo había volado hacia atrás dejando su rostro expuesto. Consternada, colocó en su lugar el tul color ciruela ocultando sus rasgos a la penetrante mirada de Harry.

— ¡Qué poco generoso de tu parte ocultarte de este modo! —Observó él de nuevo con tono risueño—. Estaba disfrutando del espectáculo.

— ¿Qué has estado haciendo durante estos dos últimos días? —preguntó Ginny decidida a cambiar de tema.

—Entonces, ¿me has echado de menos?

Ella le dirigió una reprobadora mirada que luego comprendió que él ya no podía apreciar a causa del velo.

—Simplemente me preocupaba que pudieras haberte metido en algún problema.

La mirada de Harry fue de un encanto puro y absoluto.

— ¿Qué te hacía pensar eso?

— ¿Quieres saberlo realmente? —repuso Ginny con sequedad e involuntario regocijo, pugnando por resistir a su innegable atractivo.

—Lo cierto es que he estado trabajando para establecer mis credenciales. Con Longbottom fuera de la ciudad, no lo tengo muy fácil. Tus paisanos tienden a mirar con desconfianza a los americanos, por muy leales que sean a la corona.

—A lo mejor te ayudaría ser realmente leal a la corona.

—O tener más sangre azul. Supongo que necesito que alguien responda por mí, en especial si quiero moverme en vuestros elevados círculos sociales. Tal vez podría convencerte para que me presentaras a tus distinguidos conocidos.

Ella estaba exasperada por su audacia.

—Creo que deberías tener un mínimo cuidado de no exhibirte por ahí.

— ¡Oh, no voy a proclamar mi existencia a los cuatro vientos, pero tampoco me voy a ocultar en las sombras!

—Aún no acabo de comprender por qué no te decides a regresar a tu hogar en América.

—Porque no deseo abandonar a mi encantadora esposa.

Preocupados ambos por que su declaración pudiera haber sido oída, Ginny miró por encima de su hombro y se sintió aliviada al ver que su palafrenero seguía manteniéndose a discreta distancia.

—No necesitas informar a todo el mundo de nuestra relación.

—Yo no soy quien está disputando como una fiera en público, amor.

—No estoy disputando.

— ¿No?

Había un desesperante matiz de placer en su voz, y Ginny lamentó ser demasiado bien educada como para decir según qué cosas, y sentir tanta aversión a la violencia física. Así pues, aspiró profundamente y se mordió la lengua, prometiéndose intentar no sentirse provocada por él.

Sin embargo, resultaba difícil cuando Harry parecía decidido a buscar problemas.

—Hablando de tus conocidos... —dijo pensativo—. Si no me equivoco, por ahí viene uno de ellos.

Ginny miró más allá de Row y reconoció al conde de Ronald en el jinete que se aproximaba. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío..., es Ronald! También es uno de _tus _conocidos. Me dijo que en otro tiempo habías sido miembro de su Liga Fuego del Infierno.

—Lo fui durante un breve tiempo, durante mi visita aquí hace tres años. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Pues que seguro que te reconocerá. Deberías irte inmediatamente, antes de que te vea, Harry.

—Te he dicho que no tengo intención de ocultarme.

— ¡No te propondrás charlar con él!

—Recordarás que soy George Deverell, tu primo por matrimonio. No tiene por qué haber problemas. Sonríe, amor, y simula que estás disfrutando de mi compañía.

Ginny comprendió que era demasiado tarde para hacer otra cosa, puesto que Ronald ya se hallaba cerca de ellos. Exhibía su encantadora sonrisa de disoluto mientras detenía su montura ante ella.

— ¡Ah, la más hermosa viuda de Londres! —Dijo, con graciosa inclinación—. Y también la más experta amazona. La combinación es encantadora.

—Milord Ronald —murmuró Ginny reconociendo su presencia con una cortés inclinación de cabeza.

—No creo necesario preguntar por el resultado de su carrera de esta mañana, puesto que usted siempre gana.

Ella hizo un supremo esfuerzo para no mirar a Harry mientras trataba de restar importancia a la carrera.

—Mis caballos disfrutan con el ejercicio.

—Pero su competición podría ser más dura. Quizá alguna mañana preferiría un contrincante distinto de su pupila. Estaría contento de ponerme a su disposición siempre que lo desee.

Ante su perverso y sugerente tono, Ginny se sintió incómoda. Su señoría estaba claramente flirteando con ella.

—Gracias, milord, pero estoy muy contenta de cabalgar con mi pupila.

Había confiado en que se marcharía sin reparar en Harry, pero a continuación, Ronald fijó su mirada en él

— ¿Nos hemos visto antes? Tiene usted un gran parecido con alguien que conozco. A decir verdad, el difunto marido de esta dama.

Ginny contuvo el aliento mientras Harry sonreía fríamente.

—No es extraño, puesto que soy George Deverill, primo de Potter. A su servicio, señor.

—El parecido es notable.

Harry lo miró directamente.

—Eso me han dicho.

Ginny se sintió desfallecer ante el minucioso escrutinio al que Ronald estaba sometiendo a Harry. Pero finalmente, su señoría se limitó a inclinar la cabeza y ofrecer sus condolencias.

—Su primo Harry era un excelente deportista y camarada. Dispuesto a lo que fuese. Lamenté enterarme de su muerte. Llegué a apreciarlo mucho durante nuestro breve contacto. ¿Usted es americano, señor Deverill?

—De nacimiento, sí. Pero puesto que mis inclinaciones no coinciden totalmente con las de mi gobierno, creí prudente refugiarme en Inglaterra hasta que concluya la guerra.

—Ser aceptado aquí le resultará algo difícil, en especial teniendo en cuenta que su primo fue colgado por pirata.

—Si lo que le preocupa es mi lealtad, creo que lord Longbottom responderá de mí.

—No, no me preocupa —repuso Ronald con una seca sonrisa—. No tengo en absoluto inclinaciones políticas. Pero si se encuentra con que necesita más respaldo que el de Longbottom, estaré muy complacido en ofrecerle mi apoyo en memoria de mi difunto amigo Harry.

La respuesta de Harry fue mucho más fría de lo que Ginny esperaba.

—Es muy generoso por su parte, señor. Tendré en cuenta su oferta.

Ronald se volvió y dirigió su encantadora sonrisa a Ginny.

—Bien, la dejo seguir su camino. No deseará que su caballo siga quieto por más tiempo. Confío en que tenga en cuenta mi oferta, milady. Si desea competir conmigo alguna mañana, estaré encantado de servirla.

Ginny murmuró una respuesta evasiva y se sintió llena de alivio cuando Ronald espoleó su caballo y se alejó de ellos.

Harry y ella siguieron paseando por Row. Ginny estaba rabiosa, horrorizada por la descarada indiferencia que él mostraba por su vida, pero hizo un esfuerzo y aguardó hasta que estuvieron lejos de los oídos del conde.

— ¿Cómo calificarías esto sino proclamar a los cuatro vientos tu existencia? —le preguntó.

Su preocupación hizo que su voz sonara más brusca de lo normal.

—Yo lo llamo consolidar mi tapadera. Ronald me conoce mejor que casi nadie en Inglaterra. Si no me ha reconocido, dudo que nadie más lo haga.

—Pues yo diría que ha sido una descarada insolencia. Le miraste a los ojos y _mentiste._

— ¿Hubieras preferido que me arriesgara contándole la verdad?

Ginny mantuvo silencio, molesta.

—Parece demasiado atento contigo, mi amor. Tal vez debería recordarte de nuevo que no eres viuda... y nunca lo has sido.

Ella estaba demasiado irritada como para darse cuenta de que el buen humor de Harry había desaparecido.

—No necesito que me lo recuerdes.

—Creo que sí. Ronald es uno de los mayores libertinos de Inglaterra y te ve como blanco fácil.

Ginny irguió la barbilla con decisión.

—No permitiré que me des órdenes, Harry. Me casé contigo principalmente para no tener un marido que controlara todas mis acciones, como Malfoy. Y tú te estás expresando exactamente como él... o como mi padre.

Harry pareció suavizar la tensión de su mandíbula.

—No me proponía buscar pelea, Ginny.

— ¿No? Pues lo estabas disimulando perfectamente.

—No es extraño que un hombre se sienta posesivo con su mujer.

— ¡No es posible que estés celoso!

—Tal vez lo esté o tal vez no, pero te aconsejo que mantengas a Ronald a distancia.

—No tengo intenciones de dejarte escoger a mis amigos, Harry.

Él detuvo su caballo.

—Entonces será mejor que hable yo mismo con Ronald.

Ella pareció asustada.

— ¿Para qué?

—Para poder advertirle que se mantenga alejado de mi mujer.

Ginny lo miró con fijeza mientras por su mente pasaban alarmantes visiones. Había olvidado que Harry Potter era un hombre peligroso. Según él mismo había admitido, ya había matado anteriormente. ¿Se proponía amenazar a Ronald? Amenazar a un par del reino era jugarse la vida. Podía ser prendido y colgado...

—No le hagas daño, Harry.

—Tu preocupación por él es conmovedora, querida —repuso él fríamente.

Con una cortés inclinación, hizo girar a su caballo y se alejó, dejando a Ginny mirándole con una maldición muy poco distinguida temblando en sus labios.

Ginny se quedó mucho más tiempo que de costumbre en el parque, aguardando ansiosa el retorno de Harry; pero no hubo rastro de él ni de Ronald. Cuando por fin renunció y regresó a su casa, se encontró paseando de arriba abajo, preocupada.

Se quedó sorprendida cuando después, aquella misma tarde, su mayordomo le entregó una tarjeta de visita con el nombre de George Deverill y la informó de que el señor Deverill estaba encantado de aceptar su invitación para tomar el té.

Con alivio y agitación bajó la escalera para reunirse con Harry. Lo encontró en el salón, inspeccionando la colección de retratos en miniatura que había sobre una mesita auxiliar.

ÉÉ levantó la mirada cuando ella entró, y sus verdes ojos le provocaron la misma sacudida sensual que siempre sentía cuando él simplemente la miraba.

—Hola, prima —dijo afectuoso—. Muy generoso por tu parte invitarme a tomar el té.

Sospechó que su amistoso saludo era en consideración al sirviente y exhibió una sonrisa forzada. Se suponía que era el primo de su difunto marido. Tomar el té con él a media tarde no era algo incorrecto en la buena sociedad. Era su audacia la que le alteraba los nervios.

— ¡Qué negligencia por mi parte! Olvidé por completo decirle al servicio que esperaba tu visita.

Se volvió hacia el mayordomo que estaba de pie en la puerta, aguardando sus instrucciones.

—Joe, tomaremos el té, por favor.

—A su servicio, milady.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Ginny fijó una mirada siniestra en Harry.

—Creí que habíamos convenido que no nos veríamos en privado —declaró, hablando en voz baja.

—No recuerdo haber llegado a semejante acuerdo, amor.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, cogió una de las miniaturas y se la mostró. En ella aparecía un joven atractivo de cabello negro oscuro y rizado y ojos negros.

— ¿Es tu difunto prometido?

Ginny cruzó la habitación, cogió el retrato y lo depositó cuidadosamente en su sitio.

—Sí, es Dean, lord March —contestó pasando las yemas de los dedos con suavidad por la querida imagen.

—Ya veo por qué te lo recordaba.

Ginny le dirigió una mirada interrogativa.

—Cuando nos conocimos dijiste que te recordaba a alguien muy querido por ti —le recordó—. Puedo detectar cierto parecido entre nosotros.

Ella había olvidado haberle dicho nunca aquello a Harry, ni haber visto jamás un parecido entre los dos hombres. Ambos eran tan diferentes como el sol y la luna: uno, audaz y vital, todo él ardor e intensidad; el otro, relajado y tierno.

—Estaba terriblemente equivocada. No os parecéis en nada. Desde luego, menos ahora, que te has cambiado el color del cabello.

— ¿Todavía estás enamorada de su fantasma?

—No deseo hablar de él, Harry. —Le dolía demasiado recordar. Lo miró desafiante—. ¿Te importaría explicar qué estás haciendo aquí? Sabes que es imprudente que estemos juntos.

Él la examinó un momento.

—Tal vez. Pero pensé que te podría venir bien la compañía. Dijiste que no podías salir mucho porque las convenciones de la viudedad restringen tus movimientos, y puesto que yo tengo mucho que ver con tu pretensión de viudedad, me parece bien paliarla en parte.

—Te dije que te libero de cualquier responsabilidad u obligación hacia mí.

—No estoy seguro de desear quedar liberado. Hice votos de quererte hasta que la muerte nos separe.

—Harry..., creía que habíamos zanjado este asunto. La muerte nos separó, ¿recuerdas? Tú moriste y fuiste enterrado en St. Kitts. —Curvó la boca en una mueca burlona—. ¡Ah, sí, lo olvidaba! Aquello fue una farsa muy parecida a la que estás interpretando ahora.

Harry esbozó una leve sonrisa, pero no contestó. En lugar de ello, la contempló en silencio, con mirada inquietante y divertida.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Ginny—. ¿Por qué me miras de ese modo?

—Trato de decidir si me gusta esta parte astuta de ti.

Ginny suspiró profundamente. Aunque se había prometido no caer en sus intencionadas provocaciones, no lo estaba cumpliendo. Era totalmente impropio de ella dejarse llevar por su temperamento. Se había pasado la vida manteniendo un estricto control de sus emociones, pero Harry Potter era realmente muy exasperante. Él había accedido a olvidar que su matrimonio existía, así pues, ¿por qué se comportaba aún como si fuera su marido, y se sentía con derecho a dominarla? ¿Se habría vuelto atrás en su palabra?

Él seguía mirándola, subyugándola con su perezosa sonrisa. Ginny deseaba maldecirlo por su irresistible atractivo; él era perfectamente consciente del efecto que causaba en ella su sensual encanto.

—Creo que eres algo negligente como anfitriona, dulce astuta. ¿No vas a invitarme a sentarme?

Ginny enarcó las cejas, pero se obligó a replicar serenamente.

—Muy bien, señor Deverill. ¿Quiere sentarse, por favor?

— ¡Ah, excelente! Si pudieras reprimir esas miradas de odio, creería realmente que te propones darme la bienvenida.

Con lo que consideraba admirable control, Ginny aguardó hasta que él se hubo instalado en el sofá antes de ocupar la silla de enfrente, al otro lado de la mesita de té.

—Y bien, ¿de qué vamos a hablar? —preguntó cruzando remilgada las manos sobre su regazo.

Harry se limitó a mirarla. Al cabo de un momento, bajó los ojos para demorarse en sus senos. Ginny sintió una oleada de calor y un cosquilleo e hinchazón en los pezones que se vio impotente para controlar.

— ¿Te pongo nerviosa, Ginny? —preguntó él intencionadamente.

—Sí —replicó ella—. El modo en que me miras es vergonzoso.

— ¿Y qué modo es ése?

—Como si me estuvieras desnudando. Me hace sentir sumamente incómoda.

Él esbozó una sonrisa tentadora e irresistible.

—Me gusta. Deseo que nunca te sientas demasiado cómoda estando cerca de mí.

Ginny agitó la cabeza, debatiéndose entre la furia y la desesperación.

— ¿Sabes?, realmente mereces ser arrestado... antes de que provoques un escándalo o me vuelvas loca.

— ¿De verdad te alegraría que me arrestaran? Ronald dice que estabas desconsolada por mi supuesta muerte.

Ginny reaccionó alarmada al recordar a Ronald.

—No habrás sido tan insensato como para sincerarte con él, ¿verdad?

—Me temo que sí. Decidí que un sincero planteamiento sería muy ventajoso, de modo que me descubrí y le conté toda la historia sobre mi encarcelamiento y casi ejecución.

— ¿Y cómo respondió? —preguntó Ginny preocupada.

—Después de que le juré que no había cometido traición contra vuestro país, se mostró completamente dispuesto a contribuir a mi engaño. Le dije que sólo estaba aquí para ver a mi esposa, lo que es la verdad.

Ginny lo miró consternada.

— ¿Cómo has podido asumir semejante riesgo?

—En realidad era un riesgo _calculado. _Ronald «siempre está dispuesto a divertirse», según dice él. También cree en la lealtad hacia sus amigos... y a mí me considera un amigo. Asimismo siente afecto por ti. Demasiado, a mi parecer. Casi ha admitido que le gustaría seducirte.

Ginny observó que Harry la examinaba atentamente.

—Yo no he hecho nada para animar a lord Ronald a creer que pudiera tener éxito.

—Eso dice él. Cuando le advertí que se mantuviera lejos de ti, me dijo que en realidad había hecho pocos progresos porque tú estabas locamente enamorada de tu difunto marido.

Ginny sintió que se ruborizaba.

—Alguna historia tenía que contar para justificar mi repentino matrimonio. Creí que lo mejor era hacer creer a la gente que me había enamorado perdidamente.

La radiante sonrisa de Harry conservaba un implacable encanto.

—Me gusta esa versión de la historia.

—Sin embargo, tú y yo sabemos la verdad. Nuestra unión no fue nunca la de una pareja enamorada... ni tampoco se suponía que duraría más de una noche.

Harry dejó pasar su comentario.

—Tal vez no hayas estimulado a Ronald a propósito, pero como hermosa viuda eras un objetivo excelente para hombres como él. Y tu resistencia sólo te suma atractivo. Para un libertino como Ronald, el desafío de la caza es lo estimulante.

Ella enarcó las cejas con curiosidad. Sospechaba que, aunque Harry no fuese tan libertino como su amigo, sabía bien lo que estimulaba a ese tipo de hombres.

—Parece que en ti habla la experiencia. ¿Es por eso por lo que aún no has abandonado esta batalla? ¿Porque mi reticencia a ser tu esposa representa un desafío para ti?

Él ladeó la cabeza y la inspeccionó con los párpados semientornados.

—Supongo que en parte, pero es algo más profundo que eso. Por poco plausible que pueda parecer, me mueve mi preocupación por ti.

— ¿Por mí?

—Sí, por ti. Me duele verte tan limitada por la estricta observación de la viudez. Que te veas obligada a aislarte de este modo. Esto no es la India, donde las viudas son quemadas vivas con los cadáveres de sus esposos.

En aquel momento apareció el correcto mayordomo de Ginny con el té. Ella tuvo un sobresalto al pensar que su conversación pudiese haber sido oída. Prometiéndose ser más discreta, permaneció en silencio hasta que Joe se retiró tras una inclinación.

Después de ofrecerle a Harry bollos, mermelada y sándwiches, vaciló y se lo quedó mirando insegura. Aquel hombre era su marido, habían estado juntos del modo más íntimo posible y, no obstante, no tenía ni idea de cómo le gustaba el té.

— ¿Quieres leche o azúcar?

—Azúcar, leche no. Lo sé —repuso Harry leyendo sus pensamientos—. Para ser marido y mujer somos prácticamente desconocidos. Tal vez deberíamos remediarlo.

—No veo ninguna razón para que tengamos que conocernos más.

Harry observó a Ginny mientras ésta servía el té en las tazas de porcelana china. Realizaba la tarea lo mismo que todo lo demás, con la graciosa elegancia fruto de toda una vida de formación. Era la perfecta dama. Y, como la mayoría de las damas cuidadosamente educadas, había sido criada para observar todos los sofocantes códigos sociales.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de él, Ginny no era como muchas de sus contemporáneas —superficial, vanidosa, egocéntrica, arrogante—, aunque con su educación y belleza podía perfectamente haber sido todo eso. Tenía profundidades inesperadas, facetas intrigantes que a él le parecían encantadoras y sensuales. Había quedado cautivado al vislumbrar su espíritu libre viéndola galopar por el parque. Y él había probado el fuego escondido de su abrazo en más de una ocasión...

Bajo el exterior de una dama había una mujer intensamente apasionada, y él estaba decidido a descubrirla, a desmantelar sus muy decorosas inhibiciones. Era demasiado joven para enterrarse en la tumba del celibato.

Aunque no sería fácil abrirse camino entre sus defensas. Ginny tenía gran aversión al riesgo, y estaba decidida a negar cualquier vestigio de deseo. Como en aquel momento. Cuando cogió la taza de té que ella le ofrecía, sus dedos se rozaron provocándole un cálido estremecimiento. Ginny se retiró como si se hubiera quemado. Desvió la mirada y cogió su taza claramente decidida a ignorar la atracción que existía entre ellos.

Harry sintió afirmarse en su resolución. Ella necesitaba liberarse, aunque no lo supiera.

—Y bien —dijo él finalmente—. ¿Te propones vivir el resto de tu vida ocultándote tras tus lutos de viuda?

Ella fijó en él sus ojos marrones.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Te has confinado en una prisión. No por tu propia voluntad, pero una prisión al fin y al cabo. Eres una cautiva de la convención y el decoro, y permites que la sociedad dicte todas tus acciones.

—No hay nada malo en seguir los dictados de la sociedad.

—Lo hay si eso destruye tu propia vida.

Ginny frunció los labios.

—No soy como tú, Harry. Yo deseo una vida tranquila y ordenada.

—No creo que sea así, si no nunca hubieras salido en mi defensa, ni accedido a casarte con un desconocido.

—Aquéllas fueron circunstancias sumamente insólitas. Ahora estoy contenta con mi situación.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí. Disfruto de una vida plena pese a mis actuales limitaciones. Mi casa acaso sea mucho más pequeña que la que dirigía para mi padre, pero aun así requiere esfuerzos. Escribo cartas con frecuencia... en realidad mantengo una extensa correspondencia. Las amigas me visitan a menudo. Leo mucho. Monto a caballo cada día.

— ¡Ah, sí! Tu vicio secreto. ¿Qué otros deseos ocultos albergas, Ginny?

Ella pasó por alto la pregunta.

—Tengo lo que siempre he querido... independencia.

—No creo que esto pueda calificarse de independencia. Vives temiendo constantemente lo que otros puedan pensar. No puedes salir en público sin ocultar tu rostro o después de oscurecer. Te sientes atrapada, lo has dado a entender lo bastante.

—Tal vez, pero sólo porque estoy decidida a evitar el escándalo. Lo que se considera un comportamiento aceptable para un hombre no es en absoluto tolerable para una mujer, y mucho menos si es viuda.

Harry mantuvo decidido su mirada.

—O te estás engañando a ti misma o no te conoces muy bien. Creo que hay dos mujeres en ti. La que acata las convenciones y nunca las contravendría, y aquella a la que le encanta galopar salvajemente por el parque por la pura alegría de hacerlo. La misma que se entregó a un desconocido en una noche de ardiente pasión.

Al advertir cómo se ensombrecían sus expresivos ojos, comprendió que había acertado de lleno.

—Creo que deseas escapar de esa mojigata prisión —insistió en voz baja— y permitirte ser una mujer sensual, pero temes asumir el riesgo.

Al ver que ella no respondía, sacó el diario de su bolsillo y lo depositó en la mesa, frente a ella. Ginny se lo quedó mirando con sus ojos tan marrones.

—He pensado en ti en todo momento mientras lo estaba leyendo. Eres muy parecida a la dama anónima que lo escribió.

—No puedo advertir ningún parecido —repuso ella a la defensiva, como si el pensamiento la avergonzara—. Nuestras circunstancias no podrían ser más diferentes. Ella era francesa, esclavizada por corsarios y retenida en un harén turco. Se vio obligada a convertirse en concubina y vivir cosas que ninguna dama soportaría de buen grado.

—Era inocente de conocimiento carnal hasta que encontró a un hombre que le encendió la sangre.

—Cierto. Y ella..., su lujuria llegó a dominarla.

Harry entornó los ojos.

— ¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo sería experimentar esa clase de pasión? ¿Desear a alguien tan desesperadamente?

Ella entreabrió los labios, pero no emitió ningún sonido. Harry sospechó que se había acercado mucho a la verdad.

—Yo sí me lo he preguntado —admitió él—. Mi padre trató una vez de explicarme lo que sentía por la madre de Marie. Dijo que si leía el diario podría comprenderlo.

Ginny bajó la mirada, sonrojado el marfileño rostro.

—Es una historia muy intensa —dijo por fin—, pero su amor estaba condenado al fracaso. Selena entregó su corazón a su dueño y acabó prisionera de su obsesión.

—Pero nunca lamentó amar.

—No es ésa la lección que yo he extraído del diario —murmuró Ginny aunque no con tanta firmeza como antes—. Yo creo que ella fue necia al permitir que un hombre gobernase su corazón de esa manera.

—Mi padre consideraba que era mejor haber tenido un solo momento de auténtica pasión que no haberla conocido nunca.

Ginny vaciló.

—Y mira lo que consiguió. Toda una vida de desdicha anhelando a una mujer a la que no podía tener. —Agitó la cabeza como tratando de convencerse a sí misma—. Es mucho mejor no entregar nunca el corazón que arriesgarse a verlo destrozado.

Harry bajó la mirada hacia su tentadora boca que se había endurecido con resolución. Una oleada de deseo lo invadió mientras pensaba en cómo transformar su obstinada convicción en rendición incondicional.

Dejó escapar un suspiro ante la erótica fantasía.

—Creo que tú eres como Selena, Ginny. Tienes el mismo espíritu salvaje.

Ella depositó vacilante la taza en su mesa.

—Estás equivocado.

Su mirada no vaciló.

— ¿Qué es lo que te asusta de esa idea? ¿Sentir una pasión tan intensa o verte expulsada de ese capullo en el que te proteges?

Ella se levantó bruscamente.

—Creo que deberías irte, Harry.

Tras unos momentos de vacilación él dejó también su taza y se levantó. Cuando acortó la distancia entre ellos, Ginny no retrocedió, evidentemente decidida a no permitir que la intimidara. Él tomó despacio su mano y se la llevó a los labios, besándole el interior de la muñeca. Ginny siguió desafiante e impasible, aunque sus mejillas se encendieron delatando su pugna por controlarse. Aún más revelador, él pudo captar en sus ojos el ansia de un deseo largamente reprimido.

Harry sabía que ella estaba a punto para la pasión, que necesitaba desesperadamente verse libre de los rígidos grilletes que la coartaban, y él era el único hombre capaz de conseguirlo. Pero todavía no podía luchar contra ella. La batalla apenas había comenzado y él debía ser paciente.

—No estoy equivocado, sirena —dijo suavemente—. Yo he probado ese dulce fuego que se oculta bajo tus capas de fría reserva, y hay ahí una mujer sensual y apasionada esperando ser puesta en libertad. Y me propongo encontrarla.

Tras una breve inclinación, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Ginny se quedó rígida, contemplándolo mientras se retiraba. Cuando se hubo marchado, exhaló un suspiro agitado. El corazón aún le martilleaba en el pecho por su proximidad, por su magnetismo.

¿Cómo hacía para conseguir siempre abrumarla de ese modo? ¿Cómo lograba que su sangre se acelerase con un simple contacto, que las rodillas le flaquearan y su fuerza de voluntad se convirtiera en gelatina? ¿Por qué provocaba en ella tal confusión interior? Él conseguía sacar lo peor de ella, sombrías emociones que no deseaba sentir. En esa ocasión, sin embargo, sus preguntas inquisitivas la habían desconcertado tanto como su presencia física y su comportamiento provocador.

Se dejó caer en la silla con lasitud. ¿Tendría razón Harry? ¿Sería ella como Selena? ¿Tenía un espíritu salvaje que esperaba ser puesto en libertad?

Desde luego era una mujer distinta desde que había conocido a Harry Potter... Se veía ahora impulsada por anhelos que hasta ese momento desconocía. Había luchado contra la poderosa atracción que ejercía sobre ella, con el desasosegante deseo que despertaba tan fácilmente en su interior, y que allí seguía, hirviendo a fuego lento bajo la superficie.

Indecisa, cogió el diario que él le había dejado. La explícita sensualidad que había encontrado allí la había escandalizado, pero la historia de amor había captado su imaginación. Susceptible a la sutil seducción de su amo y a sus exóticas tentaciones, Selena se había visto arrastrada por una tormenta de pasión que jamás había imaginado...

¿A qué se parecería conocer semejante pasión? ¿Verse arrollada por la locura del amor, la ceguera del deseo? ¿Experimentar sentimientos tan poderosos que podían borrar cualquier vestigio de sabiduría y razón?

Recordó de mala gana que ella había probado fugazmente tal pasión en su noche de bodas.

El libro quedó abierto por una página muy gastada.

_Amo todo tu cuerpo. Amo tu dura carne cuando me penetra. Amo tu decisión y tu fortaleza, tan poderosa contra mi suavidad. Amo tu apetito febril, tu deseo que me hace sentir tan mujer._

Ginny cerró los ojos. «Harry.» Él le recordaba muchísimo al amante de la francesa: audaz, viril, vibrantemente sensual. Como el príncipe del diario, él había despertado un tierno anhelo femenino en su interior más profundo.

Contra su voluntad, en su mente se proyectó una visión de su lecho nupcial, de ellos dos juntos... Harry haciéndole el amor con tan exquisita ternura, moviéndose dentro de ella, llenándola del placer que deseaba y necesitaba.

El mismo placer que sus verdes ojos le habían prometido unos momentos antes.

Se estremeció. No se permitiría rendirse a la promesa de sus ojos. No cedería ante él por más que su contacto le acelerara la circulación de la sangre.

No obstante, no podía negar el ávido anhelo que sentía.


	13. Capitulo 12

**Los personajes son de**** J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro Pasión de Jordán Nicole perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 12:**

**Mi resistencia parecía inútil. ¿Cómo podía defenderme contra el inquieto anhelo que él encendía en mí?**

Enel transcurso de los siguientes días, Ginny se encontró maldiciendo a Harry Potter cada vez con mayor ardor. El hombre era peligroso para su paz mental. Por la noche obsesionaba sus sueños; de día, la impaciencia por verlo la henchía de una tensa, dolorosa inquietud que no la abandonaba.

Cuando se encontraba con él, ya fuese en sus paseos matinales a caballo por el parque o en cualquier otro lugar, siempre experimentaba una sacudida, la misma certeza escalofriante que había sentido cuando lo vio por vez primera en el muelle de St. Kitts. Sin embargo, ahora, cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, el calor de sus verdes ojos y el indiscreto mensaje que transmitían la quemaban como carbones encendidos.

No podía evitar encontrárselo dondequiera que fuese, posiblemente porque Harry tenía una aliada en su hermana; Pansy, eso resultaba claro, estaba confabulada con él, e informaba a Harry de sus diversas salidas de compras. El aparentaba que sus encuentros eran fortuitos e inocuos, pero Ginny sabía que se trataba de una campaña cuidadosamente planeada con la precisión de un general militar.

No tenía idea de cómo defenderse contra tales tácticas. Antes nunca había sido objeto de tan resuelta determinación. Harry era como una poderosa tormenta que lo barría todo a su paso, llevándose su serenidad en el proceso. Por mucho que ella se esforzara por mantenerse inalterable y distante, por hacer caso omiso de su sensual y despiadado encanto, le resultaba imposible. Él era indignante, audaz, provocativo... irresistible.

Pero la amenaza más grave consistía en los profundos sentimientos que despertaba en ella. A Harry le bastaba con respirar para provocar en Ginny un intenso torbellino de desasosegantes emociones.

Consideró irse de Londres durante algún tiempo, sólo para escapar de él. Precisamente, el día anterior había recibido una carta de lady March, la madre de Dean, pidiéndole que la visitase. Charlie, el hermano de Dean que ahora contaba diez años, estaba resultando ser un diablo, y lady March pretendía que sólo Ginny podía controlarlo.

No obstante, sabía que no podía irse de Londres. No se comportaría como una cobarde. Y además tenía la solemne obligación de ocuparse de Marie. Por otra parte, su padre estaba en Sussex —las fincas Weasley y March eran vecinas— y no tenía deseo alguno de encontrarse con el duque, ni siquiera para escapar de Harry.

Creía comprender a qué se debía la persistencia de él. Era casi corno si estuviera cortejándola, pero Ginny intuía que su atractivo se derivaba del desafío que ella ofrecía. Ganarla era para Harry como obtener un trofeo. Lo impulsaba la excitación de la caza.

Comenzó a preguntarse si la resistencia sería el mejor método. Tal vez si ella se le rendía —si le permitía ganar— él entonces renunciase a la persecución y regresara a su hogar, ahorrándole a ambos innumerables problemas. Ella no deseaba que Harry dirigiera su vida dictándole cómo debía comportarse y lo que debía sentir. Era el colmo de la arrogancia que imaginase que conocía su mente mejor que ella misma. La había comparado a la francesa del diario y Ginny reconocía que tal vez tuviesen alguna similitud, pero ella no tenía espacio en su vida para pasiones salvajes que podían causar estragos, ni ningún deseo de experimentar la clase de sufrimientos a que tales pasiones podían dar lugar.

Era evidente que tenía que trazarse otro plan para tratar con Harry. Tenía que haber algún modo de que ella recuperase de nuevo el control de su vida, de que pudiera convencerlo de que la dejase en paz... Por su bien tanto como por el de ella.

El riesgo que él estaba corriendo preocupaba enormemente a Ginny. Vivía en constante temor ante su vida pública. Al parecer, lord Ronald lo había tomado bajo su protección y lo llevaba por todo Londres, yendo con él a clubes de juego y a otras diversiones libertinas. Ella estaba segura de que acabaría siendo reconocido si mantenía aquella imprudente conducta.

Ginny creía que Harry era más conocido en Inglaterra de lo que él suponía. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de ser reconocido fue por una emigrada francesa.

Harry había acompañado a Ginny y a Pansy a una sombrerería de Oxford Street. La propietaria, al verlo, tuvo un sobresalto y dio una palmada al tiempo que exclamaba _«Mon Dieu!» _entre dientes. Entonces Harry se quitó el sombrero dejando al descubierto sus rubios cabellos, y la expresión de la mujer se tornó confusa.

No obstante pareció recomponerse y se adelantó para recibirlos en su tienda, pero luego, mientras Pansy contemplaba los sombreros expuestos, la propietaria no dejaba de observar a Harry desconcertada.

—_Pardon, monsieur _—dijo finalmente con fuerte acento—. No me proponía mirarle tan insistentemente pero es que es usted muy parecido a alguien que conocí.

Ginny sintió que se ponía tensa, en cambio Harry, sin abandonar su cortés sonrisa, mantuvo su expresión impasible.

—Tal vez me confunde con mi primo, _madame. _Sucede con cierta frecuencia.

— ¿Su primo es el señor Harry Potter, de América?

—Sí.

La mujer se adelantó y le cogió la mano con vehemencia.

— ¡Oh, _monsieur, _su primo es un verdadero ángel! Él salvo la vida de toda mi familia. Y no sólo de la mía, también la de media docena de familias más. Nunca le olvidaré, siempre estaré en deuda con él.

Era una anciana de cabellos grises pero aún muy hermosa, con el fino esqueleto y la piel de porcelana de una aristócrata. Harry le dedicó su sonrisa más sensual, como si fuera veinte años más joven.

—Mi primo es un hombre afortunado al ser recordado tan afectuosamente por una dama tan encantadora.

La propietaria se ruborizó complacida y le soltó la mano casi avergonzada. Luego, cuando concluyeron su compra, se negó de manera terminante a dejarles pagar los tres sombreros que Pansy había escogido.

En cuanto salieron de la tienda, Pansy formuló la pregunta que había estado quemando los labios de Ginny.

— ¿A qué se refería con eso de que salvaste a su familia? Tú eras demasiado joven para participar en su sangrienta revolución, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, pero estuve en Francia después, durante una de sus espantosas purgas gubernamentales.

— ¿Y _casualmente _salvaste a media docena de familias de la guillotinar? —preguntó Ginny secamente.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad, sólo fueron cuatro. Y fue de un pelotón de ejecución. Por entonces la guillotina había sido abandonada como «poco civilizada».

Pansy contuvo visiblemente la risa ante su sarcasmo, pero Ginny se quedó trastornada al saber de otra ocasión en la que Harry podía haber encontrado la muerte. Frunció el cejo y lo miró por encima de la cabeza de su hermana.

—Supongo que seguirás sin reconocer que disfrutabas jugando al héroe, exponiéndote al peligro y arriesgando tu vida, ¿no es así?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—El peligro no me preocupa, pero no buscaba conscientemente ser un héroe. Sencillamente, parece que tengo un don para acabar implicado en rescates sin pretenderlo.

—Aun así, el problema ahora es que tus hazañas te han hecho lo bastante famoso como para que no puedas confiar en no ser reconocido —repuso Ginny con lentitud, esforzándose por ser paciente.

—Hay pocas personas que estén enteradas de mis «hazañas» como tú las llamas.

—Pero si alguien que te vio hace años te ha reconocido, otras personas podrían hacerlo.

—Entonces negaré tal conocimiento, como acabo de hacer ahora —respondió él amablemente—. Deja de preocuparte por mí, amor. Eso sólo hará que te salgan canas.

Su respuesta la dejó desconcertada. Harry parecía no ser consciente del peligro que corría; en realidad, parecía disfrutar con ello.

Le lanzó una mirada de frustración y se dirigió hacia el carruaje dejando a Harry detrás con su hermana.

—No deberías enojarla así, Harry —dijo Pansy con energía—. Le preocupa que pueda pasarte algo malo y sólo desea protegerte.

Harry la miró burlón, sorprendido al detectar enfado en su voz.

— ¿La he enojado?

—Sabes bien que sí. Si comprendieras lo que Ginny ha soportado, no serías tan poco considerado.

Él enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Qué ha soportado?

—Puede que sea la hija de un acaudalado duque, pero su padre le ha amargado la existencia desdichada. Debe de haber sido muy infeliz viviendo bajo el dominio de ese tirano y teniendo que sufrir sus iras.

—Confío en que me aclares de qué estás hablando.

Marie miró hacia el carruaje donde Ginny la aguardaba.

—Ahora no tengo tiempo. Reúnete conmigo mañana por la tarde en la librería Tobley's y te lo contaré.

Harry, preocupado, se encontraba al día siguiente esperando a Pansy impaciente. Cuando por fin llegó, acompañada de su doncella, la siguió hasta un rincón de la parte de atrás de la tienda. Ambos simulaban examinar las estanterías de novelas mientras Pansy le explicaba a qué se había referido con lo de las iras del duque de Weasley.

—Su gracia tiene un temperamento depravado —murmuró con voz queda— que yo misma he tenido la desdicha de presenciar poco después de nuestra llegada a Inglaterra. Yo vivía con mi tía Katye por aquel entonces, pero Ginny se alojó durante los primeros días en casa de su familia, en Londres. Naturalmente, escribió a su padre y le habló de vuestra boda. Yo sabía que estaba preocupada por su reacción, pero nunca imaginé que ésta pudiera ser tan violenta. El duque acudió a Londres hecho una furia, indignado porque ella había mancillado el nombre familiar casándose con un criminal. Yo misma presencié su enfrentamiento.

Pansy se estremeció mientras Harry la escuchaba en silencio.

—Ginny iba a ir conmigo de compras y yo acababa de llegar a su casa. Mientras me encaminaba al salón, oí que alguien gritaba, y encontré allí a Ginny con su padre. Su gracia estaba de pie, agitando los puños ante ella y gritándole. No puedes imaginar cuan lívido estaba. Cuando Ginny trató de calmarlo, él cogió un pesado jarrón ¡y se lo arrojó! Gracias a Dios no acertó, y simplemente se estrelló contra la pared, pero podía haberla matado.

Harry sintió cómo un repentino nudo de ira y repugnancia se formaba en su interior ante la imagen que su hermana le había descrito.

—Para mi vergüenza —prosiguió Pansy en voz baja—, me quedé demasiado aturdida como para reaccionar, pero su mayordomo sí trató de intervenir. Ese pobre hombre es muy viejo, casi una reliquia, sin embargo, aunque nunca podría competir con el duque físicamente, se interpuso entre ellos. Arthur lo tiró al suelo y fue hacia Ginny con el puño levantado. Creo que, de no haberme visto, la habría golpeado. Sólo se detuvo porque no deseaba cometer tan indignante acción ante una desconocida.

— ¿Qué sucedió entonces? —preguntó Harry con dureza.

—Parecía como si el duque fuera a sufrir un ataque de apoplejía tratando de controlarse. Advirtió a Ginny que desapareciera de su vista, en realidad le dijo que saliera de su casa para siempre, y que ya no era su hija. Luego se fue, bramando de cólera.

Pansy suspiró. Harry la instó a proseguir.

—Ginny estaba temblando, pero más preocupada por el pobre Joe, que se había golpeado la cabeza en la mesa al ser empujado por el duque. Después de que el hombre fuese atendido, Ginny me confesó que aquella clase de violencia por parte de su padre no era infrecuente. Creo que se quedó muy aliviada de que él hubiese decidido renegar de ella. No dijo nada más contra él, pero más tarde Michael consiguió sonsacar a los sirvientes, y esas informaciones sólo confirmaron lo que yo había visto, que el duque es un terrible tirano.

—_Tirano _es evidentemente una palabra demasiado suave —comentó Harry irónico.

Pansy asintió.

—Por lo que he podido deducir, durante años Ginny ha intentado mantener a los demás a salvo de las iras de su padre. Aquélla no era la primera vez que la había amenazado con golpearla.

Harry enarcó las cejas incrédulo.

— ¿Arthur? ¿Pegarle a su propia hija?

—Es monstruoso, lo sé, pero sus sirvientes han sufrido incluso más violentamente sus arrebatos. Según se cuenta, en una ocasión golpeó a un mozo de cuadra con una fusta y casi lo dejó ciego.

Harry sintió una tensión en el estómago ante el pensamiento de que un hombre pudiera descargar su ira sobre indefensos subalternos. Y la idea de Ginny a merced de Arthur le repugnaba.

—Todos los sirvientes de Ginny —prosiguió Pansy — dicen que ella hacía todo lo posible por protegerlos de los accesos de ira de su padre. En más de una ocasión había intervenido incluso físicamente. Y cuando él los echaba sin referencias a la mínima infracción, ella les encontraba empleo en otra parte. Tampoco los olvidó. Cuando instaló su propia casa, hace varios meses, buscó a algunos de aquellos que habían sufrido a manos de su padre y les ofreció empleo. Por lo menos dos de ellos estaban casi en la miseria, y se sintieron enormemente agradecidos... No es extraño que la consideren una santa.

—No, no es extraño —repuso él secamente luchando por controlarse.

Cuando Harry le había propuesto matrimonio, Ginny había insinuado que su padre se enojaría, pero él nunca podría haber imaginado que se encontraría en verdadero peligro.

— ¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Pansy, observando su rostro ceñudo.

Harry esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—En lo mucho que disfrutaría estando diez minutos a solas con el duque.

—Lo sé —repuso Pansy comprensiva—. Se merece que le enseñen lo que es estar a merced de alguien más fuerte y más poderoso. Pero no puedes descubrirte ante él, Harry. Se supone que estás aquí de incógnito.

Se le endureció la mandíbula de frustración al recordarlo, pero luego su tensión se alivió. Como Harry Potter estaba gravemente limitado por la necesidad de guardar el secreto, pero como George Deverill no padecía tales restricciones. Podía devolver al duque todo el dolor que el muy bastardo había causado a su hija...

— ¿En qué estás pensando ahora? —le preguntó Pansy con el cejo fruncido.

—Que llegará el día en el que reciba su justo castigo —repuso Harry enigmático.

Pansy, al parecer satisfecha, se volvió para devolver a su estantería el libro que había simulado hojear y luego añadió pensativa:

—Estoy segura de que la principal razón por la que Ginny se preocupa tanto por las convenciones radica en su padre. No se trata de que ella tema desafiarlas _per se, _sino porque el duque la amenazó. Él juró que si protagonizaba algún otro escándalo, la azotaría como a un mozo de cuadra y la encerraría donde ya no pudiera mancillar su nombre. Por eso se muestra tan cuidadosa respecto a las limitaciones de su viudez y por lo que no aparece en sociedad. No desea dar a su padre nada que pueda utilizar contra ella. Sabe de lo que es capaz.

Pansy se volvió hacia Harry, que la contemplaba pensativo.

—Pero confío en que ahora comprendas que su preocupación por tu seguridad no es en absoluto irracional. Preocuparse por los demás, tratar de protegerlos de cualquier daño, se ha convertido para ella en una segunda naturaleza.

Harry asintió lentamente. Aquello explicaba muchas cosas sobre Ginny, por qué deseaba una vida tranquila y serena, por qué parecía temer la pasión, por qué había escogido a un intelectual pusilánime, según se decía que era March, a quien amar. Tras haber estado sometida a los accesos de furia de su padre toda su vida debía de aborrecer cualquier emoción demasiado intensa.

Comprendió que aquello también explicaba por qué había reaccionado como una tigresa al ver cómo lo golpeaban a él en el muelle de St. Kitts; por qué había intervenido para salvar a un absoluto desconocido. Y por qué se había casado con él, pirata y acusado de asesinato, pese a todas las graves desventajas. Deseaba escapar de su padre y de sus iras.

Su viudedad le proporcionaba la seguridad que siempre había ansiado, pero en realidad, ella la había convertido en una prisión en la que no tenían cabida la emoción, el deseo ni la pasión.

Con el cejo fruncido, Harry miró sin ver las hileras de volúmenes encuadernados en piel que tenía frente a él. Finalmente comenzaba a comprender qué impulsaba a Ginny. Su reserva estaba mucho más arraigada y era más compleja de lo que Harry había supuesto pero por lo menos ahora sabía mejor a lo que se enfrentaba y por qué ella se le resistía tan fieramente. Harry ponía en peligro su refugio, amenazaba su existencia desapasionada.

Reafirmado en su resolución, apretó la mandíbula decidido. La tarea de enseñar a Ginny a confiar en él, a abrirse a él, sería más difícil de lo que había imaginado, pero como fuese, encontraría el modo de liberarla de la triste prisión que ella había construido deliberadamente.


	14. Capitulo 13

**Los personajes son de**** J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro Pasión de Jordán Nicole perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 13:**

**Él me hacía sentir intensamente viva. Hacía vibrar mi corazón y me encendía la sangre.**

Dos noches más tarde, Ginny tuvo un atisbo del renovado propósito de Harry. Ya se había retirado a su lecho cuando oyó un suave tintineo contra el cristal de su ventana y luego otro. Su sobresalto se convirtió rápidamente en alarma al comprender que alguien estaba tirando piedrecitas y tratando de llamar su atención.

Sabiendo que sólo podía tratarse de Harry, fue a abrir la ventana y miró hacia abajo. Allí estaba, a la sombra plateada del roble, mirándole.

Su corazón experimentó el habitual sobresalto. No lo había visto en todo el día. De hecho, no había salido de casa. Una pertinaz lluvia le había impedido su paseo matinal a caballo por el parque y Pansy había tenido un compromiso por la tarde con su tía. Pero las nubes se habían aclarado y en esos momentos una brillante luna iluminaba la noche.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo merodeando bajo mi ventana? —le preguntó Ginny en un susurro.

—He venido a rescatarte y a llevarte a dar un paseo —repuso él no tan quedamente.

— ¿En plena noche?

—Aún no es medianoche siquiera. Y has estado atrapada ahí dentro todo el día.

—Ya me he retirado a dormir.

— ¿Eso significa que me invitas a subir?

— ¡Desde luego que no!

—Entonces será mejor que bajes.

—Harry, estoy en camisón.

—No importa —dijo él con tono travieso y divertido—. Te vistes y bajas. Estoy seguro de que no querrás que llame a la puerta principal y despierte a los criados.

Su implícita amenaza la exasperó.

—No tengo ninguna intención de estar a solas contigo en plena noche.

—Pensé que eso podría preocuparte y he traído a un muchacho conmigo. Él sujeta los caballos mientras hablamos. Además tengo un carruaje.

Al ver que ella vacilaba, llamó suavemente:

—Ginny, ¿qué mal puede haber en ir a dar una vuelta? Y en un carruaje descubierto difícilmente podría violarte.

«Sí, ¿qué mal había?», pensó Ginny irónicamente. Estaría loca si se ponía a merced de un temerario y encantador bellaco.

Pero como de costumbre, Harry no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

—Baja, amor, antes de que tenga que subir ahí a buscarte. Te espero en la puerta posterior.

Y se volvió y desapareció entre las sombras sin darle más oportunidades de protestar. A menos que le gritara, ya no podía hacerle entrar en razón.

Con un suspiro de exasperación, Ginny se retiró de la ventana. Apenas podía creer que estuviera considerando realmente salir a pasear en medio de la oscuridad con Harry Potter. Y, sin embargo, no podía negar el atractivo prohibido que tenía la idea. ¿Qué diablos le estaba ocurriendo? Antes de conocer a Harry siempre había sido sosegada y correcta, un modelo de decoro. Pero ahora se estaba comportando como una ramera.

« ¿Y qué hay de malo en ello? —Dijo una voz en su cabezal—. Has sido sensata y correcta toda la vida. Por una vez puedes ser un poco arriesgada.»

Ginny se vistió rápidamente y se puso una capa con capucha sintiéndose muy parecida a la francesa del diario que había sido seducida y atraída al pecado por su príncipe cautivador. La casa estaba silenciosa y oscura mientras ella bajaba con sigilo la escalera y salía por la puerta de servicio.

Harry la aguardaba fuera, como había prometido. Al verla, su sonrisa se volvió más radiante. Ginny exhaló un profundo suspiro, henchida de pronto del vertiginoso placer de estar cerca de él.

Un carruaje aguardaba al final del corto paseo y, tal como él le había dicho, un joven sujetaba el par de caballos. Harry la ayudó a subir y a continuación se montó él.

—Aguarda aquí, por favor —le dijo al muchacho—. Regresaremos en breve.

Con un tirón de las riendas, puso los caballos a trote rápido.

Ginny se sujetó a la barandilla del asiento mientras le dirigía una sorprendida mirada sin apenas dar crédito a su audacia.

—Debería haber sido más prudente y no confiar en ti —comentó sombría cuando estuvieron lejos y ya no podían ser oídos—. Me hiciste creer que el muchacho nos acompañaría.

—Sólo porque de otro modo no habrías venido conmigo.

— ¿Adónde me llevas?

—No muy lejos. Mira a tu alrededor, sirena. ¿No es esto mejor que estar cautiva en tu casto dormitorio?

Ginny pensó sin querer que era una noche magnífica. La fresca brisa de junio en su rostro era estimulante, la luz de la luna mientras bañaba las silenciosas calles, impresionante. No obstante, su enojo con Harry le impedía disfrutarlo del todo.

—No me harás creer que sólo pensabas en mi bien al proponerme esta salida.

—Tal vez no, pero ¿puedes censurarme por desear estar a solas con una mujer hermosa en una noche iluminada por la luna?

—Entonces no niegas que tu objetivo era la seducción.

—No existen leyes contra seducir a la propia esposa.

Ella levantó los ojos al cielo.

— ¿No se te ocurre nada mejor que hacer que volverme loca?

—Salvo hacer el amor contigo, no, no se me ocurre nada mejor.

— ¡Harry!

—En realidad —añadió él rápidamente antes de que ella pudiera continuar—, esta noche Ronald me había invitado a unirme a sus colegas del Fuego del Infierno en un recorrido por el mundo de las mujeres ligeras, pero decliné.

Ginny se quedó en silencio, inquieta ante la imagen de Harry retozando con cortesanas en un elegante burdel londinense. Pensar en él haciéndole el amor a otra mujer le resultaba inequívocamente molesto, lo cual era absurdo, puesto que ella le había dicho que era libre para buscar sus placeres donde quisiera.

Observó su firme perfil cincelado por la luz de la luna. No debía de tener dificultad alguna para encontrar compañía femenina. Era irresistible, atractivo, más sensual y arrebatador que ningún hombre que ella hubiese conocido. También era un disoluto y un aventurero acostumbrado a vivir peligrosamente y romper corazones. Ella debería procurar no ponerse en una situación tan vulnerable como estar con él a solas.

— ¿Por qué declinaste la invitación? —murmuró ella sin querer en realidad conocer la respuesta.

—Porque la única mujer a la que deseaba era mi esposa.

Ella no quiso dignificar su provocativa observación con una respuesta.

— ¿Qué? —Bromeó él suavemente al ver que ella permanecía muda—. ¿No hay una réplica aguda?

Ella le dirigió una severa mirada.

—No puedo creer que me prefieras a una experta prostituta.

— ¡Pues así es, sirena!

—Simplemente porque, como Ronald, sólo deseas lo que no puedes conseguir.

—No es por eso por lo que te deseo tanto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —preguntó Ginny curiosa a su pesar.

—Eso me gustaría saber —repuso Harry con sorprendente gravedad—. Nunca me había sentido tan atraído por ninguna mujer.

—Lo que sientes es simplemente masculina...

Harry le facilitó la palabra que ella estaba buscando.

— ¿Lujuria? —Torció la boca fieramente—. No es nada _simple, _querida. Y es mucho más que lujuria. Más bien un fiero anhelo.

—Bien, pues tendrás que controlarlo.

—Lo estoy intentando al máximo, pero no puedo controlar mi imaginación. A menudo te imagino desnuda en mis brazos. ¿Lo sabías?

— _¡Harry!_

—Por favor —la reconvino él—, recuerda que mi nombre es George.

—Si no te comportas —declaró ella fieramente en voz baja—, te pediré que des media vuelta a este carruaje y me lleves a casa.

Su divertida expresión se sosegó un poco.

—Lo creas o no, esta noche intento comportarme. Te doy mi palabra de que, por una vez, mis motivos son por completo altruistas. Sólo deseo que goces de un rato de libertad.

Ella no sabía sí podía confiar en él, pero cuando Harry volvió la cabeza para mirarla, su expresión era totalmente seria.

—Pansy está preocupada por ti. Cree que estás sola y que necesitas compañía.

—Pansy está equivocada. Y, aunque necesitara compañía, difícilmente te escogería a ti para ello, un audaz bellaco, que no teme el escándalo.

—Yo había creído que, como hija de un duque, encontrarías atractiva la audacia tras estar acostumbrada al servilismo toda la vida. ¿Deseas que te adule y te trate como a frágil cristal?

—Lo que me gustaría es que respetaras mis deseos —repuso ella fríamente— en lugar de tratarme así. Dijiste que te salvé la vida. Sólo por eso, creo que tendría derecho a cierta clase de consideración.

—Te estoy tratando con consideración, amor. Estoy pensando en tu bienestar. Reconócelo, te sientes mucho más viva cuando discutes conmigo, rivalizando en ingenio. Mi sola presencia te agita la sangre.

—No deseo que mi sangre se agite, Harry.

— ¡Vamos! ¿Puedes afirmar honestamente que no disfrutas estando conmigo? ¿O qué prefieres estar segura en tu cama que aquí en una noche como ésta?

Realmente era mágica. Ginny levantó el rostro hacia la luna tranquilizada por su sereno hechizo.

Como de mutuo acuerdo, permanecieron silenciosos durante un rato, oyendo solamente el repiqueteo de los cascos de los caballos y el traqueteo de las ruedas sobre los adoquines. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de Hyde Park, Harry giró desde la calle y se introdujo en el parque por el sendero de grava de los carruajes.

—Supongo que tendrás algún propósito al traerme aquí, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ginny desconfiada.

—Ya lo verás —repuso él.

Avanzaron un breve trecho hasta que el Serpentine apareció ante su vista. Ginny se quedó sin aliento ante la sorprendente belleza nocturna del lago, parecido a un brillante espejo.

Sin decir palabra, Harry se apartó del sendero y avanzó por el césped, introduciéndose entre una arboleda de castaños. Dio un tirón a las riendas y detuvo el vehículo.

Ginny permaneció largo rato sentada en silencio.

—Nunca había visto el parque tan apacible y encantador —dijo finalmente.

—Hay muchas cosas que nunca has visto. ¿Te importaría sentarte junto al agua?

Ante su asentimiento, se apeó del carruaje, ató las riendas a la rama de un árbol y luego, rodeando el vehículo, cogió a Ginny por la cintura. Mientras la depositaba en el suelo, ella sintió su contacto como una marca candente, en tanto que Harry se quedó de pronto inmóvil, como si se hubiera quemado con el calor abrasador que irradiaba de ella.

—No llevas corsé —murmuró con voz repentinamente ronca.

—No he tenido tiempo de ponérmelo —repuso ella sonrojándose.

—Voy a fingir que nunca lo he descubierto.

Sacó una manta del carruaje, cogió a Ginny de la mano y la condujo entre unas matas de mimbres hasta la orilla del lago. Extendió la manta sobre el césped y, cuando Ginny se hubo sentado, se instaló a su lado.

Durante largo rato, ella permaneció allí quieta, contemplando sobrecogida el encantador y brillante estanque.

—Qué hermoso es —exclamó finalmente.

—Sí —convino él.

Harry no estaba mirando a las aguas sino a ella; Ginny sintió su escrutinio como una caricia.

La joven se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos y miró la luna. Un halo de niebla plateada rodeaba su borde. Exhaló un lento y profundo suspiro, absorbiendo la serena belleza. El aire de la noche olía a tierra húmeda y a dulce hierba.

—Gracias por traerme aquí.

—No hay de qué. —Y tras una pausa dijo—: Tenía un motivo oculto. Deseaba mostrarte lo mucho que te pierdes encerrándote en tu prisión.

— ¿De verdad? —murmuró ella menos molesta que de costumbre por su osadía.

—Apostaría la mitad de mi fortuna a que una vez hayas probado la libertad te resultará difícil volver a tu aburrida y correcta existencia.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante su perseverancia.

—Aún estás insistiendo según la equivocada percepción de que estoy descontenta con mi vida.

—No creo que sea una percepción errónea. Pienso que estás mucho más sola de lo que quieres admitir.

Ginny se estremeció interiormente ante la verdad de su aseveración. Por mucho que tratara de convencerse a sí misma de lo contrario, no podía negar el profundo dolor interior que sentía a causa de su soledad.

Harry aún seguía observándola. Ella podía sentir su penetrante mirada explorando sus secretos.

—Serías más feliz si de vez en cuando asumieras algún riesgo —dijo él suavemente—. Si te atrevieras a hacerlo y te despreocuparas de las consecuencias.

Ginny se removió incómoda, deseosa de cambiar de tema.

— ¿Como tú? ¿Arriesgando tu vida simplemente por quedarte en el país?

—Incluso eso.

—No puedo creer que correr peligro sea la clave de la felicidad.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Para mí lo es. El peligro te hace sentir vivo, te hace apreciar lavida. Deberías celebrarlo, no temerlo.

Ella apoyó la mejilla en las rodillas y lo examinó a su vez. Ya estaba arriesgándose simplemente dejándolo estar cerca de ella. Harry _era _el peligro. Era emoción. Estaba intensamente vivo. Comprendió que eso era lo que lo distinguía de otros hombres: su entusiasmo por la vida.

— ¿Siempre has sido así? ¿Tan temerario y atrevido?

—Me temo que sí. Era una cruz para mi padre.

—Lo imagino perfectamente.

—Fui bastante salvaje en mi adolescencia —reconoció Harry.

—Y mucho más allá de tu adolescencia, si lo que se dice es cierto. Marie me explicó que eras la oveja negra de tu familia hasta hace unos pocos años.

— ¿Has estado hablando de mi con ella?

Ginny sintió que se ruborizaba.

—Le pedí que me contase algo más sobre el desconocido con quien me había casado. Supongo que era un modo de honrarte tras tu muerte.

La sonrisa de Harry fue encantadoramente sensual.

—Me siento satisfecho.

— ¿Qué fue, pues, lo que causó tu transformación?

—La muerte de mi padre.

Harry se tumbó de costado, frente a ella, apoyándose en un codo. Sus hermosos rasgos se veían pensativos a la luz de la luna.

—Siempre supe que algún día heredaría el imperio naval de Potter. Casi desde la cuna, mi padre me preparó para hacerme cargo de sus propiedades, y pasé gran parte de mi juventud navegando en sus buques y aprendiendo a gobernar todo aquello que flotara. Disfrutaba con esa parte del negocio, pero me resentía al verme controlado y con todo mi futuro planeado de antemano hasta en los más mínimos detalles. Cuando cumplí los veinte años me rebelé por fin y fui en busca de mi propio destino.

A Ginny no le costó imaginar a un joven e inquieto Harry esforzándose por liberarse de los dictados paternos. Encadenarlo hubiera sido como tratar de enjaular a un tigre salvaje.

Harry hizo una pausa y contempló las brillantes aguas.

—Después de eso, vi pocas veces a mi padre, hasta el día en que murió. Sólo en su lecho de muerte comprendí cuánto lo había herido al marcharme.

Ella percibió el pesar en su voz, la tristeza, y deseó ofrecerle consuelo.

—Debió de ser un gran sacrificio para ti regresar a casa para hacerte cargo de los negocios familiares.

—En cierto modo, pero se lo debía a mi padre. Nunca aprecié totalmente el sacrificio que hizo para mantener intacta su familia. Él estaba apasionadamente enamorado de la madre de Pansy, y por ella podía haber dejado a su mujer y a sus hijos, pero nunca lo hizo. Además, era hora de que yo asumiera mis responsabilidades. Le juré que cuidaría de mi madre y de mis hermanas y que mantendría su legado intacto. He llevado bastante bien el negocio... por lo menos hasta que comenzó la guerra. Pero aun así, nos ha ido mejor que a la mayoría de empresas navieras.

Ginny no estaba segura de desear ver esa parte admirable y atractiva de Harry, el hombre tranquilo y considerado que revelaba sus más íntimos pensamientos, abriéndose a ella. Sin embargo, aquello la ayudaba a comprender qué lo impulsaba.

—Por eso estabas tan decidido a ver acomodada a Pansy, aunque para lograrlo tuvieras que casarte con una desconocida.

—Sí —sonrió—. Nada más hubiera podido llevarme ante el altar.

En cambio, ella había sabido desde siempre que el altar la estaba aguardando. Ginny guardó silencio considerando cuan diferentes habían sido sus vidas. Harry se había rebelado y emprendido una serie de salvajes aventuras mientras que ella había sido sumisa y complaciente, y obedecido todos los deseos de su padre... excepto el último. Hasta su matrimonio con Harry, siempre se había comportado exactamente como se esperaba de ella. Y hasta el momento, aún no se había permitido reconocer cuánto se resentía por ello.

— ¿En qué estás pensando? —le preguntó Harry observándola.

—Que al casarme contigo fue la primera ocasión en que desafié a mi padre.

—Eso no es lo que Pansy me ha dicho —repuso él quedamente—. Ella me ha contado que te viste obligada a desafiarlo muchas veces para proteger a tus sirvientes.

Ginny desvió la mirada. No le gustaba pensar en la violenta ira paterna. Era demasiado inquietante, demasiado humillante.

—Pansy vio cómo te amenazaba tu padre, Ginny. Deduzco que te ha pegado con frecuencia.

—No con frecuencia —contestó de mala gana deseando ser honesta—. Y era pagar un pequeño precio. Yo era la única que podía hacerle frente y él podía...

Cerró los ojos recordando los ataques físicos de su padre contra indefensos sirvientes.

—No siempre era tan malo —prosiguió finalmente—. Mi madre podía controlarlo, pero cuando ella murió, él se dedicó a beber cada vez más. Su talante era tan... imprevisible. Un día se comportaba agradablemente, y al siguiente podía montar en cólera a la menor provocación. Yo solía calmarlo si no me enfrentaba directamente a él, si lo aplacaba. Pero me daba pavor sólo estar cerca de él... —Su voz se convirtió en un susurro—. Es terrible decirlo, pero creo que lo odiaba.

—No.

—Es vergonzoso odiar a tu propio padre.

—No, si se lo merece. Cualquier hombre que golpea a... —Harry interrumpió el comentario con rostro adusto—. Me gustaría mucho conocer a tu padre.

Ginny hizo una mueca de dolor sólo al pensar en aquel enfrentamiento.

—Pienso que te afecta más de lo que crees —observó Harry tras un momento.

Sabía que él tenía razón y asintió lentamente.

—Tal vez sí. Toda mi vida he vivido temiendo su furia. Me ponía físicamente enferma. Yo siempre me sentía impotente... Aprendí a odiar el torbellino emocional.

Se estremeció de modo involuntario.

Sintió que Harry le tocaba la espalda ofreciéndole consuelo y dejó encapar un tenue suspiro. Su padre ya no podía causarle ningún daño... gracias a Harry.

—Durante los últimos meses he conocido la paz. Ya no me despierto temiendo tener que enfrentarme a mi padre. Te estoy muy agradecida por ello. Casarme contigo me ayudó a escapar de él.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

— ¿Decírtelo?

—El riesgo que corrías al casarte conmigo.

— ¿De qué hubiera servido? No estabas en condiciones de aceptar una negativa.

—Yo no sabía el peligro en que te ponía.

—Fue elección mía, Harry. Y, además... —le sonrió débilmente—, también me permitiste escapar de Malfoy. Hubiese tenido que soportar aquel matrimonio. —Volvió a estremecerse—. Ciertamente, ser viuda me ha permitido mucha más libertad que la que he conocido hasta ahora, y la aprecio.

Harry meditó esas palabras durante largo rato. Cuando habló, su tono fue quedo, contemplativo.

—La pizca de libertad que has conquistado, apenas es una gota en el mar, Ginny.

Ella le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

— ¿Qué me sugieres que haga? Ya he llegado hasta los límites del decoro, lo más lejos que me atrevo a ir, instalándome en mi propia casa y viviendo por mi cuenta.

—Podrías atreverte a muchísimo más. Todavía estás siendo reprimida tratando de adecuarte a las rígidas normas sociales y a las expectativas paternas.

Mientras contemplaba el lago plateado, Ginny pensó que volvía a tener razón. Estaba siendo reprimida. Se había sentido así durante toda su vida. Tal vez el diario había pulsado una cuerda en su interior. Aquella hermosa, aunque terrible historia de pasión, la fascinaba más de lo que hubiera creído posible... Una mujer protegida que encontraba la libertad en las mismas cadenas de esclavitud que la ataban...

Ginny apretó los labios a modo de negación. Ciertamente ella no tenía deseos de tan drástica liberación. Pero tal vez sí debería asumir más riesgos, como Harry estaba sugiriendo. Tal vez debería atreverse a ser más audaz...

—Tienes ganas de vivir, Ginny; bajo todas esas correctas inhibiciones. —Su tono era bajo y vibrante—. Deseas sentirte viva. Sin embargo, no sabes cómo.

Ella sintió su mirada sondeándola, como si estuviera mirando en su interior y descubriendo todos sus secretos. En cierto modo, Harry comprendía el ansia que ella siempre había ocultado en su parte más profunda; la parte salvaje, inquieta y curiosa. El anhelo de alguna satisfacción indescriptible. Algo evasivo que ni ella podía imaginar.

—Y supongo que te estás ofreciendo para enseñarme, ¿verdad? —dijo finalmente.

—Lo deseo muchísimo. —Su voz áspera y aterciopelada resonó a través de ella—. Puedo mostrarte un mundo que no has visto nunca, brillante y vibrante de color. Tú ahora no eres feliz en tu mundo gris y aburrido, sola en tu frío y solitario lecho.

Ante la implicación de que él calentaría su lecho, se le cortó la respiración.

—Tú no eres responsable de mi felicidad, Harry —consiguió murmurar.

—Tal vez no, pero necesitas liberarte. Y yo me propongo ser quien lo consiga.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Agotando mi resistencia?

—Convirtiéndome en tu amante.

En el silencio de la noche, ella pudo percibir el martilleo de su corazón.

—No tengo intención de volver a tener relaciones contigo. ¿Y si llegara a concebir? No podría superar el escándalo.

—Has leído el diario. Hay cantidad de medios para que las experiencias carnales no den lugar a la concepción. Aún disponemos de una vasta serie de métodos de excitación por explorar. Tocarse y acariciarse, y disfrutar uno del otro.

Era cierto, el diario describía con tremendo detalle diferentes formas de placer sensual. Ginny miró a Harry. La estaba observando intensamente, con una mirada primaria de sensualidad encarnada.

Su voz se convirtió en un ronco murmullo.

— ¿No se te aceleran los latidos del corazón ante la idea de hacer el amor conmigo? ¿Puedes negar que mi contacto te excita?

No, no podía negarlo en absoluto. Aquel hombre era su marido. Había sido su primer amante. Su único amante. Lo deseaba.

De pronto, se sintió plena de una intensa conciencia. De la noche. Del hormigueo de sus venas. De Harry. De la rica e inquietante promesa de su boca.

El aire que circulaba entre ellos parecía latir de expectación y advertencias mientras ella lo miraba. Había algo agreste y salvaje circulando por la sangre de Ginny, una voz susurrante apremiándola a ceder, a entregarse a la pletórica sensación que él prometía.

No obstante, otra voz contradictoria la exhortaba a mantener firmes sus defensas. Harry la deseaba porque deseaba lo que no podía conseguir.

Pero... ¿y si le daba lo que deseaba? Si se entregaba a él, se cansaría en breve de la caza, porque la emoción habría desaparecido... Seguramente él pondría fin entonces a su enloquecedora persecución.

Había incluso un modo de apresurar su decisión: ella misma podía tomar la ofensiva. Estaba cansada de ser su presa, de defenderse, de tener que mantenerse siempre en guardia.

En ese aspecto le recordaba a su padre. Intencionadamente o no, Harry trataba de intimidarla, de hacer que accediera a sus demandas, de controlarla. Sin embargo, tras hacer frente a su padre durante tantos años, era capaz de enfrentarse a Harry.

Sería gratificante ajustarle las cuentas a _él _y convertirlo en perseguido para variar. Si ella lo perseguía, él podía muy bien huir y correr... de regreso a América. Y si ella conseguía aplacar sus poderosos instintos carnales, ya no se vería impulsado por su fiera lujuria...

—Tal vez tienes razón —dijo Ginny lentamente, confiando en no estar cometiendo un error irreparable—. Tal vez deberíamos convertirnos en amantes.

Al ver que él no respondía, comprendió que lo había sorprendido y dejado sumido en el silencio. Era evidente que él no esperaba su aquiescencia.

Tampoco esperaba que ella diera el primer paso.

Ginny exhaló un leve suspiro preguntándose si tendría el valor necesario para seguir adelante con su descabellado plan. Pero ¿qué otra elección le había dejado él? Ella no podía permitir que las cosas siguieran de aquel modo, con Harry volviéndola loca lentamente. Él no cejaría hasta que ella cediese, de modo que, cuanto antes lo hiciera, antes concluiría su extraña relación.

Tenía escasa experiencia en asuntos carnales, pero el diario le había facilitado notables elementos, enseñándole los secretos del cuerpo masculino, cómo excitar su deseo... Una lección de valor incalculable. Una mujer podía ejercer gran poder si controlaba el deseo de un hombre.

Asimismo, su noche de bodas la había ayudado a perder su virginal ignorancia así como sus inhibiciones. El propio Harry le había enseñado el apetito y la excitación sensual...

Ginny hizo acopio de valor, lo miró a los ojos y, lentamente, rozó sus labios con los suyos.

Harry se quedó inmóvil, como asustado.

— ¿Esto va realmente en serio? —preguntó por fin.

Ella respondió con falsa calma:

—Totalmente en serio. Has dicho que debería asumir más riesgos. Bien, eso intento empezar a hacer ahora. ¿Quieres tenderte, por favor?

Cuando ella logró reclinarlo sobre la manta, él le cogió la mano y se la apartó.

Ginny se irguió con una risa nerviosa.

—No me tendrás miedo, ¿verdad, Harry? —murmuro en voz baja e intencionadamente desafiante.

Él entornó sus encendidos ojos.

— ¿Qué te propones hacer?

—Aliviar tu lujuria. —Colocó de nuevo la mano sobre su pecho—. Y tal vez tomar un poco de venganza. Tú disfrutas torturándome. Bien, ha llegado la hora de que yo te atormente a ti. Después de todo, devolver las tornas es juego limpio. Ahora tiéndete.

Él obedeció, pero su ronca voz transmitía una advertencia.

—Ginny, no soy un santo. Si no deseas hacer el amor, te advierto seriamente que concluyas este juego ahora mismo.

Ella curvó los labios en una sonrisa y le desabrochó los botones de la chaqueta, aunque se sentía torpe y nerviosa.

—Un santo es lo último que creería que eres Harry. Y sí deseo seguir este juego... Pero sólo yo fijo las normas.

Lentamente, le desabrochó los botones del chaleco y se lo abrió. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón bajo el fino tejido de la camisa; cálida, la vida se encontraba bajo las yemas de sus dedos, tan tranquilizadora como excitante.

—La primera norma es que tú no vas a tocarme.

— ¿Y si no deseo seguir tus normas?

— ¡Oh, creo que querrás!

Bajó la mano hasta su firme abdomen y vaciló un momento. Luego asió su camisa, tiró de ella y la subió hasta que su estómago quedó totalmente al descubierto.

Al ver que Harry se revolvía, incómodo, Ginny frunció el cejo y le advirtió:

— ¡Estate quieto!

Él obedeció mientras ella le acariciaba lentamente el terso vientre, sintiendo su cálida piel bajo la palma. Pero cuando deslizó los dedos por su cintura, el cuerpo entero de Harry se tensó. El ánimo de Ginny se creció.

— ¿Te duele? —le preguntó algo burlona.

—Sabes que no, bruja —masculló él.

Ella retiró la mano, pero sabía que ya estaba excitado; podía sentir el enorme bulto bajo sus calzones mientras se los desabrochaba.

—Si esperas que permanezca inmóvil mientras me tocas de ese modo deberías replanteártelo —dijo él roncamente.

—Si te mueves, me detengo —replicó Ginny con serenidad

Él rechinó los dientes mientras ella le abría los calzones y se concentraba en los botones de sus calzoncillos. Cuando al cabo de un momento separó el tejido, su tembloroso miembro surgió de entre los oscuros rizos negros de su pubis.

Ginny se quedó sin aliento. Estaba impresionante, con la luz de la luna plateando los duros planos y músculos de su cuerpo.

Tal vez tenía poca experiencia, pero sabía lo que sucedería cuando lo tocara. Cómo una suave caricia tensaría y concentraría sus músculos. Cómo el más ligero roce de sus dedos por su vientre lo haría estremecer. Cómo su piel enrojecería de calor y su miembro se pondría rígido...

_Acaricio la densa turgencia de tu dureza y no siento vergüenza. Me has enseñado los deseos de la carne sensibilizando mi cuerpo para el placer, eliminando toda inhibición._

Ella lo sabía.

Mantuvo la mirada enfocada en su virilidad, en el dardo ya densamente henchido, aunque no se sentía tan tranquila como pretendía. El corazón le latía con fuerza mientras pasaba su mano suavemente por su torso, siguiendo el reguero de vello sobre su vientre y acariciándolo del modo que él le había enseñado en su noche de bodas.

La fascinaban los contrastes que encontraba bajo los dedos; la vigorosa dureza de su estómago..., el aterciopelado acero de su virilidad..., la vellosa suavidad de las bolsas de debajo. Él se estremeció ligeramente cuando ella lo tocó allí, los pesados testículos se tensaron mientras ella los sujetaba ligeramente en su mano.

—Ginny... —susurró él con aspereza.

Subyugada por su respuesta, ella amplió sus exploraciones. Con dedos temblorosos, se movió hacia arriba, bordeando la henchida cresta de su excitación, resiguiéndola hasta la sensible cumbre. Al ver que se estremecía a su contacto, se volvió más audaz y siguió los relucientes contornos, acariciando la turgente longitud, tan palpitante de calor.

Por fin, asió completamente su virilidad encerrando entre sus manos la dureza aterciopelada y apretando ligeramente. La densa longitud aumentó de tamaño, hinchándose. Con creciente confianza, Ginny llevó la mano lentamente hacia abajo y luego de nuevo hacia arriba, originando una exquisita fricción.

— ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso? —preguntó Harry al cabo de unos momentos con la voz estrangulada.

—Tuve un excelente tutor —murmuró Ginny.

—No recuerdo habértelo enseñado.

—Tal vez no específicamente, pero me enseñaste a no temer un cuerpo masculino. Me enseñaste el placer y la excitación y el diario sugirió el resto.

Él estaba muy duro bajo la ardiente y sedosa piel, magníficamente erecto. Sin embargo, lo que la asombraba era hasta qué punto tocarlo podía afectarla a ella de modo tan intenso, cómo acariciarlo podía despertar su propio deseo. Se sentía totalmente encendida: los nervios, la piel, el pulso los notaba increíblemente vivos mientras un dulce dolor había comenzado a latir entre sus muslos.

Fijó su mirada en la de él y el clamor de su corazón se hizo eco de su tácito interrogante.

Estremecida de expectación, echó hacia atrás la capucha de su capa e inclinó la cabeza para probar el dardo masculino que podía proporcionarle tanto placer. Era descarado, desinhibido y, no obstante, emocionante tener a su merced a aquel hombre fuerte y vibrante.

Cuando tocó con su boca la dilatada punta, él pareció dejar de respirar por completo y la sensación de poder de Ginny aumentó. Alzó los ojos y vio que Harry tenía los suyos cerrados. Sosteniendo la base de su rígida longitud deslizó la lengua suavemente por la latente cabeza. Sintió que el cuerpo de Harry se endurecía.

— ¿Lo hago bien? —susurró.

Su respuesta fue un gruñido ahogado.

—Exquisitamente. No te detengas.

Ella no tenía intención de detenerse. Explorar las delicias prohibidas de aquel cuerpo era demasiado apasionante.

Ginny, pese a su falta de experiencia, sabía que él sentía la misma excitación. Notó que la mano de Harry tocaba sus cabellos guiándola ligeramente mientras ella, con la lengua, rodeaba la lisa y brillante cresta. El poderoso cuerpo del hombre se había quedado rígido, con las caderas tensas, para evitar moverse mientras ella lo exploraba con la boca y con la lengua.

Dejándose llevar por sus instintos femeninos, lo tomó entero en la boca envolviendo la gruesa punta bulbosa con sus labios. El escandaloso placer la debilitó. Él estaba hirviendo, latiendo vital, y su suave felación lo hacía crecer aún más de tamaño.

Lo oyó gruñir y lo miró, contemplando su firme y viril rostro tenso y embelesado, en éxtasis. Ginny sintió un escalofrío de placer. Deseaba verlo así, deseaba sentirlo estremecerse de necesidad. Se inclinó de nuevo sobre él, casi con ansiedad, con los cabellos desparramados sobre su estómago e ingles mientras renovaba su sensual asalto. El cuerpo de Harry se endureció aún más y se arqueó contra la manta mientras le asía los cabellos.

Ginny advirtió que estaba agitándose. La excitación recorrió el cuerpo masculino, incrementando el ávido anhelo de las ingles deella. Su propio deseo estaba creciendo rápidamente, su carne secreta se hallaba húmeda y palpitante.

Con fuego redoblado en sus sentidos, intensificó febrilmente su asalto acariciándole con los dedos las tensas bolsas mientras lo atormentaba con las caricias de sus manos y su boca.

La respiración de Harry se volvió áspera y desigual. Comprendió que se hallaba cerca del clímax. Podía sentir en su garganta cómo se estremecía profundamente.

Al cabo de unos momentos, se quebró su autocontrol. Con un ronco sonido gutural, Harry se retiró bruscamente. Se ladeó, apartándose de ella y se derramó, con el cuerpo convulso, en una explosión de necesidad, su miembro levantándose y agitándose mientras su simiente se vertía cálida y lechosa sobre el césped.

Ginny contempló expectante la retorcida y poderosa descarga, alborozada por su propio poder para dejar tan indefenso a un hombre tan fuerte.

Agotado y sin fuerzas, Harry rodó lentamente hasta quedar sobre su espalda. Pero aún transcurrió largo rato hasta que abrió los ojos.

—Parece que tengo una deuda de gratitud con el diario —dijo.

Ginny se sintió enrojecer ante la encendida intensidad de su mirada... y ante su descaro. Él no hizo movimiento alguno para cubrir su desnudez. De pronto, ella se sintió inexplicablemente avergonzada de la lascivia de su propio comportamiento. Desvió la mirada.

— ¿No pretenderás volverte tímida ahora, sirena, ahora cuando me toca a mí complacerte? —murmuró Harry.

Le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios, besándola en la palma. Ginny se sintió estremecer ante el intenso calor que aquel simple gesto despertó en ella. De mala gana retiró la mano.

—Creo que tal vez he ido demasiado lejos para una sola noche

—Sólo existe un problema. Probar un poco de ti me hace desear más. Quiero pasar el resto de la noche haciendo el amor contigo.

Ginny tembló.

—No puedes.

— ¿Por qué no?

Y diciéndolo, pasó la mano bajo su capa, acariciándole el pecho. Ella hizo una mueca cuando él alcanzó la sensible punta del pezón bajo la tenue muselina de su vestido.

—Estás muy excitada, Ginny. Me deseas. Tu cuerpo está ansioso de liberación, de placer.

Ella no podía replicar. Su instintiva cautela había retornado junto con la voz de aviso que clamaba en su cabeza apremiándola a ser prudente con las sensuales zalamerías de Harry.

Al ver que no respondía, se sentó y le pasó el dedo por los labios con una ligera presión. Ginny cerró los ojos mientras la asaltaba una vertiginosa oleada de necesidad. Su deseo por él era un dolor físico, latente y apremiante.

Temía la fuerza de aquel deseo y, sin embargo, la pura verdad era que no podía negarse el placer de su contacto.

Cuando él intentó cogerla entre sus brazos, ella lo detuvo con la mano en su pecho. Miró en torno y se dio cuenta de cuan luminosa era la luz de la luna en la oscuridad. Aunque ligeramente ocultos por los sauces, aún resultaban demasiado visibles para la tranquilidad de Ginny.

—Aquí no, Harry...

—Tienes razón. Tenemos que encontrar una cama. ¿Adónde deseas ir?

Ella respiró profundamente desechando toda prudencia y precaución.

—Llévame a casa.

—Con mucho gusto.

Con una débil sonrisa, Harry se arregló la ropa y se abrochó los botones de las diversas prendas. Luego se puso en pie y le tendió la mano, que ella tomó con dedos temblorosos.

Harry recogió la manta y condujo a Ginny hacia el carruaje, ayudándola a subir. Cuando se instaló junto a ella y cogió las riendas, dirigió una última mirada a la orilla del brillante lago.

—Después de esta noche, nunca volveré a ver este lugar del mismo modo —murmuró él sin rastro de burla.

Ginny pensó que tampoco ella. Desde aquel día en adelante, cuando visitara el parque siempre recordaría aquel momento con Harry.

Camino de casa, marcharon en silencio. Ginny sentía el corazón latiéndole con fuerza mientras ella se cuestionaba la sensatez de su decisión. Invitar a Harry a su lecho era como soltar a un tigre enjaulado, había muchas probabilidades de que resultase herida.

Sus emociones ya estaban corriendo un gran riesgo e intimar más con él pondría decididamente en peligro la serenidad que se había esforzado tanto por encontrar.

Aunque había tomado aquel camino, y lo seguiría hasta el final. Sólo confiaba que sus cálculos hubieran sido correctos. Que una vez él se atribuyera su conquista, abandonara la caza. Y que eso sucediera antes de que ella resultara malherida.

No obstante, cuando llegaron a casa, todas las preocupaciones relacionadas con su plan se vieron ahuyentadas de su cabeza en cuanto llegaron al paseo de la parte posterior. Se veían luces encendidas en muchas habitaciones.

—Algo ha sucedido —murmuró Ginny tratando de controlar su alarma.

En el instante en que Harry detuvo el carruaje ella descendió rápidamente y subió corriendo los peldaños de la escalera. El mozo de Harry, que había estado aguardando pacientemente su retorno, acudió a hacerse cargo de los caballos dejando que él la siguiera al interior de la casa.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, Ginny se encontró con el mayordomo que parecía haber sido despertado. Joe llevaba una bata sobre su camisón y un gorro sobre los grises cabellos mientras su anciano rostro reflejaba una grave expresión.

— ¿Ha sucedido algo malo, milady? Estábamos preocupados por usted al ver que no la encontrábamos en ninguna parte de la casa.

Ginny irguió la barbilla decidida a enfrentar el asunto. No tenía por qué acobardarse ni avergonzarse ante sus criados.

—Salí a dar un paseo. ¿Qué ha sucedido, Joe? ¿Por qué está despierto todo el mundo en la casa?

—El conde de March ha llegado, milady.

Por un momento el corazón de Ginny pareció detenerse. Dean no podía haberse presentado porque había perecido en el mar hacía casi un año. Luego recordó que Charlie, su hermano de diez años, había heredado el título.

— ¿Charlie está aquí? ¿En Londres?

—Sí, milady. En estos momentos se halla en las cocinas. Está... hambriento del viaje.

— ¿Del viaje? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿No lo ha traído su madre?

—No, milady. Sólo el joven lord March...

Precisamente en ese momento, un muchacho de cabellos negros llegó precipitadamente al vestíbulo desde la escalera que conducía a las cocinas. Iba vestido con calzones y chaqueta, pero tenía el pelo alborotado y su rostro, que se parecía mucho al de Dean, estaba realmente sucio.

—Rory, me alegro mucho de verte...

Pero al distinguir a Harry, el muchacho se calló bruscamente. Con gran sorpresa de Ginny apretó los puños y se plantó furioso ante él.

— ¿Tú quién eres? —preguntó airado.

— ¡Charlie! —lo reprendió Ginny duramente—. ¿Dónde están tus modales?

—Soy George Deverill, primo de lady Ginny por matrimonio —repuso Harry suavemente.

— ¡No tienes derecho a estar aquí! —casi gruñó el muchacho.

—Charlie, este caballero es un invitado en mi casa. Tendrás que cuidar tu lenguaje.

Aún con el ceño fruncido, Charlie lanzó a Ginny una acusadora mirada.

—No puedes haber olvidado ya a mi hermano. Sólo hace un año que murió. Un año exactamente hoy.

Ginny hizo una mueca de dolor. No había recordado que aquél era el aniversario del trágico naufragio.

—No —dijo sintiéndose culpable—. La fecha puede haberse borrado de mi mente, pero nunca podré olvidar a Dean.

—Entonces ¿qué está haciendo él aquí, a estas horas de la noche?

Ella exhaló un suspiro intentando tranquilizarse.

—No tienes autoridad para formular semejantes preguntas, mi joven lord. Además, como familiar, Ha... el señor Deverill tiene todo el derecho a visitarme. Ahora te toca a ti darme algunas respuestas. ¿Qué estás haciendo en Londres? ¿Y a estas horas de la noche?

Por vez primera, el ceño de Charlie se convirtió en una expresión de inseguridad.

—Me he escapado de casa, Rory. Mamá se ha vuelto insoportable. Por favor, debes permitir que me quede contigo.


	15. Capitulo 14

**Los personajes son de**** J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro Pasión de Jordán Nicole perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 14:**

**Él me tocaba con sorprendente ternura, como si incluso mi corazón le perteneciera.**

—Así pues dime, Charlie, ¿cómo conseguiste llegar a Londres? —le preguntó Ginny algo más tarde, mientras Harry y ella se sentaban con el muchacho a la mesa de los sirvientes, en la cocina.

Ante su exasperación, Harry se había quedado sin ser invitado, y se había acomodado en la casa. Ella no deseaba discutir con él delante de su inesperado y joven invitado, pero estaba furiosa.

Charlie levantó la mirada de un plato de pollo frío, bollos y manzanas del que estaba comiendo.

—La diligencia. Siempre ha sido muy divertido. Primero fui sobre el techo y luego en el pescante. ¡Aquello fue estupendo! El cochero me dejó tomar las riendas, pero sólo un momento, porque algunos pasajeros se quejaron de cómo conducía.

— ¿Has hecho solo todo el camino desde Sussex? —preguntó Ginny consternada—. ¿No comprendes lo peligroso que es? Podrían haberte robado o...

— ¡Oh, la diligencia no era en absoluto peligrosa! Lo fue sólo cuando llegamos a la casa de postas, cuando casi aterricé en los brezos. Estaba atestada de gente y tuve que preguntar sobre direcciones. Allí había tres tipos que parecían salteadores de caminos, pero cuando trataron de detenerme les mostré los puños y huyeron.

Ginny se estremeció al pensar en lo que podía haberle sucedido a un niño solo por la noche en las calles de Londres.

—No soy un completo mentecato, Rory —dijo al ver su expresión—. Sé cuidar de mí mismo. Aunque me han robado mis cosas. —Charlie de pronto pareció sombrío—. Entre ellas estaba mi barco favorito.

— ¿Barco? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

El muchacho le dirigió una recelosa mirada, como si estuviera decidiendo si debía confiar en él.

—Era el buque insignia del almirante Nelson, el _Victory. _Estaba hecho de estaño. Me lo había regalado mi hermano.

Al acordarse de Dean, el muchacho dirigió una mirada acusatoria a Ginny.

—Joe no quería dejarme entrar. No creía que yo fuera lord March, porque la última vez que me vio yo era muy pequeño. Y tú no estabas aquí para responder por mí.

Ella luchó contra el embarazo, consciente de que debía de parecer una ramera. Se había quitado la capa y tenía los cabellos en desorden cayéndole por la espalda.

— ¿Sabe tu madre que te has escapado? —preguntó cambiando adrede de tema.

Charlie sonrió travieso.

—Ahora ya lo sabe. Le dejé una nota diciéndole que me proponía vivir contigo.

—Charlie, tu madre debe de estar terriblemente preocupada.

—Lo sé. Por eso me escapé. Está constantemente preocupada. Está _asfixiándome, _Rory. Y la semana pasada aún fue peor que de costumbre, porque se acercaba la fecha del fallecimiento de Dean.

—Ella está comprensiblemente afectada —dijo Ginny con paciencia—. Ahora eres su único hijo, Charlie...

—Lo sé. Mamá está obsesionada con Dean, y arma la gorda en cuanto salgo de casa. Se cree que debe vigilarme continuamente como si fuera un niño. Es muy pesada, Rory.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste una jerga tan vulgar?

—De Tom, el jardinero. ¿También tú quieres echarme la bronca, Rory? De ser así, adelante, pero no volveré a casa, de modo que es inútil que trates de obligarme. Si no me dejas vivir contigo, tendré que buscar otra persona que me acepte.

Ginny dudó antes de responder... Estaba ansiosa por ayudar a Charlie, no sólo porque le tenía mucho cariño sino porque deseaba mitigar su culpabilidad. Durante el pasado año había descuidado mucho al muchacho. Él había perdido a su hermano, al que tenía idealizado y luego se había visto obligado a soportar la abrumadora protección materna. Lady March no era una mujer atolondrada, pero había quedado desolada por la muerte de su hijo mayor y estaba decidida a que no le sucediera nada al pequeño. Ginny podía comprender perfectamente que Charlie se hubiese rebelado y buscara refugio en alguien a quien consideraba amigo. Sin embargo, ella no deseaba estimularlo ni colaborar en su rebelión. Pero antes de que pudiera expresar sus reservas, Charlie intervino de nuevo.

—No me quedaré por mucho tiempo, porque me propongo incorporarme a la armada y luchar contra los franceses, como Dean.

— _¿Qué _es lo que te propones hacer?

—Voy a embarcarme. Deseo vivir auténticas aventuras y mamá nunca me lo permitirá. Ni siquiera me deja pescar en nuestros propios ríos. No puedo acercarme al agua porque teme que me ahogue, como le pasó a Dean.

—Yo sé algo acerca de huir al mar —intervino Harry suavemente.

— ¿En serio? —Charlie pareció interesado—. Hablas como un colonial.

—Soy americano. Pero tengo alguna experiencia en la marina británica. En mis naves hay numerosos marinos que fueron reclutados ilegalmente por tu país y obligados a servir.

— ¿Eres capitán de un barco? —preguntó con los ojos encendidos.

—Capitán no, propietario. Tengo una flota de buques mercantes.

— ¿Una _flota? _¡Eso es un capital!

Harry sonrió.

—Si supieras las penurias a las que tendrías que enfrentarte en la armada, no desearías incorporarte a ella, créeme. La vida de un marinero es extremadamente desagradable comparada con aquella a la que estás acostumbrado. Te iría mucho mejor hacer el aprendizaje en la marina mercante.

Ginny dirigió una admonitoria mirada a Harry, molesta porque estimulara tan salvajes fantasías en el muchacho.

—Charlie no se incorporará a nada.

El muchacho apretó la mandíbula con rebeldía mientras sujetaba con fuerza su tenedor.

—_Voy _a hacerlo, Rory.

Harry agitó la cabeza.

—Bien, pero éste no es el modo. No sólo angustiarías a tu madre, sino que no estás preparado para comenzar tu aventura. Apuesto a que ni siquiera tienes una carta de presentación.

— ¿Debería tener una carta?

—Sí, si deseas hacer algo más que fregar la cubierta. Necesitas que alguien con autoridad responda de ti. Y necesitarás dinero para tu cofre marino.

—Tengo dinero. Soy bastante rico.

—Entonces, en lugar de convertirte en marinero, podrías considerar comprar tu propio barco y convertirte en empresario. Créeme, eso sería mucho más agradable que fregar cubiertas de la mañana a la noche.

Charlie sonrió ampliamente, sin duda entusiasmado ante esa nueva idea.

Harry le devolvió una lenta sonrisa. Observando su irresistible sensualidad, Ginny sintió como si en su interior se retorciera un cuchillo de anhelo. Debería haber imaginado que él podía relacionarse con un muchacho rebelde. El encuentro le daba una vislumbre de cómo debía de haber sido Harry a aquella edad. Y sin embargo, estaba consternada al verlo utilizar su despiadado encanto para conseguir controlar a Charlie.

El muchacho prosiguió con sus fantasías mientras agitaba el tenedor.

—Si tuviera mi propio barco podría ir a Francia a espiar a los franceses, como Dean.

— ¿Qué quiere decir «como Dean?» —inquirió Ginny.

—Se hallaba en una misión secreta cuando su barco se hundió... —Charlie miró a su alrededor de repente sobresaltado—. ¡Oh, no debería haber dicho esto! Dean me hizo prometer que no lo diría.

Ginny no concedió ningún crédito al comentario de Charlie. En modo alguno podía imaginar al erudito Dean yéndose precipitadamente a Francia con funciones de espía. Tal vez Charlie había inventado esa historia para dar un significado a la absurda muerte de su hermano en el mar. Evidentemente estaba más necesitado de amistad de lo que ella había sospechado en un principio.

Ella sería su amiga. Sentía que tenía un importante deber hacia el muchacho. Charlie había contado siempre con poca libertad. Estaba loco por los caballos, y se alegraba de contar con alguna excusa para visitar los establos de Weasley. Por otra parte, había confiado más en el juicio de Ginny sobre caballos que en el de su propio hermano. Ella fue quien escogió su primer poni.

Ginny siempre lo había considerado como un hermano menor y lo habría sido por matrimonio de no haber intervenido el destino tan cruelmente. Por añadidura, ella sabía perfectamente lo que era desear escapar de un padre dominante, de modo que, a pesar de sus escrúpulos acerca de estimular su rebelión, permitiría que Charlie se quedara con ella por el momento. Por lo menos hasta que pudiera convencerlo de que renunciara a aquella tontería de embarcarse en busca de aventuras.

Al verlo bostezar Ginny comprendió que estaba agotado.

—Deberías irte a dormir—dijo con dulzura—. Estoy segura de que podemos resolver todo esto mañana por la mañana.

— ¿No me enviarás a casa?

—No inmediatamente, aunque escribiré a tu madre por la mañana, le diré que has llegado a salvo y le pediré permiso para que te deje quedar conmigo una temporada.

— ¡Eres muy comprensiva, Rory!

Se levantó de la mesa, corrió hacia ella y le echó los brazos al cuello.

Ginny no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

— ¿Dijiste que habías perdido tus ropas? Tendremos que encontrarte un camisón adecuado.

Joe, que estaba merodeando discretamente cerca de la puerta, apareció como si hubiera sido llamado. Ginny se liberó con dificultades del fuerte abrazo del muchacho.

— ¿Se cuidará de instalar a lord March en el dormitorio verde, Joe?

—Desde luego, milady.

Cuando Charlie se disponía a seguir al mayordomo, Ginny lo detuvo.

—Un momento, mi joven lord. Creo que debes una disculpa al señor Deverill,

Charlie se volvió hacia Harry con desgana.

—Lamento haberme comportado descortésmente, señor. ¿Me disculpa, por favor?

—Estás perdonado —repuso Harry sencillamente.

—Y si prometo comportarme, ¿me contará algo más sobre sus barcos?

Harry sonrió.

—Estaré encantado —dijo.

—Gracias. —Charlie miró a Ginny—. No es tan malo como me había parecido, Rory.

Cuando el muchacho se hubo ido, Ginny sintió la mirada de Harry fija en ella.

— ¿Te llama Rory?

—Charlie no sabía pronunciar mi nombre cuando era pequeño, de modo que siempre he sido Rory para él. Me disculpo por su anterior arrebato. En realidad, es un muchacho encantador.

—Ya lo he visto. —Harry hizo una pausa—. Lo tratas con mucho cariño. Serías una buena madre.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Ginny se preguntó si él estaba pensando lo mismo que ella. ¿Cómo habrían sido sus hijos si su matrimonio hubiera sido real y duradero?

Ginny se regañó a sí misma mentalmente. Era una necia si se permitía soñar en una auténtica unión con Harry. Él no era la clase de hombre que entrega su corazón a una mujer. El amor era para él un juego, una aventura. No le cabía ninguna duda de que era capaz de satisfacer los deseos carnales de una mujer más allá de las más salvajes imaginaciones femeninas, pero sin sentir nada más profundo.

Y sin ninguna emoción más fuerte que lo dominase, ¿cuánto tiempo transcurriría antes de que volviera su inquieto apremio de vagar por ahí? ¿Antes de que la llamada del peligro lo atrajese de nuevo? ¿Antes de que la dejase sola con el corazón destrozado?

No, se dijo Ginny a sí misma mientras una dolorosa tristeza anidaba en su pecho. No existía posibilidad de tener hijos con Harry...

De pronto se quedó sin aliento recordando la cuestión inconclusa pendiente entre ellos. Harry se hallaba allí, en su cocina, porque ella lo había invitado a compartir su lecho. ¡Dios bendito...!

De repente, el momento se impregnó con una nueva clase de tensión. Al ver que él la acariciaba con los ojos, Ginny se removió en su asiento, inquieta bajo su detenido examen.

Su decisión de mantenerlo a distancia casi se había hecho añicos aquella noche. Pero de repente había recuperado la cordura. Ahora se sentía agradecida de que Charlie hubiera llegado en ese momento. Aunque representaba un problema —y era otro inesperado ser masculino en su vida—, la había salvado de cometer un espantoso error.

—Creo que deberías irte —murmuró con voz repentinamente ronca.

—No pensabas lo mismo hace una hora.

—Hace una hora yo estaba sufriendo la locura de la luz de la luna. Y no sabía que Charlie huiría de su casa y buscaría refugio aquí.

—De modo que pretendes esconderte tras él. —No era una pregunta—. Usarlo como excusa conveniente para negar el deseo que sientes por mí.

—No, Harry...

—Sí. Te estás engañando a ti misma, Ginny. Engañándote sobre lo que realmente deseas.

—Eso no es cierto. He sido imperdonablemente imprudente esta noche... —Ginny agitó la cabeza—. Tengo que pensar en mis responsabilidades. Tengo un deber hacia Charlie. Su hermano ha desaparecido y Dean hubiera deseado que yo le vigilara.

Al ver que Harry la observaba con firmeza sin decir nada añadió a la defensiva:

—Sería desleal con el recuerdo de Dean que me acostara contigo esta noche. Nunca debería haber olvidado que hoy era el aniversario de su muerte. Ha sido imperdonable por mi parte.

Harry tensó la boca.

—Lo imperdonable es que te entierres viva en el pasado. Tienes que olvidar a tu anterior prometido, Ginny, y seguir adelante con tu vida.

Ella desvió la mirada.

—No es tan fácil olvidar la muerte de alguien a quien amas. —Su voz se redujo a un quedo murmullo—. Tú no puedes imaginar lo que fue para mí perder a Dean. Era más que mi prometido. Era un querido amigo, alguien a quien había amado casi desde la cuna. Y tras perder a mi madre... —Interrumpió bruscamente la frase con la garganta tensa ante el recuerdo. Harry no comprendería la desesperación de la pérdida, el desolado sentimiento de indefensión, la insoportable soledad que había sentido al perder también a Dean.

Cuando su querida madre sucumbió a la epidemia de gripe, Ginny se quedó destrozada. Dean había sido su consuelo, la había reconfortado y ayudado a mitigar su angustia. Y luego también él había muerto. Era muy injusto que él hubiera desaparecido en la flor de la vida. Pero luego... ella había aprendido cuan inútil era rebelarse contra el destino.

Rechazando el dolor con todas sus fuerzas, como siempre hacía, Ginny se levantó bruscamente.

—No pretendo discutir contigo sobre esto, Harry. Confío en que puedas encontrar tú mismo la puerta.

Se volvió para marcharse, pero él la detuvo con su suave voz.

—Ginny.

Ella no quería mirarlo. Lo oyó retirar su silla, sintió su proximidad cuando llegó tras ella. A continuación la rodeó con sus brazos, sosteniéndola ligeramente.

—No me eches —le dijo con la boca en sus cabellos.

El corazón se le encogió. La invadió el calor mientras la necesidad crecía en ella al mismo tiempo que la presión de las lágrimas.

Mientras él la atraía contra su fuerte y musculoso cuerpo, ella volvía a recordar por qué era peligroso tener algo que ver con Harry. El fiero deseo que sentía por él era un ardiente dolor en su interior. Ginny no quería que él se marchase, no deseaba echarlo y, sin embargo, una desesperada necesidad de auto conservación clamaba en ella, advirtiéndola de que se salvara.

—Me he equivocado al invitarte a venir aquí —susurró—. No deseo volver a tener relaciones íntimas contigo. No puedo.

— ¿Por qué no? —Levantó la mano para posarla sobre la curva de su seno, llenándose la palma con su volumen—. Somos marido y mujer. No necesitamos más autorización que ésa para convertirnos en amantes.

— ¿Con qué finalidad? —repuso con voz áspera—. ¿Un placer momentáneo?

Él vaciló largo rato.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo un placer momentáneo?

Ella cerró los ojos. Podía sentir su cálido aliento en la mejilla, su palma cubriendo eróticamente su seno, y tuvo que esforzarse por reprimir un gemido.

—Tú, Harry —dijo ella con tono alterado—, no me convienes. Eres el último hombre al que escogería gustosamente como amante. No puedo soportar sentir cariño hacia alguien que se arriesga a la muerte por pura diversión. Ya he tenido bastantes muertes. Primero mi madre, luego Dean... No volveré a exponerme a esa clase de dolor.

—No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas.

—Sí lo haces. Me has acusado de ocultarme de mis sentimientos. Tal vez sea verdad, pero de ese modo es menos doloroso.

—Menos doloroso sí, pero infinitamente menos satisfactorio. —Su propia voz se había convertido en un áspero susurro— ¿Deseas realmente pasar por la vida sin alegrías ni logros? ¿Qué objeto tiene vivir si te aíslas de todo lo que significa hacerlo? ¿De la emoción, del deseo, de la pasión?

Al ver que ella no respondía, le besó los cabellos.

— ¿Puedes realmente mantenerte tan distante, Ginny? ¿Puedes negar tu propio salvaje anhelo? ¿Tan fuerte eres?

Él estaba hablando directamente a todos los impulsos prohibidos que ella siempre había tenido. Ginny agitó desesperada la cabeza. Tenía que resistir, tenía que luchar contra su traidora necesidad de él. Rendirse a su deseo sería una locura, sólo la conduciría al dolor. Ya había llegado a sentir algo demasiado profundo por él. Harry ya la había atrapado en su poderoso hechizo...

Tenía que acabar con eso entonces, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

—Estás equivocado —dijo casi suplicando—. No deseo pasión. Sólo quiero quedarme sola.

—No lo creo. Recuerdo a la mujer cautivadora que fuiste en nuestro lecho nupcial. No dejaré que olvides la apasionada amante que fuiste aquella noche.

—Harry..., por favor..., márchate.

A modo de respuesta, él le hizo dar la vuelta despacio y enfrentarse a él, que la sujetaba levemente por la cintura y la miraba con sus inquisitivos ojos verdes y concentrados. Ella se sintió indefensa devolviéndole la mirada, sumergiéndose en ella.

—Ginny...

Su voz era un sensual y ronco susurro.

Luego él inclinó la cabeza.

Ginny profirió un suave gemido de protesta mientras oprimía las manos contra su pecho. No deseaba su beso... No deseaba sentir sus cálidos labios moviéndose sobre los de ella, no quería abrirse a él y recibir su aliento. No deseaba levantar los brazos y enredar los dedos en su cabello, sentir aquel salvaje y latente apetito que sólo él podía despertar en ella...

Su beso se hizo más intenso, convirtiéndose en cálido y apremiante, mientras Harry tensaba los brazos en torno a ella. Ginny gimió en voz baja. Era plenamente consciente del duro cuerpo masculino, de la rígida evidencia de su creciente deseo presionando contra ella. Advertía que su respiración se volvía cada vez más desigual mientras su boca devoradora tomaba la suya a la fuerza.

La excitación ante la promesa del insoportable placer que él le ofrecía encendió sus sentidos. Él la deseaba y ¡que el cielo la ayudara!, ella lo deseaba a él...

En aquel momento, oyó unas pisadas en los peldaños que conducían a la cocina. La alarma creció en su interior dándole fuerzas para apartarse del abrazo prohibido.

Cuando apareció Joe, Ginny estaba a salvo, en la otra punta de la estancia, con el corazón latiéndole desbocado y el cuerpo aún vibrante de desenfrenadas sensaciones.

—El joven lord March está siendo atendido, milady —la informó el mayordomo—. ¿Desea algo más?

Ginny se esforzó por dominar sus sentidos obnubilados por la pasión.

—Sí, Joe —consiguió articular con voz temblorosa—. ¿Puede acompañar al señor... Deverill? Precisamente se estaba despidiendo.

Y sin otra mirada a Harry, huyó de allí.

Harry la observó apretando la mandíbula, pero dispuesto a no seguirla. Estaba segurísimo de que no la habría dejado marchar, por lo que tal vez había sido afortunado que hubieran sido interrumpidos. Él no podría haber parado de besarla hasta haberse introducido profundamente en su interior. Había estado tan cegado por la necesidad que tenía de ella, que podría haberla tomado allí mismo, en su cocina.

No obstante, cuando iba conduciendo su carruaje hacia su hotel, Harry tuvo tiempo de considerar su feroz ansia.

Le costaba entender el poder que Ginny ejercía sobre él. Nunca había encontrado otra mujer cuyo contacto le produjera tal explosión de deseo. ¿Qué había en ella que la hacía tan condenadamente tentadora?

Cierto que era hermosa. Poseía una embelesadora combinación de belleza e ingenio, inteligencia y gracia que raras veces había encontrado en ninguna otra mujer. Asimismo, su resistencia a su cortejo la hacía única entre las de su sexo.

Sin duda el desafío que ella suponía era un estímulo. Pero no sólo era su naturaleza competitiva lo que lo impulsaba a tratar de ganar la batalla de voluntades existentes entre ellos, sino también tenerla tan cerca y sin embargo intocable; eso era un dulce y sensual infierno que excitaba sus instintos masculinos más primarios.

Sin embargo, lo que sentía iba mucho más allá de la simple lujuria. Sin darse cuenta, había quedado envuelto en el deseo de reclamarla plenamente como suya.

Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero hasta entonces nunca había estado tan deseoso de quemarse.

Harry curvó la boca en una sombría sonrisa. Sus amigos y su familia se quedarían pasmados si lo supieran tan enamorado de una mujer..., de su propia esposa. Pero tanto si deseaba a Ginny tan intensamente porque ella lo había embrujado o porque seguía negándosele, estaba menos dispuesto que nunca a alejarse.

Lo que había comenzado como una resolución de tipo práctico para cumplir la palabra dada a su padre y obtener el mejor provecho de un matrimonio no deseado, de algún modo se había convertido en una necesidad vital. Cuanto más conocía a Ginny, más seguro estaba de quererla como su esposa.

No estaba equivocado. Ella poseía un espíritu salvaje que ansiaba ser liberado. El exquisito placer que le había proporcionado en el parque se lo había demostrado. Su momentánea osadía lo había sorprendido y encantado, llevándolo a una salvaje liberación que lo había dejado temporalmente saciado.

Aunque su triunfo había sido breve.

Al recordarlo, Harry profirió una maldición. Verla volver a su capullo auto protector después lo había enfurecido. Deseaba agitar algo en su interior. Y cuando Ginny había hablado tan tiernamente de su amor por su difunto prometido, había deseado golpear algo.

Ante el recuerdo, lo inundaba un fiero sentido de posesión. _Estaba celoso de un difunto. _La adoración que ella sentía por el gran Dean, lord March, lo enfurecía. Hasta que Ginny no superase sus recuerdos de Dean, no sería capaz de seguir con su vida... ni de entregarse libremente a nadie más. A él.

Harry apretó torvamente la mandíbula. Estaba acostumbrado a rescatar a damiselas en apuros, pero normalmente el peligro procedía de una amenaza externa. No obstante, en esta ocasión salvaría a Ginny de sí misma.

La reclamaría como su esposa... y la haría olvidar que había amado alguna vez a otro hombre.


	16. Capitulo 15

**Los personajes son de**** J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro Pasión de Jordán Nicole perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 15:**

**Él manifestó claramente su propósito: estaba decidido a tenerme, en cuerpo y alma.**

Contrariamente a las esperanzas que Ginny había albergado, la llegada del joven Charlie a Londres contribuyó poco a resolver su problema: evitar a su persistente e indeseado esposo. La presencia de Charlie le dio a Harry más pretextos para el contacto. Acudía a la casa con frecuencia, en teoría para entretener a Charlie y acompañarlo a visitar Londres.

Su casi instantánea camaradería contrarió enormemente a Ginny. Harry se había ganado al muchacho con sus historias de barcos y marineros, junto con abundantes dosis de encanto. Y ella no quería defraudar a su más reciente y joven huésped negándole a Harry la entrada en su casa.

Con frecuencia, sin embargo, se sentía agradecida por su presencia. No era insignificante tarea mantener ocupado a un enérgico muchacho de diez años. Ella se llevaba a Charlie en sus paseos matinales a caballo por el parque, pero aquello apenas satisfacía su ansia aventurera. Deseaba ver mundo, comenzando por cada centímetro de Londres.

Por fortuna —o desafortunadamente desde el punto de vista de las convenciones— Pansy se hizo amiga de él y los dos solían encontrarse en el parque, y competir como indios salvajes. Ginny no podía regañarles puesto que había sido la primera en propiciar esas galopadas matinales.

No obstante, ni siquiera esas salvajes carreras podían competir con los entretenimientos que Harry le ofrecía. Charlie llego a casa excitado y con los ojos desorbitados cuando visitaron Exeter`Change para ver los tigres, y el Egyptian Hall, en Piccadilly, que exhibía curiosidades de África y de las Américas. Tres días después, tuvo una indigestión por comer demasiado pan de jengibre en una feria local con prestidigitadores, acróbatas y volatineros a la que fueron los dos.

Cuando Ginny se quejó de que Harry estaba mimando en exceso al muchacho, él rechazó sus objeciones y le dijo que no se preocupara.

—Desde luego que me preocupo —respondió ella—. Soy responsable de él.

—Te prometo que no permitiré que le ocurra ningún daño.

Tuvo que conformarse con eso, pero era incuestionable que Harry estimulaba a Charlie a probar sus fuerzas, o bien que el muchacho había contraído la enfermedad de adoración del héroe.

Pansy los acompañó al Astley's Royal Amphitheater para ver un espectáculo de acrobacia a caballo. Al día siguiente, Charlie intentó emular una de las hazañas, con tan mala fortuna que se cayó de su montura, despellejándose las rodillas y la barbilla.

Ginny se alarmó, pero Harry le recordó que las rodillas despellejadas eran un rito de los muchachos. Al ver que ella seguía protestando, Harry le advirtió que no tratara de controlar demasiado estrechamente al joven o creería que lo estaba sofocando como hacía su madre.

Aun así, no le gustaba que Harry estuviera contribuyendo y amparando la rebelión de Charlie.

El colmo fue Burford's Panorama en Castie Street, donde vieron, entre otras cosas, murales que representaban las victorias navales del almirante Nelson en el Nilo. Después, Charlie sólo sabía hablar de hacerse a la mar.

—Creo que será mejor que dejes de llevarlo a más entretenimientos —le dijo Ginny a Harry durante su paseo a caballo al día siguiente.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque Charlie es un jovencito impresionable. Temo pensar qué ideas salvajes estará aprendiendo de ti.

—Yo difícilmente calificaría de salvaje una exposición de jeroglíficos egipcios.

—No es el entretenimiento sino tu compañía la que me preocupa. No eres precisamente la mejor influencia, Harry.

—George, por favor, mi amor.

Ginny levantó los ojos al cielo.

—Me molesta que Charlie se esté encariñando tanto contigo. No me agrada pensar lo decepcionado que se quedará cuando tengas que marcharte. —_O cómo se sentiría ella misma_—. Te ve como a un héroe, con todas esas aventuras tuyas.

—Pues por lo que comenta, no puedo compararme a su difunto hermano en cuanto a aventuras. Según Charlie, tu Dean era un espía.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

—Charlie está muy equivocado. Dean era el último hombre que se hubiera implicado jamás en algo como el espionaje.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Era demasiado intelectual. Siempre tenía los ojos metidos en los libros.

—Suena a mortalmente aburrido.

La acusación la irritó, sin embargo se encontró desviando la mirada con desazón. Apenas había pensado en Dean desde que Harry había llegado a Inglaterra.

Al reconocerlo, experimentó un agudo dolor junto con un profundo sentimiento de culpabilidad. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan desleal a la memoria de Dean? Habían sido amigos toda la vida, pero en esos momentos apenas podía recordarlo; su imagen había quedado eclipsada por la vital presencia de Harry. Comparado con él, Dean sólo era una sombra.

Ginny apretó los labios, dispuesta a paliar su deslealtad.

—Dean era un perfecto caballero —repuso bruscamente—. Y un hombre considerado. Nunca habría abandonado su hogar ni a su familia para arriesgar la vida simplemente por la emoción de la aventura. A diferencia de otros que conozco —añadió de modo intencionado.

—Como acabo de decir... aburrido.

Al ver que Ginny se enfadaba, Harry se limitó a sonreír y señaló con la cabeza hacia la arboleda junto al Serpentine.

—Apuesto a que a tu querido Dean nunca se le habría ocurrido traerte aquí, ni a ti hacerle tan agradable regalo.

Ella comprendió que estaban pasando por el lugar donde Harry la había llevado a pasear bajo la luz de la luna, y se sonrojó. Aunque, cuando lo miró, el travieso destello de los ojos de él desapareció, y sólo quedó la seriedad.

Ginny se quedó tensa, atrapada por la silenciosa intensidad de la mirada de Harry. La tensión que había estado hirviendo a fuego lento bajo la fría superficie de Ginny retornó en un segundo con toda su fuerza..., junto con una peligrosa emoción.

Deseo. Estallaba en ella rápida, inconteniblemente, a una simple mirada de él.

Durante las dos últimas semanas, se había esforzado al máximo por simular indiferencia, por ignorar el fiero anhelo que Harry despertaba en ella, pero allí seguía, entre ellos, sutilmente vivo y latente.

Ginny comprendió que en algún momento tendría que enfrentarse a ello. No obstante, reacia a resolver la cuestión en aquel instante, se esforzó por desviar la mirada.

Sabía que aquella situación no podría continuar durante mucho tiempo.

Incluso contando con Charlie para protegerla, la persecución de que Harry la hacía objeto no daba señales de apaciguarse, y mantenía a Ginny en constante estado de conflicto. Estaba alterando su vida, tal como ella había temido, destruyendo su serenidad tan duramente conseguida. La consternaba ver cuán vulnerable era ella ante él.

Pero aún la trastornaba más recordar el peligro que él se enfrentaba. La tarde siguiente, Ginny tuvo la prueba de cuan precaria era la situación de Harry. El primo de Ginny, Percy, le escribió una carta preguntándole si desde St. Kitts había tenido noticias de Harry.

Ginny devoró febrilmente el contenido, del que dedujo que se había extraviado por lo menos una carta anterior.

_Desde la última vez que te escribí, he llegado a la conclusión de que deben de ser ciertos los rumores acerca de la huida de Harry. No sólo están los informes que he podido ver después de su supuesta muerte ahogado, sino que ayer fui interrogado por oficiales navales que buscan al capitán Sable._

_Si Harry está realmente vivo, querida, debes prepararte para el escándalo, porque legalmente sigues siendo su esposa. Ahora sólo puedo lamentar la parte que tuve en acordar vuestro matrimonio..._

Percy también se disculpaba por haberla engañado respecto a la supuesta muerte de su marido.

_Harry pensó que sería mejor ahorrarte el duro golpe de verlo morir. Y, sabiendo lo mucho que habías sufrido recientemente con la pérdida de tu prometido, accedí._

Sin embargo, no era el engaño de Percy lo que trastornó a Ginny, sino saber que, en breve, todo el mundo sabría que el criminal condenado con el que ella se había casado seguía siendo un fugitivo de la justicia naval británica.

Apretó la carta. No podía permitir que aquella situación se mantuviera. Le aterraba el riesgo que Harry corría de ser capturado y ejecutado. Ella lo haría entrar en razón, lo convencería de que dejara Inglaterra.

Al día siguiente, hizo un serio intento durante su cabalgada matinal. Había comenzado algo más tarde que de costumbre porque la montura de Charlie se había magullado una pata con una piedra y tuvo que ser sustituida. Cuando Ginny y Charlie por fin llegaron al parque, éste ya estaba lleno de institutrices y niños.

Ginny se unió a Harry y Pansy en un tranquilo paseo a lo largo de Rotten Row mientras Charlie espoleaba a su montura con el mozo de Ginny siguiéndolo de cerca. Por una vez, Pansy escogió el decoro a la emoción, de modo que Ginny se vio obligada a reprimir su lengua y a aguardar para hablar en privado con Harry.

Al cabo de un rato se cruzaron con un carruaje descubierto en el que paseaba una elegante pareja con una criatura. Ginny se puso tensa al reconocer al barón y la baronesa Larkin. Ernie Larkin, en otro tiempo conocido como «lord Lar» había sido un conocido disoluto y uno de los principales líderes de la Liga Fuego del Infierno antes de su matrimonio. Había muchas posibilidades de que pudiera identificar a Harry.

Ginny confiaba en que pudieran pasar desapercibidos. Apreciaba mucho a Isabela, la esposa de lord Larkin, con la que había simpatizado durante su presentación en sociedad, hacía unos años, pero en aquellos momentos no tenía ningún deseo de ser vista por ella.

Sin embargo, en el instante en que se cruzaban con el carruaje, Isabela Larkin la reconoció y la saludó calurosamente. Ginny dio un tirón a las riendas incapaz de evitar saludar a su amiga.

Lord y lady Larkin formaban una pareja espectacular. Catherine, su pequeña hija de dieciocho meses, era tan llamativa como ellos, con los cabellos color azabache de su padre y los ojos negros de su madre.

Con suma reticencia, Ginny presentó a sus acompañantes, y se alarmó al ver que Larkin observaba a Harry con curiosidad. Se sintió aliviada cuando la pequeña lo distrajo, intentando liberarse de los brazos de su padre y señalando hacia el lago al tiempo que exclamaba:

— ¡Pato, pato!

—Le estamos enseñando a ahuyentar a los patos —comentó Isabela riendo.

—Les rogamos que nos disculpen —intervino Larkin con la sensual sonrisa que había roto la mitad de corazones femeninos de Inglaterra—, he aprendido que es mejor no hacer esperar a una dama impaciente.

Antes de que se alejaran, Isabela se disculpó con Ginny por no haberla visitado recientemente.

—Hemos estado unos días en el campo, pero si estás libre una tarde de esta semana, me gustaría mucho visitarte.

—Me alegraría muchísimo y espero que traigas a Catherine.

Isabela sonrió ante su interés por su hija.

—Desde luego. Ha sido un placer conocerle, señor Deverill.

—Lo mismo digo, milady —repuso Harry tocándose el sombrero.

Ginny suspiró aliviada cuando se hubieron ido, pero dirigió a Harry una mirada acusatoria.

— Larkin ha parecido reconocerte.

—No es extraño. Lo conocí brevemente hace varios años, antes de que se casara, durante un fin de semana de caza en el campo.

—Tengo entendido que era un crápula —comentó Pansy pensativa.

—Lo era —reconoció Harry—. Pero según Ronald, ahora Larkin está muy enamorado de su esposa.

—Eso parecía por el modo en que la miraba —repuso Pansy pensativa.

Ginny captó su tono melancólico y, por lo visto, también Harry, porque dirigió a su hermanastra una mirada valorativa.

—Aún estás a tiempo de reconsiderar tus aspiraciones matrimoniales, gatita. No tienes que casarte por motivos financieros. Puedes permitirte el lujo de hacerlo por amor.

Pansy agitó inflexible la cabeza.

—Estaré encantada con un titulo y hablando de eso... ahí está Malfoy.

Pansy esbozó una brillante sonrisa y apremió a su caballo para interceptar al antiguo pretendiente de Ginny, el duque de Malfoy.

Ginny se quedó tensa ante su aparición y observó que él se sobresaltaba sorprendido por el audaz saludo de Pansy. Entonces dirigió su mirada a Ginny y su expresión se tornó helada.

Esta hizo una mueca involuntaria, estremeciéndose al pensar que se había salvado por los pelos. A no ser por su matrimonio con Harry, por entonces estaría planeando sus nupcias con Malfoy.

La gélida mirada de su gracia pasó sobre ella hasta alcanzar a Harry, quien hizo frente a su rigidez con fría diversión.

—Me siento honrado de que me prefirieras a él —le susurró a Ginny en voz baja.

Antes de que ella pudiera darle una respuesta adecuada, Malfoy devolvió su atención a Pansy. Su expresión altanera se suavizó y dijo algo que la hizo reír.

Ginny frunció el cejo al oír la encantadora risa de su amiga. No le agradaba ver a Pansy llevándose bien con el duque, dado que él aún estaba buscando esposa.

—Ella sabe lo que se hace —dijo Harry como si le leyera el pensamiento.

Ginny agitó la cabeza. La mayoría de damiselas en edad de casarse considerarían a Malfoy perfecto como marido, pero ella no podía ignorar lo que representaría su frialdad para alguien con el vivo espíritu de Pansy.

—No serían en absoluto compatibles.

—Bueno quizá tú no seas la mejor cualificada para juzgar pretendientes considerando el estado de tu propio matrimonio.

Ginny advirtió que Harry la estaba observando, y que, de pronto, su regocijo había desaparecido.

Su solemnidad le hizo recordar lo apremiante de la situación y lo que ella se había propuesto decirle.

—Tuve noticias de Percy ayer —le explicó—. Todo el Caribe está enterado de que escapaste de ser colgado.

—Ya lo suponía.

—Harry... —Aspiró profundamente esforzándose por no perder la paciencia—. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que alguien con autoridad descubra tu auténtica identidad. Por favor, ¿por qué no dejas de arriesgar tu vida y regresas a América donde estarás a salvo?

—Podía considerarlo, desde luego.

— ¿Lo considerarías? —Fijó sus ojos en los de él.

—Sí —repuso Harry lentamente—. Mañana mismo me marcharía si se dieran las adecuadas circunstancias.

— ¿Y cuáles son esas circunstancias?

—Que accedas a acompañarme como mi esposa.

Ella lo miró largamente. Sin duda hablaba con toda seriedad; el pícaro encantador había desaparecido. En su lugar vio al Harry que ella había conocido cuando su vida estaba en juego.

—Creí que habíamos zanjado esa cuestión —repuso preocupada.

—No, nunca hemos concretado nada. Accedimos a vivir existencias separadas por el momento. Pero desde entonces lo he estado reconsiderando.

Ginny pensó, consternada, que aquello era precisamente lo que ella había temido.

—No tengo ganas de hablar de nuestro matrimonio —murmuró, arrepintiéndose de haber comenzado aquella conversación.

—Ignorarlo no hará que desaparezca —repuso él igual de quedamente.

Ginny cerró los ojos sabiendo que no era conveniente discutir con Harry en público.

—Muy bien, lo hablaremos.

— ¿Cuándo?

Ella desvió la mirada de la suya, tan potente.

—Esta noche. Ven a mi casa.

— ¿A tu dormitorio?

Ella asintió de mala gana.

—Es el único lugar donde podemos estar en privado. Dejaré la ventana abierta.

Deseando escaparse de él, Ginny apremió a su caballo pretendiendo ir a interrumpir el flirteo de Pansy, pero con sus pensamientos pendientes de Harry y su desalentadora revelación.

Ginny paseaba por su habitación con los nervios alerta y de punta. Otra mirada al reloj de la repisa de la chimenea le confirmó que era casi medianoche y Harry aún no había llegado.

Había tratado de leer, primero una revista y luego el diario de la cautiva, pero estaba demasiado inquieta como para concentrarse. Su mente estaba agitada, preparando los argumentos que iba a utilizar en su próxima disputa. Tenía que convencer a Harry de que ella no deseaba ser su esposa, que deploraba la idea de vivir bajo el dominio de un marido como él. Hasta hacía muy poco no había logrado algo de control sobre su vida, sobre su destino, y ahora él amenazaba con quitárselo.

No aceptaría la derrota. Tenía que poner fin al constante estado de confusión que la había afligido desde la llegada de él a Inglaterra.

No se hacía ilusiones de que aquello fuera a ser fácil; con Harry nada era nunca fácil. Tendría que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para resistir su influencia y convencerlo de que regresara a América sin ella.

¿Y si fallaban sus argumentos?

Ginny se contempló en el espejo de cuerpo entero y se detuvo.

_Entonces tendría que darle lo que él deseaba. Su cuerpo._

Volvió a mirarse preocupada en el espejo. A la tenue luz de la lámpara, la mujer que se reflejaba en él era casi una desconocida; con la tez sonrojada, los rojo cabellos, informalmente despeinados, sueltos sobre los hombros. Pero era su atuendo lo que a ella misma le parecía extraño. Llevaba una bata de brocado azul oscuro y nada más.

Podía sentir el tejido rozando sus pechos desnudos, creando una fricción erótica. Tal vez aquello había sido un error...

Se sobresaltó al oír un suave roce detrás de ella. Con los nervios erizados se volvió y vio a Harry ya en su dormitorio. Estaba junto a la ventana, observándola con expresión inescrutable.

Cuando su mirada recorrió su bata, demorándose en sus senos, ella juntó nerviosamente las solapas de la prenda.

—No estoy segura de que esta conversación tenga algún sentido, Harry —comenzó Ginny haciendo acopio de valor—. Hace semanas ya te dije que no deseaba un matrimonio permanente.

Él avanzó por la habitación y apoyó un hombro en el poste de la cama.

—Hace semanas, tú aún estabas trastornada por la impresión de saberme vivo. No te presioné entonces porque pensé que necesitabas más tiempo para considerarlo.

—Bien, pues ya lo he considerado. Y mis sentimientos no han cambiado.

—Los míos sí —repuso él suavemente.

—No puedo imaginar por qué.

—Porque te he conocido más.

Ella se apartó de la sensual mirada de sus verdes ojos y comenzó a pasear por la habitación.

—Creo que nuestro matrimonio podría funcionar —prosiguió Harry, observando la inquietud de ella.

—No veo cómo.

—Ginny... ¿por qué te opones de ese modo siquiera a considerarlo?

—Existen múltiples razones, no sé por dónde comenzar.

—Menciona una.

—Muy bien. Por primera vez en mi vida soy libre de vivir como quiera. ¿Por qué debería renunciar a ello?

—Porque podrías encontrar algo mejor.

Ella le dirigió una inquisitiva mirada.

— ¿Mejor? ¿Qué podría ser mejor que la independencia?

Él curvó la boca en una seca sonrisa. En otros tiempos había sentido lo mismo.

—Si realmente desearas independencia, amor, no vacilarías en acompañarme a América. Allí tendrías mucha más libertad que aquí, en tu rígida sociedad de clase alta.

—No como tu esposa, Harry. Una esposa no tiene ningún derecho en ningún lugar, ni aquí ni tampoco en América. He vivido bajo el dominio de mi padre toda la vida. No soportaré algo así de nuevo.

Él frunció el cejo al oír eso, sin agradarle la comparación.

—No creo parecerme en nada a tu padre.

— ¿No? Eres tan impulsivo como él. Y creo que podrías ser igual de violento. Harías lo que fuera para salirte con la tuya...

—No tengo intención de tratar de dominarte. Si así fuera, habría exigido tu retorno conmigo de inmediato. Nunca te habría dado la posibilidad de elegir.

—Ahora no pareces estar dándome ninguna.

—Desde luego que sí. No te obligaré a ser mi esposa.

Ella exhaló un suspiro de evidente alivio.

Harry vaciló sin saber qué decir para convencerla.

—Creo que tienes una visión equivocada de cómo nos iría juntos. Tu temor parece casi irracional.

Eso la hizo interrumpir sus paseos.

—No es irracional en lo más mínimo. Sí te acompañase a América, me pondría por completo en tus manos. Dependería totalmente de ti. ¿Qué pasaría si encontraras la vida conmigo demasiado insulsa? ¿Si te asaltara el apremio de errar por ahí? Que yo me encontraría sola en un país extranjero.

—Ya te he dicho que me propongo sentar la cabeza.

— ¿Y cuánto durarán tus buenas intenciones? ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que te sientas atraído por la posibilidad de aventuras y peligros? ¿Qué haría yo entonces?

Se volvió para enfrentarse a él con mirada implorante.

—Me estás pidiendo que lo deje todo para ir contigo, Harry. ¿Cómo podría confiar en ti hasta ese punto?

Esa pregunta hizo estremecerse a Harry, quien sólo pudo limitarse a devolverle la mirada. Sus ojos marrones se veían grandes y oscuros.

—Sólo te estás centrando en las posibles desventajas —dijo finalmente—. Tal vez en lugar de ello, deberías considerar las ventajas.

—Las he considerado... y no las hay. Mi vida aquí puede ser aburrida, pero por lo menos sé lo que puedo esperar. —Ginny negó con la cabeza—. Además, aunque deseara irme contigo, tengo responsabilidades. Pansy... Charlie...

—Yo tengo dos hermanas que también podrían beneficiarse de tus consejos.

— ¿Y qué hay de tu madre? Acaso ella acogería de buen grado a otra mujer en su casa.

Harry sabía que aquella preocupación era infundada.

—Mi madre no sería ningún problema. En primer lugar tengo mi propia casa que hice construir para librarme del control de mi familia. Y en segundo, ella estaría encantada de tener una nueva hija, puesto que desespera de verme casado alguna vez.

Al ver que Ginny no tenía respuesta, añadió:

—Si te preocupa dejar tus caballos aquí, en Virginia los hay excelentes. Puedo comprarte un establo lleno de caballos. Y tengo centenares de hectáreas donde puedes correr a tu entera satisfacción.

Ginny levantó la mano y se frotó la sien como si le doliera

—No se trata tan sólo de mí, sino de ti. De la clase de hombre que eres. ¿No ves lo que estás haciendo? Estás tratando de rescatarme de lo que percibes como mi descontento. Deseas salvarme porque eso forma parte de tu naturaleza. No puedes evitarlo.

—Mi naturaleza no es relevante —objetó Harry.

—Lo es. Creo que tu naturaleza es precisamente el núcleo del problema. —Vaciló—. ¿Te propones serme fiel, Harry?

Él no respondió en seguida.

Ginny esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—Es una pregunta razonable. ¿Cómo sé yo que no encontrarás a alguna otra mujer que despierte tu interés? Ahora me deseas, pero ¿puedes garantizarme que me desearás dentro de dos años, o incluso de dos días?

Harry desvío la mirada y consideró la pregunta. Sabía que ella le estaba pidiendo algo más que fidelidad en el lecho conyugal; le estaba pidiendo que permaneciera a su lado para siempre.

¿Estaba dispuesto a establecer esa clase de compromiso con Ginny? ¿A entregarle toda su vida?

—Tú no me amas —concluyó ella con suavidad rompiendo el silencio—. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que sepas lo que significa esa palabra.

— ¿Y tú sí?

—Sí, yo sí. El amor es amabilidad, ternura y entrega. Es reírse juntos, sentirse cómodos y a gusto. Compartir pensamientos, tener intereses comunes. Es un cálido sentimiento interior... No puedes pretender que sientes eso por mí.

—Olvidas la pasión.

—Tal vez, pero la pasión es una débil base sobre la que asentar un matrimonio. No dudo que sientas deseo por mí, pero es algo puramente carnal. El amor no es deseo.

Él la miró directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Estás diciendo que nunca podrías amarme?

Ella vaciló.

—Estoy diciendo que sería una necia permitiéndomelo. No deseo volver a llevar luto por ti ni a llorarte si mueres. Y es demasiado probable que un día me viese obligada a ello; que emprendas una de tus aventuras y no regreses nunca a casa.

—No puedo prometerte que no moriré, Ginny. Nadie puede prometer eso.

—No. Pero sí que se va a intentar mantener con vida. Y tú insistes en arriesgar la tuya y en no escucharme cuando te imploro que te vayas de Inglaterra. —Escudriñó su rostro—. ¿Te marcharás, Harry?

Su silencio fue una respuesta lo bastante clara.

Ginny inspiró profundamente.

—Muy bien, te daré entonces lo que deseas.

Se llevó las manos al cinturón. Al ver que ella vacilaba, sus miradas se fundieron. Ginny soltó el lazo y dejó caer la prenda desde sus hombros.

Sintió la profunda inspiración de aire de Harry mientras ella permanecía desnuda al tenue resplandor de la lámpara.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Ginny? —le preguntó con voz no del todo firme.

—Te dejo ganar. Si te doy mi cuerpo, entonces tal vez te decidas a irte.

Él apretó la mandíbula con aire de tristeza.

—No he venido aquí a por eso.

— ¿No? ¿No es esto lo que has estado deseando desde hace semanas? ¿Un placer momentáneo?

—Lo que deseo es que seas mi esposa. —Su débil sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos—. Si lo que deseara fuera sexo, podría encontrarlo en innumerables lugares.

Su oscura mirada seguía siendo solemne mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Deseo más que hacer el amor contigo, Ginny. Deseo que tú estés deseosa y ávida por mí. Deseo que me entregues tu cuerpo porque no puedas soportar no hacerlo. No porque creas que debes apaciguarme o sobornarme.

Ella se estremeció mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—Yo... no te deseo Harry —mintió.

— ¿No?

Él le tocó la garganta y luego fue deslizando lentamente los dedos. El corazón de Ginny latía salvaje mientras Harry, moroso, le acariciaba un tenso y dolorido pezón.

—No eres tan indiferente como pretendes —murmuró con suavidad.

Entonces dio media vuelta y se fue hacia la ventana. Sin más palabras desapareció en la noche, dejándola allí inmóvil y aturdida.

Harry había conseguido confundirla una vez más.

Ginny recogió temblorosa su bata y cubrió su desnudez, luego fue hacia el lecho y se dejó caer en él débilmente. Había vuelto a perder.

Harry tenía razón. Él no le era indiferente. En absoluto. Los intensos sentimientos que le despertaba eran espantosos; la salvaje agitación, alarmante. Le bastaba con tocarla para demostrar el poder que tenía sobre ella.

Ginny se estremeció. Él le había preguntado si podría amarlo alguna vez. Podría amarlo demasiado, ése era el problema.

Sólo esa razón ya bastaba para temer tenerlo como marido, incluso dejando aparte los problemas de control o las vastas diferencias existentes entre ambos. Sería una imperdonable locura permitirse amar a un hombre que corría el riesgo de morir en cualquier momento.

Su dolor cuando creyó que Harry había muerto había sido profundo y cortante... y entonces él era para ella prácticamente un extraño. ¿Cuánto más desolada estaría una vez hubiera llegado a amarlo? ¿Una vez hubiera aprendido a ansiar su contacto?

¿Y si él la dejaba? Precisamente no había sido capaz de prometerle fidelidad; no había respondido a su pregunta en absoluto.

Harry era un hombre apasionado. Era muy posible que sintiera deseo por otra mujer, como le había pasado a su padre. Entonces la dejaría para seguir los dictados de su corazón, o, si honraba sus votos matrimoniales, se sentiría resentido con ella por encadenarlo. Viviría exactamente del mismo modo que su padre, abatido por la misma aflicción.

Ginny hizo una mueca al pensarlo. Ella no podía hacerle eso a Harry, ni a sí misma. No, su temor no era en lo más mínimo irracional.

Posó su mirada en el diario, que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche. Al verlo, Ginny sintió fortalecerse aún más su decisión. Ella no deseaba el mismo destino de la francesa, el angustioso dolor de perder al hombre que amaba. Siempre lloraba al llegar a las últimas páginas del diario porque la historia no concluía felizmente.

Como tampoco lo hizo la relación entre la madre de Pansy y el padre de Harry. Ahora Ginny podía comprender por qué Lily Kendrick había leído el diario hasta desgastar las páginas; se había identificado profundamente con los desdichados amantes. Su pasión era tan poderosa, su pesar tan devastador cuando se vieron tan cruelmente separados...

Ginny se mordió el labio con fuerza. Se juró que sería más fuerte de lo que lo habían sido aquellas dos desgraciadas mujeres. El diario era un involuntario aviso sobre la locura del deseo, y ella haría bien en escucharlo. Tenía que proteger sus sentimientos de Harry o el resultado sería desastroso.


End file.
